Rainbow Broken: The War for Oz
by barbieinseattle
Summary: I am not the best at summaries. Dorothy Gale is now 24 years old, and gets pulled back into the middle of a war for Oz. Will she save Oz once again or will the evil defeat Oz and her beloved Scarecrow?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All! Sorry I have been gone a while. My hubby and I moved out of Las Vegas to the beautiful Emerald City of Seattle. Ironic that I am writing a Wizard of Oz story and they nicknamed Seattle the Emerald City. _

_I have wanted to do this story for a long time. I am a huge fan of Wizard of Oz and Judy Garland, so here it is. _

_This story takes place 12 years after the original Oz movie, not the books, and is going to be darker, more serious, and adult. Of course, the romance between Scarecrow and Dorothy will develop over time. You will find elements of a particular other movie series in this story. So, stay tuned. _

_Ok, enough. On with the show!_

_I do not own any form of the Wizard of Oz. _

Fantasy Broken: The War for Oz

His Royal Highness King Scarecrow the Wise sat back in his chair in his tent and sighed deeply. Before him on a small wooden table was the map to all of Oz, and the battles marked in red paint. The battles they lost, he thought bitterly. The red ones definitely outnumbered the black marks, the ones they won.

He rubbed his eyes with his black-gloved hand. Despite not being human, he was exhausted. He was so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of war, and tired of seeing his people just disintegrating into smaller numbers before his very eyes. He was not the happy-go-lucky scarecrow from the cornfields anymore. He was the king who has almost lost it all. It changes a man, and it even changes a scarecrow.

So many lost. So much pain. So much despair. What had his beloved land come to?

The once beautiful, bustling land of enchantment was now gone in smoke, ash, fire, and death.

Only he could be king when this all happened.

Scarecrow shook his burlap head trying to get rid of the selfish thoughts. He was king, and he had a duty to his people, and other beings in this world. Oz had seen war before, and they had pulled through. He could only pray to the powers that be that they would pull through again.

Five years. Five long, suffering years they have now been at war, and Scarecrow was not gaining any ground. However, he would be damned if he would ever surrender to the evil that now possessed the Emerald City. He would fight to the last man, and even if that last man were he.

Suddenly, a gorgeous face flashed before his eyes. A human girl he would give his crown to see one more time. The last face he would think of if the evil were to take him, because he would be damned if he would ever bring her back here. No, she had to stay safe in her world.

Scarecrow sat back and thought for a moment of those big brown eyes, and that silky auburn hair, and the pale smooth skin.

He shook his head in defeat. He would never know, because he would probably never see her again. The sadness overcame him for a moment.

Scarecrow was brought out of his thoughts, as his two most trusted generals entered the tent.

General Tin Man Woodman, Nick for short, and General Lion the Brave. These two were his best friends, his confidantes, and his best fighters. Scarecrow smirked a little, and thought, nope, Cowardly Lion just doesn't fit anymore. It hadn't for a long time now.

"Your Highness," Nick said sitting in the wooden chair across from the table. His trusty ax in his hand, as always.

Lion nodded and sat down as well. "Highness."

Scarecrow nodded, and asked simply. "How many?"

Lion smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. "I am happy to report that we lost none tonight after the ambush."

Scarecrow nodded. Good news, but one soldier lost was always too many as far as he was concerned.

Scarecrow could smell the putrid smell of burning bodies in the distance. It was horrible. At least it was the enemy, and not his soldiers.

Nick realized he had blood on his ax. He picked up a tossed rag, wiped it off, and went outside for a moment to throw it in their fire in the encampment.

The lookouts felt it was safe enough to light a fire till they could move in the next evening back to their new home.

Scarecrow scoffed inwardly. How he hated to call the old Wicked Witch's castle his home.

"How is your wound Nick?" Scarecrow asked looking at the fast job the welder did on the Tin Man. He had suffered a gash in his right side.

Nick shrugged. "I didn't realize the bastard was still alive."

Scarecrow smiled slightly. Nick wasn't hurt per se, but damage could have been done.

"So, tomorrow night we head home?" Lion asked.

Scarecrow knew the Lion was eager to see his mate. They were now located in the Southeast portion of Qualding country, and they had been gone for over 3 weeks. The enemy was slowly infiltrating Qualding, and now they were learning that ambushes were keeping them at bay. Something has been on their side, as their last two ambushes had been highly successful. Still, did he dare to hope?

Besides Emerald City, the enemy now infiltrated Qualding and Gilkin countries, but it really looked like they still may be able to save Qualding, but Gilkin may be lost.

"Yes, we head home under the cover of darkness," Scarecrow said going over his map. They had found trails that would keep them hidden from the enemy. At least they hoped.

"However, I am not sure how fast news will travel about this win," he added.

"We have be vigilant," Nick nodded.

Lion also nodded in agreement.

Scarecrow looked up and asked, "How many wounded?"

Lion smiled again, and said, "Just a few minor scratches, but everyone should still be battle ready when we leave."

Scarecrow sighed with relief. Bringing home the wounded was always the hardest part. Not just the fear of being attacked, but may be losing more lives along the way. He hated to think this way, but burying the dead was easier.

A soldier walked on the trio, who were discussing their route home, and bowed to his king.

"Your Highness, I was just reporting to General Lion that supper is ready," he said.

Scarecrow nodded acknowledging the soldier.

He could see Lion needed to eat soon, or the soldiers would look good to him.

Lion lit up and asked, "Is it a deer tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

Lion smiled widely. Scarecrow knew he was starving.

Tin Man and Scarecrow never required food, so it was of no use to them.

"I will be there momentarily," Lion said.

The soldier nodded and went on about his duties.

Nick shook his head in disgust.

"What?" Lion asked annoyed. "I do eat you know. I am a lion."

"I am glad to not see that slaughter," Nick said shaking his metal head.

"This comes from a man who cuts down trees, which are alive, ya know," Lion shot back.

Nick scoffed and still looked disgusted.

Lion growled lowly.

Scarecrow couldn't help but crack a smile. This has been going on for years. Yet, when it came to battle they would die for each other.

"Alright you two…" Scarecrow chided mildly.

Both of them grumbled, but were quiet.

They talked for a few more minutes when Scarecrow heard it.

_What was that?_

Scarecrow stopped mid-sentence and turned his head.

That sound.

Lion and Nick looked at each other confused at their king's sudden distraction.

Scarecrow put his hand up to quiet his two generals. He cursed his burlap head for sometimes affecting his hearing.

He knew he heard something.

Both Lion and Tin Man drew their weapons still confused on about Scarecrow.

Scarecrow stood suddenly.

There it was again. A…a voice…..

A voice?

Scarecrow walked around the tent for a moment still holding up his hand for silence from the other two.

Yes, it was a voice, and it was female. It was also singing.

Scarecrow still strained to hear. It was faint, but there.

He looked at his two generals who stood there confused, but ready for another battle.

"Do you hear that?" Scarecrow asked.

"Hear what?" Lion growled.

"_Home is behind….."_

Scarecrow stopped and looked at them again thoroughly incredulous.

I know that voice, he thought desperately. I would know that voice anywhere.

"_The world ahead…"_

"I…I hear singing," Scarecrow said.

Before Nick or Lion could respond Scarecrow suddenly took off to the outside of the tent.

"_And there are many paths to tread…"_

The soldiers who were around the king's tent suddenly came to life as he rushed outside and looked around furiously.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Nick asked concerned. He wondered how badly the toll of the war was now affecting the Scarecrow. Now, that he had a brain, he was susceptible to the affects of war and other things like everyone else.

Scarecrow looked around in frustration. More soldiers had gathered with weapons ready.

"_Thru shadow…. to the edge of night….."_

"Don't you hear it?!" He asked. Nick could see the desperation in his eyes.

Lion shook his head. "No, your Highness, I only hear the sounds of the night, and my stomach growling," Lion snickered a little at his own joke.

Nick elbowed his friend. Lion immediately became serious again. Not a good time for a joke, you moron, he thought.

Scarecrow walked back to his friends, and said, "I know that voice."

"_Until the stars are all alight…"_

Nick shook his head at his king and friend. "I don't hear anything, Scarecrow, I'm sorry."

"_Mist and shadows, cloud and shade…."_

Scarecrow scoffed, and continued to look around the area, seemingly lost in his own little world. He would know that voice anywhere. Though he did not know the song she sung.

"_All shall fade. All shall fade…"_

Nick was now really worried about his king. Lion and him exchanged confused, and worried looks.

A soldier came up behind Nick and whispered. "The area is all clear, sir," he said to Nick in a confused whisper.

Nick nodded and dismissed the soldier.

"It's gone," Scarecrow suddenly said.

Nick came out of his thoughts, and looked at his king, who in turn looked totally defeated at that moment.

The war had to be taking its toll.

Nick inwardly groaned. What would they do if Scarecrow surrendered to the evil?

Scarecrow realized he was being closely watched and looked down for a moment and sighed.

He knew what he heard, and he knew who it was. Everyone stood there surrounding him in question and confusion. He knew what they were thinking. Was their king finally at his breaking point?

He was hearing voices after all. A voice he had not heard in so long.

He took one last look around, and straightened himself up.

Maybe he did need some rest.

"Enjoy the evening, men. Also, enjoy our small victory."

Without another word, he took off to his tent and shut the flap.

Everyone stood for a moment in shock, but decided to go on about their business. Weapons were lowered, and conversations were starting again, though hushed.

It had been an intense moment.

Lion began to walk to the tent to follow Scarecrow, but Nick stopped him. He had a feeling Scarecrow needed to be alone.

If it was who Nick was thinking of, then what would they do?

He knew Scarecrow had never gotten over her even though he never talked about it.

"Don't. I think he needs rest," Nick said to Lion.

Lion shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't think…" Lion asked in wonderment reading his thoughts.

Nick looked around and said in thought, "That's impossible. Isn't it?"

Lion sighed, but said nothing else. He walked off to eat, and Nick decided to sharpen his ax. He ordered all soldiers to come to him or Lion first if there were any further problems.

Nick sat down, and looked up into the sky sadly.

Scarecrow went back into his tent and took his hat off and threw it onto the table. He wished he had hair to run his fingers through.

His army would now think he was going crazy. He wondered if they would still trust him after this little episode.

He sat heavily back in his chair, and thought for a moment.

This was the first time in so long he heard that voice. In a way, he hoped it was his imagination. In a way, he hoped that was a sign.

He looked around sadly, and tried to distract himself from those thoughts that he had tried so hard to suppress, but his brain was in overload.

He finally pushed his papers away, and laid his head down in his straw arms on the table and closed his eyes.

He knew sleep, but this time it was deeper than he ever felt in his existence.

Somewhere off in the distance a good witch smiled widely.

…

_Author's Note: You may know that song that the Scarecrow was hearing from Lord of the Rings. All credit to JRR Tolkien for that song. I thought it would go perfect in this chapter to set the tone of the story, and I imagined Judy Garland singing it as I wrote this. That would have been awesome to hear if she had. _

_Another note: The Fellowship of the Ring actually wasn't published until 1954, and I am setting this in the early 1940s, but I thought I would push it up a little. =) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own anything from The Wizard of Oz. _

_The actual movie was supposed to take place in the early 1900s, but I decided that it would take place in the early '30s, and Dorothy would grow up in the Great Depression, and into World War 2. _

_Enjoy!_

"Oh come on, Dorothy! Just one kiss," the man said standing with Dorothy Gale outside of the door to her apartment in Kansas City.

24-year-old Dorothy Gale wanted to slap the man, but held back, and sighed to herself in the process.

She hated that her friends from the school kept trying to set her up with idiots, and she cursed herself for agreeing to the blind dates in the first place, but the fact was she was lonely.

Even though Dorothy was seething on the inside, she tried to manage a smile for her date. What was his name again? Boy, he was aggressive though.

She wanted to roll her eyes, but stopped herself.

_Charles! That's it. _

"Charles, thank you for dinner, and the movie, but I am really tired. It was a long day at school, and I have papers I need to grade," she tried to coo to the blonde man standing over her short 5 foot 2 frame.

Charles frowned. "But, it's only Friday night, you need to grade papers tonight?"

"Well…..yes! I need to be prepared for Monday, and all," Dorothy answered.

This guy was annoying!

"I had a great time, but I am really tired," Dorothy said again this time more forcefully.

She didn't even want the guy to walk her to her door, but he insisted.

Finally, Charles realized she wasn't budging, and scoffed.

"Ok, fine then. But, I will not be asking for a second date."

_Thank God!_

Dorothy tried to hide her relief, and muster a sad face, but it was hard. 

Charles noticed this, and walked away grumbling about women in general.

It took all of her strength to suppress a giggle.

Dorothy hurried and unlocked her door, and quickly locked it behind her. She waited until the car had pulled away and finally began to relax.

Her friend Liz would be in big trouble Monday, and the rest of the teachers would be told in no uncertain terms not to set her up for a while.

Dorothy took off her hat and threw it on her dining room table while turning on a couple lamps.

She ran a hand through her curled hair that was styled for the times, and went into her bedroom of her tiny apartment. She quickly changed into a nightgown. All she wanted to do was curl up into bed with a good book, but first she needed to get this crap makeup off her face.

She hated the styles of the 1940s and the clothes, and she really could not stand makeup. All she wanted was to wear denim again, and get her hands dirty out in the fields, but that was impossible.

She turned on her small radio to some music, and she started to remove the makeup and brush out her hair.

She preferred her auburn hair straight, but the school board insisted that teachers dress, and look their best. In other words, keep up with the times.

Yes, it was impossible to return to the farm, because she had sold it a few years ago. The great depression had taken everything from Dorothy, including her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. After the great dust storm that was the end of it, and Aunt Em and Uncle Henry had died within a year of each other, leaving a teenage girl in charge of a huge farm.

Dorothy dried her face, but tears were wetting her eyes thinking of her beloved Aunt and Uncle.

Dorothy placed the towel back in the rack, and walked into her bedroom turning down the neatly made bed.

Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke stuck around for as long as they could, but when Dorothy couldn't afford to pay them anymore, they were forced to move on.

Dorothy sat down on the bed and looked at the pictures of her Aunt and Uncle as the tears were threatening to wet her cheeks.

She would never get over the guilt of not being able to keep up the farm after they had passed.

Hunk had asked her to marry him, but she said no. She was determined to be an independent woman and make the farm work, but she had failed miserably.

She had regretted saying no, especially the hurt look in his eyes, but she had been stubborn.

Last she heard all three men had entered the War, and she could only pray they would stay safe defeating Hitler. They were all still young enough for combat, but Dorothy worried anyway.

She then rubbed Toto's picture. He had just left her last year, and she still missed him terribly. She couldn't bring herself to get a new dog just yet.

Toto, my real best friend, Dorothy thought with a smile. Well, there had been a certain straw man, but that was just a dream, right?

After selling the farm back to the government, she took what little money they gave her, and went to college here in Kansas City, and quickly landed a teaching job in the public system.

She was now a music teacher, and though she did love it, she would still miss the farm everyday.

Music would always be in her soul. She had been asked many times why she didn't enter show business with her voice, but she just blew people off about it. She had no use for that kind of glitz and glamour. She was a farm girl, and that was all she would ever be.

One thing she did bring from the farm was the piano that Aunt Em and Uncle Henry had in the living room. That was her greatest piece of furniture, and where she would go when she needed to get rid of stress.

Dorothy got up and turned off the radio, and climbed back into bed. She was reading The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien for the thousandth time. She hoped that one day he would come out with a new book.

Dorothy started to settle into the book again, when a noise caught her attention.

Ignoring it, she turned back to her book.

Then she heard it again. Dorothy sat up in the bed, and listened.

It sounded like the radio in the living room. _But, I thought I turned it off_, she thought.

Swearing she turned it off when she got into bed, Dorothy listened again for a moment.

She scrunched her eyebrows trying to determine if she had imagined it. The only thing she could hear at that moment was the tick-tock of her clock.

I must be imagining things, she thought.

Well, she did have an overactive imagination, as she had been told ever since her bump on the head.

Dorothy sat up again at the sound. It was static! Yes, it was coming from her radio.

_I know I turned it off! _

Cautiously, Dorothy got out of bed, and grabbed her trusty rifle. If she had an intruder, he or she would regret it. She knew how to use a gun.

She peaked her around the door to her darkened living room pointing the rifle with precision, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She jumped when she heard the static again. Thoughts of being robbed or worse raced through her head. She hoped Charles hadn't come back either to get his "kiss."

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she reached for the lamp around the corner from the bedroom to the living room.

Like lightning she turned on the lamp and pointed the rifle to…..nothing. Dorothy gulped in a breath in relief.

However, the radio was indeed on, and she could have sworn it hadn't been before.

She set her rifle back into the bedroom near her bed, and went to turn the radio off.

But one thing was bothering Dorothy. The static got louder and louder as she approached the radio again.

In fact, the small light was flashing as well. What on Earth could be causing that?

She groaned a little as she thought she would have to gather the money to buy a new one, because she certainly didn't know how to fix it.

Dorothy gasped and drew back as she went to it to the off position.

_Oh My God! The knob is off! _

Dorothy took a step back as the static through the radio continued.

"Overactive imagination my foot, Auntie Em," Dorothy grumbled.

Her heart started to pound again, and she tried to find a logical explanation for the radio, but none came to mind except an electrical glitch. She tried to soothe her racing thoughts at that.

She frowned and would have to contact her landlady in the morning to have someone take a look at it.

_That had to be it. _

Exacerbated by the radio not turning off, Dorothy moved the table a little and went to unplug it.

She did so, and was relieved when the noise finally stopped. Yep, she would probably need a new radio, and have an electrician check out the apartment.

Satisfied with herself, she stood up again, but gasped and almost fell back in fear, as the radio again lit up and static came through the speakers.

"Ok, you are not funny!" She yelled to silence.

This time anger took over fear, and Dorothy would not a little radio scare her. No siree. Whatever this was, she would defeat it.

Dorothy walked up to it, and said, "I don't know what you're doing, but stop!"

She felt so silly talking to a radio.

The radio continued to make static noises. Not sensing any danger, Dorothy decided she would just toss it.

She went to move the mail she had put next to it when she went on her date, and realized when she picked up the mail the radio stopped.

Dorothy looked around again for an explanation. _That was strange. _

Feeling relieved that it finally turned off; she went to set down the mail she hadn't looked at yet, and went for the radio again.

She set down the mail and turned to the radio, and it started again!

Frustrated, Dorothy said, "What do you want from me?!"

At that moment, Dorothy looked down at her mail, and noticed the telegram for the first time.

_Hmmmm, I must have missed it when I was getting ready for my date. _

Dorothy studied the telegram for a moment. The return address was what caught her attention, and her eyes widened in surprise.

The static on the radio began to go crazy, and Dorothy tried to ignore it for a moment.

_From: Oscar Diggs, aka Professor Marvel. _

Dorothy couldn't believe what she was reading. She hadn't spoken to Marvel in years. After her accident he kept in touch with her aunt and uncle, but then disappeared again. Henry told her that he said he went to teach in some exotic country or something.

_What could he possibly want with her now? _

Dorothy suddenly forgot about the possessed radio, and sat down in a chair. Her hands shook a little as she opened the letter.

_He had been the only one who had believed her…._

_Yes, he told her he believed her about Oz…_

Though Dorothy later thought he was just fancying her imagination.

She frowned as she held the letter in her hand.

She prayed that he was not ill or something had happened to him.

Finally, she unfolded the letter and gasped in delight.

_My Dearest Dorothy,_

_I would like to request a meeting with you over lunch on Sunday June 12__th__. Please meet me at Nellie's Diner on 47__th__ St promptly at 12:00 pm._

_Yours,_

_The Professor._

June 12th. Wow, that was this Sunday. She knew she did not have time to write the Professor back, and did not have a telephone to call him, so he would have to know she would be there with blind luck.

Dorothy felt excitement rise within her. It would be so good to see her old friend again. She was also relieved to read that he seemed well.

Maybe now that she was an adult she would get some answers that had haunted her for so long. Also, she was having nightmares lately, and she wanted to get some help on that.

Dorothy stood from the chair smiling. Then she realized something that made her stop cold.

_The radio! _

Dorothy turned and went pale. The static on the radio had now stopped. It was if it was never on in the first place, and the knob was turned to off.

…..

_She walked through the burned halls of the castle in shock. The beautiful wood paneling was now charred ash and black from the fire. The emerald colored marbling blackened and twisted from the heat. Smoke flew up her nostrils making her cover her mouth and nose to keep from choking. There were small fires everywhere. _

_Where is he? _

_She began to run desperately searching for him. She had to find him! _

_She ran around charred bodies and gagged over the stench of burnt flesh, but she continued running through the big hall. _

_Tears ran down her cheeks, and she prayed, oh yes, she prayed hard that he was all right. But how? _

_Gasping for fresh air she finally found the throne room. She pulled back her hand from the hot doorknob. _

_Oh God! She cried to herself. _

_Gathering her strength, Dorothy turned the knob of the door. _

_The big door creaked open in the silence of the castle. Inside was the same thing. Charred remains of a fire were everywhere. Things were singed or burned to a crisp. _

_She chocked again on the smoke that came from the throne room when she opened the door. _

_Covering her face again she pushed through. _

_She approached the throne slowly. _

_More tears stained her already dirty cheeks. _

_Then she looked down, and gasped in horror at the steps to the throne. _

_Dorothy began to sob uncontrollably as she kneeled before what was left of her love. _

_There were only ashes that surrounded the crown of the king. _

_The crown was bent in an awkward angle, and there were a few pieces of clothing still lying there, but that was it. _

_He's gone! _

_Dorothy couldn't breathe, she felt faint, but tried to stop herself. _

_There was a partial glove in the middle of the ashes, and she picked it up, rubbing it against her cheek as she sobbed towards the sky. _

_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be. Not him. Not her Scarecrow! _

_Dorothy froze as she heard a noise behind her. _

_Did she dare turn around? _

"_Farm girl," it sneered. _

_Dorothy closed her eyes. This is it. She would be with her Scarecrow. She prayed again for a quick ending. _

_Dorothy slowly turned and screamed in horror as she spotted the evil that had murdered her love. _

Dorothy awoke in a sweat and groaned.

_Oh no! Not again! _

Taking deep breaths Dorothy looked out the window to sunrise. Her heartbeat calmed as she realized it was just a dream.

_Yeah, again! The same one! _

These dreams had been going on for months now. Dorothy thanked heavens for Professor Marvel contacting her again. She really needed to get to the bottom of these dreams or she would never get any sleep.

Awake now, Dorothy threw back the covers, and went on about her day.

There was a thought that ran through her head of a certain straw man that never stopped haunting her.

How she wished she could see him again. Alive would be nice, and in a good dream. Maybe?

Dorothy cursed herself for her crazy thoughts, and tried to push a certain man out of her thoughts.

No wonder no one was ever good enough. She held onto a dream.

Suddenly, Dorothy felt this overwhelming urge to sing.

As if she was in trance, she set down her morning tea, and sat down at the piano. She pushed back her long hair, and began to key the notes.

Then she began to sing a song. A song she loved, and for some reason she hoped a straw man from her dreams would hear it.

He did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Enjoy! It is going to be a few more chapters before Scarecrow and Dorothy meet up again. So, please be patient. _

_I do not own anything from The Wizard of Oz. _

Dorothy couldn't wait to see Professor Marvel again. She was up earlier than usual on a Sunday. Not many places were open on Sundays in Kansas City, but she knew that diner stayed open for breakfast and lunch.

She decided on Saturday to grade all the papers, and get everything she needed done so she would be completely free.

Fixing her hair and clothes she headed out to catch the bus, and was on her way.

….

Professor Marvel stood in the parking lot of the diner waiting on Dorothy Gale. He hadn't seen her in quite a few years, so he was just as excited to see his old friend again.

She was now….what 24? He had last seen her when she was entering her 18th year, so he wondered if he would even recognize her. He had told her Aunt and Uncle that he was going to China to help teach English, but that was far from the truth. He had gone back to the land that he loved so much, and now it was in the throes of war just like the United States. It broke his heart for both worlds to see in the midst of war.

At least the US was winning, but Oz, well, not so much. He knew now was the time to tell Dorothy the truth, and ask her what she would like to do.

When he looked her up, he noticed that she was obviously still single, because her name was listed Dorothy Gale in the phone book, so that brought a tug of a smile to his lips.

He just hoped that himself and Glinda were doing the right thing by bringing her back there. They would never make her fight of course, but they knew Scarecrow could use some help and could use another friend. Also, they could protect her.

He wondered how Dorothy would ultimately react to his revelation that everything about Oz was true. She never dreamed it at all. She had really lived it.

She was an adult now, and he was expecting her to laugh in his face.

When she first came back she did keep coming to him and asking him about it, but he had denied it to a certain extent. He had always dropped little hints here and there.

So, now all these years later, would she believe him?

Well, he had to take that chance.

His breath caught at his injured leg, and he cursed his aging body.

He had been helping with one battle in Oz, when one of the enemies knocked him off his horse. King Scarecrow now forbid him to fight in anymore battles.

Marvel shivered at the thought of enemy. They thought Hitler was bad? Ha! This enemy was much worse. That is why he is having some second thoughts about Dorothy going back to Oz.

Marvel watched as the bus pulled away and checked his watch. Dorothy should have been on that bus.

Marvel looked around and caught his breath at the stunning creature standing across the street from where the bus was.

The farm girl had definitely grown up. Marvel couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted her.

She spotted him as well, and waived. He was glad she recognized him immediately.

He waived back and waited for her to cross the street.

She immediately ran and Marvel held out his arms to give her a hug.

"Dorothy!" He exclaimed in delight.

"Professor!" She answered as she went into his hug.

"It is so good to see you again," she said with genuine emotion.

"You too, my dear, you too," he said.

He pushed her back in front of him a little. "Let me take a look at you."

Dorothy blushed at his gaze.

She had definitely thinned out from the chubby teenager he remembered.

She also stood with a poise of a lady. She had slight color to her now and, wow, some muscles in her arms. He guessed from working on the farm and whatever she was doing now.

Her hair was still the auburn color, but she wore it back at the nape of her neck in a simple ponytail. Her brown eyes still sparkled like a young girls. She had gotten a little more freckles, but her skin was smooth.

She was dressed in a simple short-sleeved blue shirt and a beige skirt. The outfit hugged her curves to reveal a body of woman, and not the silly gingham dress that hid her for a long time.

She could give any Hollywood actress a run for their money.

"My goodness, young lady, you look stunning," he said.

Dorothy blushed again, and said, "Thank you Professor."

Dorothy suddenly noticed Marvel's injured leg, and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Marvel chuckled and said, 'Oh no, no, no. This old body can still take a beating."

"How did that happen?" She asked with genuine concern.

Still the sweet Dorothy he remembered.

Marvel lightly patted his cane against the injury. "A horse riding accident, but it is getting better."

"Oh my," she answered still eyeing his leg.

Marvel decided to change the subject. He was pressed for time.

"Are you hungry, Dorothy?"

Dorothy nodded with lots of enthusiasm. "Yes, I am."

"Great! Lunch is on me."

With that Dorothy helped the Professor up the stairs into the diner. It was a little busy, but they were seated right away.

Marvel let Dorothy do most of the talking, as he didn't want to give her the news just yet.

He also chuckled as Dorothy ate a cheeseburger and a huge piece of pie ala mode.

"Still can eat like a farm girl, I see," he said laughing taking a sip of coffee.

Dorothy blushed again, and rolled her eyes. "Well, being a music teacher I have to move around big instruments all day. That keeps me shape now that I don't have the farm anymore. Besides, we have to be dainty and look good for the children."

Stupid government rules, he thought, but that explains the muscles.

Marvel felt a little sad that she had to sell the farm, but she was way too young, and still is, to take care of something that big and make it work in these times.

There were a couple of things that Marvel noticed about his young friend; One she mentioned relationships, but none were good enough, and two she seemed to want to ask something, but was still too shy too.

Marvel decided it was time. "Dorothy is something bothering you? You seem a little distracted."

All at once, Dorothy had a mixture of relief and hesitation in her eyes.

Marvel almost smiled at her answer, without words.

She hesitated again, and Marvel reassured her.

"Dorothy, there is nothing you could say to me that I would judge,"

Dorothy wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked around to make sure no one was listening. The waitress looked distracted flirting with some men in another booth.

She leaned in and talked softly.

"I have been having strange dreams lately," she said in practically a whisper.

Marvel nodded and tried to hide his smirk.

"Ok, go on girl, spit it out," he urged.

Dorothy sat back and said, "I feel so silly."

Marvel looked her straight into her brown eyes and said, "Whatever it is you can tell me. You know I have always been on your side."

Dorothy knew exactly what he meant and looked a little more relaxed.

"Go on…." He urged again.

Dorothy shook her head gathering her thoughts. "They are about Oz, Professor."

He nodded not saying anything more. He wanted her to talk.

"They are horrible dreams about blood, and fire, and…..and….." She then trailed off looking visibly upset. "No matter what I do they just keep coming back."

Marvel sat back for a moment. He knew that was not Glinda's doing. Either something was influencing Dorothy or what he didn't know.

"What else do have seen Dorothy?" He probed gently.

"An evil I cannot even begin to describe. He calls my name in the dream, and that is after…"

"After what?"

Dorothy was now visibly really upset. She looked around again. Satisfied she said, "After I see the scarecrow burned to ashes."

Marvel stopped and froze. He never imagined her dreams went that far. He began to worry for his friend in the other world.

They would have to get back quick, or at least he did if Dorothy did not agree.

What amazed Marvel the most was the intelligence of Dorothy Gale. She was still kind of naïve, but smart at the same time. She had been through a lot in the past few years, and it showed.

"Does the evil that you describe ever speak to you?"

Dorothy scrunched her eyebrows at Marvel in suspicion at the question. "What do you know, Professor?"

Marvel shook his head in innocence, but that won't last long.

"Nothing. I was just wondering," he answered.

Dorothy still looked skeptical, but answered, "Sometimes he or it calls my name."

Marvel tried to hide his fear for his friend, and started wondering if this was a good idea.

After a moment of thought, Dorothy got him out of his battle raging inside of him.

"Professor?"

Well, it was now or never.

The evil was now reaching into this world, and they had to stop it, because Dorothy had no protection out here.

He frowned for a moment, and said, "Dorothy, I want to show you something."

Dorothy lit up a little. "The crowned heads of Europe finally?"

Both burst out laughing at the memory, but Marvel got serious again.

"I know it sounds strange that an old man is asking you to come to his home, but you need to see something. I promise my intentions are good."

Dorothy shrugged and said with a smile, "I know that Professor. No worries. So, what is it?"

Marvel smiled, and said, "I think you will be very pleased, my dear." He paid the bill, and they were on their way in his car.

….

It did not get past Dorothy on their ride to his house that his car was green. Emerald green.

…..

Dorothy never knew Professor Marvel owned a small farm outside of town. He told her he bought it to retire to after his adventures were done, if it was needed. If not he would just sell it.

He did not keep much livestock except a horse and a few chickens running around, and other plants that he could grow if he needed it at the time.

Dorothy noticed a big barn not too far from the house. The memories of her own farm flooded back into her eyes. How she missed that place.

The house was a small white house with of all things, green shutters and a black roof.

He sure did like the color green, she thought with a slight smile.

Dorothy helped him up the stairs and she gasped when she looked around the living area. All kinds of magical knick knacks adorned the room. Books were everywhere, and a couple of skulls and crystals. Dorothy's memories came back to her about their first meeting, and she vaguely remembered a few things.

She noticed the books were about traveling to other worlds, which Dorothy found a little odd for someone who taught English to the Chinese.

Professor Marvel never was an ordinary man.

Dorothy almost burst out laughing at the old sofa. It was of all colors green.

However, one thing stood out. A purple tarp covered something big and round in the far end of the room.

Dorothy frowned a little wondering what it was. She cursed herself for being nosy.

"Would you like some iced tea?" Marvel asked taking off his hat.

"Yes, please," Dorothy said.

"Sugar?"

"Two tea spoons please," she said. "I can get it, Professor."

"Now, now, I need to move the leg or it will stiffen. Have a seat," he said.

Dorothy nodded still eyeing the tarp. For some reason she felt herself being drawn to it. It took all of her willpower not to see what was underneath it.

Marvel came out of the kitchen with two glasses filled with iced tea, and caught Dorothy eyeing the tarp.

Dorothy lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

She took a sip of the tea, and watched, as Marvel didn't sit down.

Instead he walked or limped over to the tarp with the big ball thing underneath.

"Remember I said I wanted to show you something," he said.

Dorothy nodded taking another sip of her iced tea.

Marvel pointed to the tarp.

"What is it?" Again, Dorothy felt drawn to it. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

He turned back to her and said, "You better put your drink down."

Dorothy did as ordered and sat and waited. Her heart started to race in anticipation.

Whatever could it be?

"One thing is I don't want you to be frightened," he said seriously.

Dorothy's eyes widened, and she said, "I cannot guarantee that."

Marvel nodded. He turned to the tarp and pulled it off.

What Dorothy saw next almost made her faint away, and she was not a fainter.

She knew what it was right away. Memories of that horrible night in the witch's castle came flooding back to her. All these emotions came to her. It was the crystal ball from the Wicked Witch of the West, the one she spotted her Auntie Em in, and the one the witch had mocked her with.

She would know it anywhere. So, what did this mean? Oz….it was real? What is this?

Marvel could see the emotions playing across her face. So, she did remember it..

Suddenly, Dorothy got up and looked like a deer in headlights. He could see fear racing across her face.

He put his hand out to calm her down.

"What is that?!" She exclaimed.

"You know what it is," he said calmly to her.

Dorothy began shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no. It was all a dream. I bumped my head, and, and, and…"

"Are you sure it was a dream?" He asked the shaking Dorothy.

Dorothy looked between him and the crystal ball. "Is it real?"

Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I always tell you I believed you about Oz?"

Realization came across Dorothy's face. "How did you get it?"

Marvel laughed. "This is how I communicate with Glinda when I am here."

"What?"

Dorothy wanted to run, but she couldn't. Was this a joke? She looked around for someone to tell her it was some kind of sick joke. Was it?

Finally, after a few moments she asked, "You knew all along?"

"Yes."

Dorothy shook her head. "Did my aunt and uncle know?"

"Yes, you were missing for a few days. I brought you back myself with the house. Well sort of. Glinda sent you back, but I picked you up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Dorothy eyed the professor suspiciously. "How did you get back to Oz so fast when the tornado hit? I had just met you."

Despite himself Marvel laughed out loud much to Dorothy's dismay.

"That tornado was meant for me to go back to Oz, you were a stowaway."

Dorothy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Then why did you treat us like that?"

Marvel shrugged. "Truthfully, I couldn't figure out how to get you back here."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Marvel shook his head seriously. "No, Dorothy."

Dorothy stood there and thought for moment. "Why did you leave in the balloon without me?"

Marvel scratched his head. "Now, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to take you with me, and Glinda would send the house back. Unfortunately, a certain straw man didn't want you to leave."

Dorothy still eyed the professor with suspicion. He couldn't blame her. It was unbelievable when you spoke about it out loud.

"How did Glinda send me back then? Why didn't you just use her way," she questioned.

Marvel smiled. Dorothy was really an adult now.

"It takes a lot of magic for Glinda to do the things she did when you were there. It saps her strength, but she had to do it so you could get back to your family."

"So, Scarecrow sabotaged me?" She asked incredulous.

Marvel scoffed. "He denied it, but I knew better."

"So, wait a minute. Why did you give up power to Scarecrow and say you were returning to ummmm this world?"

"Because, I knew it was time. I had no intention of staying in this world, but just retiring from leadership. The people of Oz knew what I did."

"So, why the big send off?" She asked. She knew she was asking a lot of questions, but she needed answers. So far, she could tell the Professor was telling the truth.

'That was for my retirement," he said smiling.

Dorothy still didn't totally believe him, but she kind of felt relieved at the same time. The whole time she knew it hadn't been a dream after all.

Before Dorothy could quiz the Professor more the crystal ball started to buzz and a light was coming through.

Her eyes widened in amazement as an older woman with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and a royal blue dress appeared smiling at her.

Glinda!

Dorothy noticed that Glinda looked much more subdued than she remembered her. It was a sadness that Dorothy could not put her finger on. Gone was the bright pastel dress, a much more subdued hue of blue was there now. She still looked stunning.

"Dorothy!" She exclaimed through the glass.

Dorothy spotted something else. Marvel and Glinda were smiling at one another. Whoa! She thought.

"Glinda? So…..it's true?"

Glinda smiled at her. "Yes."

"Everything that happened was never a dream?" She asked.

Glinda shook her head. "No, it was real."

Dorothy looked between both Marvel and Glinda and asked, "So, why now? What is it that you need from me now?"

"We are at war Dorothy," Glinda said sadly.

Wow, just like here, she thought.

"Oz is in danger of extinction," Marvel said.

Dorothy gasped in horror. No! Scarecrow!

"So, what can I possibly do?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Dorothy, you are also in danger. We need to help keep you safe," Glinda said.

"Wait…what?" She asked in fear. "Why me?"

Glinda shook her head. "There is no time to explain right now. We need you back in Oz, however, it is ultimately your decision to come back."

Dorothy was flabbergasted. This was a lot to take in. She sat back down on the sofa and thought for a moment. "I….I don't know. I mean, I really don't know."

Glinda nodded through the crystal ball. "I understand Dorothy. This is a lot to take in."

Marvel looked straight at Dorothy and said, "I leave in a week. You will need to make a decision by then."

A week? Really?

Dorothy could not speak any further. Her emotions were running away from her. Her mind raced at the thoughts of returning to the beloved land she never forgot, and a certain someone no man could ever compare to.

Yet, she had grown up now. She had a life here that she made for herself.

Yet, she had no one now. Her family and friends were all gone. What could she possibly lose?

Glinda suddenly looked around and said to Marvel, "I must go now."

Marvel looked concerned at the woman he loved, and said, "Stay safe."

"Dorothy…" Glinda said.

Dorothy looked to her friend. "Yes?"

"Please think long and hard. Oz is not the same anymore. I would understand if you said no, but I would feel better if you said yes."

Dorothy nodded still lost in her thoughts. However, she didn't miss Marvel putting his hand to the glass as Glinda faded away.

Dorothy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was so overwhelming. All her dreams were coming true. Oz was real after all, but apparently it turned into a nightmare.

She had some serious thinking to do.

"Dorothy there is something else I need to show you, then I will take you home," Marvel said.

Dorothy nodded still emotional over the reunion with Glinda.

They walked outside and towards the barn. Neither said a word, as both were lost in thought.

Dorothy realized the barn was huge. She wondered what he wanted to show her.

Marvel unlocked the door, and pulled it open. He motioned for Dorothy to enter, and she did. It was dark inside and she looked Marvel questioningly.

He turned on some lights and Dorothy turned around and gasped in shock and delight.

There stood the balloon she should have travelled in the first time around.

"Wow….."

"We are trying to find an easier way for me to travel. So far this still works good," Marvel said chuckling.

"How?" Dorothy asked.

"Glinda," That was all Marvel said.

Dorothy's emotions raced in her head again, and her heartbeat quickened. Seeing that balloon again was something she never thought she would see again. She stood there for a while thinking.

Marvel looked at her in question. "Dorothy are you alright?"

Dorothy turned and looked at Marvel with determination in her eyes and said, "When do we leave again?"

Marvel smiled broadly.

….

On their drive home Dorothy needed to know something.

"What is Oz, Professor? Is it a parallel universe?"

"Smart girl," he said smiling. "I got there basically the same way you did."

"So, how did we get there," she asked curious.

"This area contains a vortex that leads into that world," he answered. "Glinda can open it, but so far no one else how to."

Dorothy nodded. "I took some physics in college, and I was just trying to put the math together."

"Dorothy, I learned a long time ago, some things science just can't explain."

Dorothy nodded and was quiet the rest of the ride home.

Marvel gave her instructions to get her affairs in order. She had one week.

…..

_Whew! I knew that was long, but I wanted to get all that out of the way so we can get to Scarecrow and Dorothy coming together again. _

_The story will move faster now. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. **_

Dorothy was very anxious. All week she couldn't sleep and could barely eat. She had no regrets on her decision, but she was down right petrified. What the hell was going on in Oz? Would she be able to help? This was obviously a lot more than just throwing water on some wicked witch.

After looking around her lonely and small apartment, she realized that the only family she had left was her friends in Oz.

She put in her notice at work to the shock of her administrators and friends, and paid off her rent, telling her landlady to sell her things. She packed up what she could and Marvel said they could store some of things that she wanted to keep at his place.

Luckily, if this did not work she had money saved that she could use if she needed to.

Her landlady said she would keep the place for 2 months just in case she changed her mind. Her Landlady questioned everything, but Dorothy told she decided to take care of some other family for a while. Boy she was nosy.

She touched the old piano from her aunt and uncle. It was too heavy for her to lift. She felt the tears at the memories contained in that piece of furniture, but decided to take some pictures of her family instead. One of her aunt and uncle, and the old torn one of her parents among her friends.

Yet, this whole week she felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time. So, Oz had been real after all, and now she was finally going back. She cringed at what she was walking into, but knew she had to be brave.

Now, she stood before a big balloon getting ready to take her back to another world that she had missed so much. To friends whom she hoped would recognize her after all these years. A certain straw man whom she thought of everyday.

She was wearing denim again, and it felt so good. Professor Marvel had told her to dress warm for the journey. Dorothy did remember that she was freezing up in the tornado the first time around.

She had on a pair of men's boots in the smallest size she could get to fit her small feet. A pair of denim jeans that were also men's, a button down flannel shirt, and a sweater to finish off her outfit.

She couldn't wait for the day that women could wear this kind of thing and not get looks. She hated fashion crap when it came to females, and especially when she was still on the farm. It did not make any sense to wear that stupid dress.

Dorothy pushed her thoughts of feminism to the back of her head, and eagerly awaited the Professor to come back. Apparently, the horse he kept was going lame and he wanted to make sure it was all right for the caretaker of his house before he left.

Dorothy looked around, and spotted something that made her gasp a little. Clouds off in the distance were starting to gather. It was an otherwise bright and sunny day, but off to the west the sky was just beginning to darken. She tried to calm her beating heart, but it got worse as the clouds began to get closer.

There's my ride, she thought in fear and elation.

Marvel finally walked back to Dorothy, his face grim.

Dorothy gave him a worried look. She began to swallow hard. This was not good.

"Dorothy, my horse is lame. I am going to have to stay and tend him. I should only be a few days," he said shaking his head.

"Will he be alright?" Dorothy asked with genuine concern for the animal. She missed riding horses. She always felt so free when she was able to.

"I hope so. I am getting a vet to come and look at him," Marvel said with a slight disgust at the news.

Dorothy dropped her bag; she began to relax a little until she heard Marvel's next words.

"You are on your own with this," Marvel said. "I will come in later."

Dorothy looked at Marvel shocked.

"Wait….what? I am still going? Alone?" Her voice squeaked more than she wanted it to.

Marvel put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "There is nothing to fear child. You will be protected," he said softly.

"Professor, I should go with you," Dorothy insisted.

Marvel shook his head and said, "No Dorothy, you have to get there and quick."

Dorothy shook her head in disbelief. She looked as the clouds were still getting closer and closer. She could hear thunder in the distance, and the breeze began to pick up.

Oh boy, she thought.

"You will be perfectly safe," he said. "Unfortunately, Glinda will not be there to meet you either. She may have gotten us help, and she will need to go after you arrive."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Dorothy asked. Her eyes were wide in fear and desperation. She didn't want to face this alone.

"Glinda will drop you close to where Scarecrow is staying for now, and you can make your way there," he said.

Dorothy's heart jumped at the thought of the straw man. Despite herself she smiled, but tried to stifle it.

Marvel did catch the smile at the mention of the King, and gave Dorothy a knowing look, but said nothing more.

"Come. You need to get going. Glinda only can hold it for so long," he said.

Dorothy felt the fear rise in her again. The thought of going into another tornado frightened her to no end.

With conviction Dorothy picked up her bag, and walked with the Professor to the balloon. Dorothy wanted to cry, but tried to put a brave face on. The wind swirled around her now.

Oh dear God keep me safe, she prayed silently.

Marvel helped her into the balloon and threw her bag in. He looked at the frightened girl straight in the eye and said, "Keep your head down the whole time. You will not need to guide the balloon. Once it is up in the air, she will guide it for you."

Dorothy nodded not saying anything else. The fear was now paralyzing as the wind became more and more violent. Marvel looked around and said, "Stay safe, Dorothy. Move along the yellow brick road, but don't dare go on it."

With that he handed her a map. "This will get you to where Scarecrow is."

Dorothy took the map and stuffed in her pocket.

Marvel began to untie the balloon. Dorothy felt a jerk as it lifted from the ground.

"I will see you again in a few days," Marvel yelled over the wind.

Dorothy nodded again, pushing her hair out of her face.

Before Dorothy could say another word she was getting higher and higher in the air. She turned to see the direction she was going and it was right into the storm!

Her heart began to palpitate and her breathing quickened.

Then there it was. The tornado in all its spinning glory of clouds and debris. Dorothy coughed from the dust clogging her lungs from the wind.

She turned and made one last look towards Marvel who was trying to hurry towards his barn.

She took a deep breath, and got down in the basket of the balloon and prayed for her life. As the wind became violent and she knew right then she was in the tornado.

Dorothy began to cry in fear.

….

Marvel watched from the barn as the vortex opened and swallowed the balloon and Dorothy with it.

He cursed his horse, but knew it needed him. He just hoped she would stay safe until she could reach Scarecrow.

….

Dorothy didn't know exactly when the wind began to slow down. She kept her eyes tightly closed to the point that tears were flowing from them.

She dared to open them and turned and looked up towards the sky. She was surprised to see it was nighttime. The stars sparkled like little jewels, and the moon sat happily among them.

She knew now she was descending. Was she alive? Hmmmm

She took a deep breath and sat up. She looked around, and yes, she was descending. She grabbed the edge of the still moving balloon and stood up. She looked around and was just starting to see the tops of trees come into view.

She looked into the direction of where she was landing and spotted a pasture in the moonlight. She guessed she was going to land there.

She pushed her hair back and smelled something that was a little off. Was it a burning smell? Strange, because she couldn't see any smoke anywhere.

So, was this Oz? Or had she landed in Nebraska? She thought wryly.

Then something caught her eye. In the distance, there was a red and orange color. Was that the fire she smelled she thought with a little fear? If it was, it sure was huge. Dorothy felt a strange feeling come over her at the sight. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was definitely there.

Before she could focus on the huge fire, or whatever it was, in the distance, the trees got in her way, and she landed with a thud.

Dorothy grabbed the edge of the basket to steady herself. Gosh, it was still dark, she thought. Maybe she should stay here the night until she could figure out where she was.

Still doubting she was in Oz, Dorothy looked down at her pants pocket. The map! It was glowing through her denim jeans!

_This will light the way for you_, a voice suddenly said.

Dorothy looked around frantically. Who was that? It was light and female.

"Glinda?" Dorothy asked aloud.

No answer.

Dorothy took the map from her pocket and it glowed in the night air.

_You are safe to move Dorothy. _

Dorothy looked around again, hoping Glinda would suddenly appear and accuse her of being a witch again, but it didn't happen.

_Hurry, Dorothy! _

"Ok," Dorothy answered.

Dorothy threw her small duffel bag over the basket and jumped out of the balloon.

She looked down at the map and smiled. It still glowed for her, and it was marked exactly where she had landed. Red dots marked where she should journey.

Dorothy smiled even brighter as she walked around and looked at her surroundings.

She was definitely back in Oz.

Oh my goodness, I am back in Oz!

All her memories came rushing back to her, and she smiled even brighter.

I'm coming Scarecrow, she thought blushing at her thoughts.

Suddenly, the balloon inflated and took off again.

Wow, Dorothy thought in amazement. She felt this sudden urge to waive to it as it departed. It must be heading back to her world to pick up Marvel. Thinking herself silly, she looked down at her map again.

_To your left, Dorothy._ The voice said.

Dorothy nodded and looked around again. She could hear the usual noises of the night such as crickets chirping, but otherwise, things were quiet. Too quiet, she thought.

She made her way to the left, and spotted it right away.

The yellow brick road!

It glowed in the darkness as if it was a beacon for the lost woman in a strange world.

She danced a little on the bricks and reveled in the memories of the last time she was here. She knew there was danger, but she was enjoying being back. She felt like that 12 year old again.

_Be careful; get there as fast as you can. _

Taking her queue Dorothy nodded into the darkness. It was dark where she was supposed to go, but for some reason she had no fear.

Dorothy grabbed her bag, and started down the road, but careful not to be on it as instructed.

Another X formed in red as Dorothy made her way through the woods. She did jump a few times at some noises, but calmed herself.

She noticed the map began to dim a little. She hoped it would stay lit long enough until she reached her destination. There was a path that was dirt along the road. It kept her hidden in the brush but was clear enough to walk through safely.

She really just wanted to skip along the road, but knew she couldn't.

Suddenly, she thought she heard a noise in the bushes ahead.

Dorothy stopped and looked around. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She gulped wondering if she should go on.

She cautiously went ahead a little, and stopped. Yes, there was a noise. She had brought her uncle's old .45 pistol with her and it was loaded, and she knew how to use it.

She cursed herself for not getting it out when she arrived. Looking around trying to see in the darkness, she opened her bag and began to go for the pistol when something whizzed by her ear.

Dorothy gasped and bent down to cover her head. Something began to shoot past her. The tree behind her was hit with something. She turned and before she could register it was an arrow, she was suddenly pushed to the ground.

All the air escaped her lungs as a heavy body landed on top of hers.

Dorothy wanted to scream, but she could barely breathe.

She began shaking with fear. Oh God, what was this?

A red-hot breath was breathing into her ear. She felt something like paws on her back. Paws? Yes, they were not hands at all.

What was this? Was it the enemy Marvel talked about? Was she going to die before she even reached Scarecrow?

As the thoughts raced through her head a soft voice spoke through a growl.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

It was coming from the creature with the paws. Dorothy could feel the tears wetting her eyes.

"Answer me!" It demanded. Well, he demanded. The voice was a male something.

Dorothy began to whimper in fear, but did not answer.

She heard other footsteps come up behind her and the creature.

The creature growled again, and said, "Speak, or you will die."

"I can't breathe!" Dorothy cried out suddenly.

The creature let up, and the others around her began to whisper.

Dorothy heard her bag being searched.

"Sit up and look at me!"

Did she dare? What would she see when turned and looked at her captor?

"Now!" He roared.

Dorothy frowned from her place on the ground. He sounded like…..a….. lion!

Dorothy got to her knees and turned slowly. Standing above her was a, Oh my God, a lion! A young one, but a lion nonetheless.

He stood on his hind legs above her. He had on a military uniform that she could not recognize. However, it did not get past her that it was forest green in color as it reflected the moonlight. He had an arrow pointed to her face as she turned to look at him.

"That's better," he said to her. "Now, who are you?"

His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Dorothy looked around wondering what she could do, and realized she was surrounded by other soldiers who were human. One of them held her map and was discussing it with another soldier.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to shoot?" The young lion asked.

Dorothy took a deep breath and said, "I…I am Dorothy Gale. I was sent here by Glinda to help with the war."

Suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at the woman who sat on the ground before them.

Whispers began to reverberate through the soldiers.

The lion wavered a little, but quickly got his composure.

"Silence!" He growled to his soldiers.

He turned back to Dorothy and said, "This has to be some kind of spell. The savior Dorothy could not get back to Oz."

Dorothy scoffed a little. She thought for a moment. She had a feeling that they soldiers were not the bad guys.

She stood with arrows still pointing at her. "I am Dorothy Gale. I swear it."

The lion still looked at her suspiciously. "Do you have proof?"

"I came in on a balloon from Professor Marvel, and that map your soldier is holding is from Glinda," Dorothy tried to explain.

"Dorothy was just a child when she was here, you are a grown woman," the lion said to her.

Dorothy was now exasperated. "Humans do grow older, as I am sure lions do."

The young lion lowered his bow and arrow and asked to be handed the map. He looked towards Dorothy once again and the map.

"Glinda did not tell us of this, so you must be lying," he said lowly.

Dorothy frowned a little. Why didn't Glinda let them know?

"This must be some spell from the witch king, Captain," one soldier said.

The young lion frowned, and said, "A trick?"

Dorothy shook her head desperately. Where was Glinda? Oh why didn't the Professor come with her, dammit?

"No! I swear to you. I am Dorothy Gale. I threw water on the Wicked Witch and killed her."

The lion's head snapped up back at her, and he growled.

"Yes, I know, and that is what started this war," he said.

Dorothy gasped. What? What was he talking about?

Dorothy began to shake again. She started this war?

"Please. I don't know what happened after I left, but I never meant to start a war!"

The young lion captain stuffed the map into his pocket, and said, "There are only a few who could identify you, Dorothy Gale."

Dorothy looked around and wondered what would happen now.

The Witch King? Who was that?

Her thoughts raced as the young lion thought for a moment. She prayed for a quick end.

"Tie her up, and take her back to the castle. I want my father to see her," he ordered.

Dorothy felt hands grab her, and she struggled, but it was no use. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her mouth covered. Suddenly, a burlap bag was placed over her head.

What have Glinda and the Professor gotten me into? She thought in a panic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own anything from the Wizard of Oz. _

_Enjoy!_

_Dorothy and Scarecrow finally meet in this chapter, but how will things go? _

General Lion looked up to his son who spoke to him about the prisoner. What did he need to see the prisoner for? He was agitated at the boy, but the young lion seemed relentless on it.

Captain Aslan looked towards his father and said, "She is claiming to be someone she is not. "

Lion's eyebrows rose in question. She? They caught a female prisoner?

"Is she human?"

"Yes, father," Aslan answered.

Lion put down his plans on the desk and stood. "Who is she claiming to be?"

Aslan thought for a moment, and said reluctantly, "I think you should see for yourself father, and you should bring General Nick with you along with the King."

Lion stopped for a moment confused. Who was this woman? Why was she so important to Aslan? It was strange actions of his son. He usually trusted his decisions for everything.

"The King is finally resting. I will get Nick though. This better be good, Aslan," Lion said annoyed with his sons playing around.

Aslan shifted uncomfortably, and said, "It is father."

Lion then summoned Tin Man, who came in questioning about the prisoner as well.

"Since when do we take females prisoner?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"Well, she could be a witch," Lion said to his friend.

Tin Man nodded. "Yes, I guess. Please take us to her, Aslan."

Aslan saluted his two generals, and led the way to the dungeons.

Lion and Tin Man followed looking at each other, and questioning the Lion's son along the way. But, Aslan refused to answer, which was not like him.

Lion had a feeling of dread about this prisoner. This could go either way, and be really good or really bad.

The prisoner sat quietly in a chair, tied up, and a burlap bag over her head. He could see a peak of dark hair sticking out.

She began to turn her head both ways as they entered the cell.

Lion could hear a whimper come from her. She didn't look dangerous, but in these times looks could be deceiving. Lion also noticed she wore strange clothes that didn't match any country around here. That made him on his guard.

He drew his sword, and Nick did the same with his ax. The other soldiers readied theirs as well.

Aslan walked up the prisoner, and looked around for a moment to make sure everyone was ready in case something happened.

Aslan took off the burlap bag, and Lion and Tin Man gasped at the same time.

The shock was overwhelming.

There sat Dorothy Gale.

There was no doubt about it. It was she, but just an adult version of her. Lion didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

"Dorothy!?"

Both yelled at the same time.

….

Dorothy immediately felt relief as Lion and Tin Man called out her name. The tears began to flow as both rushed to her and untied her.

She knew them right away and was so happy to see them that she couldn't help but begin to cry.

She embraced both of her friends much to the chagrin of the young lion and rest of the soldiers surrounding them.

And wow, they looked great!

Lion had thinned out considerably, and was much more muscular. He wore a uniform of a general, and she couldn't help but giggle. There was no trace of coward in him anywhere now.

Tin Man was now in a tin uniform that hugged his frame better than the can she first met him. He was silver and smooth. He now wore a helmet instead of a sieve. He had a slight cape draped over his shoulders, and wore medals across his breast.

She was shocked they recognized her right away, but grateful for it.

"You are not small and meek anymore," Tin Man said with a huge smile.

Dorothy blushed and said, "You are so handsome."

"Dorothy I can't believe you are really here," Lion said incredulous, but happy.

"Me neither," Dorothy said honestly, but smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Tin Man asked.

"Glinda and Marvel sent me back," she said.

Both Lion and Tin Man looked to each other confused.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Lion asked.

Tin Man turned to his old friend and asked, "Dorothy, did they tell you we are in the middle of a war?"

"Yes, and they warned me, but I chose to come back," she said looking to both of her friends.

Both of them exchanged a look and Lion said, "Dorothy it is dangerous out here now."

"So, neither informed you I was coming?" She asked.

Dorothy couldn't help herself. She began to look around for a certain straw man, but did not spot him.

Both shook their heads. Dorothy was really confused, but was so glad to see them.

"You both look so wonderful," she commented.

They embraced her again, and Lion then gestured to the younger lion.

The one who captured her moved forward and stood silent.

"Dorothy, this is my son, Aslan," Lion said proudly. "He is captain of our scouts."

The young captain bowed to her and said, "Dorothy, I am sorry I had to do what I did. I couldn't take any chances."

Dorothy nodded, and walked over to the young captain and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but matched her embrace. "It is ok. I understand."

After a few moments Dorothy asked. "Marvel had a lame horse he had to attend to, but where is Glinda anyway?"

Lion and Tin Man both looked to her in sadness. "She went to seek help Dorothy. It is pretty bad here," Tin Man said.

Dorothy felt the sadness among the people and creatures in the room. This war had obviously devastated them beyond what she could imagine.

"I really want to know what is happening," she said.

"I am sure you are hungry, and tired….." Lion began, but before he could finish his sentence a small commotion began.

The soldiers began to bow, and move out of the way. Dorothy's heart began to beat in anticipation of who was coming in.

"What is the commotion going on down here?" A voice boomed through the chamber.

Dorothy's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice immediately.

Suddenly, there he stood only yards in front of her. She barely recognized him. No longer in torn clothing, no longer tripping over himself, but she could still see some straw sticking out from beneath his garb.

The King towered over everyone else in the room. He wore a dark green uniform with the decorations of a King who had seen battle. The collar went halfway up his neck, but still covered by the burlap that gave him his face. It was trimmed neatly, and his hat was now a smaller fedora like hat that was also green trimmed in gold.

His gloves were pristine white, and his boots a shiny black. The sash around his waist was black.

He held a sword at his side.

Dorothy could not believe her eyes. She wanted to cry again. Her clumsy Scarecrow was truly now a King.

He only spoke for a moment, but no more stuttering. No, this Scarecrow was sure of himself. Dorothy liked it.

She began to smile as he looked towards his generals. He had not yet spotted her.

Tin Man smiled and nudged her elbow. He stood in front of her, which made Dorothy want to giggle a little.

"We caught a prisoner," Lion said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Alright. Well, we have caught prisoners before. So, what is the commotion about this one?"

"Well, she…." Lion started to explain, but was cut off by Scarecrow.

"She?" Scarecrow looked towards his two commanders confused.

"Yes, highness. She. She was captured near the castle by Aslan," Lion continued.

"Turns out she is not what we were expecting," Tin Man chimed in.

Scarecrow looked annoyed, but kept silent waiting to see this prisoner who caused uproar in the castle.

Then Tin Man moved out of the way to let Scarecrow see whom they were talking about.

Dorothy smiled and felt her heart flutter again at the site she waited so long to see again.

First, there was confusion, the realization, and then utter shock that played across Scarecrow's face.

Dorothy smiled again, but kept her composure. She curtsied to him. "Hello Scarecrow. I mean your Highness," she said. She would have to get used to that.

"Dorothy?" He asked in total amazement.

"Yes," she said. She wanted to run to him, but held back.

Scarecrow suddenly looked around and said, "Is this some kind of spell?"

Dorothy felt her heart drop a little, but she understood his suspicion.

"No, Scarecrow. It really is her," Tin Man said proudly.

Scarecrow looked Dorothy up and down again. He began to walk towards her and she readied herself for an embrace, but that never came.

"Dorothy. That is you," he said.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. She blushed slightly at her reaction.

However, Scarecrow did not embrace her. He took a step back and rubbed his face.

Dorothy began to shake a little. What was wrong? Wasn't he happy to see her again?

"Who sent you?" He asked.

Dorothy looked towards Lion and Tin Man in confusion, which looked back at her in confusion as well.

"Glinda and Marvel contacted me, and here I am," she said slowly.

Suddenly, Scarecrow did something that surprised Dorothy.

He cursed and turned away. He stood for a moment not saying a word. Tin Man put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, but Dorothy felt her eyes tearing up. This was not what she was expecting.

"Scarecrow. Our Dorothy is back. What is wrong with you?" He asked.

Scarecrow turned around angrily. He walked up to Dorothy and looked into her eyes. " I wanted you safe!"

Dorothy sucked in a breath. She truly did not know what to say. "I wanted to be here," she said through tears.

Scarecrow looked down at her, and Dorothy couldn't read the emotions playing on his face. He then turned around and began to walk away, but not before saying, "As soon as Marvel gets here, he is taking you back to your world."

Dorothy felt like she had been slapped in the face at that very moment. Scarecrow then left without another word.

She couldn't help herself. This was not the welcome she had hoped for, and she began to sob softly into the Lions fur.

….

Dorothy sat in her chamber dabbing at her eyes with the tissue.

After her initial shock that they were now stationed in the Witch's old castle, she calmed down a little and nursed her broken heart.

One thing that made her smile was Lion's mate: Leandra. Who was also Aslan's mother.

She was the sweetest….uh….lioness. She wore a long burgundy dress that made her smooth golden fur glow.

She could see Lion's love for his mate.

Lion and Tin Man sat across from her, and Leandra sat on the bed with Dorothy an arm and paw around her shoulders in comfort.

"He shouldn't have acted that way towards her," Tin Man growled.

Leandra squeezed Dorothy's shoulders. "He is going through a lot, and is under a lot of stress. I think this was quite a shock for him," she said soothingly.

Tin Man growled again in disgust. Dorothy smiled at her friends.

Leandra lowered her arm, and paw. "Are you alright now?"

She smiled at the lioness. "Yes, ma'am."

Leandra smiled at her. "Leandra, dear. You are the savior here. We should be bowing to you."

Dorothy shrugged and said, " You wouldn't know it."

"Well, you are, and don't forget that,' she purred to Dorothy.

She smiled up at Leandra again, she liked the lioness. You could tell she was a mother.

"I will speak to him in the morning," Lion said.

"Both of us," Tin Man added angrily.

Lion put up his hand. "No, I think you should stay with Dorothy. He might listen to reason better with just one of us."

Tin Man nodded and smiled. "Ok. Talk some sense into that stubborn fool."

Dorothy smiled at her friends. They obviously wanted her there, so why didn't Scarecrow?

That had been on her mind the whole time. She felt an overwhelming sadness at being rejected. She loved Tin Man and Lion, but she admitted to herself that it was Scarecrow she really wanted to see.

"Dorothy, get some sleep. I know you had a long day," Leandra said.

Dorothy nodded a little sadly. She was still nervous about being in the witch's castle, but she was so tired she would deal with it in the morning.

As if reading her mind Tin Man said, "Don't worry Dorothy, she is long gone. Besides I am right across the hall."

Dorothy felt relieved at the admission.

"I'll help her get ready," Leandra said.

Then Dorothy was left alone with Leandra who loaned her a nightgown.

"Thank you so much," Dorothy said.

Leandra frowned at Dorothy's clothes as she changed which made Dorothy giggle a little.

"Not a problem my dear," she said. " You are safe here."

"Leandra?"

"Yes?"

"What is going on? Marvel wouldn't really tell me when I left."

Leandra hesitated as she neatly folded Dorothy's clothes.

"I will let the men explain it to you, but I will say this; there is an evil that is conquering us Dorothy. We don't know how much longer we have."

"Aslan said…." Dorothy hesitated, she didn't want to bad mouth Leandra and Lion's son.

Leandra smiled to Dorothy sadly. "Did he say you caused the war?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Leandra laughed bitterly. "I wish he would stop that. I will make him apologize, but it will be explained in the morning."

Dorothy nodded, but was still confused.

Leandra came over and said, "Get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Dorothy smiled at her new friend. "I will."

Leandra left Dorothy with her thoughts. She didn't get much sleep that night anyway. She couldn't believe she was in the Wicked Witch's castle, and there was a war that may have been caused by her, and the Scarecrow didn't want her. She cried to herself, and finally dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and views so far. This chapter will mostly be from Scarecrow's POV. _

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz including books, movies, etc. _

Scarecrow watched from the window of his chamber to the terrace below as Dorothy and Tin Man were practicing shooting arrows into a bull's eye. They seemed like they were having fun. It was now the next morning, and Scarecrow didn't know how he would face Dorothy because of the way he had treated her the night before.

He really could not believe that he was setting his eyes on her again, but there she stood with bow in hand with Tin Man helping her shoot more accurately. He could hear their faint laughter from his room. He had to admit to himself that he was slightly jealous of Tin Man at that moment, and wish it were him down there with her and not Nick.

Dorothy Gale was just a child when he had last seen her. He knew he had developed feelings for her, but never said anything because she had been just a kid, and she wanted to go home. He had learned to accept that he would probably never see her again. In fact, he had asked Marvel a few times about her, but Marvel hadn't known too much. He had figured Dorothy had married a human man and moved on with her life. He had regretted never telling her how he felt about her, but since she was so young she probably wouldn't have understood anyway.

She was wearing some kind of pants the humans called jeans, and a blue shirt with boots. She was definitely no child now.

Her auburn hair was long, down past her shoulders, and tied back with a blue ribbon. Her face had really thinned out and her curves were not accentuated well within the clothing she wore, but they were still there.

He needed to speak with her. He cursed himself for how he acted last night. First, it was not like him at all, and certainly not befitting of him as king.

However, another thought was he was embroiled in the middle of a war.

"Damn you Glinda," he muttered to himself. Why had they brought her back? Why now? That last thing he would ever want in this entire world was to put Dorothy in danger. Now, it was really awful because if the Witch King found out she was here, it would make the war even worse than what it was now.

Scarecrow continued to watch as some surviving citizens met up with Dorothy, those who remembered her, and those seeing their savior for the first time.

She smiled and spoke with laughter with them. Something that was lacking here in their temporary kingdom. Laughter.

Scarecrow looked around his chamber. No matter what they did, they couldn't completely erase the witch's ghost from this place. It was still damp and cold, nothing like the Emerald City at all. And Scarecrow hated every minute of it.

They were now gathering their allies for one final battle for Emerald City, hence why Glinda left. She had some friends across the ocean that could help with this evil, because from what she had told him they had faced this before.

He could only hope. He refused to give up hope that they could return to the world they once knew. That his people would no longer suffer from this never-ending war.

Then there was Professor Marvel. He fights so valiantly though he is not originally from this world. His injury was enough for Scarecrow. The man was getting older, and Scarecrow could no longer guarantee his protection. Him and Glinda were aging, but trying so hard to save this world that it was wearing on both of them.

So, why did they bring Dorothy back to Oz?

A knock at the door brought Scarecrow out of his thoughts.

"Enter," he said not turning away from the window. He could stand there all day and watch Dorothy.

"Highness," Lion said lowly.

Scarecrow finally turned himself away from the window and sat down at his desk opposite of the Lion.

"What is it?" Scarecrow already knew he was going to get a talk about a certain girl er woman.

"About last night….." Lion began.

"She should have never been brought back here," Scarecrow said matter of factly.

"Maybe, but it was not our decision to make. It was hers from what she told me," Lion said.

"What did she tell you?"

"That Marvel said there was a war, but she said she has been having dreams of the Witch King," Lion said. "So, it is obvious that Glinda and him thought she would be safer here."

Scarecrow looked at Lion confused for a moment. "What? You mean the Witch King was infiltrating her world?"

"From what I understand, yes."

"Marvel told me that if he was getting to her in her Earth, then there was no one there to help her," Lion said.

Scarecrow sat back and thought for a moment. He would have to talk to Dorothy about that at least.

"This is not good news, Scarecrow, and you know it," Lion said eyeing Scarecrows reactions. "I don't care what you say, she is better off here."

Scarecrow got up and paced the room. Thoughts racing his through his brain.

"Would you rather see her safer here, or would you rather get bad news from Marvel when he returns from Earth?"

Scarecrow still said nothing and Lion continued, "Frankly, Dorothy is our friend, and we owe it to her. The Witch King is looking not only to take over Oz, but get his revenge for Theodora and Evanora."

Scarecrow scoffed at the Lion. "Yes, but we just brought her back to ground zero!"

Lion adjusted in the chair. "True, but keep your enemies close, as they say. I still think she will be safer here with us."

Scarecrow rubbed his burlap face and the first thought he had was putting his arms around Dorothy.

He shook his head. Now, was not the time for those kinds of thoughts.

"Five years, Scarecrow," Lion began, "five years of hell we have been in this war. I have a feeling with Dorothy being back it will end soon. I don't know how yet, but she was a sign, I just know it. Besides, have you been watching her? She has brought a light into this godforsaken castle."

Scarecrow didn't want to admit it, but things did seem a little better today. He turned and looked at Lion and nodded.

"I will speak to her and….."

"Apologize?" Lion interrupted raising an eyebrow.

Scarecrow scoffed. He still didn't like it, but Dorothy deserved better than what he did.

"Yes. I will. I tried to contact Glinda, but she must be far enough away that I can't get into contact with her now."

Lion yawned showing all this big teeth. "We can only hope she will be successful."

Scarecrow summoned one of his aides to go and fetch Dorothy for him.

While the aide was gone, Scarecrow moved to the window to watch her again.

"Nick didn't hesitate with her did he?" Scarecrow mused.

Lion roared with laughter. "Nah, I think it is innocent."

Scarecrow scoffed loudly. "Please. You and I both know better."

Lion got up and adjust his clothing. "I am off. Anything else for now, Highness?"

"Nothing for now. Just make sure the seamstress will see to Dorothy. I think she will need clothes," Scarecrow said.

"You noticed too, eh? Leandra was already on it. Dorothy requested more pants than dresses. She said she is sick of dresses from her world or something like that."

Scarecrow nodded. "Well, that is not the normal garb for women out here, but alright."

Lion shrugged. "Necessary though for now."

….

It did not get past Dorothy how armed the castle was. There were soldiers and castle guards everywhere, and though people seemed to try to get on with their life it was taking a toll on them.

Yet, Dorothy was welcomed back with open arms by the people of the land. She could not believe the creatures that were among them too. Everything from squirrels to snakes to hawks all seemed to live in harmony, and had voices of their own. It was mesmerizing and shocking all at once.

Even some of the Winkie guards came to greet her and welcome her back. Word spread quickly around here, she thought amused. The Winkies were now some of Scarecrows most trusted allies, as they knew this enemy, and they lived here as well. She could spot a makeshift city down below, with people going on about their daily lives despite the hardships of the war.

Dorothy looked over the east and again spotted the orange and yellow glow. She couldn't wait anymore she had to know.

"Tin Man?" she asked.

Tin Man was tightening the bow they were using for target practice. "Hmmm?"

"What is that glow over there?"

Tin Man's face darkened at the question. Dorothy started to regret it, but Tin Man answered her.

"That is or was Emerald City," he answered in an angry voice.

Dorothy's mouth dropped in shock. She had no idea what to say to that. Suddenly, she thought of one her dreams with the burnt remnants of Emerald City and she shook a little.

Tin Man saw this and came over to her. "Don't worry. We will win it back."

"What is this thing, Tin Man?"

Tin Man took a deep breath, and shuddered. "He is a witch king. He came from the east of this land. We had no idea he was coming until…"

Dorothy looked on to Tin Man, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Until what?"

Tin Man took a deep breath and said, "They came one day just like that."

He shook his head at the memories. Dorothy thought he was going to cry, and she worried about him rusting himself again.

"In another land apparently they are called Orcs, here we call them Nargols," he said shaking a little in his armor.

Dorothy placed a hand on his arm for comfort.

"They are horrible, Dorothy. From what Glinda knew they are fallen warriors of another land. Ones who went to the darkness," he said sadly.

Dorothy gasped in shock. "You mean they were once good?"

Tin Man shrugged a little. "Yes, from what we have heard. Their blood is as black as night, and they are ugly and vicious killers to boot."

Dorothy gasped again. Now she was questioning what she had gotten herself into.

"What about their leader? Who is he? This witch king?" She asked.

Tin Man really began to shake again. "His name is Drigka. All we know about him is that he has powers beyond our comprehension."

Dorothy stood still taking in all this news from the Tin Man. She didn't know what to do now. How could she help? Could this enemy be defeated? Was he the one in her dreams?

Just as she was going to pry more, one of the king's aides approached both of them.

"Sir, the King is requesting a meeting with Miss Gale," he said.

The Tin Man brought himself out of his thoughts and said, "So, he has finally come to his senses. Well, let's go."

Tin Man began to gather the arrows and bow when the aide said, "Sir, my apologies, but the King would like to see Miss Gale alone."

Tin Man shrugged. "Fine then."

He turned to Dorothy whose eyes were wide again. He couldn't help but think what a beautiful woman she really turned out to be.

"Let me know if he is not kind to you," Tin Man said.

Dorothy smiled up to the Tin Man. "I will."

…..

Scarecrow paced the room again. He saw that the aide had gotten Dorothy. He waited for the knock at the door.

When it came he sucked in a deep breath, and said, "Enter!"

The aide and Dorothy entered quietly. Dorothy politely thanked the aide who was dismissed by Scarecrow, and left promptly.

Dorothy then bowed to him, which surprised him. From what Marvel said they did not do that in her world.

"You wanted to see me your Highness?" She asked. He could tell by her voice she was on guard, and he suddenly felt like an idiot.

"You don't need to bow to me Dorothy. I left frivolities years ago," he said to her.

This was not starting out too well.

Dorothy eyed him with wariness. The tension in the room was thicker than the fog he had seen near the ocean.

"Ok," was all she said.

He couldn't help himself, but be completely mesmerized by her. The child was completely and utterly gone. There stood a woman with poise and confidence.

"Did you rest well last night? I am sure it was a shock to find out this was the Wicked Witch's castle," he said to her.

They stood only a few feet away from each other, but Scarecrow would have given anything to feel her lips on his at that moment.

"Well, it was quite a shock, but I handled it," she answered still standing there stoically.

"I heard Leandra is sending a seamstress to you," he remarked. How he hated to be at a loss for words, but right now his brain was in shambles. He couldn't stop looking at those puffy pink lips.

"I am not sure why, as I am supposed to go home soon, correct?" She asked her eyes darkening a little.

"True. I would prefer you to stay in your world and be safe there, but I will speak to Marvel first about it when he arrives," he said to her.

Dorothy's eyebrows suddenly rose at what he said.

"I don't think I need you or Marvel to decide my fate," she said tightly.

Scarecrow turned around and walked up to Dorothy finally. They were now only a breadth away from each other.

It didn't get past Scarecrow that Dorothy suddenly sucked in her breath at his approach.

_Those lips. _

"You don't understand what we are fighting here!" He said loudly.

Dorothy bristled a little at his tone, but she stood her ground.

"Nick explained it to me somewhat. If there is some way I can help than I….."

Scarecrow turned away from that beautiful face in frustration. "No! Dorothy! You don't know! You don't know the hell we have been through here. Oz is not the land of enchantment anymore! Don't you understand that? Remember the apple trees that didn't like you picking from them? Well, they're gone! Burned to the ground! Emerald City is completely defeated!"

Dorothy stood there in shock. Scarecrow could see some tears gathering in her eyes, but he had to make her understand.

Yet, she said something that made Scarecrow almost trip over himself in surprise.

"I'm staying," she said with determination.

Scarecrow scoffed. She turned stubborn as well.

"What makes you think so?"

Dorothy suddenly yelled out, "Because of you!"

Both stood there in silence at the admission. Dorothy covered her mouth with shock. She hadn't expected it to come out so soon.

Scarecrow stood there with mouth gaping, but something inside him lit up, even though he was still deathly afraid of matches.

He was a scarecrow. He used to be a human, but a curse upon Oz a long time ago changed him to what he was now. Glinda was still trying to find a way to reverse that curse. In the event of the curse, he had thought he had lost his brain with his body, but realized he hadn't.

What could a human girl possibly see in him? That is why he never took a queen yet, because…well….ah hell….no woman ever looked at him like Dorothy did.

He wanted to hold himself back, he really did, but this girl was no longer a child, she was an adult.

He silently walked up to her, and took her hand from her mouth. She waited for a moment. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but then acceptance.

Without another word, he wrapped his straw arms around her. He had dreamed about this moment for so many years. Now, it was finally happening. The odds of it being in the middle of a war were not important to him right now. All he wanted was to taste those sweet pink lips.

Dorothy let him take the lead as his lips found hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hi All! Let me get my disclaimer out of the way first. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, the books, the movies, the plays, etc. _

_Ok, there is a scene where Dorothy is in the balloon waiting on the Wizard to finish his speech so they can go back to Kansas. She puts her hand on Scarecrow's shoulder and his kisses her hand. Then he walks around the balloon and Dorothy is staring at him the whole time, and he is shaking his head at her as if saying, "Don't go. Don't do this." I was shocked when I caught that as I watched it one night. Then I saw videos about it on You Tube. It happens so fast, that if you blink you'll miss it. I started doing my research about it, and found lots of information that there was supposed to be a romance in the original movie about those two. There's more, but I don't want to ramble. Anyway, that scene is what inspired this story. _

_Enjoy! I think it is time for some dark forces to make an appearance. _

Dorothy was surprised when Scarecrow pulled away from their kiss. It had all happened so fast, that her head was spinning, and now she wondered what was wrong now.

Scarecrow looked around as if questioning what he had just done, but still held Dorothy close to him.

Dorothy was getting frustrated by these mixed signals coming from the King.

Suddenly, he looked down at her and smiled. Dorothy couldn't help herself and she smiled back up to him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked, his voice lower and husky.

Dorothy blushed, and said, "You are not the only one."

That made Scarecrow smile again, and his blue eyes flashed with knowing what she meant.

Scarecrow sighed and brought Dorothy into a tighter embrace. She buried her head into his neck. She was surprised at soft his lips were despite him being a scarecrow.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I had no right to do that, but I just want you safe," he said into her hair.

Dorothy pulled away a little and looked up to him. "This was my choice. I have nothing left in my realm, Scarecrow, and I was told for so many years that it had all been a dream."

Scarecrow looked down at her in confusion. "You were told that Oz was a dream?"

Dorothy nodded and explained, "Yes. Well, think about it. I came here and survived a tornado with my house dropping on a witch. That is incredible if you think about it."

Scarecrow shook his head in thought for a moment. "In Oz, that is the norm."

Dorothy suddenly laughed at his answer. "Not in my world," she said.

Scarecrow scrunched his eyebrows at her and asked, "You have no one in Kansas anymore?"

Dorothy got a little sad at the thought. "No. My Aunt and Uncle passed away during my world's depression and I had to sell my farm. Since I was an orphan I had no one else, but I made my way just fine."

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy with genuine concern. "Dorothy, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Dorothy smiled up at him. "That is why I am here now."

Scarecrow thought for a moment and said, "Well, then I am glad you came back. I've missed you. I can hope that I can protect you."

Dorothy scoffed a little. "I am a big girl. I am here to help in anyway I can, if you let me."

Scarecrow smiled widely again. "I will have plenty for you to do. Trust me."

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought them both out of thought.

Deciding it was best to separate both stood away from the other as another aide entered when Scarecrow said so.

"Your highness. The ambassadors are here," he said.

It didn't get past Dorothy how Scarecrow rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Thank you," he said. "Please tell them I will be meeting with them momentarily."

The aide closed the door and Scarecrow turned to Dorothy.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls," he said.

Dorothy laughed a little. "I understand you are King. I would never take you from your duties."

Scarecrow nodded and put on a black jacket with green trim.

"Why don't you join me? You can see how the kingdom works," he said. "Besides, some of the ambassadors know of you. I am sure they would love to meet with you."

Dorothy shook her head furiously. "That is not my place, Scarecrow. I am just a farm girl. I know nothing about running a kingdom. I would just be in the way. Besides, I think I am late meeting with the seamstress. My sense of time out here has gone out of the window."

Though Scarecrow looked disappointed he nodded.

Scarecrow looked so regal in his outfit. Dorothy couldn't help but admire him.

He walked up to her and put his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"I am meeting with these people to get us some help, but I will explain it later," he said.

"I hope you will be successful," she said truthfully.

"I think we better keep this between us for a while, I don't need gossip to start for your sake. I am used to it, but even in the middle of war people can't help it," he said.

Dorothy nodded up to him. "I agree."

Again, Scarecrow thought for a moment. "How about this? I will give you a formal tour later on in the afternoon. I like to walk around to see how my people are doing anyway."

He was a good king, Dorothy thought with a smile.

Dorothy suddenly curtsied to him. "I would be honored your Highness."

Scarecrow scoffed but smiled again. "Good! This afternoon then meet me on the terrace where you were with Tin Man."

"Ok."

Scarecrow then stepped out of his chamber and walked down the hallway with his aides and a couple of guards with him.

Dorothy couldn't help but admire the confidence in his steps as he was led to his meetings.

She stood there for a few minutes. He may have been made of straw, but he was all man as far as she was concerned.

….

Dorothy stood on the pedestal trying not to look bored as the seamstress measured her for a couple of dresses and outfits to fit into Oz.

"It has been so long since I have been able to make anything except battle clothes, " the seamstress said with excitement.

Dorothy suddenly felt bad about being bored, and looked down and smiled at the older lady.

"I'm sure. I really don't need this to be done for me. I did bring my own clothes," Dorothy said. "I don't want to waste any fabric for anything that needs to be made for more important things."

The seamstress adjusted her chubby body around Dorothy. Oh and the seamstress happened to be a munchkin who remembered Dorothy from her first visit.

"Well, Lady Leandra insisted, and your clothes were strange as a child, and now even stranger as a lady," she said measuring Dorothy's waist again.

Dorothy couldn't help herself but laugh at the observation.

"How is munchkin land faring Lorna?" She asked the seamstress with genuine concern.

Lorna looked up at Dorothy with some sadness. "Well, lucky for them, they have not seen the full brunt of the war just yet. However, we have lost soldiers in the war. The King tries to keep them from fighting, but the young men insist, and we have lost many."

Dorothy wanted to cry. This was terrible, just terrible.

Even the sweet munchkins were not immune to the tragedy this war has brought on the land.

"So, everyone is basically refugees here?"

Lorna nodded. "Yes, every citizen of Emerald City who survived the initial attack is here. Dorothy, you would have been horrified to see it. Those….things….were brutal. Luckily, there were tunnels underneath Oz that most of us could escape. The King fought so valiantly, but it was not enough, and here we are."

Lorna stood and admired her measurements. "I should have your clothes ready in about 2 days."

"That fast?"

Lorna laughed her munchkin laugh. "I may be small and fat my dear, but I am fast."

"Besides, I left you a nice simple dress for your tour with the King," she said. "I was lucky I found your size right away."

Dorothy stepped down from the pedestal, and smiled at the munchkin. "Thank you, Lorna."

Dorothy headed back to her chamber, and there waiting was Leandra with some lunch.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food," she said placing the tray on the table.

"Starving," Dorothy said.

Leandra admired the dress Lorna left hanging for Dorothy.

It was simple. Just some cheese and fruit.

"Would you like some, Leandra?" Dorothy asked as the lioness sat across from her.

Leandra laughed out loud. "No, Dorothy. I am a lion, I need more than that."

Dorothy laughed with her friend. "I forget I am not in Kansas anymore."

Leandra leaned over the table a little and said with a smile, "Perfectly understandable."

Leandra was indeed a lioness. Her fur was perfectly trimmed along with her nails. Her teeth were wide and white in her mouth. Dorothy still couldn't believe she was sitting across from a lion, and speaking to one. She remembered when she first met Cowardly Lion, and couldn't believe that either.

"So, I take it you and Scarecrow worked out your differences?"

Dorothy nodded and tried to hold back her blush.

"Yes, so far. He is taking me on a tour this afternoon," Dorothy answered.

"I heard him mention it to Tin Man and Lion before our meeting," Leandra said with a smile.

"Oh! You were at the ambassadors meeting?" Dorothy asked curious.

"Yes, I am the ambassador for my pride, that is how I met General Lion," Leandra said her eyes softening.

"Wow, that is great!" Dorothy said finishing her lunch.

"Well, when I met Lion he was still afraid of his own shadow, but I helped change that," Leandra said. "He was also an orphan and never had a pride, so I integrated him into mine, and he came out a warrior."

"Don't male lions fight over power in the pride?" Dorothy asked trying to remember from her school years.

"Exactly!" Leandra declared.

Dorothy laughed, but was proud of her friend. "So, how did the meeting go?"

Leandra's eyes darkened a little, which Dorothy knew right away not so well.

"Some are just cowards," Leandra spat. "They can't accept their land is in danger as well. Scarecrow is standing in between them and war right now. Also, that Scarecrow's soldiers are risking their lives to get them here."

"Oh dear," Dorothy said. She suddenly lost her appetite.

"I can't believe this is happening," Dorothy said more to herself than Leandra.

Leandra nodded. "I know. It breaks my heart. I worry about Lion and Aslan every time they go to fight these monsters."

"It must be horrible. That feeling of not knowing," Dorothy said.

"It is Dorothy, but I am so glad you came back. The King needs you," Leandra said sincerely.

Dorothy smiled. "Thank you. I am happy to be back."

Dorothy thought for a moment, and asked, "Leandra, is there someplace I can take a walk? I am getting cabin fever already."

"Cabin fever?"

Dorothy laughed at Leandra's question. "I mean I need to go outside and walk around."

"Oh I see! Come to the window, I will show you a place to go," Leandra said.

Leandra showed Dorothy a small path to a small lake she could walk around. She said Aslan reported back that the area was safe already, so Dorothy should be all right.

"Just be vigilant," she said.

"I will."

…..

The Nargol spy clapped happily to himself as he spotted the young woman taking a walk around the small lake.

It had to be her, he thought with a slight evil laugh.

The description matched the child, just this time as a woman.

Lord Drigka will be very pleased with him.

The Nargol spy stayed hidden in the bushes and started drooling over the rewards he would receive. He also drooled over the woman walking around. He wondered if he could have some fun with her when he had a chance.

The young woman started to move around the lake and had gotten closer to him. He looked around to make sure everything was clear. He had to move away for now, and they would plan for an attack to get the savior of Oz.

…

Dorothy walked around enjoying the sunshine. However, she was a little frustrated. She wanted to do something, anything to help out. Leandra said that most of the women would help with tending the injured in battle, but Dorothy wanted to do more. Yet, she knew deep down she was no fighter. She was just now learning how to use a bow and arrow. She knew how to use a gun, but that was foreign to this land.

She couldn't believe that this was once the Wicked Witch's land. It had grown into a lush beautiful forest from when Dorothy had ummmmm killed her.

Dorothy shivered at the memory. She never wanted to kill anyone, but she was about to burn Scarecrow, and if that happened….. Dorothy shivered again. She didn't even want to think about it.

She had taken notice that Scarecrow wore protective clothing that was fire resistant, and he mentioned he wore full body armor in battle.

Then their kiss this morning came to mind. Oh what a kiss it was…..

Dorothy was so lost in her thoughts about Scarecrow that she was startled when she thought she heard a rustling in the bushes.

She stopped to listen. It was coming from her left. She looked around to see if anyone else was in the area, but she was all alone.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and despite her better judgment of making her way back to the castle she decided to check it out.

She moved along the path of the lake, and held up her dress as she walked. She came to the area of the noise, and gazed into the woods. The forest was so thick it was hard to see anything.

She tried to listen intently, but all she heard were distant birds.

She spotted an opening into the wooded area, and cursed her sandals. This may leave a few scratches on her feet.

She heard the rustling again, but it was farther away.

It was walking! She just knew it. Someone was walking away.

She went to go catch up to whoever it was, when a gloved hand came down on her shoulder.

Dorothy about flew out of her dress. She turned and let out a scream.

But she was looking up into the face of Scarecrow!

He looked down at her concerned. "Dorothy? Are you alright?"

Dorothy held a hand over chest and tried to catch her breath. "Your Highness. Oh my goodness. I didn't even know you were there," she said.

"I know, I must have called your name about 5 times," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Dorothy looked up at him in surprise. "You did? Wow, I didn't even hear you."

"Obviously not. What caught your attention over here?" He asked looking into the forest.

Dorothy finally began to settle down, and blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I thought I heard someone walking around in there."

Scarecrow immediately drew his sword and went into the woods. Dorothy followed close behind, and looked around as well.

Satisfied with no danger lurking around, Scarecrow put away his sword, and turned to Dorothy.

He took her by the shoulders and bore his blue eyes into her brown ones.

"I don't want you doing that," he said.

"What?"

"Going off into the woods by yourself. There is enemy everywhere," he answered.

Dorothy scoffed a little. "I was kind of bored in the castle, so I thought I would walk around while waiting for you."

Scarecrow looked around again. "Please Dorothy. This isn't a game. I want you to stay safe."

Dorothy couldn't help but smile at his concern for her well-being.

"I know that your Highness. Leandra told me it was safe out here," she answered.

Scarecrow scrunched his eyebrows. "When did you become so stubborn?"

Dorothy smiled again. She should have been mad, but she wasn't. "When I realized that I was on my own."

Scarecrow chuckled a little. He leaned in and Dorothy took his queue willingly.

They stood there and kissed for a few moments, and both smiled when they separated.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Even though he wanted to do more with her, now was not the time.

"If we must," she said a little huskily, that made her blush again.

"There will be more I promise," he whispered to her ear.

Dorothy smiled again. She knew that her feelings for the king were becoming stronger and stronger.

In fact, she knew all along it was always him and him alone.

She took his offered arm, and he looked down at her. "You look lovely, by the way."

Dorothy looked down at her simple summer dress in yellow. "I hate dresses," she said.

"So, I heard. By the way, the "your Highness" stuff needs to stop. You saved my life remember?"

Dorothy answered playfully. "Hmmm, something about a bucket and some water….."

The Scarecrow laughed. It had been so long since he felt some kind of happiness.

"That and a pole up my back," he said chuckling.

"Oh yeah. That too!"

"How about after we get done the tour, I will take you to a much nicer place."

Dorothy couldn't wait, and then they were off.

….

In the distance, a Nargol spy laughed out loud. So, there was something between the girl and the King. That made it even better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. _

_Thank you again for the reviews and the views. I couldn't write this without all of you. _

Scarecrow had to admire Dorothy as he took her around the castle and the grounds surrounding it. She looked stunning in her dress, and the people seemed to love her from the get go.

They greeted their king with the respect he earned, but they were really happy to see Dorothy Gale was back in Oz.

She had become a much needed light in the darkness, and at first he was too stubborn to realize it.

He had shown her the medical rooms, and she had gone to each and every soldier still injured and talked to them. They were very appreciative of it. He was surprised to find out there was a war that was going on in her world as well.

After the little incident in the forest he had sent Aslan to investigate, but the Lion's son had come up empty handed.

However, something had worried Scarecrow. Aslan had said he picked up a strong scent, and footprints that led away from the castle. Scarecrow would be sure to place extra guards around the perimeter from now on.

He worried even more now. It was obviously a Nargol spy, and he wondered if they had recognized Dorothy. He could only pray to the heavens that they hadn't.

Dorothy was speaking to a bunch of women, and Scarecrow found his thoughts wandering when Tin Man motioned for him.

He excused himself for a moment, and the women of the makeshift city bowed in response.

"Well, I see you two seem to be getting along now," Tin Man said with a smirk.

"Why yes. Are you jealous?" Scarecrow challenged.

Tin Man chuckled. "Actually, yes I am. I figured if you would have rejected her she would have come running into my arms," he said smoothly, but with a smile.

"You couldn't take your hands off of her this morning," Scarecrow said.

"So, you were watching!" Tin man said with a laugh. "I knew it!"

Scarecrow looked over at his old friend with a mix of amusement and suspicion. "Yes, I was. We have settled our differences, and I have invited her to stay. Though, I am still wary of it."

Tin Man shrugged. "Come on, Scarecrow. We know how you two are with each other. Besides, she is no longer a child, she is definitely a grown woman."

"I realize that, thanks."

Tin Man eyed his King with suspicious amusement. "More happened this morning than you're talking about. My heart tells me so."

"Well, if it did. It is none of your concern," Scarecrow said. Dorothy looked over to him and smiled, and then waived to Tin Man who returned the favor.

Tin Man could see Scarecrow's eyes soften at her look.

"There will be talk," Tin Man said.

"Isn't there always when a woman is involved?"

"There will be talk of a queen," Tin Man continued.

"That is the last thing on my mind right now," Scarecrow said.

"Something to think about though. Dorothy is my friend too, and I only want to see what is best for her," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow didn't answer. Tin Man was a ladies man, and even if him and Dorothy did not work out, Tin Man may pick up the pieces for a while, but he would move on. Even from Dorothy Gale from Kansas.

"Anyway, it is obvious you are being sheepish, so I will drop it," Tin Man commented.

"That would be a good thing."

Tin Man laughed, but got serious after a moment.

"Glinda was in contact today," he started.

Now that got Scarecrow's attention away from Dorothy for a moment.

"What did she say?"

"Her negotiations are going well. She also asked if Dorothy arrived safely. I told her she did. She said Marvel will be back in 5 days," Tin Man answered.

"How good is good with the negotiations?" Scarecrow asked. Did he dare start to hope again?

"She said the elves are responding to her requests along with her wizard friends, so we shall see."

"I hope she comes back with good news," Scarecrow said thoughtfully.

"Me too," Tin Man said eyeing Dorothy.

Dorothy ended her conversation with the woman of Emerald City, and walked up to Tin Man and Scarecrow.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" She asked.

"Of course not, Dorothy," Tin Man then picked up Dorothy's hand and kissed it.

Scarecrow wanted to punch his friend, but he held back. He was playing games.

"Stop that," she said playfully.

"A kiss for a lovely lady," Tin Man said.

Dorothy blushed at the compliment, and looked over at Scarecrow who was shooting daggers at Tin Man.

Ohhhh, she thought with a grin. He was jealous.

"Ok, Tin Man that is all," Scarecrow said abruptly.

"Of course your Highness. I have some work to do," Tin Man said winking at Dorothy.

Dorothy smiled back at him knowingly, and chuckled a bit.

After saying goodbye, Dorothy and Scarecrow continued on.

After a few moments, when they were out of earshot, Dorothy asked. "Is everything alright?"

Scarecrow had been lost in thought, and had gotten quiet.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Oh yes. We heard from Glinda."

Dorothy got excited. "You did? When is she coming back?"

"Not sure yet. She is still in negotiations. However, she asked for you, and Marvel should be here in five days time."

Dorothy smiled widely. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to see them both."

Scarecrow smiled at Dorothy's excitement.

They finally finished up their tour and Scarecrow led her to a small pond on the other side of the castle.

Dorothy gasped at how beautiful it was there. There were flowers everywhere of all different breeds and colors. Birds chirped, and frogs croaked. It was starting to get dark so lanterns were dimly lit.

A gazebo sat in the middle of the pond with a bridge leading to it.

It didn't get past Dorothy that there were still guards walking around the area. They were ready to protect their King without hesitation.

Both sat down in the gazebo, and Dorothy was admiring the sunset when a thought occurred to her.

"Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow had been sitting there watching Dorothy. She was a grown woman, but she still had a child like curiosity about her surroundings. He hoped she never lost that.

"Can you tell me about what happened after I left?"

"What would you like to know?" He asked. Actually, he felt complimented that she wanted to know.

She turned to him and smiled softly. "Everything."

"It's a long story," he said.

Dorothy sat back and sighed slightly. Her brown eyes sparkled from the lanterns. "I don't care. I want to know."

So, he told her.

"After you and Marvel left. I was told in order to become King I had to prove myself. I couldn't just be appointed, because Marvel was more like a Steward, and couldn't make that decision."

"I was ordered to slay a dragon."

Dorothy's eyes widened. "A dragon?!"

"Yes, it was scary. I had to bring back his head."

"Was the dragon bad?"

"Worse than that. He just burned a whole village to the ground. It was terrible. That was my first taste of death."

"To add to that I was made of straw, if he breathed fire at me, that would have been the end of it."

Realization hit Dorothy and her brown eyes grew even wider.

"So, what did you do?"

"I used my brain, of course," he said smiling.

Dorothy laughed lightly, but she was still shocked that a straw man had to fight a fire-breathing dragon.

"We gave each other three riddles, and whoever lost would die," he said.

"Well, I take it you won," she said smiling.

"Actually, I lost!"

"What?"

"Yes, I did. He was smarter than I thought. However, he let his guard down, and I took advantage of it."

"You slayed him?"

" I brought back his head, and I was crowned King," he finished.

"That is horrible!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"No, Dorothy. He took many lives with his actions," Scarecrow said.

"I see," she said quietly.

"Then everything was great. Marvel came back and became my Steward again. We started trading with other countries, and developed a great interstate commerce system."

Dorothy sat quietly and continued listening.

"Oz was thriving. It was the best time after you left, and please don't take that the wrong way," he said to her.

Dorothy shook her head. " I wouldn't have expected anything less from you ruling Oz."

"It was a wonderful time for the kingdom, and I was so happy to see my people happy and thriving, and then…."

Dorothy could have sworn Scarecrow's eyes were wet, but she couldn't be sure. She put a hand on his arm and prodded him to go on.

"They came out of nowhere. There was no warning whatsoever. They had killed my guards and spies along the way, that is why we never got word."

Dorothy felt incredible sadness at the story, but wanted the whole thing.

"I was in my office one morning, and the panic began. I got up and looked out over the poppy fields, there they were. There were thousands of them. I never felt like such a failure than at that moment."

"The chaos was incredible. Tin Man and Lion ordered the soldiers to protect me, but I was having none of it. I would fight for my kingdom."

Dorothy squeezed Scarecrow's arm slightly in reassurance.

"I ordered all the women and children into the tunnels below Oz. I then took up my sword and faced my enemy head on, but it was too late. They had infiltrated the castle even before I got there."

Scarecrow rubbed his eyes for a moment. "There was death everywhere. I came out to the courtyard, and there he was. I can't even describe the evil I witnessed that day."

Dorothy began to silently cry. Oh how they have suffered.

Scarecrow adjusted on the bench. A far off look in his eyes as he spoke again.

"He told me if I surrendered Oz, that my people would live. At first, I said no, and then he….he beheaded one of my soldiers."

Dorothy gasped again at the news.

"I had no choice at that moment. I had to surrender my kingdom. All the refugees traveled for days. I would have stayed and died for my people, but Marvel convinced me to leave as well. 'We still need a leader,' he said. I felt like such a coward. Glinda couldn't do much, he took away a lot of her powers."

"That is how we ended up here. The war has not stopped. This witch is taking over all of Oz, and we are losing. We are getting ready for one final battle. I can't take it anymore, but I still have hope for us and Oz. You want to know why?"

Through a shuddering breath, Dorothy wiped her eyes.

"Why?"

Scarecrow looked at her dead on and said, "You."

Dorothy was surprised by his admission. "Me? Why me? You are the brave warrior and king."

Scarecrow shook his head. "It was quite a shock that you came back, but now I see it as a sign. I saw my people doing something tonight that I haven't seen in a long time."

"What's that?"

"Smiles, and laughter," he said.

"What can I do Scarecrow? I am no fighter, and I have no medical training. What can I do?"

He turned to Dorothy and took her hands in his. "That is not important. I know that you are here for a reason, and I know this war will soon be over, and it will be because of you. I feel it in my heart."

Dorothy looked down and back up again at blue eyes.

Dorothy didn't know what to say to that, and Scarecrow knew she was at a loss for words.

"There is one thing that I promised myself if I were to die," he said.

"What is that?"

"My last thought would be of you," he answered seriously.

Dorothy began to sob a little. "I will never let that happen. I couldn't stand it…. I couldn't stand…. if something were to happen…"

Scarecrow then cupped Dorothy's face. He tilted her chin up slightly, and started to lean in. Dorothy opened her mouth slightly waiting on him.

"There is one more thing that I never told you the first time you were here," he said lowly.

Dorothy waited for his answer.

"I used to be human," he said to her.

Dorothy pulled away from his grip and looked at him in total shock. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment as she gathered her words. Scarecrow couldn't help as a smile tugged at his lips.

"What? How come you never told me? How did that happen?"

"I never thought it was important anymore. I have been a Scarecrow for over a hundred years. In human years, I guess I would be about thirty years old, I think. Besides, I know you just wanted to get back home, and all I wanted was my brain back."

"You never lost it," Dorothy said.

"I didn't know that at the time. All I knew is I woke up one day, and there I was hanging on a pole in the cornfield," he explained.

"So, you never said anything to anyone?"

"No, I just stayed there. It was safer for me. I hadn't known yet Evanora was dead until this little girl came along with her dog, and she looked lost," he said smiling at her.

Dorothy laughed, but sighed. "I miss Toto, but what happened? By the way, Tin Man told me Evanora was the Wicked Witch of the East."

Scarecrow nodded. "I am sorry about Toto. When her and Theodora took over Oz, some of us began a resistance. Unfortunately, we were on the losing end. Instead of sentencing us to death, she placed a curse on us."

"Thank you. Hasn't Glinda been able to reverse it?"

"No. She can't figure out the spell. She has tried," he said a little sadly.

Dorothy thought for a moment and finally asked, "Scarecrow, do you want to be human again?"

Scarecrow looked down and back up to Dorothy. Her auburn hair was blowing slightly in the wind. How he would love to feel it right now.

He turned to her and cupped her chin again. "Not until this girl showed up and became my friend without question. Someone who looked beyond the straw man."

Dorothy smiled and leaned into him waiting on a kiss.

But, the kiss never came because there were screams in the distance.

Dorothy and Scarecrow both jumped. Scarecrow unsheathed his sword when a soldier ran up to the gazebo.

"Your Highness! There are Nargol in the village!"

Dorothy gasped in horror. She would finally see this mysterious enemy.

Scarecrow turned around, and said, "Stay behind me. Just focus on me Dorothy."

Suddenly, they took off running towards the makeshift village.

Dorothy put on a brave face. She would do whatever she could to help.

She could only pray they would live through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz._

_Enjoy!_

Dorothy tried to keep up with Scarecrow, but boy, he was fast. She cursed her sandals, and finally had to kick them off and run barefoot back to the village. It was total chaos around her. People were running the other way and kept bumping into Dorothy and Scarecrow. Scarecrow yelled for them to find a place to hide, and let him through.

Suddenly, Scarecrow stopped and turned to Dorothy. "You need to go with the others."

Dorothy shook her head furiously. "No, I can help!"

"Dorothy, this is not the time to argue!"

Dorothy looked Scarecrow straight in the eye and said, "Well, then you better keep moving."

Scarecrow growled for a moment, but continued on. What Dorothy saw next as they entered the village would haunt her dreams for the rest of her days.

Even though it was dark outside there were fires lit around the village.

Bodies were strewn everywhere as the villagers and the soldiers were trying to fight off the Nargol.

How could she even describe them? They were a mixture of humanoid, but ape and pig like in appearance. Some had black skin, some grey, and some even red.

They were huge, but not tall in stature. They still wore armor with a strange symbol on the front of it that Dorothy did not recognize.

Scarecrow turned back to Dorothy and said, "Stay here and hide behind the tree. I will be back for you."

Too shocked to protest, Dorothy did as was told. There had to be at least fifty of them, but with some already dead.

Scarecrow then launched into an attack. Everything after that became blurry. She spotted Tin Man axing one of them in the neck. She could hear the roar of the Lion and his son Aslan, but she could not spot them.

Then she spotted Leandra, who jumped off the steps of the castle and into the crowd. Dorothy could only watch in horror as she ripped open one of their throats with her teeth, which she promptly spit out innards and skin in disgust.

Dorothy frantically thought for a moment. She had to do something!

Then the idea came to her, and she began to run up the steps to the castle. She ran as quickly as she could to her chamber, and grabbed her uncle's pistol. It only had six shots, but she was satisfied that it could help. She was a pretty decent shot, and had good aim. She had more bullets that she packed, but did not have time to grab them.

She then went to run back out when a hand grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor with a force that Dorothy never felt before.

She cried out in pain, and watched as the gun slid across the floor and out of her reach.

She lay there for a moment writhing in pain as a sick laughter boomed through the room.

It was still dark, and she was afraid to turn around and look to see what it was that captured her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her head pounded from the force of whatever caught her.

Sweat began to form on her forehead, and her heart pounded in her ears.

She finally turned over, and caught the figure in the shadows.

"Miss Gale, my Lord would love to have a word with you," the figure bellowed.

Dorothy breathed heavily, and looked for her gun, but could not find it.

"I don't know who your Lord is, so I have nothing to say to him," she spat.

She was trying to be brave, but tears were now running down her face, and the panic was beginning to set it. She was truly alone right now.

"You should," the Nargol growled. "You killed both of his sisters."

Dorothy gasped, but she tried to play stupid.

"I've never killed anyone, including his sisters!"

The Nargol laughed loudly. "Oh you are trying to be smart, but I see through it."

"He has been waiting for this day for a long time, Miss Gale," he snarled.

Suddenly, the figure bent down and grabbed Dorothy by the throat. Not enough to choke her to death, but enough to make her lash out at him in panic.

She cringed at the hot breath that hit her face. She was finally able to make out features of the Nargol, and realized he was the red one she had spotted earlier.

"He told me to bring you alive, but he never said I couldn't have some fun first," the Nargol laughed.

Dorothy began to gag at the thought of what was going to happen to her. This sick being was evil beyond what she ever experienced.

She then did something she thought she would never do. She spit in his face. "I would rather die first!"

The Nargol then threw her back on the ground in anger at her gesture, and Dorothy cried out in pain.

"You will pay for what you did!"

Dorothy turned over and tried to crawl away, but she was in too much pain. However, her hand hit something that almost made her cry out in relief.

She would know her uncle's gun anywhere.

The Nargol began to approach her again, and she turned and pointed. She didn't care where she hit.

She was a better aim than she thought. She fired the gun, and in one fell swoop the Nargol shook on his feet, and a sickening gargling noise came from his throat. Dorothy moved away as he fell like a pile of bricks to the ground.

She sat there for a moment trying to catch her breath. She tried to get up but cried out in pain. She kept the gun pointed at the Nargol and tried to stand again, but couldn't just yet.

"Thank you Uncle Henry," she whispered in despair.

She then heard commotion in the hallway, and began to point it to the door. If more Nargol came she would kill as many as she could.

"Dorothy!?"

That was Professor Marvel!

"I'm here!" She cried out.

Professor Marvel limped slightly into the chamber, and Dorothy still had the gun pointed at the dead Nargol.

He lit a lamp on the table, and looked around. He had a rifle ready. Dorothy could tell he had also been just fighting, because his clothes were ripped, and he was covered in a smell that Dorothy wrinkled her nose at.

He came over to Dorothy and said, "It's alright. It's over. They are all dead, including this one."

He then bent down, and turned the body over which made Dorothy cock the gun again.

He looked up to her and said, "Damn girl. Where did you learn to shoot like that? Right between the eyes."

Dorothy lowered the gun and began to cry. The realization of everything suddenly hit her as the adrenaline came crashing down.

Marvel came over and embraced her, and said, "It's alright. You were so brave. This was the leader."

Dorothy groaned. "Oh great! First, I kill his sisters, and now I killed one of his leaders."

"We will talk about this later. Are you hurt?"

Dorothy cringed in pain a little as she adjusted.

"Let me take a look," Marvel said.

"Wait! Is everyone all right? Is anyone hurt?" She asked concern returning. Scarecrow?

"They are fine. Scarecrow has been beside himself looking for you," Marvel said with a slight smile.

He examined Dorothy, and said, "You will be bruised, but nothing is broken as far as I can tell."

"We lost two in the village, and many are injured," Marvel said sadly.

Dorothy looked at Marvel as he helped her to sit up on the bed. She eyed the dead Nargol the whole time, but he was completely still. Black blood began spreading on the floor, which made Dorothy want to gag again.

Dorothy began to cough and bent down to put her head between her legs. She wanted to vomit, but it was all dry heaves.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see it this bad, but…." Marvel said shaking his head.

Dorothy sat back up and nodded. "I made my choice Professor. When did you get here?"

Marvel looked out of the door, but no one was around yet. He hoped Scarecrow would come up here soon.

"I just rode up when the fighting began. I spotted you running into the castle. I thought you were going to hide, but I couldn't get your attention to stay by me. Then I saw the leader follow you," he said. "I didn't have time to tell Scarecrow what was happening."

Dorothy began to get up, and move around.

"Where are you going?" Marvel asked trying to stop her.

Dorothy looked at him as if he had two heads. "There are injured. They may need help," she answered.

"And so are you, miss," he said in a fatherly tone.

"Dorothy?!" Dorothy's head shot up at the voice of Scarecrow.

"She is in here, Highness," Marvel yelled back.

Scarecrow came running into the room with Tin Man behind him. He blue eyes widened at the body on the floor. He then looked to Marvel and Dorothy.

Dorothy began to cry again, and she stood up. Scarecrow dropped his sword and took her in his arms.

…..

They worked all night gathering the bodies of the Nargol, and burning them. They also gathered the injured and took them to the medical halls. The two villagers who were killed were being prepared for burial.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, and Scarecrow, though made of straw was still exhausted from tending to the injured.

Dorothy had insisted on helping even though Scarecrow could see she was in a lot of pain herself. She followed the leads of the healers, and wrapped up cuts, and did what she could to apply medicines to the wounded.

Aslan had suffered a now broken arm, and Lion had a huge slash across his face that would probably scar. Lion panicked when his mate had fought too, and that was what got him injured. Luckily, Leandra came out unscathed, but was tending her son and mate.

Tin Man came out unscathed as well.

Now Scarecrow stood at the battle site with Marvel beside him.

The place looked like a bomb hit it.

"This is the first time the castle has been attacked," Scarecrow said solemnly to his Steward. "Now, they will bring more forces with them."

Marvel nodded. "We don't know why either, since Dorothy killed the leader."

"I know why. Aslan traced the scent of a spy the other day. The spy had spotted Dorothy," Scarecrow growled darkly.

Suddenly, Scarecrow turned to Marvel. "You shouldn't have brought her back here."

Marvel raised his white eyebrows and said to his king. "Why? Are you going to blame her now for what happened? I know she is probably already blaming herself."

Scarecrow scoffed at his Steward. "I would never blame her for this. But, I never wanted her back here in the first place. Now, not only are my people in even more danger, I have Dorothy to protect on top of it."

"Glinda and I did what was right, your Highness, and he would have killed her with no problem in our world. Here she was able to see and touch a Nargol, and she shot him dead!"

Scarecrow threw his hands in the air. He knew it wasn't Dorothy's fault at all, but it was still a burden on both of them.

Scarecrow turned to see Dorothy standing behind them. He didn't know how much she had heard, but by the look on her face it was enough.

"Oh dear," Marvel muttered as he spotted Dorothy as well.

Scarecrow started towards Dorothy. He immediately felt horrible for what he just said. He was aggravated and he took it out on her. Again!

"Dorothy, I…."

Dorothy's hand came to her mouth, and she turned and ran off back into the castle. Well, as good as she could with her bruises.

Scarecrow went to go after her, but Marvel stopped him. "No. I think that would not be a good idea right now."

Scarecrow sank down the steps and lowered his head in defeat.

….

Dorothy finished wrapping an ankle of another injured soldier. She was still wearing her dress, which was now torn and dirty in most places. She overheard what Scarecrow had said, and instead of feeling sorry for herself, she decided to try to work some more to quell her anger a little.

"Ouch!" The soldier cried out.

Dorothy realized she was so angry at Scarecrow she had wrapped the bandage too tight.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry," she said and started over again.

The soldier smiled at her. "No. It's all right, Miss Gale. I am lucky to have such a pretty lady helping me out."

Dorothy laughed a little and looked around. "Now, that's not nice. Everyone does their job really well."

The soldier shrugged and said, "Well, King Scarecrow is lucky. You will make a beautiful queen."

Dorothy scoffed. "I think this broken ankle is getting to your head. I am no queen, I am just a farm girl."

"Whatever you say, your Highness," the soldier teased.

"You better stop or you can sleep in this chair, and I will make sure of that," Dorothy said smiling. "There! The break is set. You should be back on your feet in no time."

After she was done, she helped the soldier over to the bed, and turned to see Leandra approaching.

"How are Aslan and Lion?" Dorothy asked, as the soldier got comfortable.

"Lion is stitched up and meeting with the King now, but Aslan is restless as usual," Leandra said.

Leandra observed Dorothy for a moment. "Are you all right?"

Dorothy nodded and gathered up the rest of the bandages. She looked around and sighed. It seemed everyone was finally settling down.

The pain was getting intense around her hip area where the Nargol threw her.

"Yep!"

Leandra eyed her friend suspiciously. "You need to sit down and rest."

"We need more of those things, that you and Marvel call guns," Leandra commented.

"Yes…."

"Dorothy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Is something on your mind? You seem angry," Leandra said.

Dorothy looked around and made sure they were now out of earshot.

"Well, I guess this whole attack is my fault," she said.

Leandra scoffed and went back on her hind legs. Her yellow eyes flashed with anger. She roared softly.

"Nonsense! This attack has been a long time coming!"

"Well, the Nargol said to me…."

"Yes, I know he was after you, but this war has been going on for years before you came back. Was it Aslan who said something to you?" Leandra growled in anger.

At that moment, Tin Man walked up to both human and lioness.

"What is going on?"

"Oh no, it wasn't Aslan. He apologized he couldn't get to me in time in my room," Dorothy finished.

Leandra seemed satisfied with that and looked towards Tin Man, and said, "Someone is blaming Dorothy for this attack."

Dorothy shook her head. She didn't really want to have this conversation.

"Who was it, Dorothy? I will make sure they are disciplined!" Tin Man said with anger in his voice.

Dorothy sighed; obviously they would not let up on it. "I overheard the King and Marvel talking."

Dorothy lowered her head in sadness. Things had been going so well between her and Scarecrow.

Tin Man shook his head in disgust. "As I have heard Marvel say in the past. 'This is bullshit.'"

Despite herself Dorothy laughed at Tin Man's outburst. She had a feeling they didn't know Earth curse words out here.

"He needs to stop doing that," Leandra said growling again.

"He will and I will make sure of it this time," Tin Man said.

He turned to Dorothy and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to know that you are not to blame for this. As Leandra said, this has been a long time coming."

Dorothy shook her head and felt tears threatening her eyes. "But, the Nargol said….."

"I don't care what the Nargol said. Of course, the Witch King is after you. You killed his sisters, and you are back in Oz, but that doesn't mean it's your fault," Tin Man said to her.

Dorothy cringed at the Tin Man. He hugged her tightly.

Dorothy watched as Tin Man angrily took off towards where the King was.

A plan was starting to form in her head.

…

"How dare you! How dare you blame her for this?" Tin Man asked his king angrily.

Scarecrow was shocked by Tin Man's outburst. Tin Man was so angry that Marvel and Lion had to hold him back.

Scarecrow felt defeated again. He knew Tin Man was right.

"You just took your whole life and threw it away! Why? Because of your own selfishness and pride!" He yelled.

Tin Man shook off Lion and Marvel. "You did lose this battle! Because you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"Nick, calm down," Lion said.

"No! I want to hear from my King, on what he has to say," Tin Man said scathingly.

"Scarecrow said he regrets it," Marvel said.

"If he did he wouldn't have said it!"

Scarecrow had enough. He turned towards Tin Man and yelled, "Silence! That is enough out of you."

But the Tin Man was not backing down. "Really? Really, Scarecrow? Well, I was just informed by Leandra that Dorothy took off not long after I left to come here. I went to find her, and now a horse is missing! One of the scouts tried to stop her, but she shook him off, and guess where she was heading?"

The shock of Tin Man just informed him was too much. Scarecrow dropped to his knees in grief and anger. He knew exactly where she was heading. The guilt was overwhelming him.

If he could he would have burst into tears at that moment. He knew deep down that Nick was right. This wasn't Dorothy's fault it was his. Right now, he was not fit to be King. He loved her. He always knew that, from the day he saw her walking with her dog through the cornfields on the yellow brick road. Now he thought he didn't deserve her love in return.

After the initial shock Lion said, "We need to gather a group and go after her."

"I am already on it," Nick said in anger.

"She didn't have to go that far," Marvel said with genuine worry in his voice.

"She was pushed that far by me," Scarecrow said.

Scarecrow stood and began to change into more suitable clothing. He would never, ever forgive himself for what he had done, but by the gods in the heavens he would make it right, and he would go after her.

"What are you doing?" Marvel asked.

"I am going after her," he said, "Call off the rest of the troops. I am going alone."

"Are you insane? You will get yourself and Dorothy killed!" Lion said his eyes wide in shock.

"No, I caused this and I need to fix it. I will gain more ground on my own, and catch up to her before she reaches Emerald City," he said gathering his knife, and sword.

"No! We need to go too," Tin Man said.

"I said stay here, and that is an order!"

He then turned to Marvel and said, "You take over for now. Don't let anyone know outside this room on what is going on."

"What should I tell the people who ask?"

"I don't know. Think of something," Scarecrow answered.

Lion looked onto his King with resignation. "Be careful, Highness, and bring her back alive."

"This is crazy!" Tin Man exclaimed.

Scarecrow walked up to Tin Man and said, "You said it yourself. It was my own selfish thoughts and pride."

Tin Man seemed to calm down, and put a hand on his King's shoulder. "Good luck, and she better be alright."

Scarecrow nodded, and was out the door to follow Dorothy to Emerald City.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for the reviews. _

_Gabbyfan-Yeah I know. I caught that after I posted it. I didn't edit very well. _

_I do not own anything from The Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

_I am not sure if this chapter will put the story into crossover status. I really don't want to do that. This is the only chapter these characters will be featured. Only Gandalf will continue._

Glinda sat before the council of some of the leaders of Middle Earth. She had been having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach all morning. Something happened; she could just feel it in her heart.

Before her sat Elrond the Elf holding the council for Glinda. To his right was his mother-in-law Galadriel, who looked more like his sister despite her age. Next to Glinda was the white wizard Gandalf. Glinda had been friends with him for hundreds of years now, and she was grateful for his support. She had also been thrilled when she found out he had become a white wizard though he went through darkness to get there, and was betrayed by his high wizard Sauraman for the title.

Finishing out the council was human king named Elessar and his wife the queen Arwen who was Elrond's daughter and granddaughter of Galadriel. Elessar was the king of men in this land, and from what Glinda heard he was a great king. She could only hope that he would be sympathetic to her plight.

"You do understand Glinda that we just came out of war not too long ago, and most of the elves have left Middle Earth for the Grey Havens, which I and Galadriel will be doing shortly," Elrond said.

"We really should have went and killed off the remaining Orcs when we had the chance" Elessar spoke up. "I never thought they would gain another Lord and attack another land."

"I understand that Elrond, and that is why I seek help. You understand this enemy better than we do," she said sadly.

She didn't want to say how angry she was that they did not kill off this species, which found a following with Drigka. Now Oz was taking up the mess they left behind. At least Elessar was sensible enough to see that.

"The suffering in this land continues though Sauron has been destroyed. I am not sure if my people would be willing to go to another war," Elrond said.

"You have much more forces than I do, Elrond. My land is now suffering such consequences of not fully destroying your enemy," Glinda said angrily.

She couldn't help it. She was sick of these games.

Elrond's eyebrows shot up in question. Deep down he knew she was right, but it was up to men now to clean up what was left over.

"Anything to say, Gandalf?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf sat there and thought for a moment. "No matter what you're decision is, I can spare my time to help out Oz."

"I thought your destiny was complete," Elrond said.

Gandalf looked towards Glinda and then back at Elrond. "I think it might have taken a slight turn for now."

"I will have to consult my council at Minas Tirith, but I am willing to send men for help. I just don't know how many will be approved," Elessar said. He was feeling guilty that this land of Oz was attacked because they had become complacent.

Glinda was grateful that at least the human king was responding to her for help.

"How long will that take, your Highness?" Elrond asked.

"Two weeks."

Glinda groaned on the inside. It may be too late by then.

"Who is this Drigka anyway?" The Queen Arwen asked.

Glinda looked up at the queen. "He is the brother of two powerful witches. He was banished from Oz a long time ago for his evil deeds. He must have gained more power from wherever he went, because he came back in a vengeance, and with the Orcs as allies."

"Why did he come back?"

Glinda breathed deeply at the memories. "A human girl of no more than twelve killed both of his sisters."

Elrond was doubtful of the story. "This girl killed two witches at once?"

"I know it sounds far-fetched, but yes, she did kill them both, and no, it was not all at once," Glinda said.

"Where is this girl now?" Elessar asked.

"She went back to her world, but we had to summon her back, because she was in danger in her world. We felt that we could protect her better being closer to us. Besides, she is no longer a child," she said.

Suddenly, Galadriel's head shot up, and her ocean blue eyes became concerned.

"Glinda?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes?"

"What is this child or woman's name?"

"Dorothy."

Galadriel shook of her thoughts, and said straight to Glinda. "She is now riding towards the shadow in your land."

Glinda about bounced out of her chair. "What? Why would she do that?"

Glinda was thinking frantically. She had to get back to Oz soon.

Gandalf put a hand on her arm and sat her back down. She started to hyperventilate. If anything happened to Dorothy she would never forgive herself.

"All I know she carries a great deal of guilt," Galadriel said.

_What happened out there?_

Glinda needed to be in contact with Oscar right away.

Elrond saw the panic in Glinda, and decided it was time to make a quick decision.

"Glinda, it is obvious time is of the essence. I can have an answer for you in the morning," Elrond said.

Glinda almost cried in relief. She looked over the council and said, "Any help. Anything! It would be greatly appreciated."

"Is this all it is about is vengeance upon a girl?" Elessar asked curiously.

"Not all of it, but Dorothy played a great deal. His sisters had control of Oz when Dorothy came through," Glinda answered.

"Part of his revenge was to strip me of some of my powers, so that is another reason why I am here," she continued.

Elessar nodded not saying anything more. He seemed lost in thought.

….

As Dorothy rode the horse Phillipe down the yellow brick road towards Emerald City, she thought of something her uncle said as he lay on his deathbed.

"_Life is about risks, Dorothy. I hope you will follow those risks, because without them life is not worth living, but it's about what you're risking it for," he said. _

"Dorothy, I can't go much further!" Phillipe said to her starting to panic and in between breaths.

She rubbed Phillipe's mane, and tried to soothe the spooked horse. "Please Phillipe, just get me to the fields, and I can let you go."

"I wish you wouldn't do this," he said continuing to gallop towards Emerald City.

"Neither do I, Phillipe, but I have to," she said.

Dorothy still couldn't get over the fact that she was having a conversation with a horse.

"You know I will go and fetch the King when I return to the castle," he said.

Dorothy knew he would, but at that moment she wasn't worried about it.

"Less talking and more riding," she said sternly.

"We can turn around right now," he insisted.

"No!"

The horse grumbled in disgust, but kept riding on. Dorothy didn't have time to stop and realize the areas that she knew as a child were almost all gone. Burned to the ground. Any other time she would have noticed, but not now.

Even in the daylight the orange and yellow glow looked menacing, and as both her and Phillipe approached it, Dorothy began to feel the fear rise in her throat.

She could see it beyond what was left of the trees in the area.

Clouds were formed over the city, and it looked like a thunderstorm that never ended. It was at once menacing, and puzzling.

Suddenly, a flock of black birds came towards them, making Phillipe stop and rear up in fear.

Dorothy bent down behind the horse's mane to protect herself. The birds squawked as they flew by Dorothy and Phillipe.

Phillipe reared again, and it took all of Dorothy's strength to stay saddled on him.

"Phillipe! Please calm down!"

"They know you're coming!" He bellowed.

Dorothy got down from the spooked horse, and petted his nose in reassurance.

"How much longer to the fields?" She asked softly.

"Just over that hill," he said calming down, but still looking around for danger.

Dorothy nuzzled him, and he returned the favor. "Go. I can take it from here."

"Dorothy. I am begging you one last time, please don't do this," he said to her stomping his hooves against the brick.

Dorothy smiled at the horse. "There will never be peace as long as I am here. Go, and get back to the castle."

"I am going to go get the King," he said stubbornly.

Dorothy nodded and lifted the hood to her cape. "Do what you need to do."

The horse turned around and gave Dorothy one last sad look, and took off in a gallop in another direction.

Dorothy began walking the yellow brick road. This time she did notice her surroundings as she approached Emerald City. The trees stood bare and sullen from fires. There were sprouts of green, but they were few and far between. The sun was shining, and it should have been a beautiful day, but it wasn't

As she climbed the hill, she noticed the sun shrinking behind clouds.

She stood at the top of hill and peered over the fields, and gasped in terror.

She could see Nargol off in the distance. They marched in formation around the grounds, and into the gates of the Emerald City.

There were hundreds, no thousands of them. The group that had attacked the castle the night before was nothing.

Her breath began to get faster, and her heart pounded as she began her descent towards Emerald City.

Emerald City was burning, but still had the green she remembered so well.

Sadness overwhelmed her at the evil within its walls.

"So, you have finally come." The voice boomed from nowhere.

It had to be Drigka.

She looked around, and in front of her was an image.

He was not what she expected at all. He had short black hair, with a full black beard. His skin was tanned, and he wore a black robe with a red sash. His eyes were an ice blue, and glowed from his face. She was expecting a monster, but he was just a man. She could tell he was just an image as she could still see through him.

If Dorothy didn't know any better, she would have said he was very handsome.

"I only come for peace," she said her voice shaking.

The image laughed at her. "Dorothy, you are naïve, but I think we can work things out."

Dorothy couldn't help it. She enchanted by this wizard.

She remembered back to his sisters, and thought of their ugliness. He was different.

Suddenly, Drigka began laughing.

As if reading her mind he said to her, "My sisters chose their ugliness. I choose beauty."

Dorothy didn't know why, but she suddenly wanted to start walking towards the castle.

Drigka smiled at Dorothy again.

"Come Dorothy, you will be well taken care of here," he said smoothly.

Dorothy began to walk towards the city, and she tried but she could not control herself. He had her under some kind of spell.

Her thoughts wandered.

_Serpents in my mind_

She could see Emerald City, but not really. She looked towards the image of Drigka who stayed in front of her with his hand extended.

"That's right, my dear, it will all be over soon," he said softly.

Dorothy tried to shake herself out of her thoughts, but couldn't.

She could see the Nargol had spotted her approach, and instead of attacking they began to form a road for her.

_Serpents in my mind_

She resigned to the power of the witch. She could no longer control her actions.

_Controlling minds_

She lowered her hood, and for some reason the knife she carried came out of it's holder and dropped to the bricks under her feet.

"I have things I need from you," he said.

_You enjoy sucking on dreams_

Dorothy tried her damndest to fight back with her thoughts, but it was becoming more and more useless as she continued to walk towards Emerald City.

"The Scarecrow rejected you, but I will not," he said with a smile to her.

_Trying to forgive your crimes  
Everyone changes in time.  
I hope he changes this time_

"That's right. Each step you are closer to safe havens, Dorothy," Drigka said.

Dorothy could hear him, but she felt like she was listening under water.

She could hear the growls and the laughs of the Nargol off in the distance.

She tried to shake her head again, but it only made it hurt worse.

_Serpents in my mind_

Dorothy then heard something that she couldn't put her finger on. Was it a galloping horse? She thought she sent Phillipe away.

She tried to snap out of her trance once again, but it still had a death grip on her mind.

Suddenly, Drigka cursed and disappeared. However, Dorothy could not stop walking.

She was almost there. Then she would be safe, he promised.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in the distance, but the voice was actually right behind her.

"Dorothy! No!"

She didn't know how, but she was pulled up onto a horse, and a gloved hand held her in place as they turned and rode away.

She could hear the Nargol growl and yell from the distance. She heard hundreds of boots take off in a run at her rescuer.

…

_Credit to __Sharon Van Etten - Serpents lyrics _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_You guys are so awesome! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and views. _

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz, or the Lord of the Rings. _

Scarecrow came over the hill and spotted Dorothy descending towards the opening gates of Emerald City. The Nargol began making a path for her. Scarecrow swallowed hard at the numbers on the Nargol. He almost felt sick looking at Emerald City, and seeing its destruction.

His royal horse Kronos said, "There she is, Majesty! Why is she moving like that?"

Scarecrow looked again, and spotted the image of Drigka before Dorothy.

"Oh no," he muttered. "She's under his spell."

The Nargol began to spot Scarecrow and readied their weapons.

"What do we do?" Kronos asked. Luckily, his trusty horse never backed away from battle.

Scarcecrow adjusted in the saddle. "I am going to grab her, and then we make for the hills in the south. It will be too dangerous to go back to the castle now."

"Then what?"

"We will make our way to one of the storage caves we have. Drigka can't track her there. I need to get her out of that spell," Scarecrow said. "There will be food and water supplied there."

Kronos nodded, and began to stomp his hooves. He was ready.

They took off in a gallop, and Scarecrow didn't have time think. The Nargol were running up on them fast.

He grabbed Dorothy who was like jelly in his arms, and placed her in front of him on the saddle.

Kronos kicked a few of them that were coming behind. With Dorothy one on arm, and his sword in another, he began slashing at any Nargol that were in his sight.

"Go!" Scarecrow yelled, satisfied that Dorothy was secure.

Kronos then took off into the wind. He managed to maneuver around some Nargol who were trying to surround them. Arrows began to fly past them as they galloped away.

Scarecrow placed his sword back in its scabbard, and turned to look behind him.

He could still see them, but they were too unorganized right now to get an army going after them.

He turned to look forward again, and spotted the image of Drigka in front of him.

"You will never win this war, Scarecrow," he said. "Besides, I need a queen too."

He could see Drigka's powers fading, as they got farther away from Emerald City, though his spells never faded unless counteracted.

"I would die before I see that happen, and I would die before I would let her become your queen!"

Drigka laughed mockingly. "That will be arranged straw man. I have toyed with you long enough."

Scarecrow tried to ignore the image.

"If you surrender now. I promise Oz will be well taken care of. I might even let you live," he said.

"Never!"

"Dorothy will be my queen, and I will rule Oz," Drigka said before finally fading out.

"I don't think we are being followed, you majesty," Kronos said still galloping at full speed.

So, he wanted Dorothy alive after all, Scarecrow thought. Not only was Oz his prize, but also Dorothy was his prize as well, his ultimate prize.

Scarecrow shook his head at the thought. What better way to get revenge on the farm girl who crushed one sister, and burned another than to marry her. It would be a lifetime of suffering for Dorothy, and Drigka would make sure of it.

Scarecrow looked behind him, and was satisfied the Nargol couldn't get their defenses ready in time to give chase.

He looked down at Dorothy, and could not see her face through her hair. All he knew was she was limp in his arm.

He checked to make sure she was breathing, and she was.

The overwhelming guilt of what just happened hit him like ton of bricks. If she had made it into that castle, it would have been over. For her and for Oz.

He couldn't bear the thought of Drigka would do to her. His own pride almost caused all of this, but he would make it right.

Finally, after riding hard for a long time, Kronos felt it was safe enough to slow down. Scarecrow knew he was exhausted.

"Always loyal, my friend," Scarecrow said patting his mane. He knew they were close to the caves.

Kronos snorted in thanks. "Is Dorothy alright?" He asked worried.

"She is still under his spell, but being this far away I can break it easier," Scarecrow said. "I have to keep her hidden until I can make sure the spell is broken."

The caves that Scarecrow was taking Dorothy to were actually the Emerald mines located at the tip of Munchkin Country.

Mining had been abandoned once the war had begun, and they were now used for storage of weapons and rations.

They arrived at the opening, and Scarecrow came down off of Kronos, and brought Dorothy down. He held her bridal style, as they made their way into the cave with Kronos managing to get the door open and then following close behind.

Scarecrow looked down at Dorothy's face. He could already see the affects of the spell were having on her. She was shivering in his arms, and her eyes were tightly closed.

The cave looked more like a military base now. There were cots and other supplies everywhere. All courtesy of Oscar to make sure they were always supplied and ready.

It was big enough for Kronos to get through.

There was enough light to see into the cave for about 100 feet and then it became dark.

Scarecrow gently placed Dorothy on one of the cots, and began lighting the lamps around the cave. Thankfully, these fires were contained.

Kronos kept nuzzling Dorothy with a worried look on his face.

"She is shaking pretty badly, your majesty," Kronos said.

Scarecrow nodded and came over and put his hand on Dorothy's forehead. She wasn't running a fever, but her reactions were almost like she was.

He cursed his own selfish pride.

"It is almost like a state of euphoria that she needs to come out of. Her conscious mind is fighting her subconscious one. You know when the Gilkins decide to smoke the poppies. It is almost like that," he said rubbing her forehead.

"Do you know the spell the counteract this?"

"Yes, Glinda taught me it, but it can take days depending on how strong one's mind is," he said.

Scarecrow got up and began to pet Kronos's mane. "I have a mission for you."

Kronos snorted in surprise. "I don't want to leave you here alone, your majesty."

Scarecrow was adamant. "No, this is important. First, I want you to ride to the Munchkins and let the mayor know I am here, but I want him to keep it a secret. I want him to send out his spies for Nargol, but not to tell them where I am located unless absolutely necessary."

Kronos was still doubtful about leaving his king and Dorothy, but he nodded.

"Then head back to the castle, and alert Oscar of where I am. Tell him to not say a word to where I am with Dorothy. He may let Lion and Tin Man know, they may need to be ready for battle. I want you back here in 3 days, and we will plan from there. They will be safe for now, but if Dorothy and I showed up now we would be at war, and we are not ready for that kind of big battle yet."

Kronos knew not to argue. The king was right. He and Dorothy were placing his people in great danger.

"Yes, your majesty," Kronos said bowing as best he could to his King.

Kronos nuzzled Dorothy one last time, and took off from the cave. Scarecrow closed the improvised door to the cave, but only after searching the area with sword drawn. It was quiet out here, but he had to make sure.

He looked off to the west, and could see clouds forming in the distance.

Rain was coming.

The cave drew a little darker as he sealed the door. He then removed his hat, and took off the belt that held his sword.

He wanted to cry as he kneeled down beside Dorothy. She was shaking so bad, that she had turned to her side and was now in a fetal position. She kept mumbling things in her trance. He needed to work quickly. He knew she was trying to fight it, but she needed help.

He covered her in a blanket and got some water.

"Dorothy," he said softly.

She did respond to him, and opened her eyes, but it saddened him greatly that there was only a blank stare.

Suddenly, Dorothy began to shake her head furiously. She began to cry out, and look around frantically.

"He is still trying to get me!" She yelled out.

Scarecrow put down the water, and held her by the shoulders.

"I know. It will be over soon," he said. "I need you to relax."

"I can still see him!"

Scarecrow knew he had to start quickly or Drigka could have a chance of finding her again.

"He is pulling me to him!"

Dorothy looked around, but Scarecrow knew she couldn't see her surroundings. He had to somehow get her to relax.

She looked at Scarecrow, and he eyes were wide with terror. "I will not be his queen!"

Scarecrow shook his head. "I know. Keeping fighting it."

Dorothy suddenly grasped Scarecrow's shirt with a fury. "I will not let you die!"

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy, but tried to pry his shirt from her grasp. He was actually surprised at her strength. "I am not going to die," he said softly again.

Dorothy then rubbed her temples. "I saw you. You burned."

"He was trying to trick you. Come on, keep fighting it, none of it is real," Scarecrow said.

Dorothy began softly sobbing, and she leaned into Scarecrow's chest. He gently rubbed her auburn hair. He could see that she was relaxed enough to counteract the spell.

He then made her look at him. Her eyes were still frightened, but she seemed to understand that it was he, and not Drigka.

Scarecrow looked down at her, and caressed her cheek. "Dorothy….. this will not be easy.

Somehow she knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes, and titled her head back slightly.

Scarecrow's mouth began to quiver as he said, "Dorothy, I love you. I always have."

He then placed a hand on her forehead, and began the incantation.

He could tell in the next moment she was completely out. It was up to her now. She had more strength to fight it.

He placed her against his chest, and held her there as the rain began to pound away above them.

…

Dorothy's thoughts turned from burning, ashes, and dust to green grass and fields with flowers. Her memories began to take over as she walked up to the cornfields, and spotted a Scarecrow hanging from a pole. She remembered with a smile as he tried to trick her when she was wondering where she was and which way to go.

_Your mind is free again._

Dorothy's eyes fluttered open, and as they began to focus she frowned in confusion.

She looked up to a ceiling that looked like stone. Yet, a vein of sparkling green ran through it. Wow, they're emeralds! A soft yellow light reflected off the rest of the rock.

Yet, she didn't know where she was. Where was Drigka? Did he get her? Was she in a dungeon in Emerald City?

She began to take deep panicky breaths. Where was she?

"You're safe. You need to rest," a voice said from the other side of the room.

Dorothy felt relieved at the voice she heard, and she smiled slightly.

She finally turned her head to see Scarecrow sitting on the floor adjacent to her. He leaned against the far wall of wherever this place was in a relaxed position with his left arm resting on his left knee.

He had on a simple shirt, and pants, and Dorothy wanted to smile when she recognized his farmer's hat. His sword was resting at his side.

Dorothy adjusted and sat up a little. "Where are we? What happened?"

She ran her hand through her hair, and found it to be matted in some places from sweat.

She looked down and blushed. She was no longer in her dress, but another simple shirt and soft pants.

_What happened to my dress? Oh dear….. _

Without a word Scarecrow got up and sat down next to Dorothy on the floor. He looked up at her, his blue eyes soft.

"It's alright. We are safe here. We are in the emerald mines," Scarecrow answered.

Dorothy looked around again. The veins of the emeralds were dazzling despite the low light. She eyed other things like cot like beds and water barrels. There were also weapons, and boxes everywhere.

"How long have I been like this?" She asked looking back down at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow shrugged. "A little over a day. You came out of it fast."

Dorothy looked at him confused. What the hell had happened to her? She remembered walking towards Emerald City on the yellow brick road, and then suddenly the nightmares began.

She began to breathe a little heavily at the memories, and Scarecrow took her hand in his.

"What happened to me?" She asked a little panicked.

Scarecrow rubbed her hand with his soft-gloved thumb. Despite herself, Dorothy shivered a little at the touch.

"Drigka put you under a trance like spell. I came and got you, and brought you here. If I had taken you back to the castle, he would have sent an army after us. Besides, he has no powers here, and I could break it without interference," he explained.

Dorothy felt some tears wet her eyes, and she looked down at Scarecrow. "You came for me again…"

Scarecrow got up and Dorothy moved over in the small bed a little to let him sit down. He was now facing her.

He lowered his head a little. "It was my fault. I never meant to hurt you or have you do what you did."

Dorothy put her hand on his shoulder, and said, "I know. I acted really stupid, but I thought you didn't want me around. I was trying to do the right thing, and I thought I was…."

Scarecrow looked up at her, and she smiled a little. "No, Dorothy. What happened wasn't your fault. I should have never said what I said. I let my own pride get in the way. The castle was attacked for the first time under my rule. I am losing this war, and I took it out on you, and for that I am sorry. You brought hope back with you, and I should appreciate that."

Dorothy felt a few tears run down her cheeks. "You saved me again. I will always appreciate that," she said softly. "You are not losing this war. I know you will think of a way through it. I can help if you let me."

Scarecrow smiled and said, "You saved me first. I wanted you to stay safe, but now I realize that I need you here more than my brain wanted me to admit."

Scarecrow then took Dorothy in his arms, and he felt so warm to her, and solid. She sighed a little. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"You get some rest," he murmured stroking her hair.

She lifted her head to him, and asked. "May I get a drink of water first?"

He smiled back down at her. "Of course, my lady."

Dorothy hated having him leave her, but she was thirsty. She suddenly felt empty when he rose.

He handed her a cup of water, and she drank it all down.

Scarecrow chuckled when she looked down at her clothing and blushed again.

"Your dress fell apart," he explained uncomfortably, but smiled.

She gave him a mischievous look. "Well, I'm glad you find that funny, your highness."

Suddenly, Scarecrow took the cup from her, and took her in his arms again. His lips found hers softly, and she responded with a contended sigh.

How he wanted more from her. He would give anything to feel her warm body against his. If only for a moment…

They parted and Dorothy smiled softly at him, her eyes glazed over in the light of the lanterns. She was thinking the same thing, he thought happily.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful, and perfect."

She blushed again, and asked, "How long will we be here?"

"Kronos should be back within a day," he said still stroking her hair.

Dorothy looked a little disappointed, and it almost made him laugh. He was having the same thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked up at him again and said seriously, "Just how wonderful it is to be here with just you. I wish we could stay here. Am I being selfish?"

She frowned at her own words.

Scarecrow chuckled again. "You are not the only one that feels that way. Selfish or not."

Dorothy smiled and Scarecrow held her, as she got comfortable on his chest. He continued to stroke her hair as her breathing became soft.

…..

_I am going to end the chapter here, because I have big plans for the next one. I have it written, but some things I want to add. They will continue in the emerald mines in the next chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Sorry for the re-upload of Chapter 11. I caught my errors last night when I was reading it off the app. Usually, Hubs proofreads it for me, but he has been working long hours. _

_I modeled the grown up Dorothy after Judy Garland in her movie "The Pirate." If you search for the movie, that will be Dorothy in this story. _

_Again, thank you for the reviews. They mean the world to me. _

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

Dorothy hummed a tune to herself as she tried to fix her messy hair. She was braiding it on both sides to go down as pigtails for the ride back. Even though she loved spending some alone time with Scarecrow, she knew they had to leave the cave and go back to the castle.

Scarecrow was on the lookout for Kronos. He was enjoying her humming the tune he did not know as she fixed her hair.

She still was still feeling some of after effects of the spell the Witch King had her under. She had woken during the night crying out.

She was then tying up her boots that she found closest to her size when Scarecrow asked, "Do you know how to use a sword?"

Dorothy turned and looked up to him shaking her head. "No. In my world swords became obsolete when guns were invented."

"I figured. I know how to use a gun, but we are still not as technical as your world," Scarecrow said. "I think you should learn how to use one. Most of the women from Emerald City are now armed with one, and children who can handle them safely."

Dorothy looked up to him and smiled. "Of course. That would make sense with what happened."

"I will have Tin Man give you the lessons when we get back," he said still looking for Kronos.

Dorothy scoffed and laughed a little. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Scarecrow sighed. "I should re-think that with the way he is."

Dorothy stood and they embraced for a moment.

Dorothy kissed him and said, "No worries. I know how he is. I knew it the first time I was here."

Scarecrow chuckled. "It took a while for the women of Emerald City to find out, but they talk to each other."

Dorothy giggled at that when Scarecrow said, "Are you hungry?"

Dorothy looked relieved. "You didn't have to ask. The dried fruit and pork are great, but my stomach is still growling."

Scarecrow thought for a moment, and said, "We should stop off at Munchkin Land on our way back. We can spend one night there, and I can talk to the Mayor about some plans I have been thinking about."

Dorothy's eyes lit up at going to Munchkin Land. The place she first landed, and where she first met Glinda.

However, concern took over and she asked, "Shouldn't we get back to the castle? Your people shouldn't be without you for too long."

"I trust Oscar being in charge in my absence. I refuse to be like other Kings with all the pomp and circumstance. I want everyone to know that I am there if I am needed in all the counties…."

Before Scarecrow could finish his sentence, a knock came at the door.

Scarecrow immediately drew his sword. He looked towards Dorothy, and said, "Stay behind me."

Dorothy nodded, but still picked up another knife she had found among the supplies. She did know how to use a knife from her farming days.

Scarecrow made his way to the door, and listened for a moment.

"Your Majesty?"

Dorothy could see the relief in Scarecrow when he heard his royal horse.

Scarecrow opened the door still with sword in hand ready for a fight, and shut it behind him as the horse entered fully saddled for his King.

"Were you followed?" He asked the horse.

"Not as far as I know, your Majesty" he answered snorting from his run, and then bowing to his King. "I didn't travel on any main roads, and there are scouts around."

The horse spotted Dorothy and whinnied in approval.

"Dorothy! I am so happy to see you are better," he said nuzzling her.

Dorothy giggled petting his nose. "Thank you."

Scarecrow asked, "What news do you have for me?"

"Your kingdom knows you are missing along with Dorothy. There have been worries about your whereabouts. Oscar has been able to keep everyone calm so far, and there is talk of moving away from the witch's castle to another location," he said still nuzzling Dorothy a little.

Scarecrow cursed slightly. He was afraid of that.

Dorothy looked to Scarecrow concerned. "Is this normal, Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow nodded a little lost in thought. He could not have a rebellion right now. He needed his people to be calm with everything.

"Unfortunately, yes. They will question my leadership if I don't return soon or think I am dead and crown someone else in haste."

Dorothy shook her head very worried. "Then maybe we should just return to the castle."

Kronos looked confused, but said nothing yet.

Scarecrow did not answer Dorothy just yet. He turned to his royal steed and said, "How far is the nearest scout from here?"

"Just over two hills," Kronos answered. "A munchkin scout."

"Refresh yourself, and I want you to go alert the scout that Dorothy and I will be on our way to Munchkin City. I need to meet with the Mayor," he said. "I have some plans I will need his help on."

Kronos still looked confused, but said, "Yes, your majesty. I will be back in less than an hour."

Dorothy watered and fed Kronos who took off for the scout.

She turned to Scarecrow who was sharpening his sword; she could tell he was lost in thought. She debated whether to interrupt him.

But, she was really worried about a possible rebellion on him because of her.

"Stop that," he said not looking up from his sword.

"Stop what?"

He looked up to her, and said, "This is not your fault. When a kingdom is missing its king for any reason they talk like that. It is just the nature of the beast, as Oscar says."

Dorothy still worried, but she tried to calm herself.

Dorothy couldn't help it. She never lived in a land where a King was, and she knew in the United States people would and could turn on the President for anything. She remembered the talk when Pearl Harbor was bombed.

However, this King she cared deeply about, and didn't want to see anything bad happen.

Scarecrow put his sword back in its scabbard, and came up to Dorothy putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Didn't Oscar tell me this happens in your world too?" He asked smiling at her.

Dorothy nodded. "It does. It's called politics. Even the greatest leaders have their detractors," she said more to herself than to him.

"Exactly. I have my critics here too. I learned the hard way that I will have those that question my decisions, and then they will make up rumors that try to hurt my leadership," he said.

Dorothy smiled back to him. "I know. I just hate to think that anyone could do that to you. I have seen you, and you are a great leader."

He embraced her again and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," he said softly. "It is actually a good thing. It keeps balance in the kingdom, and keeps me on my toes."

Dorothy nodded into his chest. She still could not get over how solid he was.

Kronos came back not too long after and they were on their way.

….

Munchkin City was exactly how Dorothy remembered it. She could tell they haven't felt the affects of the war. The creek still flowed clear through the middle of the city. The little houses were still intact, and the munchkin still went about their business as if nothing was wrong.

There was still the stage in the middle of the city where Dorothy once stood when the celebrations of the death of The Wicked Witch of the East was crushed by her house. Dorothy shivered at the thought, sitting in back of Scarecrow on Kronos.

She couldn't help but smile at the innocence that still resonated over the area.

The munchkin's all came out and bowed to their King, and waived as they came to the center of town.

Dorothy giggled as the mayor and his council came out to greet their King. As Scarecrow and Dorothy stopped on Kronos, and dismounted the council bowed to them.

This mayor was different than the one she had first met. Scarecrow had told her he retired, and was now living in a small farm off in a valley.

The new mayor's name was Vinky. She remembered Lorna telling her that.

"Your Royal Highness. Welcome back to Munchkin City," he said smiling shaking Scarecrow's hand.

"Thank you Vinky. I will need lodging for the night, and speak with you about plans I have," Scarecrow said genuinely happy to see the Mayor. Dorothy could tell they were good friends.

Vinky looked around and spotted Dorothy, but said, "Of course. That can be arranged. I hope my scouts did their jobs well for you."

"Yes, it was safe passage all the way," Scarecrow said smiling.

Dorothy looked around to the munchkins eyeing her with curiosity and some whispering. She didn't think it was a good idea to say, _'Hey! It's me Dorothy Gale. Remember the house I dropped on the witch!'_

The mayor finally looked at Dorothy again and asked, "And who is this young lady you have traveled with, your highness?"

Scarecrow chuckled. "Does anyone remember a certain young girl who accidentally dropped a house on a witch a few years ago?"

Dorothy blushed and stared down Scarecrow who smiled widely at her.

There was then a collective gasp through the city as the munchkins realized who she was.

"It's Dorothy!"

"Our Savior!"

"Welcome back!"

Suddenly, the little people of the land surrounded Dorothy again. She grinned and laughed, as she was welcomed back with open arms. She had to kneel down to give and receive hugs.

"Quite a surprise, highness," Vinky said.

"It was for us too," Scarecrow answered laughing at the attention Dorothy was getting.

Finally, Vinky came through the crowd and said to the munchkins. "Let's give Dorothy some room here."

He then took Dorothy's hand and said, "I would like to show you something, my dear."

Dorothy looked over at Scarecrow confused, but he just waived her on as he spoke with the rest of the mayor's council.

The mayor took Dorothy over to the place where the house had dropped into Munchkin City. Dorothy remembered it well. Her heart began to beat faster as she eyed the area with both curiosity and a little fear.

The area was still clear except for a garden that surrounded some kind of plaque.

Mayor Vinky still held her hand as they made their way to the plaque.

"This was made for you, dear. We always wondered if you would come back," he said smiling down at the plaque.

Dorothy gasped as she read it out loud.

_Dedicated to our savior Dorothy Gale._

Embedded in the plaque was an engraving of the house, and the witch's feet sticking out with Dorothy emerging from the house with Toto at her feet.

The crowd behind her began to cheer.

"I really don't deserve this," she said clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, you do," he said smiling widely.

Dorothy actually was really honored, and felt tears in her eyes.

"I really don't know what to say," she said turning to the crowd her voice shaking. "Thank you all so much. You are the real heroes here. You welcomed a stranger into your land who fell from the sky, and that I will always remember."

The crowd cheered at Dorothy, who smiled.

The mayor then led Dorothy back to where Scarecrow and the rest of his council were standing, and said to the crowd, "Let's give the King and Miss Gale time to rest from their long journey."

The Mayor then called a few people and made some orders Dorothy could not hear, and said, "This way your highness."

Scarecrow and Dorothy were led into the mayor's office, which they had to hunch to fit into.

Dorothy was pleasantly surprised that they could stand up straight in the office. A small older lady named Loila who was the mayor's stenographer again greeted her and bowed to Scarecrow.

Some human sized chairs were brought in for Scarecrow and Dorothy to sit in. Dorothy was mesmerized at how tiny everything was.

"Would you like to freshen up before our meeting?" He asked smiling.

Scarecrow turned to Dorothy who was relieved at the question.

"Yes, please," Dorothy answered.

Dorothy was then led away with Loila to another house, which Dorothy assumed was hers.

She drew up a bath, and Dorothy was surprised that she would fit into it, though it was still small.

Dorothy wrapped herself in a towel waiting on it to fill.

Loila came back into the room and said, "Unfortunately, I don't have anything that would fit you dear."

Dorothy shrugged. "Oh this is enough Loila, trust me. I really appreciate this."

Loila waived her hand. "Dorothy, you are our guest."

Loila finished getting the toiletries ready, and said, "Lorna wrote to me and told me you were back."

"Oh! You know Lorna?" Dorothy asked testing the heat of the water.

Loila laughed. "Yep! She is my sister."

Dorothy laughed. "How nice. She was great with me."

Loila scoffed. "She is a pain in the rear about her sewing."

Dorothy laughed at the little woman's words. "Nah. She was great."

Loila came up to her, and said, "We are so glad you are back Dorothy. Someone needs to defeat this monster."

"I think the King is doing just fine," she said.

Loila shook her head violently. "No. It is not his destiny. It is yours."

Dorothy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, and Loila explained further. "The King is a wonderful leader, but he is losing. You being here changes everything just like it did with the witches. It is yours for the taking not his."

"Loila, I am no fighter. I wouldn't even know how to begin to fight something that powerful. He almost captured me. Without the Scarecrow, I wouldn't be here now."

"Then next time you will pick your battles a little smarter," Loila said.

Dorothy was adamant to protest. "Loila, I am just a farm girl from another world. A farming world named Kansas. I am no hero, and I would never know how to defeat this witch," she said.

Loila looked around again. "Keep telling yourself that, honey."

Dorothy scoffed, and got ready to go into the bath.

Loila suddenly snapped her fingers, and said, "I may have something for you to wear."

"Ok."

Dorothy took her bath and reveled in the hot water. She scrubbed every inch of her dirty body and hair. She felt refreshed and ready to go now.

She looked out the window, and the sun was beginning to set outside.

Loila knocked and came back in as Dorothy was brushing the knots out of her hair.

Loila proudly held up a tunic and some leggings. Dorothy immediately knew she liked it. The tunic was a cream color, and the leggings a dark beige. It looked almost her size.

Dorothy gasped in delight at it. Clean clothes.

"This was from a young lad from Qualding County. He was ambushed by those monsters, and came here for sanctuary," she said.

Dorothy gasped. "Oh my. Was he alright?"

Loila nodded. "Oh yes. I think he is a soldier in the King's army now."

Dorothy tried on the outfit, and though it was big in ummm certain places, but she really liked how comfortable it was.

Loila admired her idea, and suddenly said, "You know. We had always wondered why the King never took a queen."

Dorothy stopped suddenly, but did not say anything.

"We wondered why he wouldn't even consider the idea," she said.

Dorothy almost rolled her eyes, and started munching on some fresh grapes Loila handed to her. They tasted like heaven.

"Well, I am sure that is hard on these troubled times," she commented.

"No, it was because he had something missing out of his life," she said.

Dorothy was only half paying attention; she really wanted to get out of there now.

"What was he missing?"

Loila turned to Dorothy and smiled widely.

"You!"

Dorothy almost choked on a grape. Loila came over and patted her back. She handed a Dorothy a cup with liquid in it. Dorothy almost choked on the liquid, and realized it was beer.

It was strong too! Woo!

"I see the way he looks at you," she said.

"I think this is the last thing the Scarecrow needs right now," Dorothy insisted.

Loila stood back and shook her head in frustration. "You sure do like to deny a lot of things don't you?"

Without saying another word, Dorothy took a big gulp of the beer. She needed it.

….

_I promise some action is coming. I wanted Dorothy to see Munchkin Land again. _

_More lovey stuff coming, and then more action in the next few chapters. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Enjoy! _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

Scarecrow thought Dorothy looked beautiful in the tunic and leggings with her boots going over the leggings.

Her auburn hair was drying and fell in waves past her shoulders. He could smell the slight scent of flower soap, and it was intoxicating on her.

The response from Vinky was encouraging as they sat at a long table in the dining hall being served an evening meal. Scarecrow did not require food, but drank some water to be polite.

"I try to tell the munchkins not to get too complacent, but you know how they are," Vinky said sitting back and lighting what Dorothy would see as a cigar.

"How many munchkins will you need, your highness?" One advisor asked Scarecrow.

"At least twenty, and whatever soldiers can be trained," he said.

"If this plan works, then this could officially end this war," Vinky said.

Scarecrow tried to concentrate, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Dorothy. She was still enjoying the roasted pig, and vegetables.

She had been listening intently to the conversation, but stayed quiet.

"If we can obtain the help I need, then yes we could, "Scarecrow said.

"How is Glinda making out with the elves?" Vinky asked.

"I haven't received word yet in my absence," Scarecrow answered.

Vinky shook his head in disgust. "You would think Middle Earth would take some responsibility for all this."

"In their defense, they could not have foreseen the Nargol joining forces with Drigka," Scarecrow said.

Vinky kind of rolled his eyes at the King. "Forgive me, your highness, but that is untrue. Some of them have the power of foresight from what I have heard."

Scarecrow shrugged.

This was their war now placing blame could come later.

"If I may interrupt," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow nodded, he could see her interest piqued at the mention of elves.

"Of course, Dorothy," Vinky said. "You are part of this just as much as we are."

"Who or what are elves, and what is Middle Earth?" She asked.

"Middle Earth is another land across the sea from here," Scarecrow explained. "The elves are a race of beings with supernatural powers that transcend ours. They were at war with the Orcs along with men, when they won their war, Drigka picked up what was left of the Orcs. Glinda is good friends with a wizard from that land named Gandalf."

Dorothy looked at him confused. "Orcs?"

"That was their name for the Nargol," Scarecrow answered.

Dorothy shook her head. "This sounds like a book I was reading in my world, before I came back."

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Scarecrow said with a slight smile.

Dorothy returned his smile, and said, "Yes, I will."

Vinky cleared his throat, and said, "I think it is time to retire."

Both jumped a little at the mayor. "The guesthouse is ready, your highness," Vinky finished.

"I appreciate it, Vinky," Scarecrow said.

"What time will you be riding out tomorrow?" He asked.

"It is safer to ride in daylight. We will meet again before Dorothy and I leave," he said.

Vinky nodded and they stood and said their goodnights. Dorothy continued to talk to some of the residents of Munchkin City.

Loila and a munchkin soldier escorted them to the human size guesthouse. Dorothy thought it was the cutest thing ever. It was a small cottage behind the mayor's halls.

She could see the smoke of the fire in the house coming from the chimney.

Lanterns lit up the windows. There were vines and other foliage around it.

Loila showed them around, and Dorothy blushed that there was only one bedroom.

Kronos was in the stables for the night.

It was very homely, and comfortable.

"You may dismiss the soldier, Loila," Scarecrow said.

"Are you sure, your highness?" She asked.

"Yes. Just make sure they are stationed around the area," he said.

"Yes, your highness. I bid you both goodnight," she said.

Dorothy groaned inside when she gave a Dorothy a wink, and closed the door behind her.

Dorothy and Scarecrow stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"I will go check the bedroom," she said blushing furiously at what she said.

"If you don't mind, would you check the fire too?"

She smiled slightly. She couldn't blame him for his fear of fire.

"Yes….yes. Of course."

She cursed herself for stammering.

She looked in on the bedroom, and Loila had laid down a human nightgown for her. She admired it, and thought it might be a little small, but she would try it.

The bed was big enough for two people. Which still made Dorothy blush.

She came out as Scarecrow was removing his hat, and belt with the sword.

She threw another log on the fire. "There! That should do it for a while."

"Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome."

Scarecrow turned and looked at Dorothy who stood in front the fire. The glow made her hair shine.

"Get some rest. We have a long ride ahead of us in the morning," he said.

"How long before we reach the castle?"

"We should be there by nightfall without any distractions," he answered.

Dorothy nodded. She moved to the doorway, and said, "Well then goodnight," she said.

Scarecrow watched as Dorothy shut the door behind her. He knew what he was about to do he might regret, but he couldn't control it anymore.

…

Dorothy leaned against the door, and took some deep breaths.

He is not human, she thought to herself.

Dorothy sighed. This was so tough and confusing sometimes.

She could hear movement in the other room. She listened, but things had gotten quiet.

She changed into the nightgown and found it just barely fit her. Her breasts were pushed against the fabric.

Well, it will have to do, she thought.

She went to turn down the bed, and heard a knock at the door, but stayed still for a moment.

"Dorothy, it's me," Scarecrow said through the door.

Dorothy opened the door and there he was with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I curse myself."

Dorothy frowned at his words. "What do you mean?" She didn't want it too, but her voice shook.

"I curse this body. Every time….. every single time I look at you…..every….single….time I have touched you."

Dorothy felt a pressure between her legs, and she gulped hard.

She put her hand to his rough face. "I know, but please don't feel that way. I don't see you for that."

He took her hand, and held it in his. "No, but I do."

He turned frustrated with himself. He began taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Dorothy walked out to the living area behind him.

Dorothy put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Someday, Glinda will find the spell to break this."

Scarecrow scoffed and laughed bitterly. "I lost hope on that long ago."

"I never will," she said softly.

Scarecrow suddenly turned to her and said, "Dorothy, I am balancing on the edge of a cliff, and I could fall off just like that."

Dorothy gave him a sympathetic look. "You hold many burdens, but I know you will beat this evil. Besides, you are everything to this land."

Scarecrow scoffed. "You really don't understand do you?"

"Better than you think," she said quietly.

Scarecrow shook his head at her. "You amaze me, do you know that?"

Dorothy gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"You are not scared of anything. You rode a tornado to come back here….. You shot a Nargol with your gun…..You helped to heal wounded soldiers….. You went to confront the Witch King…"

Dorothy was incredulous, and she cut him off.

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and what I've become."

Scarecrow looked down and back to Dorothy again.

"You don't need to be afraid of anything," he said. "I think you are still developing who you really are, and that is nothing to fear."

Dorothy shook her head in response. "No, Scarecrow. I am afraid of a lot of things."

"What is bothering you the most?" He asked.

Dorothy thought for a moment, and finally said, "I am afraid I will walk out of this house, and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you!"

Scarecrow stood there for a moment, and seemed to be thinking.

"You make it sound like this is the end of everything for us," he said.

"Is it? There is a brutal war for this land," she said. "My Aunt always told me to live everyday like it was my last. I am now learning how true her words were, especially with you."

He then walked up to her, and took her in his arms, and planted his lips to hers.

Dorothy responded to his lips and tongue with hers.

Scarecrow pulled back a little. "There is a way this could happen," he whispered huskily.

"Yes?"

"It won't be real, but that is the best I can do," he said softly.

"It will be real to me," she said softly.

Scarecrow smiled slightly. He then cupped her face, and made her look into his eyes.

"Close your eyes," he said.

Dorothy did as was told, and she heard Scarecrow suddenly chant something.

A feeling washed over her that she had never felt before. She was in her right mind, but something else was there, she could just feel it.

She felt a hand, yes, a hand touch her cheek again. The hand was human, and male. The fingers were a little rough against her skin, but it made her shiver.

"Open your eyes, Dorothy," Scarecrow said softly.

Dorothy did as was told, and gasped at the man standing before her.

She knew it was Scarecrow. She didn't know how, but she knew.

He stood towering over her and looked down softly at her with his deep ocean blue eyes. His hair was dark brown, and short. He had a shadow of a beard that Dorothy wanted to feel against her skin. My God, he was handsome.

Muscles bulged through the shirt he wore, and she could see the hint of dark hair on his chest. Her breath caught in her throat, and then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. That voice. It was definitely Scarecrow.

"I always thought you would be fair haired with fair skin," she said.

Scarecrow laughed at the comment. "I think the straw is what fools you."

"Maybe," she said.

"Are you disappointed? Did you want fair hair and skin?"

Dorothy shook her head furiously. "No! I'm sorry, this just such a surprise. A good one though."

"It will not last, unfortunately," he said sadly.

Dorothy suddenly smiled and said, "Well, then you better get to work, your highness."

Scarecrow chuckled a deep throaty one that Dorothy could feel through her body as he lifted her to face him.

She gingerly placed her hands on his broad shoulders, and then thought, to hell with this! Modesty be damned! She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

His lips met hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently leaned her against the wall.

.

When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. The shadow of his beard tickled her skin as he kissed her neck.

Scarecrow then gently set her down, and lifted her arms above her head, and suddenly the nightgown was gone and discarded on the floor somewhere.

Then her fingers traced naked muscles across a bare chest.

"Open your eyes again, Dorothy," he breathed, and she did, slowly, afraid of what she might see. She met his gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at her.

"I know you're ready for me," he said breathing heavily against her.

"I'm yours," she whispered against his lips.

He rewarded her with a crushing kiss, and then Dorothy was lifted from the floor, and placed on the bed.

She felt whole again, as some part of her she hadn't even known was missing had been restored. She then gave herself to the King of Oz fully.

…

Dorothy awoke the next morning to sunlight tickling her face through the window.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. Scarecrow was nowhere to be found, but the bedroom door was open.

She threw back the blankets and realized she was still naked. Her face burned, but she still felt great. Yet, she was kind of disappointed that he wasn't beside her.

She went and checked the rest of the cottage with the blanket wrapped around her, but he was not there. She frowned in disappointment, but decided to get dressed.

Loila had left the toiletries for her. Dorothy did her things, and was lacing her boots when she heard the door open and close quietly.

Dorothy sat still for a moment. She couldn't wait for the day she would not have to be ready to fight.

She turned and saw Scarecrow back to being the straw man. It had to make her wonder if last night really happened, but the evidence had been there this morning, and she blushed.

"Good morning," she said to him.

"Good morning. I was trying to get back before you awoke," he said to her.

Dorothy smiled, and said, "I was a little worried when you weren't here."

Scarecrow knew she was disappointed, and felt badly now.

Dorothy stood and Scarecrow walked over and embraced her. She returned the favor sighing a little.

"I know. I apologize. My duties get the better of me sometimes," he said.

She understood. She knew it, but she wanted him for herself, and felt badly for thinking that way.

Dorothy smiled up at him, and said, "Apology accepted. Any news?"

Scarecrow looked around thinking with a mischievous grin.

"Oh nothing, but I need a good morning kiss," he said.

"As you wish, your highness," Dorothy said smiling at his teasing.

They separated for a moment, and Dorothy finished up by pulling her hair back in a ribbon.

She suddenly got serious, and asked, "Scarecrow?"

"Yes?"

"Was last night….." Dorothy struggled to find the words. "Was last night real?"

Scarecrow came over to her with a serious look on his face.

"It was as real as you wanted it to be," he said giving her the stare she remembered from last night.

Dorothy smiled widely in response.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He then took her hand and kissed it. "Good! Let's get back to the castle before I'm overthrown."

Even though he was joking, Dorothy still scoffed.

…..

Dorothy and Scarecrow said their goodbyes to the Munchkins. Scarecrow gave a short speech of thanks for the hospitality on such short notice, and about the war and his thanks for their bravery.

Dorothy was again surrounded by munchkins and promised to be back to visit soon.

Loila nudged Dorothy with a wicked smile, and Dorothy tried to blow her off, but she hugged the older lady and thanked her for everything.

"It is all over your face," she said in a whisper giggling.

"You have a wicked dirty mind," Dorothy said.

"I have been around the block enough, honey," she answered.

Despite herself Dorothy laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" Vinky asked.

Scarecrow shook his head as he helped Dorothy on the back of Kronos.

"No. I can make better ground with just us," he said.

"All right then. The scouts are on the lookout for you," the mayor answered.

Dorothy and Scarecrow turned back and waived to the munchkins and were on their way.

….

A few hours later Marvel received the news that they were on their way back.

Tin Man and Lion sat there in relief.

"The King will have to know we are in grave danger here now," Lion said.

"If Drigka can get to Dorothy like that once, he can do it again, and destroy us in the process," Tin Man said.

Marvel turned around from the window and said, "We will have to move from here. I think the King will be agreeable to it now."

"Now we know Drigka's ultimate plan for her," Lion said.

…

_There is a still lot more to go. My mind is going faster than my writing. When I first made up the draft I never imagined I would have so many other ideas come to me. It is really exciting. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Enjoy! I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

The ride back to the castle was quiet. It did not get past Scarecrow that it has been really quiet lately. Kronos knew of no battles that occurred after Dorothy and him were gone.

Drigka was planning something he could just feel it.

After stopping for water for all three of them, and some human breaks for Dorothy, which she was embarrassed about because he would not let her out of his sight, they arrived at the castle just after nightfall.

Kronos was exhausted. "Please your highness, no more two riders for a while," he said breathing heavy.

Dorothy caressed his nose. "I'm sorry, Kronos."

He smiled at Dorothy and said, "You're the light one, Dorothy."

Scarecrow scoffed, but laughed. "It's total anarchy around here."

Kronos whinnied and Scarecrow thanked him for his loyalty.

….

Dorothy and Scarecrow received a warm reception on their return. Though Scarecrow was suspicious that it was more for Dorothy than him, though his ego wanted to tell him otherwise.

Now, they all sat in the King's office and Dorothy was greeted with relieved embraces.

"Please don't do that again. This old man's heart can't take it," Marvel said with a smile.

She hugged him tightly. "I won't. I promise."

Scarecrow then received the bad news that the people and leadership of Middle Earth rejected their request for help.

He cursed, and started to pace the room back and forth.

"Your Highness, we are going to have move further south now," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow nodded. He absolutely hated the fact that they would have to move, but it was beyond his control now.

"If only Glinda's castle was still intact," Lion mused.

"Yeah, but it ain't. Besides, Drigka would know that would be the first place we would go," Marvel said.

"What happened to Glinda's castle?" Dorothy whispered to Marvel.

"It was bombed," Marvel said sadly.

"Bombed? Is that technology here?"

Marvel shook his head. "I brought black powder back with me, and it was stolen. They figured out what it could do."

Dorothy gasped slightly.

"We will have to head into the Quadling Mountains," Scarecrow said.

"Isn't there that abandoned military post on the west side?" Lion asked.

"Yes. It is carved into the mountain. It is supposed to be impenetrable," Scarecrow said.

"Wouldn't that just trap us there like sitting ducks?" Tin Man asked. He had never seen it.

"No. There are tunnels that go through into the mountains from old mining the Quadlings did," Lion answered.

Tin Man nodded.

Scarecrow looked around the room, and asked Marvel. "When is Glinda expected back?"

"She left yesterday. If the seas corporate, she should be back in two weeks," Marvel said. "She is bringing her friend Gandalf with her."

"That is too late," Scarecrow said. "Let her know that we are moving."

Marvel nodded.

"Lion, I want all military heads here in 3 days," Scarecrow said.

Lion nodded.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tin Man asked.

"Simple really. We will have troops ahead along with bowman and scouts. The people will move behind us," Scarecrow said.

"Who will guide them, your highness?" Lion asked.

"I want all military personnel with me. Dorothy and Marvel will lead the citizens," Scarecrow said.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock. "Me?"

Scarecrow nodded to her. He would discuss it with her later.

Dorothy sat there and breathed heavily. Marvel put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I can't even lead a horse to water," she muttered.

Marvel chuckled at that. She definitely needed some confidence.

"I also want Dorothy to start sword training as soon as tomorrow after the burials. Tin Man?"

Tin Man turned to Dorothy and smiled. She was still reeling at the announcement. "It will be my pleasure, highness," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow wanted to hit him, but knew it would give off what happened with them over the four days they were missing.

Dorothy scoffed softly, but smiled back at Tin Man.

"That is all for the night. We will do some more planning tomorrow after the burials," Scarecrow said.

The rest of the group began to gather their things, and left. Lion offered his arm to Dorothy and she took it with a smile.

Her and Scarecrow exchanged a look that didn't get past Marvel.

He stayed behind to speak with Scarecrow in private.

"I know we were rejected by the people of Middle Earth, but I know Gandalf will be a big help to us," he said after everyone left.

"I know he is a powerful white wizard, but still he can only do so much," Scarecrow said sitting down. Despite the fact he wasn't human, he was still exhausted.

"Glinda was crying over the crystal ball when she told me," Marvel said sadly.

"I am sure you can't wait to see her again though," Scarecrow said with a slight smile.

"It looks like you are feeling the same way," Marvel commented with a smirk sitting across from the King.

Scarecrow tried to look confused, but it was no use. Marvel picked up on it.

"I think that is in between myself and Dorothy," he said.

Marvel smirked again. "Besides, you are putting a lot of responsibility on her. She is just a farm girl who was a teacher."

"I am."

Marvel's eyebrow rose. "Why?"

Scarecrow looked around and said, "I have my reasons. She has made it known she would like to be part of the kingdom."

"Well, I am there to help her," Marvel said.

"Plus, you are not going to fight if I can help it. She will need your guidance," he said playing with a quill pen.

"What about yours?" Marvel challenged.

Scarecrow scoffed. "That can come later. Besides, she is smarter than she gives herself credit for."

Marvel nodded.

"How is the leg?" Scarecrow asked.

"Ready for travel," Marvel said.

"Oscar, I will need you to go around and help the villagers get ready for travel as well. I also want you to contact our allies with the move. We will need to negotiate the ambassadors coming with us," Scarecrow said.

Marvel stood to retire for the night. "Yes, your highness."

Marvel smiled to himself as he left the chamber. There was more to Scarecrow giving Dorothy that responsibility than simple kindness of building her confidence. This land will have its queen.

…

"I think it's wonderful he is giving you that post," Leandra said to Dorothy in her new chamber.

Dorothy was now next to Tin Man, and a guard was outside her door.

"I don't even know where to begin," Dorothy said in worry.

"Don't worry. Oscar and I will help you," Leandra said.

Dorothy looked relieved. "How is Aslan feeling?"

Leandra shrugged. "My stubborn son insists to still go scouting. What can I do? He is almost an adult now."

"Cutting the cord," Dorothy said with a laugh.

"I heard Marvel say that once to Scarecrow. I know what you mean. It is still hard," Leandra said with a laugh.

"He is a brave warrior, and passionate," Dorothy said.

"So are you," Leandra said.

"No. That was really stupid of me," Dorothy said rolling her eyes to the heavens.

"I thought it was really brave, myself. Besides, it made Scarecrow appreciate you more," Leandra said with a sly smile.

Dorothy chuckled, but didn't say anything more.

Leandra and her said goodnight, and Dorothy had started to get ready for bed. Lorna had left her clothes, and Dorothy couldn't help but fall in love with most of them.

She laughed to herself as Lorna cursed her sister, and said she was the nosiest woman in all of Oz.

Dorothy had a certain straw man on her mind as she brushed her hair.

She really wanted to be alone with him, but knew they had a busy time ahead of them.

She sighed trying to push her thoughts aside.

She worried herself almost sick of the thought she would have to help lead people to a new place to live. Her stomach was in knots at the thoughts of what could go wrong.

Would they trust her? Could she do it? Would she have a nervous breakdown on the way?

Dorothy was about ready to slip under the covers when a note slid under the door.

Dorothy frowned and wondered what that could be about.

Pushing back her hair, she climbed out of the bed, and unfolded the paper, and smiled.

_On the left side of the bed pull and then turn the lantern to the left. Follow the hallway until you see a fork in the road, go right, and down all the way to the end. Make sure you light your way. _

_-S _

Dorothy folded the note and hid it in her drawer. She remembered the Witch coming to see her through a secret passage, and wondered if they still existed here or Scarecrow had them closed down.

She put on her slippers that Lorna made for her, and her robe.

She did as was told in the note, and the door opened quietly.

She peered down the darkened hallway, but could see nothing.

She lit the lantern, and quietly closed the door behind her as to not alert the guard outside.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She felt a little creeped out in the bare, dark hall, but decided to move anyway.

After a few moments, she hit the fork, and made the right.

In the distance, she could see a door open with a figure standing in it. The soft glows of lanterns were behind him. She knew who it was right away.

She started to run a little bit, and into the arms of the King, and his lips came down on hers without a word.

She made sure she held the lantern at a good distance. Ha!

He finally took her free hand and led her into his private chamber. He then closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I had to make you come through there. I couldn't risk the guards catching me. I need them to be focused and not spread gossip," he said.

Dorothy smiled and set the lantern down. "I perfectly understand."

She looked around and said, "So, wait a minute, who slipped me the note with the guard at my door?"

"Oscar. I said it was about your training tomorrow, but if he read it then….what can I do?"

"People sure do love to be nosy," Dorothy said. "But, I trust Oscar."

"When you're King, your whole life is on a silver platter," he said in disgust. "I do too. He is not one to talk."

Scarecrow decided not to tell Dorothy about their conversation earlier.

Scarecrow led Dorothy into the chamber. She looked around seeing as Scarecrow tried to make the cold castle as warm and inviting as possible. Tapestries with the symbols for Emerald City and Oz decorated the room.

There was a bed in the middle of the room, but it was simple. Scarecrow did not need it.

Dorothy turned to Scarecrow and asked, "So, why did you summon me?"

Scarecrow laughed lightly. "You are not to be out of my sight, when I can help it."

Dorothy raised her chin stubbornly. "I am sure I would be just fine."

"When did you become so stubborn?" He asked smiling as Dorothy sat on the edge of the bed.

Dorothy laughed, and said, "When I suddenly inherited a farm at seventeen, and had to barter with old men who didn't think it was woman's place to run one on her own."

Scarecrow frowned a little. "That is pretty young."

Dorothy shook her head sadly. "It was. I had no idea what I was doing."

Scarecrow gave her a sympathetic look. "So, what happened to it?"

"I had to end up selling it. It was too much, and the great dust storm along with the depression were key factors."

They sat quietly for a moment as Scarecrow caressed Dorothy's hair. She was exhausted, and was struggling to stay awake.

"Scarecrow?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the ruby slippers?"

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell you about that," he said. "The moment you disappeared, Glinda destroyed them."

That made Dorothy sit up in attention. "Really? Why?"

"Their power was too great, and she was afraid it would be misused again."

Dorothy sat for a moment and took in the news. They were so beautiful, but she realized Glinda did it for a reason.

"However…"

Dorothy eyed him in confusion. "However, what?"

Scarecrow reached into his pocket and took out a necklace with a ruby talisman on it.

The necklace was silver in color, and the ruby was incrusted with some small diamonds.

"This allows me to work some spells," he said proudly. "I am not as powerful as Glinda or the wizard who is coming back with her, but I can do a few things."

Dorothy held it up to the light, and admired its simple beauty. She could feel the power within it. She hadn't felt that since the ruby slippers.

"So last night…."

Dorothy blushed, and Scarecrow smiled at that.

"Yes." He said.

"Could this break your curse?" She asked.

Scarecrow shook his head. "We tried already."

Dorothy handed him back the necklace. She yawned, and tried to shake herself awake.

"You need some sleep," he said kissing her forehead.

"I am not arguing there. What are you going to do?"

Scarecrow scoffed. "Catch up on a paperwork."

Scarecrow and Dorothy embraced for a moment, and Dorothy said, "Why in the world are you trusting me to lead your people?"

"Because I do."

Dorothy sat up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Scarecrow, I can't do that…."

"Listen. Have some confidence. If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have entrusted you with it no matter what goes on between us. You will have lots of help, and I can see the people trust you."

Dorothy frowned again, but was too tired to argue now.

"Ok, well, you'll regret it," she said.

Scarecrow shook his head in amusement. "No, I won't."

Dorothy fell asleep really quickly, and Scarecrow lay there with her for a while thinking and worrying.

He finally got up and gazed out the window to the yellow and orange glow in the distance. He didn't know why, but a bad feeling started to erupt in his mind. He tried to push it away, but it was there.

Little did he know how right he was going to be.

….

_Ok, one more filler chapter then the action starts. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I do not own ANYTHING from Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

Scarecrow watched from the fence as Dorothy was receiving her fifth day of lessons from Tin Man. They would usually get up early in the morning, and practice then Dorothy would help out the villagers during the day.

She was sore and barely able to keep her eyes open at night. Scarecrow still had her coming to his bedchamber to keep watch over her. One night she never showed up and found her sound asleep on her bed.

Becoming a skilled swordsman er woman could take months and even years, but Scarecrow didn't have months or years with her. In fact, they were leaving the next morning.

Tin Man reported back to him that she was coming along for the amount of time they had. "But, she can use knife with no problems," he said to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow nodded. "She will have her knife, and her gun. Marvel will have his. She has the basics, and they will be surrounded by a hundred soldiers."

Now he watched as Dorothy still kept straightening her arms. That was her one weakness.

"Dorothy! Keep your arms bent!" He called.

She turned and nodded looking flustered. Scarecrow chuckled to himself. She was stubborn!

Meanwhile, he was able to acquire two hundred soldiers from across Oz to move the people of Emerald City to the military post in the mountains.

Most of them had been in hiding for a while, and were now ready to do battle again if the time came. He would keep them there so they could finalize their plans of an invasion of Emerald City.

All the ambassadors had decided to return to their lands, and negotiate for help, and would be in contact.

Leandra would eventually get her pride together.

It was now or never. It still concerned him a great deal that Drigka had been awful quiet. No reports of skirmishes anywhere.

Scouts were everywhere on the way to the mountains. It would take 4 days to get to the old military post.

Marvel reported that Glinda and her friend Gandalf would meet them there.

"I think that is enough for the today," Scarecrow said to Tin Man and Dorothy.

He smiled at the relief on Dorothy's face.

Tin Man had his arm around Dorothy's shoulders in reassurance as they walked back to the fence.

Scarecrow wished that were he.

This sneaking around was starting to get really old, really fast.

Dorothy stopped and wiped her brow with her sleeve, and took a few gulps of water.

"You did wonderful. You were a real soldier out there," Tin Man said to her.

Dorothy scoffed. "You are such a liar. Yelling at me the whole time."

"It was all out of love," Tin Man said laughing, and putting his sword back in its scabbard.

"Nick. Make sure all the horses are ready to go. I also want inspections done of the troops we have," Scarecrow said.

"Yes, your highness," Tin Man said. "Where is Lion?"

"He is meeting with the scouts right now," Scarecrow said.

"I will catch up to him, and give him the full report," Tin Man said still smirking at a sore Dorothy.

Scarecrow nodded and looked at Dorothy. "Ready to do inspections? I want to see your progress."

"Everything should be ready," she said still breathing a little hard.

"I wish we could have practiced more, but this will have to do," Tin Man said hopping the fence.

Dorothy followed, and said, "I need a break."

"We will do more once we get into the mountains," Tin Man said.

"That is a good idea!" Scarecrow replied.

"I'm off," Tin Man said bowing to his king, and then walked towards the stables.

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy and said, "You need to keep your arms bent at the elbow."

She scoffed. "I know, I know. I think that is my defense mechanism."

"You'll learn in time," he said.

Dorothy took another drink of water. "Thanks for the encouragement."

They walked over the village, which already looked like it had been abandoned from what Scarecrow could see.

A person here or there would come up to them and greet the King and would ask Dorothy a question.

She would politely answer and they would be on their way.

He knew her farm skills would come in handy as she showed him they had plenty of food for at least 3 months until they could get established.

The livestock was in the carts and ready to go. There was dried fruit and some meat stored in crates.

"There is nothing I can do about the left over fresh vegetables, but I tried to extract as many seeds as I could," she said.

"I looked at the map and there are plenty of streams and rivers along the way. So, we can get water and fish if need be," she said. "I think stews would be best."

She showed him the rations for his group to take along, and all was ready to go.

There were carts ready to transport the elderly and wounded. Thankfully, there was not that many.

Blankets and other clothing were piled onto another cart.

Everything was organized and clean and ready to go.

Scarecrow was so impressed he didn't know what to say. Then it occurred to him that Dorothy mentioned that she had been through hard times on her farm, so she knew how to plan.

"I am going to be in the front helping with the elderly and the wounded," she continued.

She was all business right now, he thought amused.

"Leandra will be at one side, and Marvel chose to stay in the back with the troops," Dorothy said.

"We will still have 20 up front with me," she continued.

Scarecrow realized at that moment that he really was in love with her. They were a match in their love of many things, including books and music, and they were both planners. They both always thought things through and then acted with something logical. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He could only hope that she thought the same. He thought it was almost time to tell her how he really felt, but he would put it off till they were at the new safe haven.

"I really don't have the words to say," he said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a worried look.

He smiled to her. "Dorothy, I never knew you had this in you."

"Me neither," she said sincerely looking around. "I can't take all the credit. I had lots of help, and I have to give the people of Emerald City the credit. They helped me as much as I helped them."

"They are good people, and they followed your advice," he said.

Dorothy shook her head. "Just about how to transport the livestock and extract the seeds, everything else came after."

Scarecrow turned to her, and said, "Go and relax the rest of the night. I have to meet with Lion and rest of the troops, but I will be back in a while."

"If there is nothing else you need, your highness, then I am off," she said.

He looked around and then leaned into her ear. "Just you."

Dorothy smiled up at him, and said goodbye.

….

Dorothy sat in the bedchamber waiting on Scarecrow to return.

All her things were packed, and she decided to keep her aunt and uncle's picture with her as good luck. She ran her fingers around the picture frame, and murmured, "This has been quite an adventure already, Auntie Em."

She then sat that down, and looked at the picture of Toto. "I wish you were at my side, my brave little man," she said.

She choked back tears, but they were not sad ones. She realized that she belonged here in Oz no matter what happened. It had only been two weeks since she left Earth, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

She smiled to herself as she thought of her straw man, and the brave King and warrior he was.

She smiled and thought of what she had known for years. She was head over heels in love with the Scarecrow.

She chuckled to herself. A man made of straw held her heart in his hands.

This was the stuff of fantasy novels, not a girl from Kansas.

Yet, this girl from Kansas was taken by a tornado one day and it all started from there.

If she went back to Earth right now and told her story, she would be locked up.

Dorothy began to sing quietly to herself. She loved soul music.

_When your baby leaves you all alone_

She put the pictures down, and began to wash her face.

_And nobody calls you on the phone_

_Ah, don't you feel like crying?  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Well here I am my honey  
Oh, come on you cry to me._

She wiped off her face, and started to brush her hair dancing in place.

_When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Ah don't you feel like crying  
Don't you feel like crying?  
Ah don't you feel like crying?  
Come on, come on cry to me._

She twirled in place, and continued to brush her hair.

_Well nothing could be sadder  
Than a glass of wine, all alone  
Loneliness, loneliness, it's such a waste of time  
Oh-oh yeah_

"I can cry to you?" A voice asked behind her amused.

Dorothy jumped in place, and turned around to see Scarecrow leaning against the closed door smiling.

She blushed furiously at him. "I…..I was just trying to pass the time."

"Haven't lost your voice, I see. I'm glad," he said.

Dorothy smiled and cleared her throat. "I wasn't too loud was I?"

Scarecrow shook his head and took off his hat and threw it in a chair.

"No, but I was kind of sad to see you stop," he said.

Dorothy smiled and Scarecrow embraced her. She sighed in contentment. This would be the last time that she would feel him for a few days. She already hated it, and felt empty thinking about it.

"How did your meetings go?" She asked.

Scarecrow rolled his eyes to the heavens. "People who don't have an awful lot of brains, sure do a lot of talking," he said in sarcasm.

Dorothy giggled. "That good, huh?"

"I would like to not think about that, and just enjoy your company for one more night," he said.

"Me too!"

Scarecrow reached into his pocket and brought out the ruby talisman.

He took Dorothy's hand and placed it in her palm.

Dorothy gasped a little as it began to glow.

"I knew it would eventually remember you," he said smiling.

Dorothy looked back to Scarecrow confused.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Just a little added protection," he said.

"I don't know any spells," she said frowning.

"You don't have too. Just think of something and it will help you," he said. "Keep it with you at all times."

Dorothy set it into the tunic she was going to travel in the next day.

The rest of the night was quiet as Dorothy finally told Scarecrow of the story that she had read that was similar to Middle Earth. He sat next to her on the bed content just listening to her.

No matter how hard he tried, he still could not shake the bad feelings that were haunting him.

…..

_Credit to Solomon Burke-Cry to Me. 1962. Ala Dirty Dancing. _

_I know it was way after Dorothy went back to Oz, but what the heck. I love the song, and felt it belonged there. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Enjoy! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and views. I love it. I am really flattered that I get lots of international views and reviews as well. _

The first three days of the trek across Oz were pretty uneventful. Some minor things like a wheel falling off a cart, and Dorothy heard that Tin Man fell into a river and was rusted for a while. Otherwise, nothing major happened on the way.

She never said it to the Scarecrow, but she was having a bad feeling. She hadn't slept all three days, and was exhausted because she couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Besides, she was missing Scarecrow like crazy, and she could not wait for this trip to be over.

One good thing was she was getting to see places in Oz that she never knew existed, and besides the evil that was in Emerald City Oz was absolutely breathtaking.

She came from flat lands so seeing the mountains was enchanting to her, and she was enjoying the scenery.

Lorna was complaining that all her threads were getting tangled.

"You'll have plenty of time to untangle them when we get there," Dorothy said amused.

"The hell I will. The King is gonna be waiting on new uniforms," she said. "I can't work like that."

Dorothy almost laughed, but kept it to herself.

Dorothy spotted a rider off in the distance, and she realized it was a scout.

Her heart started to pump as he pulled up to the one of the Lieutenants and spoke to him.

A feeling of dread began to form in her stomach and she was about ready to lose breakfast.

Her feelings were right.

The Lieutenant came up to her on his horse, and said breathlessly. "Dorothy, the King is being attacked by Nargol."

People around Dorothy stopped everything and started to scream a little in panic.

_Scarecrow!_

"Please everyone stay calm!" She said, but she knew her voice was shaking.

Suddenly, Leandra and Marvel appeared.

"What is happening? Why are we stopped?" Marvel asked looking towards Dorothy.

The Lieutenant said, "My Lord. The King is being attacked by Nargol!"

Leandra roared a little, and Marvel drew his sword. "How many?"

"I don't know My Lord," he said looking towards the hills.

Dorothy gulped down the bile that hit her throat. Suddenly, the Lieutenant who was speaking to them grasped his chest and fell off the horse. An arrow had pierced him.

Dorothy cried out at the dead soldier in front of her and then heard a noise in the distance; She could see at least hundred Nargol on the hill above them.

"Oh Dear God," Marvel said in fear.

It was total chaos around Dorothy as the residents of Emerald City began to scream in fear.

Phillipe reared behind her.

Marvel suddenly took charge, and said to Dorothy, "Keep leading the people away from here."

Dorothy looked at him and said, "I can fight!"

"Not now!"

Dorothy took a deep breath, and the soldiers around her started to form ranks. Leandra growled again, and went beside them.

It was all in slow motion as the soldiers of Oz and the Nargol started charging each other.

Dorothy turned to Lorna, and said, "Get the people moving again."

Lorna looked at her in shock. "What are you going to do?"

Lorna screamed and said, "Lookout!"

Dorothy turned and there was a Nargol approaching on her fast. Dorothy took out her gun, and shot him dead as he ran.

She unsheathed her sword. "Do as a I say, get the people moving again."

"Dorothy, please don't!"

Dorothy climbed Phillipe, and said, "I'll be back!"

She had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea how this was going to turn out, all she knew was they were losing up on the hill, and she had to help.

She gasped as a Nargol threw Leandra down to the ground with power she had never known in any man.

"Be brave, Phillipe," Dorothy said.

The horse grunted, and took off in a gallop. Dorothy stopped at Leandra who was nursing her wounds.

"Are you alright?"

Leandra looked up in surprise. "Dorothy! What are you doing here?"

"No time! Are you alright?"

Leandra nodded, and began to pick herself up.

Dorothy took off and she really couldn't remember what happened next, but all she knew she was swinging the sword at every Nargol she could see.

Marvel was now shooting at them, and they fell as he discharged his gun.

She had no idea how many she had struck, but her sword was covered in black blood. Phillipe would warn her on one approaching, and then another. This went one for several minutes, and she was becoming tired, but prayed for another rush of adrenaline.

She watched as Leandra jumped on the back of one and planted her nails into his flesh.

Marvel was reloading his rifle while he was in the clear.

Bodies were everywhere of soldiers and Nargol.

She didn't have time mourn the dead now she had to fight.

She made one big mistake. She turned and looked to make sure Lorna was moving the citizens of Emerald City when it happened.

She lost her concentration for one second.

"Dorothy!" Phillipe reared as the sword slashed his leg, and Dorothy was on the ground.

The wind was knocked out her, and she felt like she would die at that moment.

She began to choke up dirt as a hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up onto a horse.

Dorothy struggled as the horse took off in a gallop and Nargol breathed into her face.

"My King wants to see you," he said with an evil laugh.

"No!" She screamed, as she held on tight.

She looked around frantically, and spotted Marvel trying to catch up.

Suddenly remembering her knife, she went to grab for it, and couldn't reach it as the Nargol tightened his grip.

"Stop fighting me!" He roared into her ear.

Dorothy had to get it. She reached one more time, and grabbed the handle.

The knife came up and into the leg of the Nargol who cried out in pain.

The horse spooked and Dorothy was again thrown to the ground.

Before she could catch her breath the Nargol grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

She struggled against him but could not breathe.

She could see Marvel was there, but stayed back pointing his rifle as the Nargol dragged her over to where she could not see.

She screamed in terror as she was now dangling off the edge of a cliff only being held by her neck.

She looked below and could see a raging river.

At that moment she began to pray for mercy of God, and recited every bible passage she could think of.

"Let her go!" Marvel screamed.

The Nargol laughed in a gravelly voice. "Wrong words, Steward."

Dorothy never felt air like this before, she guessed. Of course, she was in a tornado a couple of times, but this was a little different.

The grip on her neck loosened and she felt like she was flying for a second.

The wind flapped through her tunic, and her hair covered her face.

The sky began to get further and further away. She then closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were of a certain straw man. Her only regret was she never told him she loved him before this happened. She could only hope he would know.

Then a sudden pain hit her back, and she was all wet. Nothing came after that.

…

Marvel was in a rage. He began shooting the Nargol shot after shot after shot until the Nargol was really dead.

Leandra came running up behind him, and threw herself to the ground in grief. She had seen Dorothy fall.

Marvel wiped his wet face, and walked over to the cliff. He didn't even want to believe it. He didn't want to accept it. He had to make sure she wasn't hanging from some rock waiting on help, but there was nothing.

Leandra began to howl behind him. The battle was over, but at the cost of the one life they tried so hard to protect.

He turned after a few moments, and spotted Lion coming up on Leandra. She was so engulfed in her grief that she couldn't get the words out when he went to her.

Not far behind him were Scarecrow and Tin Man who also looked worse for wear from their battle.

Marvel walked away from the cliff, and Tin Man and said, "Is everyone alright?"

Marvel could only shake his head.

"Marvel? What happened? I see the people are safe," Scarecrow said looking around.

Tin Man jumped down from his horse with ax ready.

Marvel bowed his head for a moment, and looked up to Scarecrow who was blurry in his tear-filled eyes.

"Sire…."

Scarecrow's eyes widened when he realized why Marvel was so upset.

He jumped off his horse, and walked up to Marvel. He could see the rage beginning in his eyes. He grasped Marvel's shirt, and screamed, "Where is she!?"

Marvel began to sob quietly. Tin Man dropped to his knees and began muttering something.

Lion and Leandra were embracing. He could hear loud sobs coming from them both.

Marvel looked Scarecrow straight into the eye, and said, "She fell….."

Scarecrow let go of Marvel and ran over to the cliff's edge. He frantically looked around for a moment before slowly turning back to everyone.

Tin Man was now on the ground crying out as if in physical pain.

Scarecrow walked up to everyone in the group. Soldiers had gathered around waiting on instructions.

Without a hint of emotion he said, "Gather the injured."

He turned to look at Marvel, and said, "Leave the dead."

Leandra then roared as loudly as she could.

….

Glinda ran up to the incoming traveling party expecting to see happy faces, instead they were forlorn, and sad.

She looked around confused and spotted Scarecrow first.

He rode up carrying an injured soldier and her heart sank in her chest. She could now tell they just came out of battle.

"This is not good, Glinda," Gandalf the White Wizard said behind her.

She realized the numbers of those entering the military post were fewer than what she expected.

With a lump in her throat Scarecrow greeted her. She noticed that he seemed trance like. He didn't even embrace her.

"What happened?"

"The cost of many lives," he said dismounting and handing the soldier off to a healer. He greeted Gandalf as warmly as he could, and the two began to talk lowly.

Glinda could feel the tears gather in her eyes, but she was happy when she spotted Marvel coming up from behind.

Tin Man was there, but he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Lion was helping his mate Leandra inside. She was injured, but it didn't look serious.

Marvel walked up to Glinda and without a word took her in his arms, she gladly returned the favor.

"I've missed you so much," he said, his voice shaky.

Glinda pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. They were wet and red from tears.

Glinda gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"No…."

Glinda collapsed into Marvel's arms and sobbed.

Gandalf then walked up to them, and put a hand on Glinda's shoulder.

Marvel outstretched his hand and Gandalf took it.

"Your King is in sever shock over the girl," he said sadly.

Marvel nodded. He was cold and just barked orders the rest of the way to the post.

Glinda dabbed her eyes, and said, "We couldn't protect her."

Marvel shook his head. "You should have seen her though. She was so brave, and I was so proud."

Glinda began to move towards Scarecrow who was helping the people unpack. Lorna sat in a corner bawling in grief.

"I better go and speak with him," she said.

"I don't think that is wise, Glinda," Gandalf said. "When I was speaking to him I could see the rage underneath his exterior. Leave him be for now."

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Gandalf," Marvel said. "I do appreciate you took the time to come here and help us."

Gandalf smiled slightly and nodded in thanks.

…

Tin Man, Lion, Leandra, Marvel, Glinda, and Gandalf were sitting at an old table. Most had been quiet in their grief over the human girl Dorothy.

Gandalf sat and observed the group and felt his own memories about Frodo return. Even though Frodo was still alive and well, he was still reeling from the effects of the Ring. That would be taken care of soon.

He had a suspicion there was more to this than meets the eye.

Apparently, Drigka had wanted her for his queen. So, why would he have the Nargol drop her off a cliff so fast?

It made no sense to him.

This girl had a lot of influence on this land, and their enemy. Killing her that fast would not be something that Sauron would have done, but he would have tortured her till the end.

However, Gandalf knew of Drigka, but not very well. Evil minds think in different ways.

Killing the girl Dorothy would surely concrete his final defeat of Oz, but still, Gandalf had his doubts.

The more he thought of it, the more he became convinced that Dorothy was not dead.

He wanted to speak to the King in private, but the Scarecrow was mourning her in his own way. He wondered if the King would believe him when he made his case.

He looked over the group again, and remembered their war, and how hard it was. He was still angry with Elrond and the rest of the council for rejecting Glinda's pleas.

He was formulating something else as well. He would also discuss that with the King.

It was obvious the Scarecrow King was in love with this girl, and Gandalf worried it might drive him to where he would surrender his land without a fight.

This was quite a situation, but he was glad he was here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

_I know it went really dark, and it will be for a while._

Scarecrow knew the rest of the group were sitting together and talking about what happened.

He had no use for it right now. He had work to do, and things needed to get done as quickly as possible so his people would get settled quickly, and they could start on the defenses of the outpost.

He thought of going down there and telling them that same thing, but he figured they needed a little time.

The looks he got from his people were starting to grate on his nerves. He didn't want pity, he didn't want sympathy, and he didn't want anything. He just wanted to get everyone settled as best as he could, and work on doing the one thing he would be willing to risk his life for, and he would single handedly kill Drigka. With his gloved hands and nothing else.

Right now, he had no fear, no fear of war, no fear of the future, and no fear of losing this land. He didn't even have fear of fire. He just wanted one thing, and one thing only, and that was Drigka's head on a platter.

The rest of them could sit there and sulk if they wanted, but he would be proactive.

All the time that the bad feelings were there, he should have listened to his gut. He should've kept Dorothy with him all along.

That was his stupidest mistake. He should have known they would be ambushed at their most vulnerable.

He was now in his personal quarters, and was organizing things when a knock came to the door.

"Enter," he said.

Glinda opened the door, and walked in closing it behind her.

He almost groaned out loud.

She stood there for a moment, and didn't say anything.

He looked up and said, "What is it?"

"I just came to see if you needed anything," she said quietly.

Scarecrow shook his head. "No. I will be out organizing again in a couple of hours."

"Gandalf would like to meet with you," she said. He could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

He really didn't want this right now.

"Tell him when he is rested to come and fetch me," he said.

"Scarecrow there was nothing you could have done….."

Finally, Scarecrow had it, all the anger, guilt, and grief had come to its breaking point.

The lantern hit the wall so hard it shattered into a million pieces. Glinda gasped and covered her mouth, and started sobbing softly.

"She never deserved to come back in the first place to this fate!" He screamed. He began to shake his head furiously.

"We did what we thought was right," Glinda said.

Scarecrow scoffed loudly. "Yes, and now look what happened."

Glinda lifted her chin in defiance. "In the end it was Dorothy's choice. Or is this about her coming back to Oz or your guilt over her protection?"

Scarecrow walked up to Glinda. "I will never, ever forgive myself for this. I should have had her stay with me, and be damned what people said. I let petty talk get in the way of what was right."

Glinda looked back at him. "So, that's what this is about. Duty over a good decision."

Scarecrow waived his hand through the air. "Never again. Once this war is over, I am abdicating the throne, if there is still one. I will not let a kingdom rule my life or my better judgment."

Glinda softened her gaze. "If that's what you wish."

Scarecrow rubbed his face. "It is."

"I sent a group out to bury the bodies of the dead. I am going out tomorrow morning, and finding her body. She deserves that much," he said.

Glinda could see the stone mask was falling away, and the emotions were coming out.

His burlap face began to twitch a little. He could not express the emotions that he wanted to, because of what he was, and because of his duties. Besides, his love for Dorothy was what this was about the most.

"Who are you taking with you? I would like to go," she said.

She really wanted to embrace him, but she could tell he was not ready yet.

Scarecrow looked down and back up with sad eyes. Yet, he could not cry even if he wanted to.

"Please, let me do this alone," he said his voice shaking. "Only you and a few will know I will be gone tomorrow."

Glinda nodded and the tears flowed silently down her cheeks.

…..

"I had a feeling he would that," Lion said solemnly.

"I think if he doesn't find her than this will drive him over the edge," Tin Man said.

"He is already planning his revenge, I know it," Lion said. "I fear for the stupid decisions he may make, but I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"He talked about abdicating the throne," Glinda said sadly.

Tin Man shook his head. "I can't say I blame him."

"Then we better start making some plans ourselves," Marvel said.

"Like what?" Glinda asked confused.

"I hate to undermine the king, but in case he does go over the edge, we need to be prepared," he answered.

Lion's eyebrows rose in question. "Are you talking about anarchy? Oscar, that is not right."

Marvel shook his head. "Of course not. Just to keep him alive," he said.

"Do you think he would really go on a suicide mission?" Tin Man asked worried.

"I want to be sure that in case he does, we will be able to handle it."

"Makes sense," Leandra said adjusting on her paws. She was sore, and still could barely move her front leg.

"I think our first priority after all this settles is revenge. Drigka must pay for what he has done, and not just to Dorothy, but to everyone we have lost," Lion said angrily. "Frankly, I am getting tired of these war games now. We just lost a dear friend, and many good troops."

Leandra took her mate's paw in her good one. She was so proud of him.

"I agree," Tin Man said.

Everyone came to a consensus.

"I will speak to Gandalf as well when he is done speaking with the King," Glinda said.

…..

Another knock came to Scarecrow's door as he was looking over the map of the river Dorothy fell into.

"Enter," he said in annoyance.

Gandalf came in and closed the door. Scarecrow looked up apologetically.

He began walking over with his staff keeping him steady.

His long white hair was tied in the back, and his pristine white robes fell to the ground covering his feet. His white beard was perfectly trimmed. His blue eyes sharp.

"I apologize for my tone, Gandalf," Scarecrow said extending his hand to the wizard. "I do appreciate you taking the time to visit our land."

Gandalf accepted, and sat down in the chair across from Scarecrow.

"I understand, sire," he said in his gravelly voice. "You carry many burdens right now, and one that is weighing even more heavily than the others."

Scarecrow removed his hat and ran a gloved hand over his burlap head.

"To say the least," he said.

"I will actually be leaving in two days," Gandalf said.

Scarecrow jerked in surprise and said, "I apologize for the poor hospitality."

Gandalf laughed. "No. It is not that at all. I have assessed enough of the situation. It angered me that my council rejected Glinda's plea for help. However, I know of another people who would not turn you down."

The relief in Scarecrow's face made Gandalf smile. "Anything would help."

"I will leave and make my case, but they have been in your situation, and I have a feeling they will be more receptive," Gandalf.

Scarecrow sat back and rubbed his chin. " I will be forever in your debt."

Gandalf shrugged. "I need no debt, sire. I don't want you to be what Middle Earth almost was."

Scarecrow nodded. "Thank you."

"One more thing, sire."

"Yes?"

"I don't think you will find what you're looking for tomorrow," he said leaning forward towards Scarecrow.

"I may not find her body, but I want to see if I can," he said.

Gandalf shook his head. "Your enemy is predictable. He almost captured her once to try to make her his queen, correct?"

"Yes." Scarecrow's voice was tight, but he wanted to hear what the old wizard had to say.

"What would make it any different now?"

Scarecrow shook his head and then looked away in thought. "I do not dare to hope on that, Gandalf. My Steward watched her fall."

"Yes, but did he see her hit the water?"

"Not that I am aware of," Scarecrow said. He felt ill thinking about it.

"I don't understand why he would want her dead, if he had other plans for her in the first place," Gandalf said.

"Well, she did kill his sisters. The ultimate revenge?"

Gandalf leaned by again. "Scarecrow, you will receive a sign tomorrow."

Scarecrow was doubtful.

"I have spoken of this to no one else. I think she is better off with the others thinking she is dead for now," Gandalf said.

"She is dead," Scarecrow said lowly. "There is no way a human could survive that fall."

Gandalf looked at Scarecrow in doubt. "She is no ordinary human here."

Scarecrow's memories were overwhelming him. "Maybe not, but Drigka is going to take Oz because of this."

"Your pessimism will be proven wrong, sire," Gandalf said.

"I don't think so, but I am glad you think so," Scarecrow answered.

"Well, this old man needs his rest," he said.

"Of course," Scarecrow said standing when Gandalf did.

Gandalf turned and began walking away, when he turned back towards Scarecrow and said, "Look for me at sunrise on the fourteenth day from now."

Scarecrow nodded, but did not say anything else.

….

Scarecrow was again pacing back and forth in his new chamber.

His grief was now overtaking him since his duties were finished for the day.

Already, he was missing her. Her touch, her lips, her skin, and most of all her smile and laugh.

He didn't want to accept what Gandalf said he didn't want to hope.

He finally had Oscar tell him what happened. He couldn't believe her bravery.

"Her sword skills were severely lacking, and I had to shoot most of the ones she was trying to stab, but she was trying her best," Oscar chuckled through tears at the memory. He then shook his head sadly. "She tried so hard….."

He finally couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. He had to find her body.

He walked down to the makeshift stables, and found Kronos who looked at him with sympathy.

A stableman came in, and asked, "Did you need anything, your highness?"

Scarecrow was saddling Kronos, and said, "I am going to ask you keep my ride quiet."

The stableman nodded and bowed. "There are guards at the entrance, sire."

"I know, that is why we're taking the tunnels," he said.

Scarecrow was lucky. An entrance to the tunnels was right next to the makeshift stables.

He could slip out without too much notice.

Kronos followed while Scarecrow held the reins. They removed the doorway, and entered. Scarecrow lit the lamp, his fear of fire discarded while he searched for Dorothy's body.

"How long are these tunnels, sire?" Kronos asked.

"Not too long, we should be out by morning," he said. "I will lead the way, but watch your step, there are paths, but some lead into the mines."

Kronos snorted, and followed his King.

They reached the entrance and Scarecrow could see the light shining through the wooden boards covering the entrance.

He could hear the roar of the river in the distance.

"This took us right there?" Kronos asked in surprise.

Scarecrow smiled. "Yes."

They kicked out the boards, and Scarecrow climbed on Kronos for the rest of the journey.

"You keep an eye on the ground here, and I will look in the river and the other side of the bank," Scarecrow said.

He could feel the emotions running through his mind. He felt a lump in his throat. He wondered how he would ultimately feel if they found her.

It seemed like they were there forever. Scarecrow was almost ready to give up. They were approaching the cliffs soon, and there wouldn't be anymore ground to cover. He was getting more and more frustrated. He would not leave Dorothy to a watery grave if he could help it.

"Sire!" Kronos called out. "There is something in the mud over there."

Scarecrow swallowed hard. He didn't want to look, but he knew he had to.

Scarecrow looked around to see what Kronos was talking about.

"What are you seeing?"

Kronos took off in a small gallop, and stopped. He started to paw at the mud.

"See?"

Scarecrow caught something glinting in the sun. He dismounted Kronos and walked over to what it was.

Scarecrow immediately recognized it. It was the chain with the ruby talisman. He would have known it anywhere.

His gloved straw hand shook as he picked it up. It was covered in mud, but there was no doubt in his mind.

He looked around on the ground, but did not see the talisman.

Odd, he thought.

Then something else got his attention.

There was an imprint of a body in the mud.

He bent down further and placed a hand to it. He realized something had pulled itself out of the water.

He really began to shake as he frantically began to look around.

He then spotted the footprints. There was not just one set, but also several. One of the prints was really small. Woman sized, he thought.

His body really began to tremble as the footprints led away from the bank of the river.

_Do I dare hope? _

"Do you see this?" He asked Kronos.

"Yes, your majesty. I also smell the stench of Nargol here," he growled.

Scarecrow's eyes followed the footsteps and they led into the wooded area.

"Stay here and keep watch," Scarecrow said.

"Yes, majesty."

Scarecrow unsheathed his sword, and began to follow the muddy footprints into the wooded area.

He could still see the smaller ones with the huge Nargol ones, and what looked like a human boot print.

The footprints started disappearing when he came to it. He dropped to his knees and picked it up. It was Dorothy's hooded cape!

"Dorothy," he whispered. "It can't be."

He rose and followed the broken brush out to a pasture.

He found something else along the way. Dorothy's hair ribbon was in the grass by hoof prints.

He started to breathe heavy. She was leaving him a message. He knew, and he didn't know how, but he knew.

He quickly ran back to Kronos, and said, "I found hoof prints we need to follow."

Kronos eyed Dorothy's belongings. "Did she leave a trail?"

"If on purpose or not, I do not know, but we need to follow that trail."

Scarecrow brought Kronos through the trail and mounted his back.

He followed the hoof prints, and finally had to stop. The muddy trail led to the yellow brick road, and this part of the road led to Emerald City.

"Sire?"

Scarecrow looked towards the light in the distance.

He clutched Dorothy's things close to him. He would find a way, but he would get to her somehow.

She was alive after all. He had Gandalf to thank for figuring it out.

"Hang on, Dorothy. I'm coming," he murmured.

He tightened Kronos's reins. "Back to the post!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are what keep me going. _

_There is so much more to come. _

Dorothy knew she was submerged. Her lungs began to scream for air as she struggled against the current. She forced her eyes open and could see the surface. She thought about letting the current take her, but she knew she couldn't do that without a fight.

Her body ached as she began to try to reach the surface, and was about to give up when she hit something. She grasped it, and realized it was a big rock. She began to frantically claw at it, and suddenly she broke the surface.

She slipped back under a couple of times before she finally used all her strength to get a grip on the rock.

She began to cough and gag as the water exited her lungs. She stayed there for a few moments while her racing heart slowed a little and she could take a breath without pain.

Finally, she dared to open her eyes again, and looked around frantically.

She didn't know how far she had gone down the river, but one thing was bothering her.

_How the hell am I alive?_

She looked around again and the river was not as swift or fast in this part. All she could see was trees around her. She turned and looked behind her and spotted the cliffs in the distance.

_How did I survive that fall? _

Every inch of her ached, but she knew she had to get to the bank of the river or she wouldn't make it.

Taking a deep breath, Dorothy gathered every ounce of strength she had left and began to swim to the shore. She was relieved when she could finally put her feet down and wade the rest of the way.

She reached the bank and relief and exhaustion took over. She collapsed in the dirt, and the let the sun warm her cold bones.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to the see the Talisman stuck on a tree branch beside her. She wondered how the in world it survived her fall along with her.

She went to tug on it, but it would not come loose. Finally, using her last ounce of strength she broke the necklace part. She put the talisman back in her pocket and turned over.

She lay there half-asleep for a little while just listening to the water when she finally decided that she had to do something.

Everyone probably thinks I'm dead, she thought.

Dorothy started to push herself off the ground. She had no idea where she was, but if she could somehow find the yellow brick road, then she would be all right with that, and go from there.

Her eyes stung as she thought of Scarecrow. She was convinced everyone thought she was dead, and she wondered how he was faring. Wasn't he in for a surprise, she thought.

Dorothy heard a rustling in the woods behind her. She tried to look up to see who it was, but she was exhausted it was still difficult to even lift her head.

She spotted a shiny black boot in front of her. She froze in place as whoever it belonged to had other big, beefy, boots behind it.

"Hello, my dear, Dorothy," the smooth male voice said.

Gravelly laughs followed behind.

Dorothy felt the fear rise in her throat. She knew that voice.

She finally looked up to see the man who was an image just days ago standing in front of her.

He looked down at her in amusement, and Dorothy knew it was over. As she had neither weapons nor the strength to fight.

"What do you want?" She croaked, and then going into another coughing fit.

"I just came to see about your well-being. That was quite a fall you took," Drigka said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," she mumbled.

Drigka bent down and helped Dorothy sit up. She was too tired to fight.

"You're a mess," he said.

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"No thanks to you and your monsters," she said.

The Nargol behind Drigka snickered, and Dorothy knew there was no escape. She was trapped.

"Well, if it wasn't for my magic you would be dead, so you owe be a debt of gratitude," he said.

Dorothy scrunched her eyebrows. "What? You mean you saved me?"

"Why yes. You could put it that way," he said smiling.

His eyes pierced into hers, and Dorothy had to turn away.

"You had this planned all along didn't you? You were there all along when we were attacked," she said accusingly.

"Such a smart girl. I am going to take you back to Emerald City where you will have clean clothes and a nice comfortable bed to rest in. How does that sound?"

Dorothy turned away from his intense stare, and said, "Well, then just let me die."

Drigka laughed. "I can't do that. I have unfinished business with you."

Before Dorothy could protest she was hoisted over the shoulder of a Nargol. She wanted to gag from the stench of the monster.

"Back to Emerald City," Drigka said.

Dorothy looked around, but there was no way out. She was too weak to fight.

Hoping that someone would come looking for her, she untied the hooded cape with her mouth and let it fall to the ground. She prayed her friends would find this trail and realize she was alive, and she needed help.

The group of Nargol and Drigka came through the wooded area and into a pasture of waiting horses.

"Give the girl to me," Drigka said. Dorothy couldn't see what he meant, but before she was lifted again, she pulled out her ribbon that was somehow still in her hair, and dropped that to the ground.

Dorothy was then placed behind Drigka on the horse. She was forced to hang onto him as they took off in a gallop.

…..

Dorothy was shocked as they entered Emerald City. Things were being changed. The enchanting city she once knew was almost gone in the interior.

There were Nargol and other kinds of creatures everywhere including men and women.

No longer were things green, silver, and mahogany. It was gray and black and dull.

She could see workers tearing things down, and re-building it to suit them.

Dorothy spotted what looked like a big industrial plant in the back of the city. So, that's where the glow is coming from. She wondered what they were doing in there.

"Do you like it Dorothy?" Drigka asked.

Dorothy growled a little. "Not in the slightest."

Drigka chuckled. "Sounds like your strength is coming back. Good!"

Finally, they came upon the door of the castle itself. Dorothy gasped at the memory. This was where she first met the Wizard aka Marvel after the tornado.

The doors opened and a woman or whatever she was come out. Dorothy could only describe her as troll like.

Her skin was a leathery brown, her nose huge, and her eyes were too small for her face. She barely had hair, but wore what looked like a dress for a maid. Her feet were bare with only three big toes.

"Take her and get her cleaned up. She may rest in between. I want her ready for supper," Drigka said as he dismounted and helped Dorothy off the horse.

The woman-creature squealed in reply, which made Dorothy cringe.

"Dorothy, I am sure you are hungry," Drigka said.

Dorothy just stood there, but said nothing. Drigka chuckled.

"You will be," he said.

Dorothy was then lead into the castle by the female troll, with two Nargol following closely behind.

Dorothy felt the tears burn her eyes, as everything she knew Scarecrow probably had was gone. Now, in its place was cold, gray and black decor. She had nothing against those colors, but they were just an example of what now lived in this place.

The only remnants of the old Emerald City were the mahogany walls that surrounded her.

She was helped up steps and cringed at the pain of her fall and the battle she fought before.

The female troll stopped at a door, and said something to the Nargol in language she could not understand. The Nargol grunted in response and stood guard at the door.

The troll opened the door, and Dorothy was led into a room with a simple bed and furniture. She gasped as she spotted bars on the window.

Without a word the troll woman led her to a bath that was already for her.

Dorothy began to pull back, but the troll woman was strong. She shook her crooked finger at Dorothy and squealed something.

Dorothy silently undressed, and started to look around to see any means of escape. When the troll woman wasn't looking she felt in the pocket to make sure the Talisman was still there. She would hide it somewhere.

The troll woman then began scrubbing her hair with soap.

"I can do it!" Dorothy said angrily.

The woman backed off, and went to get out a dress from the closet mumbling something in her language.

Dorothy looked over injuries, and saw bruises and small scrapes everywhere.

She did have to admit the hot water felt great against her skin.

She cleaned herself up as best she could, and got out. The troll woman handed her a towel and Dorothy dried off.

The troll woman hung a dark purple gown on the door.

She turned to Dorothy and said in a low squealy voice. "You have six hours to rest. I will come get you for supper."

Dorothy cringed at the voice, but nodded.

She came over with a nightgown for Dorothy and threw it on the bed next to her.

"I am done here. There is a Nargol outside, so don't try anything funny," she said.

Dorothy just looked at the troll woman leave. She then slipped on the nightgown, and walked over to the window.

She tried to tug on the bars, but they were welded into the concrete.

She went to the door and tried to peer through the crack, but no luck there.

The tears began to flow down her cheeks as the realization of her situation hit her like a rock.

She was still too weak to try to escape. She had no choice she had to get some rest and get her strength back.

She lay down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling for a while sobbing softly until she couldn't help it anymore, sleep took her.

….

The troll woman led Dorothy down to a huge dining area. Even though Dorothy was still traumatized about her situation, the troll lady did her hair beautifully. She put it up with curls in the back held in place by pins.

In any other situation Dorothy would have loved the dress she was wearing because it was such a beautiful color, but right now she didn't care.

A Nargol followed close behind her. The thing stunk to high heaven.

"Don't they bathe?" She asked the troll woman. At least she didn't smell.

The troll woman squealed a laugh. "They smell how they are," she said.

She tried to memorize everything around her as a possible escape route.

The dining hall still had a lot of the Emerald City symbols to it. It was also a mahogany color with a huge fireplace in the middle of the room on the end wall.

Next to it, was a long table, and the fire glowed inside as the soft light.

Drigka was there. Dorothy could see shiny black hair and a perfectly trimmed beard. Ice blue eyes glowed ever so slightly in the soft light. He wore a black jacket, with a white collared shirt, and beige pants with shiny black boots.

His sword was at his side, and it didn't get past Dorothy the handle was ruby red.

"Dorothy," he said smoothly. "I must say you look stunning."

Drigka who dismissed troll woman seated Dorothy, and Dorothy couldn't help it, but her stomach growled at the food on the table.

There was some kind of roasted bird, which Dorothy guessed might have been duck. Fruits and vegetables adorned the rest of the table along with the usual utensils and dishes.

The mentality of the farm girl took over, and Dorothy felt completely out of place in such extravagance.

"Do you like it Dorothy?" Drigka sitting down and taking a sip of had to be wine.

"Extravagant for my tastes, but at least it is not the dull colors in most of the city," she finally said.

Drigka chuckled. "You speak of extravagance here, but remember, Scarecrow and his Steward lived here at one time."

Dorothy shrugged in response.

"You must be hungry after your adventure earlier today," he said smiling.

Dorothy looked around, and another troll like figure appeared and poured her some wine. They also started to carve the bird for both of them.

Dorothy wished she could hush her stomach, but it was growling big time.

"You're a farm girl. What kind of bird is this?" Drigka asked.

Dorothy looked up again as blue eyes bored into her. "It's duck."

"Excellent!"

A plate was set down in front of Dorothy, and she tried to resist the food.

"I know you're hungry. Your eyes say it all," Drigka said sipping his wine amused.

"It might be poisoned, or some kind of spell," she said darkly.

Drigka put down his wine glass, and laughed hard. "So suspicious of me. Rest assured, it is not poisoned and there is no spell."

He then took a bite of food to show her.

Dorothy finally relented. She needed her strength, so she had to eat.

"Are you going to put a spell on me again?" Dorothy asked with sarcasm after a few moments.

Drigka shook his head and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Of course not. I would really like it if you would corporate with me."

"I didn't kill your sisters! They were both accidents." She finally blurted out.

Drigka put down his fork again, and eyed Dorothy for a moment. "You know, my dear. I know that. My sisters were complete idiots. In the end, their greed got the better of both of them."

Dorothy eyed him back. "What do you mean?"

"They were desperate to get Oz back from Diggs, so they were making huge errors in judgment. Glinda took advantage of that. I know it was her that dropped the house on Evanora," he said without emotion.

"What about your other sister?" She asked. "Do you still blame me for her?"

Drigka sat back in his chair with eyebrows raised.

"How were you supposed to know she could not endure water? You had to put that weakling straw man out somehow, right?"

So, he didn't blame her after all. Dorothy was angry, and slammed down her fork.

"Then why am I here?" She demanded. "Since I am at fault for nothing done to your sisters, then I deserve an explanation for last week, and today."

Drigka calmly took a sip of wine.

"I will get to that momentarily. I want to tell you a story," he said.

Dorothy looked down and back up to him again. She had a feeling if she said no, he would be angry, and that wouldn't be good.

"After I was banished," he began.

"For the evil you spread," Dorothy finished for him in defiance.

Drigka smiled. "I traveled to Middle Earth. They were in the throes of war. So, I began to work for a species called dwarves. They mined something very valuable called mithril."

"Mithril?"

"It is a substance that is more powerful than any metal or gem in the universe including diamonds."

"What is the point of this?" She asked.

"Well, after the war was lost by Sauron the dark lord. I realized that there was something I needed to get my power back in Oz. Something that would be mithril here."

Dorothy couldn't help it. She was curious to hear this.

"So, I started speaking to the leftover Orcs, and other creatures. Convincing them they needed a new leader, someone to give them focus again since they would be chased from Middle Earth anyway."

Dorothy still had no idea where this was leading, but her curiosity was piqued.

"I made a lot of money from the mithril I stole from the mines, and gathered my finances to secure ships back to Oz," he said.

"Did you know your sisters were dead?" She asked.

Drigka chuckled. "No, but I was planning on overthrowing them anyway."

Dorothy gasped in shock.

Drigka laughed again at their response. "So, I come back a few years after you were gone to find my sisters both dead, and the weakling straw man King of Oz."

"He is not weakling!" Dorothy growled.

Drigka shrugged. "You will find out in time, that he has not changed. Anyway, I find out that the ruby slippers have been destroyed."

"I didn't know about that till recently," Dorothy said.

"Ahh, but that is the thing. They weren't completely destroyed. Do you know why my sister wanted them so bad?"

"She needed the power from them," Dorothy answered. She tried to hide her emotions.

"Exactly. I was bound to them as well. So, I knew they were not full destroyed or I would have been to," he explained.

"So, what do I have to do with all this?" She asked in disgust.

"Glinda made sure the full power of the rubies could only be opened by one person," he said smiling widely.

Dorothy began to sweat underneath her dress.

"Scarecrow?" She asked swallowing hard.

"No," Drigka said amused. "He could use them for little things. Glinda changed what was left into a Talisman, and gave it to Scarecrow for protection, but never told him anything more."

"Who then?"

Drigka shook his head. "Dorothy, haven't you figured out why they wanted to protect you so badly? Well, besides Scarecrow becoming your lover."

Dorothy blushed furiously, but did not say another word.

Drigka leaned over the table and stared her straight in the eyes.

Dorothy began to breathe heavily in fear.

"Only you can open it again for me. I know you have it with you now," he said his tone darkening. "We are going to go get it, and figure out how to unlock it."

At that moment, Dorothy knew her fate and the fate of Oz was again tied to the rubies or what used to be the ruby slippers.

She silently cursed Glinda for doing this to her again.

History really does repeat itself, she thought in despair.

Drigka began to rise out of his chair. "Once we figure it, you will be my queen."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

_As always thank you for the reviews and views. My posting new chapters will be slowing down a little as I am switching schedules soon, but I promise this story will be finished. _

Two days later Dorothy sat in her room, and pondered her situation again. She had been with Drigka most days and he now held the Talisman with him. She had no choice but to let him have it with threats to the safety of the people of Oz.

She was under constant guard, and though she tried she could not find a means of escape. She remembered Scarecrow telling her that there were secret passages here too, and she had gone all around her room, but to no luck yet. She would sit there with the Talisman and try to find a way to unlock it. She had protested, and did not try very hard all to the duress of Drigka.

She would cry herself to sleep at night frustrated, and losing hope on escape. One thing she did not lose hope on was Scarecrow eventually knowing she was alive. However, that was fading fast.

The troll woman entered Dorothy's room mid-afternoon and told her to get dressed.

Dorothy wanted to protest, but decided the more she did as was told the better her escape.

"You have a visitor," The troll woman said.

Dorothy looked at her confused. She had a visitor?

"Who is it?"

The troll woman shrugged. "Some wizard."

Dorothy got a little excited. Marvel?

Was he here to negotiate her release?

The troll woman and her two usual Nargol guards led Dorothy to the main hall where the throne is, well, it used to be Scarecrow's throne.

Dorothy practically ran into the hall, but stopped short. The man standing before Drigka was not Marvel at all. In fact, Dorothy had no idea who he was.

He was a very old gentleman with long pristine white hair, white robes, and a white staff.

Dorothy looked at him confused as he gave her a slight smile, and a knowing look.

Dorothy could only look at the man in confusion.

"See Gandalf, she is perfectly safe," Drigka said with a smile.

Dorothy practically gasped. So, this was the famous Gandalf she had heard so much about before she was captured.

He gave her a once over, and looked back to Drigka. "Why yes she is."

"She is also under no spell," Drigka said through gritted teeth. Obviously, the conversation had been tense before she had come in.

Gandalf approached Dorothy and bowed a little to her. "The savior of Oz. Nice to finally meet you, although I wish this was better circumstances," Gandalf said turning to Drigka.

Drigka eyed Gandalf suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Thank you, Gandalf. It is my pleasure," Dorothy said.

_Dorothy_

Dorothy almost jumped as the voice came through her head. Yet, she held her ground as Drigka and Gandalf continued to talk. Gandalf was negotiating her release, but Drigka was having none of it.

She scrunched her eyebrows as Gandalf turned and glanced at her and smirked.

_Do not fear, child. He doesn't know this is happening. _

Dorothy almost began to cry, she was getting help. They knew she was alive.

_What can I do? I have tried to escape, but nothing is opening for me, she asked. _

She almost smiled. Drigka was getting frustrated, but Gandalf was delaying the conversation.

_You are going to get help very soon_. Gandalf said in her mind.

_I am afraid to leave the Talisman. If he opens it…_

Drigka's eyes kept getting darker and darker at the wizard, but Dorothy could see that Gandalf was more powerful, so Drigka could not do much to stop him from speaking.

_He will not. Only you can. It is of no use until you can open it. _

Dorothy wanted to laugh at the exchange, but held herself steady.

_Can I and should I destroy it? _Dorothy asked.

_Do not concern yourself with that now. You will have your sign of escape. The Scarecrow King is coming for you. _

Dorothy almost nodded, but held back. She knew that Gandalf was now out of her mind.

"You may now take your leave, wizard," Drigka finally said.

Gandalf looked around with another smirk. "I never knew Oz had such terrible hospitality."

"Only those who try to thwart my plans," Drigka said menacingly.

Gandalf bowed to him. "I only come as a neutral ambassador to check on the well-being of the young woman."

"You may report to my enemy that she is fine," he said.

Dorothy watched the exchange continuing to worry for the older wizard, but still said nothing.

"I take my leave, and will relay the information to the Scarecrow King," Gandalf said.

"Go, and let him know he might as well surrender now,"Drigka said.

Gandalf turned to leave and gave one last smile to Dorothy. He turned around again and said, "I leave Oz tonight, my lord."

Drigka now looked bored. "Why does that concern me, Gandalf?"

This time Gandalf smiled widely, and said, "I return in two weeks time. I am sure you will be ready."

Drigka stood, and for a moment Dorothy caught fear in his eyes.

"Your weakling men of Middle Earth can do nothing to me!"

Without another word, Gandalf left the room, and was escorted out.

….

Drigka cursed and sat there for a few moments. Dorothy noticed he was mumbling something about Glinda and her weak allies.

Dorothy sat and thought for a moment. She had no idea how she would be rescued, and Gandalf told her to look for a sign, but what?

Drigka turned to her and she could see the anger in his eyes. She bristled at the stare, but lifted her chin in defiance.

He walked over to her with the Talisman in his hands and put it close to her face. His blue eyes flashed with anger and determination.

"You have two weeks to figure this out," he said lowly.

"I told you. I can't do it! I don't know anything about magic!"

Drigka suddenly smiled to her. "Do you want to see magic at work? I learned this from Gandalf's leader before he was murdered."

Dorothy eyed him. Her brown eyes flashed with fear. "I am not sure I want to know."

He took the Talisman from her, and pocketed it.

"You will."

He suddenly pulled on her arm and stood her up. Not letting go, he led her through the hall and through the castle. Two Nargol followed closely behind.

She was led outside, and tripped a couple of times trying to keep up with Drigka.

He led her to the back of the city where the glow had been coming from.

Dorothy was shocked when they came upon it. It was not a building after all, but a fire pit dug deeply into the ground.

She was led down a set of stairs and came upon a stench that almost choked her along with the smoke.

She began to see what looked like many Nargol soldiers standing still in the corner of the area.

She was led to a hole with what she could only describe as molten slime. Nargol from every side laughed and growled at her.

Yet, the soldiers in the corner did not move or make a sound. It seemed like they just stared into emptiness.

Five Nargol who were working over the pit suddenly took pitchforks and stabbed into the molten slime. It began to bubble profusely, and the smell was enough to make Dorothy almost vomit.

Suddenly, a giant ball of molten slime began to emerge from the pit. She watched in horror as it began to take form.

It dropped on the ground with a thud, and the slime began to clear away as the form began to take shape. Dorothy gasped as the Nargol was formed. She had to take two steps back in the shock of what she was witnessing. It was beyond what nightmares were made of.

The newly born Nargol was then picked up, stood up, and put in the corner, but did not move anymore.

"Do you like it, Dorothy?" Drigka asked with an evil smile.

"Why don't they move?" She asked instead.

"Ah. That's what this is for," Drigka answered holding up the Talisman. "They can't come to life until the power is formed."

"What about the ones that are working, how are they alive?"

"They are from Middle Earth, so they don't need it," he said.

"There weren't enough Orcs for me to create a really solid army, so I had to do the work myself," he said.

Dorothy held in her breath. "What do you mean?"

He then took her arm again, and led her down a path. They ascended steps once more, and Dorothy realized they came out of the area into the back of the castle.

In an old courtyard Dorothy almost fainted at what she saw. There were those soldiers standing there waiting to be magically brought to life.

Drigka then led her to another area that was outside of the city walls. She knew then she might just faint.

Outside stood hundreds, no thousands of the mindless soldiers waiting for the Talisman, and waiting for the final battle of this war.

….

Dorothy sat in her room still reeling from what she had seen. She never knew horror until she had seen those soldiers today.

She began to sob quietly as she thought of Scarecrow and the rest of her friends.

Drigka had given her the Talisman to work her mind on when he sent her back to her room. It had been quiet ever since she had been captured. No humming, no glowing, just nothing.

Anger overtook her and she threw the Talisman against the wall hoping that would destroy it. However, it just hit the floor with a solid thud.

She angrily walked over and picked it up, and sat down in her chair.

She leaned back and thought for a moment. God, she thought. Help me get home.

"There's no place like home," she said aloud with a sarcastic and bitter laugh.

Suddenly, the Talisman began to glow in her hand. Dorothy sat up and looked upon it with wide eyes.

She thought for moment, and suddenly it came to her!

The memory of the day she left Oz came rushing back to her thoughts.

"_Click your heels three times, and repeat after me. 'There's no place like home,'" Glinda said. _

Dorothy gasped. That was it! That is how you open it!

She had to say it three times!

No! If she did that the war would be over.

Oh my God, Drigka was connected to it!

She wondered if he could feel its power now. Dorothy felt some unusual vibrations pulsate threw her as the talisman continued to glow in her hands.

Panicked Dorothy whispered to it. "Please turn off."

She prayed holding it between her hands. _Please go back to sleep. _

She could hear rousing outside of the door and in the hallway. She thought she heard footsteps on the outside of the door. She continued to try to turn it off. She began to shake it in her hands.

As tears began to flow down her cheeks, she threw it against the wall again, and suddenly the glow and hum stopped.

Dorothy sat back in the chair with relief.

The activity on the outside of the door stopped, and everything seemed to quiet down.

Dorothy looked over at the wall, and almost laughed as the Talisman was stuck in it. She never knew she could throw that hard.

She sat there for a while still waiting on Drigka to come through the doors and demand she activate it, but it never happened.

_It does not affect him until the Talisman is in full power. You are safe. _

Dorothy's head shot up at the voice, but did not move. So, that was it.

She then got up and went to grab the Talisman out from the wall. She still could not believe she had actually punctured it.

She grabbed the Talisman and expected a fight with it and the wall, but it came out very easy.

Surprised, Dorothy looked back the hole and frowned. This place as solid wood, why would there be a hole?

She looked up as a little air began to seep through the hole.

Her heart began to pound and her breathe caught as she tried to peer through the hole, but could see nothing.

_There are secret passages throughout the castle. _

She began to feel around the wall, and to see where the opening was, but was having no luck. There were two lanterns on either side, and tried to push, pull, and even twist them but nothing worked.

She tried to be as quiet as she could as to not get attention from the guards outside.

Her heart thumped in her ears, and sweat began to form on her brow she tried everything she could think of.

Everything was smooth and solid. There were no buttons or anything to open the door that she could see.

Frustrated she turned around, and leaned against it for a moment to think.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes, and in more frustration she punched the wall behind her. She thought she felt something begin to move.

Before she could cry out the door opened, and there Dorothy lay on her back on rock solid ground looking up into darkness.

She began to laugh to herself as she stood back up, and looked around. She looked at the door, and realized the button had been within her reach all along.

Now, she needed to plan her escape. She quietly closed the secret door, and got ready for bed. She would need her strength, and tomorrow night she would make her escape.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Enjoy! This chapter is very graphic. You have been warned. _

Dorothy sat there for breakfast, and could barely eat. Drigka was pacing the room and flustered at her for not opening the Talisman for him yet.

She sat there as stone-faced as possible though her heart pounded in her chest. She could only pray that she would make her escape in time.

Suddenly, Drigka kneeled beside her chair. Dorothy did not turn to face him.

"Leave us!" He ordered his servants. She moved her eyes as they did as was told, and closed the door. She noticed her troll woman servant frown when ordered to leave.

Dorothy swallowed hard, but still did not move.

"What do I have to do to make you open it?" He asked in a near whisper to her ear.

"I will not be responsible for the death of the people of Oz," she said flatly.

Suddenly, a hand moved through her hair. Dorothy wanted to recoil in objection, but she held her ground.

"My sweet Dorothy. You could have everything you ever wanted with me," he said still in a whisper. "You just have to break its protective spell." She could barely feel the touch of his beard against her neck.

"I have everything I need thank you," she said, but her voice began to shake. "I have no use for power."

She knew he would eventually do this, but she didn't know when. He had made it clear he wanted her for his queen.

Drigka suddenly laughed, and pulled back a little.

"What do you want? That weakling Scarecrow, and his body full of straw? He could never please you in a carnal way besides a spell of an illusion. He will never give you a child. He will never be human."

Dorothy sucked in a breath, and said, "He is more human than you'll ever be. He is not responsible for the deaths of thousands."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her chin and she was forced to face Drigka and his icy blue eyes. She could not tell by the look on what he was about to do.

"I do not kill for the thrill of it, my dear. I had to take back what belonged to me," he said quietly staring at her.

She tried to pull back a little, but his grip was strong.

Dorothy felt the tears gather in her eyes. "Oz does not belong to anyone. It belongs to the people and the creatures who live on this land."

Drigka laughed lowly. "You are so naïve."

Suddenly, his hand moved down her neck, fingers barely touching her skin. Dorothy swallowed hard.

"I can see why the Scarecrow fancied you. You will make a beautiful queen," he said smiling.

Dorothy sucked in a breath, and knew she was in deep trouble. "When Scarecrow breaks his spell. He will be human again," she said defiantly.

Drigka laughed lowly. "That spell died with my sister. He will never break it."

Dorothy gasped at the revelation. No! That can't be. Yet, no matter what he thought, she would always love him no matter what he was.

She tried to pull away again, but he gripped the back of her neck, and continued with his other hand in a downward motion.

"Please don't…." she begged the tears were flowing now.

She struggled, but he was just too strong for her.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded again.

"Tell me," he said huskily as his hand came to her breast, and fingers began tracing it. "What would you do to save the people of Oz? Besides, you will be my queen, I am doing my husband duty."

Dorothy began to sob a little. She continued to struggle against him, but he had her trapped. She finally tried to turn off her mind. She would not be here when he took her. No, she would imagine something else, somewhere else. She would not react to this.

His hand cupped her breast, and he sucked in a breath. His hand then moved and lifted her shirt, and Dorothy could feel him slowly moving up the skin of her stomach, and then he ever so slightly touched her bare breast once again, and began to caress the skin with his thumb.

"I have seen pictures of you as a child, and you blossomed into a swan," he said as he nipped her neck.

Dorothy tried to calm her breathing, but she was powerless. She tried to imagine this was Scarecrow with her, but it was impossible.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to fight back. He was trying to not only take her, but also put her under a spell again, because she could feel herself almost giving in to his temptation.

Her free hand found its strength, and came up to meet Drigka's cheek. The slap was hard.

Drigka reeled back in surprise.

"You will never have me!" She screamed in anger. "I would die first!"

Drigka's eyes flashed in anger, but then he suddenly smiled.

"You are feisty," he said. Dorothy almost gasped as she could see the evidence of his desires.

He suddenly jumped up and pulled Dorothy to her feet. She again struggled against him, but his grip was too strong.

"You will be mine!" He said to her in slight anger.

She tried to release her arms, but to no avail.

She looked up at him through tears. "Never!"

His hand came up and he gripped her chin again. His thumb caressing her lower lip.

"I have business to attend to today. I expect you to be ready for me tonight, my dear Dorothy," he said lowly.

He then let her go and walked away. Dorothy sank to the ground sobbing in defeat. She had been lucky this time, but knew she would not be the next time.

There will be no next time, she thought determined as she wiped her eyes.

After a few minutes, she was escorted back to her room, and there the troll woman was waiting for her.

Dorothy looked at the troll woman confused as she laid out leggings, boots, and a shirt for Dorothy. They looked like traveling clothes.

What was going on? Why were these clothes out?

"Am I going somewhere?" Dorothy asked in frustration. She just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

The troll woman nodded and walked up to Dorothy. "No man should ever do that to a woman," she said in her squeaky voice.

Dorothy looked at her confused. "What….what do you mean?"

The troll woman shook her head in frustration. She walked over the wall where the tunnel was, and punched it slightly.

Dorothy looked on shocked as the door opened. She felt the tears burn her eyes as the woman gave her a gnarled smile.

"He knows nothing of this one," she said.

Dorothy then eyed the woman suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

She walked back to up to Dorothy and said, "Scarecrow is my king. I was captured, and my family threatened. I had no choice."

Dorothy gasped in realization. "You have always been here?"

The troll woman nodded. "You see many of us here. We were not lucky to escape, but we send information to the King when we can."

She then shook her head sadly. "The king told us to hang on. We started to lose hope, and you showed up."

Dorothy smiled softly as the troll woman.

"Does he know you spy for Scarecrow? Has he ever been suspicious? Why haven't the rest of you tried to escape if Drigka doesn't know about the tunnels?" Dorothy asked.

The troll woman nodded sadly. "Yes, many have died when they were caught in some of the tunnels. He doesn't know all of them. I will tell you which way to go. I stay to protect my family."

Dorothy felt sad for those who passed trying to fight this war in their own way.

The woman then gestured towards the tunnel.

"Go left for the entire time. Then when you hear water, you will make a right. This will lead you past the poppy fields."

"How do you know there aren't Nargol guarding it now?"

"I don't, but Drigka will take you by force tonight if you don't risk it," she said.

Dorothy shivered at the thought of just a short while ago. She had to take her chance.

The troll woman went over to the leggings and lifted them up. Underneath was a small sword.

"That was the best I could do with the Nargol around," she said.

Dorothy walked up to her and hugged the troll woman. "You shouldn't be risking this for me."

The troll woman laughed. "Our savior is back."

"I am just a farm girl," Dorothy protested.

The troll woman laughed again. "Keep telling yourself that."

The troll woman gestured to the tunnel again. "Drigka is not expected back until after nightfall. I would leave when the sun sets."

Dorothy nodded. She glanced out of the window, and could see it was mid-afternoon now.

"I leave you now. Tell the king we await his return," she said.

Dorothy smiled. "I will."

….

Glinda gazed out of the window into the mountains in the distance. She had so much fear. Fear for Dorothy, fear for Oz, and fear for the kingdom that she could barely speak.

She pushed back her graying strawberry blonde hair, and held Dorothy's cape against her chest.

Marvel walked into the room, and walked over to Glinda and hugged her from behind.

Gandalf had sent word that Dorothy was indeed alive and well, while that was a relief she still worried for the Talisman.

She leaned to Marvel basking in his warmth. He was going to travel to Emerald City with Scarecrow to rescue Dorothy.

They were going to leave at nightfall.

"She obviously hasn't figured it out yet, or this would be over by now," Marvel said lowly.

Glinda nodded and said, "I fear what he would do to her, if she doesn't soon."

"Gandalf said she looked healthy, so I am not worried yet," he said.

"If she did figure it out, I fear she would think she could destroy Drigka with it, and that would not happen," Glinda said with worry.

"I know. I am hoping that will not happen. She may be able to open it, but not control it," Marvel continued.

Glinda turned and went into Marvel's embrace. "Do you think we should have told Scarecrow sooner about it? Its full power could only be opened by Dorothy?"

"Well, he is speaking to us again," Marvel said with a slight chuckle.

"I never thought it would come to this, that is why I never said what I did," Glinda explained. "I never thought we would see Dorothy ever again."

"I think he understands that now," Marvel said.

….

Scarecrow sat and held Dorothy's hair ribbon in his black-gloved hand.

His anger at Glinda and Marvel was calming down. He understood why the secret about the Talisman of Rubies, but it still angered him that they picked her after all she had been through already even before she came back the second time.

He looked down at the ribbon, and imagined her braiding her auburn hair with it and smiling at him.

He imagined her warm sweet body next to his…

He shook his head in frustration. The only thing he should concentrate on now is her rescue. The next thing was to kill Drigka slowly, and painfully.

A knock came at the door, and Scarecrow put the ribbon inside of his pocket.

"Enter," he said.

Lion and Tin Man entered and sat across from him.

"Ready, highness?" Lion asked. He was dressed for battle.

Scarecrow got up and put on his belt with his sword, and placed his knife in the holder of his boot.

Tin Man said, "I still can't believe she survived that fall."

Scarecrow smiled. "I will thank Drigka for saving her, then I will behead him cleanly."

"This brings back memories of another time we had to go get her," Lion said.

Scarecrow scoffed, but Lion was right.

"Let's bring her home," Tin Man said.

"Once and for all," Lion said smiling.

Marvel knocked and came in at that moment. Scarecrow didn't want him to, but he insisted on going as well.

Scarecrow had a hunch that he knew where Dorothy was locked up, and it wasn't the dungeons. All three would search through the tunnels that were not overrun by Nargol, and Marvel would be their backup.

It was a simple plan really, but Scarecrow knew anything could go wrong.

"We should be there by nightfall," Scarecrow said.

All four men gathered their things, and took off out of the military post.

Glinda had been left in charge in their absence.

She clutched Dorothy's cape again as the men rode off. She could only hope they would get to her in time.

….

Dorothy looked out of the window, and could see the sun was setting.

She was now dressed, and ready to go. She sheathed the sword, and lightly punched the door.

She looked down the tunnel and could only see blackness. She would bring the lantern, but keep it on low.

Taking a deep breath, Dorothy began to move. She stood and waited for a while after the door closed to listen to see if anyone heard her.

She held out the lantern in front of her and began to run.

…..

_Yes! Finished this chapter before Walking Dead came on in my time zone. LOL _

_Lots more coming. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings._

_Enjoy! _

Scarecrow looked on as Lion dispatched two Nargol. They had a small skirmish as they came upon the tunnels, but the group was small of about six Nargol, and they were able to take them out easily when the Nargol were ambushed.

Lion spit and said, "Really getting tired of tasting Nargol blood."

"Isn't that what your claws are for?" Tin Man asked smiling.

Lion growled at him, and came back to his hind legs in a standing position.

Marvel rode up to the group from behind. "Sire, Aslan just reported the area is clear. His group also took out about seven Nargol."

Scarecrow nodded. "Alright then. There are small groups around. We must be vigilant in the tunnels."

"Nick, you go around to the dungeons. I don't think she's there, but we need to know. Lion, you search the courtyards and the courts. I will go under the river and through to the castle rooms. Remember to keep your lanterns low, and if you cannot take on a group of Nargol just get out of there, and meet with Oscar," Scarecrow instructed.

Tin Man and Lion nodded and got ready to take off.

"How long, sire?" Marvel asked.

"Give us at least four hours to search. We will meet back to where Aslan and the other scouts are," Scarecrow said.

Marvel nodded his head in agreement, and took Kronos and Tin Man's reigns of their horses.

"Good Luck to all of you," Marvel said and then headed into the night.

"Lion!" Tin Man called.

"What?"

"Try not run away again, ok?" Tin Man said laughing.

Lion growled again at Tin Man who just walked away laughing.

Scarecrow snickered a little, but tried to hide it.

He patted Lion on the shoulder. "Good Luck, my friend."

Lion nodded. "Let's get her back."

Scarecrow and Lion separated, and Scarecrow looked over the area of the entrance of the tunnel. All he could see was complete darkness. Lion had lit the lantern for him before they separated, and Scarecrow entered.

Once inside, Scarecrow assessed the tunnel, and memories began to come back to him on the layout. He knew he would go left under the river and beside the underground lake, then right into the castle of Emerald City. From there he would ascend into the secret passages of the rooms.

_I'm coming, Dorothy._ He thought fingering the ribbon in his pocket.

He began to move through the darkness and listening to any sound that would alert him to danger. So far the silence was deafening. He placed a gloved hand along the wall for support, with his other hand holding the lantern in front of him.

He knew he was getting close to the underground lake. He stopped short as he spotted a slight light off in the distance. He listened closely, but still could not hear anything. He looked behind him, and everywhere he could to see if he had been followed. Nothing.

He began to move again, when he heard it. He stopped short. What was that?

There was movement up ahead.

_Nargol! Dammit! _

He could hear their growls and yells. Then something else caught his attention. A cry! A female cry!

He began to move towards the sound, and would help out the woman no matter what.

He froze in place for a moment as he spotted the woman. Her sword flailed widely as she tried to keep them from getting her.

She was surrounded by at least ten Nargol.

_Dorothy! _

Scarecrow unsheathed his sword, and began dispatching them.

….

Dorothy ran down the path of the tunnel. She kept stopping to take a breath, and kept looking behind her to see if she was being followed. So far things had been quiet. Only darkness surrounded her.

She dared to brighten her lantern, and could hear something in the distance. The river!

She was getting close she could already feel the dampness of it.

She touched the wall and could feel a slight wetness. She decided to take off and run again.

She was so caught up in getting at least past the river that she missed the light around the corner.

Dorothy froze as she turned and there they were.

She wanted to scream, she did, but she couldn't.

Ten heads turned and began to growl and hiss at her.

She was completely frozen in place, as they stood and began surrounding her.

She looked around frantically as a means to escape, but the only thing she spotted was water off to her right.

She couldn't tell, but it looked like an underground lake.

One Nargol eyed her and licked his lips.

"Drigka will not be happy to see you tried to escape," he hissed to her.

Dorothy backed up a little, and suddenly remembered her sword.

She unsheathed it, and began flailing it around to keep them at bay.

Most laughed at her.

"Take her back to our lord!" Another yelled.

"I think we should just eat her. I could use some good meat," another said.

The group laughed, and Dorothy began to cry out in fear.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

She prayed, and prayed hard. There was no escape this time she was trapped.

She managed to cut a few of them, but one was grabbing her sword.

She began to cry and scream as they began to grab at her.

She still fought with the sword, but it was no good. They just stood laughing at her.

Dorothy looked up again, and gasped.

The head of one of the Nargol suddenly fell off and black blood sprayed everywhere!

Distracted the Nargol began to go after their attacker. Dorothy just stood there for a moment in shock that she was being rescued.

She could see a figure in the shadows picking them off one by one.

She looked at her sword again. She had to help whoever it was.

She stabbed a couple of them in the back almost getting sick from the sounds coming from their insides.

Both her and her mystery rescuer took them on, and Dorothy still could not see whom it was.

She then felt something pull at her hair, and she screamed in pain.

A knife came to her throat. She could feel the cold steel against her delicate skin. He was so close to her main artery. One false move, and she would be dead. She was trapped again.

"Stop! Or the girl will die!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy screamed.

Scarecrow looked at the Nargol and then at Dorothy. Without a word he threw his sword down.

_What was he doing?_ She thought.

Scarecrow put up his hands and said, "I surrender. Please don't hurt her."

The Nargol began to laugh, and Dorothy almost choked as the knife moved against her skin.

"Your highness." The Nargol sneered. "I think my lord will be happy to have both of you."

Scarecrow walked closer to where they were. " I am sure he will."

The Nargol began to get suspicious of Scarecrow. "What are you doing? I will kill her if you move again!"

"Well, we need to go see your master, right?"

The Nargol began to waiver a little. It did not get past Dorothy that Scarecrow had a funny look in his eyes.

"Yes," The Nargol said.

"You must take me and the girl to him," he said lowly.

Dorothy felt relieved as the knife came down from her throat.

"Yes," The Nargol repeated. He still held Dorothy, but began to shake.

Dorothy wondered what was going on.

"You will be highly rewarded for this capture. The savior Dorothy Gale, and King Scarecrow," Scarecrow said still moving forward ever so slightly.

Scarecrow stared at Dorothy a moment, and nodded his head. Dorothy stared back with equal intensity.

Dorothy knew what he was saying without words. Dorothy took a deep breath, and came out of the Nargol's grasp. She dropped to the ground and scooted out of the way. Before the Nargol could react, a knife was in his throat, and he collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"What did you do?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I used an old spell on him," Scarecrow said.

Dorothy was picked up and embraced tightly. She sobbed into Scarecrow's shirt for a moment.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," she said in between sobs.

"I thought I had lost you!" Scarecrow said his voice shaking.

"I thought I had lost me too!" Dorothy said with a slight laugh into his shirt. Scarecrow laughed lightly.

They pulled apart a little, and Scarecrow's lips came down on hers with an intensity that made Dorothy smile.

He ran his gloved fingers through her hair, and said, "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"I am so happy you found my trail," she said breathlessly.

Scarecrow shook his head. "I really thought I was going there to recover your body. I….I don't even want to think about it anymore."

Dorothy smiled, and kissed him again.

He looked down at her confused. "How in the world did you get down here?"

Dorothy laughed. "I found the secret passaged last night. I had help from a maid she was a troll-like creature, but I never got her name."

Scarecrow smiled widely. "That is Emmie. She is one of my best spies."

He looked over Dorothy to see if she was hurt. He could see the small scrapes, and bruises from her fall, but they looked like they were healing.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Dorothy shook her head. "No, but he told me about the Ruby Talisman."

Scarecrow embraced Dorothy again. "Believe me. I didn't know about it either."

Dorothy looked up at him confused. "Boy, Marvel and Glinda sure are secretive."

Scarecrow rolled his eyes. "I know. That will stop now."

Scarecrow went and picked up his sword, and Dorothy did the same. "We better get out of here. Drigka is supposed to return after nightfall, and he said….."

Dorothy swallowed at the memory, but she hesitated.

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy confused. He walked over to her again, his blue eyes flashed with suspicion.

Dorothy took a deep breath, and shifted on her feet.

Scarecrow looked down at her intensely. "Did he touch you?"

Dorothy took a breath. "He said he was going to come to my room tonight. I couldn't do anything about it."

Scarecrow cocked his head to the side. Dorothy could see the anger building in his eyes. His straw body became very tense.

"Did he touch you?" He asked again through gritted teeth. She could see him begin to handle his sword and eye the tunnel.

Dorothy put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "He didn't hurt me."

Dorothy could see the battle going on within him. She knew Scarecrow was ready to run into the castle and defend her honor, but now was not the time.

They had to get out of there.

He looked down at Dorothy again. His eyes began to soften a little. "He will pay dearly for what he did."

Dorothy looked at him with a smile. "I know, but not now."

Scarecrow hesitated a few more moments, but gave in. He would have walked into that room and waited on Drigka and took his head off, but he had to get Dorothy to safety first.

"Lion and Tin Man will be waiting for us," Scarecrow said in a tense voice.

Dorothy looked at him and said, "We need to go meet them."

Scarecrow wrapped an arm around her still eyeing the dark tunnel.

"Come on."

They began to walk when a laugh reverberated through the tunnel.

Both Scarecrow and Dorothy froze in place. They knew who it was.

Dorothy could feel her breathing quicken, and her heart pound against her chest. What was going to happen now?

A voice began to shake the walls, and it made Dorothy cry out.

"Fire, straw, and human flesh…They don't mix well at all."

Scarecrow and Dorothy both turned, and both cried out in fear as the ball of fire was heading right towards them.

"Run!" Scarecrow screamed.

Both began running the opposite way, but it was gaining on them fast. Dorothy knew they would both die if the fireball hit them.

Dorothy started to feel the heat of the fire, and began to sweat, as it got closer.

Her throat, eyes, and face burned. They weren't going to make it.

The tunnel suddenly lit up.

She could hear Scarecrow whimper beside her. His worst fear was fire, and he would die that way if they didn't move faster.

Suddenly, Scarecrow pulled her to a stop.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed frantically at him. The fire was only yards from them now.

Scarecrow grabbed her, and said, "Hold on to me! I can't swim in this body!"

Dorothy did as was told, and Scarecrow pulled her down into the water.

Oh God! I am so tired of water!

She was surrounded by water, and opened her eyes as Scarecrow became heavier in her arms. She grabbed at his shoulder too try to hold onto to him. Meanwhile, she was trying to determine if they could break the surface of the underground lake.

The lake lit up as the fire came above them.

Her lungs began to scream as she the fire continued to burn above them.

She tried desperately to hold onto Scarecrow as he flopped his arms against her.

The fire stopped and all became dark again except for the lanterns in the area.

With all her strength she pulled herself to the surface and took a breath.

Scarecrow was still under water, and she had to get him to break too.

Spotting a small cliff that she could reach she pulled Scarecrow along submerging a couple of times, but finally grabbed it. Scarecrow was starting to go limp in her hand.

"NO!"

She took her free arm, and pulled his head above the surface.

"Scarecrow, grab the edge!"

Scarecrow grunted as he lifted his water-laden arm and got a grip on the edge.

Dorothy turned and gasped as the tunnel lit up again, and she could hear laughing in the distance.

"Go under!" Scarecrow said in between coughs.

Dorothy opened her eyes under the water, and watched as another fireball went past them.

She broke the surface once more, and looked around frantically.

"Scarecrow!" She screamed in panic. She had lost her grip on his shirt.

He had his protective clothing on, but it could only do so much in the water.

She spotted another fireball coming, and decided to use the light to find him.

"I hope you are dead," Drigka's echo mocked. "This kingdom is mine!"

Dorothy growled at the voice.

Dorothy submerged once more, and saw Scarecow floating beneath her. She grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and waited for the fire to pass. Her lungs began to scream in protest.

He was like a wet mattress under the water.

His eyes were closed. She couldn't tell if he was still alive. Could he die from this?

She grabbed the edge of the small cliff, and cried out when she pulled Scarecrow's head above the water.

"Scarecrow! Wake up! I can't hold you!" She yelled to him.

Suddenly, he began to cough up water, and flung his wet arm out of the water and gripped the edge. He stayed quiet for a moment as he breathed in the air.

He turned and looked at Dorothy and said, "He will keep sending the fire until he is sure we didn't make it. I can feel the water getting too hot now."

He was right. The water was getting very hot, and Dorothy could feel her skin burning slightly.

He turned and looked at her. "Dorothy, there is an opening over to your left it should be no more than a few feet. You can go through there and it will take you out to the river. The river is not powerful so you should be able to swim through it."

Dorothy eyed him frantically. "Wait just me? What about you?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I can't swim. I will just sink. Go, and save yourself. I will make it out somehow."

Dorothy looked at him for a moment. No! She would not let this be. She would not let the man she loved give up like this.

"Oh hell fucking no! You saved me! Now it's my turn."

Scarecrow went wide-eyed at Dorothy, and then smiled widely, but weakly.

They had to submerge again as another fireball shot through.

Dorothy grabbed Scarecrow and pulled him to the surface.

She coughed for a moment, and looked around. She could see the hole where the water led out into the river.

Asking for help from God, Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, and Toto she began to prepare for the swim.

In the distance she could hear the echo of Nargol coming for them to see if they were alive or dead.

"I can't hold on much longer," Scarecrow said weakly. "The straw is completely soaked through, and my wooden frame is too."

Dorothy suddenly had an idea. She quickly took off her belt and let the sword drop into the water.

She started to wrap it around Scarecrow's chest and secured it.

"I need you to help me swim until we get through the hole, then I will pull you through," she said.

"I'll try," he said.

"I knew big bales of hay were heavy when wet, but I didn't think you had that much in you," she commented as they began to swim towards the hole.

Scarecrow was facing away from her as she pulled him along. "Much more to me than you know," he said half jokingly.

Scarecrow kept a steady pace with Dorothy though his movements were slower. She thought he would be like a soaked cat if he ever hit water, but not like this.

She could feel the movement of the current as the water made it's way to the hole.

Saying another silent prayer, Dorothy turned back to Scarecrow.

"Ready?"

He nodded. "If you feel anything wrong, just release yourself. That is an order."

Dorothy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes, your highness."

Taking a deep breath, Dorothy submerged, and began to go with the current.

The force began to grow stronger and she tightened her grip on the belt.

She swam with her free arm along with the current. Everything went black and she began to panic a little in the darkness. Her lungs began to want air, and they were protesting. She tried desperately not to take in any water, and prayed for an end to this.

She then used her free hand to feel for rock around her so she could get control of her and Scarecrow. Finding she pulled herself along, and before she knew it they began to tumble through the current. She began to panic even more because she didn't know where the surface was.

She couldn't see anything! Oh dear God!

She used her free hand again to feel around, and then she felt it. Air!

She tugged on the belt again, and finally got control of the water. She realized it had calmed down a lot as they moved down the small river. Finally, she surfaced, and gasped in air.

Her strength was beginning to give out, but she had to make it to the bank.

She gave one final tug on the belt and Scarecrow's head surfaced. He wasn't moving, but Dorothy couldn't think about it now.

She let go of the belt and put her arm around his neck, and she swam as best she could until she could put her feet down.

Breathing in heavily, she waded through the river, and holding Scarecrow's head above the surface the whole time.

Getting out of the water, she turned and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the bank. Finally, when she thought he was out of danger, she collapsed next to him.

She breathed in for a moment, and tried to calm her pounding heartbeat.

She looked around, but everything was quiet. Satisfied there was no danger she kneeled beside him.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Scarecrow?" She asked.

No answer.

She cupped his face, and tried to move him.

"Scarecrow. Please be alright," she said getting frantic.

How do you help a straw man? Why wasn't he responding to her?

Wait! Was he drowning in his own wet straw?

She began to shake him to get him moving.

"Scarecrow! Please!"

She looked around trying to see if anyone would help them. No, they were alone.

She felt the tears burn her eyes, as she had no idea what to do.

"Please don't leave me. I love you!" She cried.

Was he dead? Could he die? How does one save a straw man?

She became panicky, because he still was not moving.

She could see that his usual golden color had faded into a grayish one.

"No…"

She began to shake her head. No!

Finally, she tried one last thing. She knew she was beginning the final war, but at that moment she didn't care.

She removed the Talisman from her pocket, and placed it on his chest.

Praying again that this would work, she said through sobs. "There's no place like home."

The Talisman began to hum quietly. She picked it up and it responded to her touch.

"I need the King alive," she said quietly. She suddenly realized she could control it. It was hers.

She placed it on his chest again.

"There's no place like home," she repeated.

A red light began to engulf Scarecrow, but he still did not move.

Taking a deep breath and asking for forgiveness, she said the final words. "There's no place like home."

A red light flashed and Dorothy felt back a few feet from him. He was now engulfed completely, and began to convulse.

Dorothy watched in amazement as the Talisman hummed on his chest and red and white lights flashed around her.

Just as fast as it came, it was gone, and the Talisman's lights stopped.

Though it continued to hum and glow slightly on Scarecrow's chest.

Dorothy crawled over to Scarecrow as he began to cough and spit out more water.

She cupped his burlap face gently as his eyes began to flutter open. He was now dry again.

Dorothy smiled through tears as he began to focus his vision.

He moaned a little, and said in a raspy voice. "We made it?"

Dorothy laughed a little. "Yes, we did."

He looked at her confused. "How am I alive?"

Dorothy began to sob a little. He looked at her concerned. "Dorothy, what is it?"

"I had to activate the rubies," she said still sobbing. "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let you go."

Scarecrow suddenly sat up, and cupped a crying Dorothy's face.

"Hey. Don't cry. You did nothing wrong," he said.

He embraced Dorothy, and they sat there for a while.

He finally took her face in his hands again, and said smiling, "You saved my life. Again!"

Dorothy smiled back. "You saved mine first."

"I know what I did, but I could not lose you," she said.

"I told you….."

"No! Drigka told me he was connected to it."

Scarecrow scoffed. "He is, but not as strong as he would like."

Dorothy looked at Scarecrow confused. "What….what do you mean?"

"Glinda did one smart thing by changing its power over to you. She blocked Drigka from feeling it."

Dorothy shook her head in amazement. "So, all along he would never have control over it even after I used it."

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "Why do you think he needed you alive? He had no plans to kill you in that fireball he sent at us. He would have protected you, but got me."

"I'm so confused," she said rubbing her temple.

Scarecrow's eyes softened. "Dorothy. I know it is a lot to take in. He has no idea you activated it. All he knows is you might now be dead, and the rubies lost. He was coming to get you when we escaped. I saw him coming when I pushed you into the water."

"You did? How?"

Scarecrow laughed. "A little magic of my own."

"So, did I just start the war? What about those mindless soldiers that he had in the city? He said they could only be brought alive by the rubies."

Scarecrow's eyes darkened. "I know about his new Nargol. He would have forced you to do it, and taken over."

Scarecrow put his arm around Dorothy who sat wide-eyed.

"We have to destroy it, and soon. No, you did not start the war," Scarecrow said.

"How do we destroy it? Maybe I can use it to finally end this war," she said hopeful.

Scarecrow sighed a little. "I wish we could Dorothy, but remember these rubies were created from evil, and they will end with evil. No matter what your good intentions are and you are the owner of them, they will destroy you if Drigka gets his hands on them, and he gains control. I can't take that chance."

Dorothy nodded understanding what she was saying. Dorothy remembered Marvel telling her about a creature called a hobbit in Middle Earth before she was captured that held a ring and was in similar circumstances to her.

"So, how do we destroy them finally? Glinda?"

"Glinda's powers are stripped for now. We will have to find another way. Gandalf tried to restore her, but to no avail."

Scarecrow and Dorothy stood up and Dorothy realized the Talisman had quieted again as she mentally ordered it.

"Come on let's get going before we are found by the wrong group," he said.

They began to walk through the dark forest, and Scarecrow suddenly turned around to her.

"I want us to have some time together before I plan my final battle to end this evil. I know we both have things to say," he said to her running his gloved fingers through her still wet hair.

Dorothy smiled softly at him. "I want to still help in any way I can. But, yes, you're right there is lots to say."

Scarecrow thought for a moment, and said, "I will say this. When I thought you were dead, a piece of me wanted to be with you. I felt dead myself already knowing life would be without you in it."

He then took her hand and put it against his chest. "That is how I felt."

Dorothy felt the tears again, and cursed them, but they were happy ones. "I felt the same way only moments ago."

"By the way, you are strong," he said smiling.

"I was a farm girl, and a music teacher. I had to be," she said smiling back. "If I never see another river again in my life. I think I will be happy."

Scarecrow laughed. "I can't say that I blame you."

He leaned into her and they kissed softly for a moment before they were moving again.

They came out of the forest to a search party looking for them.

…

_What I basically did is have Scarecrow drown in his own straw as his body became weaker, and soaked with water. I couldn't think of any other way to put it. At first, I was going to have Dorothy save him by doing some kind of CPR, but that didn't make sense since he would still be wet. So, the only way to bring him back was by magic from the rubies. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Enjoy! _

_As always the reviews are appreciated. _

Glinda and Dorothy stood on a balcony overlooking the rest of the military post the next morning.

Dorothy was wrapped in a robe and blanket. She was also nursing a cup of tea Glinda had made for her. She had caught a slight cold from the water the night before.

Glinda had the Ruby Talisman in her hand, and tried with all her might to break it so she could destroy it, but with no luck. Until Drigka was destroyed her powers were very limited.

"_Achoo!"_ Dorothy sneezed, and groaned a little.

"You should be resting," Glinda said in a motherly tone.

Dorothy wiped her nose with her tissue, and shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

"The tea should take effect within a few hours," Glinda said.

Dorothy nodded, and took another sip. It had a nice spice to it that Dorothy liked.

People around the military post waived up to Dorothy welcoming her back.

Dorothy smiled and appreciated the sentiments.

"This is my second homecoming I guess," she said.

Glinda laughed slightly. "I am just glad you are alive."

Dorothy smiled to her friend. "Me too!"

"So is Scarecrow….." Glinda began teasing a little.

Dorothy scoffed and smiled again. "What did I do by activating the rubies?"

Glinda sighed a little. "I am not too worried since its powers are under your complete control now. What I am worried about is an attack here since Drigka could not hold you hostage."

"I was kind of surprised we did not have armies waiting for us when we got back," Dorothy commented taking another sip of tea and blowing her nose.

"Drigka is still limited in his armies. That is where he went when he left you, I know it. He has to negotiate allies on his own as well. His mindless drones are useless right now, and may never come to fruition. That is what I am hoping for," Glinda said seriously.

"He will be smart and bide his time. He will try again with you," Glinda said. "I fear it is during the great battle Scarecrow wants to do."

Dorothy shivered at the thought.

"You really should be resting," Glinda said.

Dorothy turned and looked Glinda in question. "Glinda how come you and Marvel kept it a secret about the rubies?"

Glinda sighed in regret and lowered her head a little. "I owe you a big apology for that. I really never thought it would come to this. I knew Drigka was banished, and after all these years I thought he was probably dead. But, his patience outlasts his sisters by tenfold. I did it to protect Oz and you in your world. Marvel had lost track of you for a while after your aunt and uncle's passing, but we thought it would alright."

"Even after the war started, we still thought you were safe. That was until Drigka demanded the rubies be returned to him as he said he was the rightful owner." She continued in a sad voice.

"How did he find out it was me?"

"One of our Winkie allies betrayed us, because of his loyalty to Theodora, and told him Scarecrow possessed it, but you were the only one who could bring it back to full life."

Dorothy nodded still sniffling. "How did the Winkie know if you had kept it a secret?"

Glinda smiled. "He had worked for Theodora so it wasn't hard to figure out for him. Who wore the ruby slippers when Theodora died? Besides, with you going back to your world it would render them useless. I had told Scarecrow their power was limited, but never that you possessed the control."

"Now, I have brought their power back to life, but I couldn't lose Scarecrow."

Glinda placed a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "I am so glad you did. None of us could lose Scarecrow now, especially you."

"Also, I am so glad you're back," she said smiling.

Dorothy smiled back, and the two women embraced.

Glinda looked over Dorothy. "My goodness. Look at you. So brave and strong now," she said. "Stunning as well."

"You are still as beautiful as I remember," Dorothy said sincerely.

It was Glinda's turn to scoff. "With lots more gray in my hair."

Dorothy smiled. "Oh stop."

"When I brought you here, and yes I did drop the house on Evanora by the way. I didn't expect a twelve year old girl to walk out of that house," Glinda said smiling.

Dorothy giggled at the Evanora comment and then blushed. "So it was you that did that."

Glinda rolled her eyes a little. "The timing couldn't have been more perfect. I had planned on sending you back home right away, but plans changed. You really did have to learn a few lessons for yourself," she said.

"You know what? I never forgot those and modeled my life around them," Dorothy said.

"I know."

"Glinda?"

"Yes?"

Dorothy looked around to make sure there was no one listening.

"Did you plan on Scarecrow and myself….."

Glinda laughed. "No, no, no. That was completely on your own. I remember when you first left, it was a sad day for him, and he never got over it for a long time, but he understood."

Dorothy thought for a moment. "I had a family I had to go back to…."

Glinda shook her head. "There is no need to explain, my darling. You did what you needed to do. You were still just a child."

"I'm in love with him. I always have been. I tried to move on when I went back to Earth, but I just couldn't let go."

Glinda smiled widely. "And I know he feels the same. There were some human women, who wanted to be queen, and he almost chose one, but he couldn't do it. I knew if both of you were meant to be either of you would find some way to be together again."

"How come you can't break his spell?" Dorothy asked.

Glinda took a deep breath. "The spell died with Evanora and Theodora. How to break it, has been beyond me. Gandalf even tried, but it is strong and elusive. I thought I would be able to, but I have failed. I have a feeling that it will happen one day."

Dorothy looked out into the courtyard again with determination.

"I don't care. I love him for who he is, not what he looks like," she said.

"That is the way it should be," Glinda said.

Dorothy began sneezing again, and blowing her nose just as Scarecrow, Marvel, and Tin Man walked out to the balcony.

"Good one, Dorothy," Tin Man said smiling after a huge sneeze from her.

Scarecrow frowned at Tin Man. "She should be in bed," he scolded.

Dorothy smiled. "I was drinking some tea Glinda gave me, and I needed some air."

Scarecrow gave her another look of disapproval, and Dorothy sighed. "Ok, ok."

The rest of the group snickered in response.

Dorothy handed the cup over to Glinda, and started to walk inside with Scarecrow following closely behind.

"They are so wonderful together," Glinda said to Marvel.

"They are meant to be," he said smiling.

"I think I might be jealous," Tin Man said.

Both Marvel and Glinda scoffed in a teasing way. "Oh please. We know how long that would last," Marvel said putting his arm around Glinda's shoulders.

Tin Man laughed. "Well, maybe one day."

"I hope your conversation went well," Marvel said.

Glinda nodded and smiled. "Very well."

"Any news?" She asked both men.

"Lion is out scouting with Aslan right now, and Leandra is bringing in her pride," Marvel said. "No other word yet on any possible attack."

"That is a relief," Glinda said.

"For right now," Tin Man said anger setting his jaw. "Dorothy is still in great danger."

The couple nodded in agreement.

"The good news is, we were able to secure one thousand Nome soldiers," Marvel said.

"What is the bad news?"

"They spotted more Nargol coming off the ships, and they had an attack on one of their villages," Tin Man finished shaking his head in disbelief.

Glinda gasped slightly at the news.

"It is just like in my birth world, people are reactive and not pro-active," Marvel said sadly.

"Scarecrow basically gave the ambassador hell about it," Tin Man said.

"They finally woke up to what is going on. They let the Nargol pass their lands, and now look what happened," Glinda said.

"The ambassador is still denying it, but Scarecrow still says they were paid off at first," Marvel said in disgust. "Now look what happened, they were betrayed in the end."

Glinda could only shake her head in disgust, and sadness at the lives lost.

She fingered the Ruby Talisman still in her hand. Dorothy still feared its power, so she requested Glinda hold on to it.

Dorothy would save Oz once more. Glinda knew it from the heavens.

….

"I'm a big girl. I can put myself to bed," Dorothy protested with a smile.

"Sure. That is why you were standing outside sniffling, sneezing and shivering," Scarecrow said sitting beside a now lying down Dorothy.

"I can already feel Glinda's medicine taking affect," she said yawning.

"Excellent! You should fall asleep shortly," he said smiling down at her.

Dorothy sat up again and went into Scarecrow's embrace.

"You don't have to stay I know you're busy," she said softly.

"I have time right now," he said kissing the top of her head. "Besides, I hate it you got sick from last night."

"It was worth it still having you here," she said into his chest.

He brought her face up to his, and kissed her lightly. Her lips were so soft, and pink. He didn't want to let go.

Dorothy started to go into a coughing fit, and blushed.

"Sorry," she said reaching for a tissue and blowing her nose again.

"It's final. You need some sleep. I will be back in a little while to check on you," he said as she lay down and groaned.

Dorothy nodded and turned over she was instantly asleep. Scarecrow sat with her for a little while, until he had to pull away.

He had two guards posted around her, and Glinda would monitor her mentally to make sure nothing was happening.

He could not take any more chances with her safety.

He met up with his aides. He had to get his straw replaced, because there had been some wetness to it, and it would go bad, and weaken him.

He was just finishing up his new protective clothing when he received word that Lion and Aslan had returned from their scouting mission.

Scarecrow and the rest of the group met in his chamber.

"Your highness. The army of Nargol that attacked the Nome people are now moving towards the south," Lion said.

"Strange, they usually go through the Impassable Desert through the north," Marvel said.

Scarecrow rubbed his chin in thought. "We need to find out what Drigka's plan is."

"Do you think they were assigned to come and attack us right from the ships?"

"Maybe, we need to be prepared for that," Scarecrow said.

"Lion how many are there?" Tin Man asked.

"Aslan spoke to one of the Gargoyle spies, and he said the head count was about one thousand," Lion answered.

Aslan sat and nodded in agreement.

"Middle Earth did a helluva job disposing of them didn't they?" Tin Man asked sarcastically.

"Yet, they will give us no help," Lion said in anger.

"I hope Gandalf returns with good news," Glinda said worried.

Scarecrow sighed a little. "I want all the tunnels of the post sealed except two, both in the north entrances."

"Right. I will get on that now," Tin Man said.

Lion looked around and asked, "Where's Dorothy?"

"She's had two swims in rivers. She fell ill last night after we got back, so she is resting," Scarecrow said.

Lion looked at Scarecrow concerned. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yes. I gave her some of my tea with an elixir in it. She will be fine," Glinda said.

….

Dorothy awoke to a nightmare about Drigka again. She was getting tired of him, and his evil. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She lay there for a moment, and was happy that Glinda's elixir seemed to be working, as she could feel the congestion breaking up.

She was still groggy, but wanted to wake up and move around for a little while.

She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned at the mess that looked back at her. It was a beautiful day outside, and she didn't want to miss too much of it. Besides, she felt lazy for not doing anything.

She was slow, but she washed herself, and did her hair. She thought about the last few days, and shivered again at what happened and what came close to happening. She almost died from a fall, she was held prisoner, almost became a victim of sexual assault, and almost lost Scarecrow in the process. It was a lot to deal with.

The farm girl from Kansas was now another slide slow in another life that she could no longer relate too. She decided that she would no longer be a damsel in distress no matter what happened. She knew deep in her heart that she was the key to this whole thing, but she did not know how to resolve it.

She had the power of the rubies, but she had no idea how to use them to fight this evil. She had seen it first hand, and this witch was powerful.

She felt tears well up in her eyes at what happened to Scarecrow last night. She knew he was fine now, but she had almost lost him. She never knew how vulnerable he actually was in that body until last night. It overwhelmed her with sadness.

She knew she had to find out how to help him.

Dorothy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the commotion outside of her door until a knock came.

"Come in," she said wondering what was going on.

The soldier guarding her peeked his head in. "My Lady. We have an issue; the King is requesting you meet him right away. He told me to wake you if you were sleeping."

Dorothy looked at him concerned. "What is going on? Please call me Dorothy."

"I am not sure, Miss Dorothy, but the King says it's urgent," he replied.

Dorothy grabbed the new knife Scarecrow gave her, and put it into her belt.

"Are we under attack?" She asked getting more worried.

Soldiers suddenly ran beside them and Dorothy was taken to the top tower past running soldiers and people looking for cover.

Scarecrow was there with Lion and Glinda, but Dorothy didn't know where Tin Man and Marvel were. His advisors also surrounded Scarecrow. Making it difficult for Dorothy to see.

"You are dismissed. Go to the second level, I need more men there," Scarecrow ordered the soldier when he spotted Dorothy.

"What is going on?" Dorothy asked she asked Glinda who approached her.

"Drigka has sent a negotiator," Glinda said darkly.

Dorothy still could not see. "A negotiator? For what? Are we surrounded and going to be attacked."

Glinda shook her head. "We're not sure yet. So, far we have not received word of any Nargol soldiers or Drigka in the area, but that could change. Nick, and Oscar are on their way out there."

Dorothy looked at the group wide-eyed. She was scared for her two friends.

Scarecrow turned and said, "Glinda, I want Dorothy up here with me."

Dorothy frowned, but said nothing. He was all business right now. Glinda laughed slightly at Dorothy's reaction.

Glinda and Dorothy made their way through the crowd, and Dorothy watched as a lone rider on a horse with a flag of Drigka's emblem spoke to Tin Man and Marvel.

Dorothy couldn't make out any features on the rider, but she did spot a helmet, and the rider was armed.

It seemed like forever that Tin Man and Marvel were out there with him. Dorothy looked around to the nearby mountains for any enemy, but could see nothing.

Everyone was quiet, and soldiers everywhere were armed and ready for battle. Arrows were pointed at the rider, and soldiers down on the first level were waiting swords ready.

Dorothy looked over at Scarecrow, and his face was stone as he watched the reactions from each man.

Dorothy watched holding her breath as Marvel and Tin Man re-entered the post.

She still looked around, but found no immediate danger.

Tin Man stayed on the first level, but did not get off his horse. Marvel got off his horse, and looked up, but Dorothy could not see his emotion. He spoke to an advisor and Dorothy could see the advisor coming up to them.

Scarecrow looked to make sure Dorothy was in his sight and went to wait for the advisor.

"Something is not right," Dorothy said lowly to Glinda.

"You're right. This has never happened in the time we have been at war," Glinda said.

Scarecrow cursed loudly, and said something to the advisor to relay a message.

Scarecrow paced a little and Glinda finally asked, "What? What is it?"

Scarecrow stopped and Dorothy could see the panic in his eyes.

"He will speak to no one, except Dorothy," he said angrily.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Thank you all for your patience. I try to write and edit some in the mornings before I go to work. Your reviews are so appreciated. _

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. I wish I did. _

Dorothy swallowed hard at the news, but somehow she wasn't surprised. She tried to keep calm, but on the inside she wanted to run scared.

"What else did he say?" Glinda asked her blue eyes flashing in fear.

"He said that if I don't comply, then we are sitting ducks here," Scarecrow answered.

The advisor was telling Scarecrow no, and Scarecrow told him to stop talking.

"Is that the one thousand that Aslan was talking about?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know. We can handle a thousand here, but I fear for more than that," Scarecrow said still talking to his advisors in between Glinda.

Lion growled. "He has to be bluffing, but we can't take that chance."

"I want all defense weapons moved to the main area now," Scarecrow said to Lion.

"Yes, highness," Lion said and took off. Dorothy could hear him barking orders.

Dorothy looked back out into the field where the negotiator sat on his horse patiently. Marvel was back out there with him, and she could see Tin Man still sitting at the gates.

She had to do something. If they attacked here, it would be many more lives lost.

Glinda stood staring intently at him.

"I am trying to get into his mind, but Drigka has it blocked," she answered Dorothy's silent question.

Dorothy looked around again. Though her anxiety was at its high levels she had to do something.

"I should go down there," she said.

Glinda looked over at her in surprise. "I don't think that would be wise."

Dorothy looked over at her, and said, "What would be wise, then? Me not trying anything or more lives lost."

Marvel galloped back into the gates and Dorothy could tell he was frustrated even from where she was.

Scarecrow overheard her, and came walking over. "What did you just say?"

"I said I need to go out there," Dorothy said getting a flustered.

Scarecrow became slightly angry. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Maybe I can do something to stop this craziness," she said lifting her chin in defiance.

He looked down at her in stubbornness. "I don't think you understand that this is not a game."

Dorothy gasped a little at the insult. "Oh boy," Glinda muttered.

Dorothy's brown eyes flashed in anger. "Is that what you think of me? I am not a child anymore!"

Scarecrow took a deep breath. He looked at Glinda and said, "Glinda, go tell Oscar to tell the Negotiator to give us thirty minutes for a decision. Then start telling the citizens to go into the north tunnels."

He then turned to the rest of his advisors and said, "Leave us!"

Dorothy and Scarecrow were staring each other down, and neither would give in. Glinda couldn't help herself but smile slightly. Dorothy was definitely not small and meek anymore.

Not wanting the ire of Scarecrow, Glinda took off to leave them fight it out. She somehow knew Dorothy would get her way.

After everyone was out of the tower, Scarecrow turned back to Dorothy who had her arms folded on her chest.

"Are you insane?" He asked.

"Are you? I am doing this because I think it's a game? Are you kidding me? Innocent lives are risk," she said defiantly.

"Do you think that doesn't cross my mind? Did you forget what has happened the last three weeks since you have been here?"

Dorothy shook her head. "No, but I am not going to be responsible for starting a battle that might be prevented."

"Dorothy, he is bluffing! You were asleep when my scouts said there are thousand troops heading this way!"

Dorothy gasped slightly, but stood her ground. "Scarecrow, I still have to go out there and try!"

Scarecrow threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I have my people to protect, and I have you to protect. I am not going to let you go through that again!"

"So, you would risk the lives of your armies and people for what he did to me?"

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy incredulous. "That is not fair."

"Yes, it is. I will not be the one who needs protection," she said.

Scarecrow looked away for a moment, and then he gave her a dead stare. "I am ordering you not to do it. That is final."

Dorothy's eyebrows rose in surprise, then her anger boiled over. "You are not MY king! You will not order me around. I am going to go and talk to him, and that is final for me. You will not stop me with your title."

Scarecrow was taken aback by what she said. Emotions played across his burlap face. "Don't do it!"

"Why? You haven't even given me a chance," she yelled now. "I will not be the damsel in distress anymore! I will not bow to him or you!"

Scarecrow looked around and took a deep breath. While he was thinking Dorothy decided she would not wait around any longer.

She went to walk around him, and he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," she said lowly looking back up at him.

Dorothy turned and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"On one condition," he said.

"What's that?"

"Go and get your gun, and I am coming with you," he said his eyes much softer.

Dorothy looked at him in surprise. "But, your people need you here. I can have Tin Man with me."

"That is what I am not backing down from," he said.

Dorothy felt relief. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

"Meet me in the courtyard, I will have Phillipe ready for you," he said.

Dorothy nodded and took off through the doors.

….

"This is a huge mistake," Marvel growled as Dorothy mounted Phillipe.

"Maybe, but I am not going to take that chance that it might not be," she shot back.

Dorothy checked her pistol again, and put it into her belt.

"Oscar. Questioning it will do any good at this point," Scarecrow said angrily.

Marvel scoffed, but said nothing more.

"Stay behind us, but far enough away to not make the negotiator nervous," Scarecrow ordered.

"I still don't like this, but alright," Tin Man said.

"Me neither, but that doesn't mean I can't try," Dorothy said.

Dorothy looked around and could see the courtyard was ready for battle though all was quiet.

Scarecrow looked over at Dorothy and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes."

The soldiers opened the gates, and Dorothy led the way to the negotiator.

Her breath caught, and her heart began to pound in her ears. She still wasn't feeling that great from her cold, so she was feeling a little dizzy. She regretted not drinking some water before coming out here. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of what would happen.

The silence was deafening around them, as all Dorothy could hear was the breathing and hoof beats of the horses against the ground. Dorothy looked around to the surrounding mountains, but still did not see any Nargol.

Scarecrow sat stone-faced on Kronos.

They came closer to the Nargol and Phillipe asked to her in a whisper. "Is that Drigka?"

Dorothy looked at the Nargol negotiator and realized that he bared a stunning resemblance to the Witch King.

Yet, she knew it was no actually he. It was Nargol made in his image.

"No, he must be Drigka's own creation," she said.

"How sickening," Phillipe said.

"I agree," she answered.

The face was like Drigka's except a cream color and no facial hair. His eyes were a beady blue. The armor was black as was the clothing underneath. The armor had the emblem Drigka had stitched to the chest. He wore no helmet, but a sword at his side.

"Your highness, I was bidden to come speak to the savior," The negotiator said as Dorothy and Scarecrow stopped in front of him.

"You can stop your games. You will not speak to her unless I am able to listen," Scarecrow said darkly.

"Well, if you must. I am sure you are still under the delusion that you will win this war," he said dismissively.

"It is no delusion, as long as he is alive, and hurts my people," Scarecrow looked at Dorothy. "And haunts her steps. I will fight him. Make sure you relay that message."

The Nargol laughed which made Dorothy want to cover her ears.

"My master would like to make a proposal," he said to Dorothy.

"What is the proposal?" She asked trying to keep her voice from quivering.

She could see Scarecrow looking around frowning. His hand went to his sword.

"The offer of marriage to him still stands," he began.

"That would be no," Scarecrow answered before Dorothy could.

The Nargol-Drigka look alike growled at Scarecrow. "I am speaking to the savior."

"The King is right, I am declining the offer, as I have many times before," she said.

The Nargol laughed again. "You are strong, and brave savior, but your heart betrays you. If you prefer weak over strong then you made an unwise decision," he said to her mockingly.

"My decision is mine, and I know I made the right one," she said sternly. She started to feel for her gun. She was getting sick of this already.

"My master figures you would choose the weak one, so he has another offer," he said.

"What is it?" She asked.

Scarecrow was now looking around, and she was not sure if he was paying attention to the conversation.

"My master says you must banish yourself from this land and return to your world. If you agree he will let the King and his people a small piece of land as a token of appreciation," he said with an evil smile.

"What about the rubies?" She asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"My master will worry about the rubies when the time comes," he answered.

At that moment Dorothy caught a glint of something in the distance.

"Do you really think that I would believe what he has to say after all he has done?" She asked. Scarecrow was now unsheathing his sword.

"You can believe what you would like savior, his intentions are sincere, and the marriage proposal still stands as he admires-"

Dorothy gasped as Scarecrow took his sword and the negotiator's head came off in one clean swoop of the sword. The body fell to the ground, and the horse took off in a gallop the other way.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"He is lying!" Scarecrow said.

Dorothy scoffed at the now headless body on the ground. "Well, that ends negotiations. You sure do like beheading them don't you?"

Scarecrow looked over at Dorothy. "That is the easiest way."

"Now what?"

Scarecrow looked up behind Dorothy and his eyes widened in fear. Then he frowned in acceptance.

She turned and cried out to herself.

The figures of the Nargol stood menacingly up on the hill. Dorothy could not figure out how many there were.

She could not count them, but knew this had to be what they were talking about before.

"Oh dear God," she whispered.

"Back to the post!" Scarecrow yelled out as the troops for Drigka began to move.

At first, Dorothy couldn't even move. She was frozen in fear. It was only after Phillipe followed the King's orders that she came out of it and gripped the reigns.

Despite Phillipe's gallop, she could have sworn she could feel the movement of thousands of footsteps on the ground as the troops of Nargol approached.

Marvel, Tin Man, Scarecrow, and Dorothy approached the post as arrows began to fly past them. They moved fast, Dorothy thought. Dorothy ducked her head close to Phillipe's mane. Scarecrow rode behind her, and she heard him cry out a couple of times.

She looked back to see arrows in him, and began to panic.

"They can't hurt me! Get into the post!" He yelled to her.

"Come on, Dorothy!" Tin Man yelled beside her.

They came into the post and immediately dismounted the horses.

Scarecrow came in, and ordered the troops to barricade the door.

"Archers! Fire at will!" Scarecrow said looking up. "I will command from down here."

Lion suddenly appeared and began moving defense weapons into place.

Tin Man had his ax ready, and Marvel his sword and a rifle.

Scarecrow pulled the arrows out, and turned to Dorothy.

"I need you to do something for me," he said his eyes frantic.

Dorothy wanted to cry, but knew she had to be brave.

"What?" Her voice shaking.

"I want you to into the north tunnels and join Glinda. Tell her to seal it as best as you both can. Make sure every woman, and abled body child is armed," he said to her.

Dorothy knew she could not argue to help she had to do it. This would be the first time she would witness a full battle against the people of Oz.

"Your highness, the bombs are ready," Lion said coming up to him.

A bang began against the door of the post.

Scarecrow nodded to Lion and turned back to Dorothy.

"Lead them to the other side of the mountains if I send a warning we are breached, there will be a yellow brick road there that leads to Munckin Land," he said to her. "Can you do that for me?"

Dorothy nodded, and could not contain the tears. She watched as the archers began to fire. She wanted to cry out as some fell.

The roar of the Nargol was deafening, and the banging of the door was getting more insistent.

Scarecrow looked at the door. It was starting to give away.

"Go!" He yelled to her.

Dorothy looked at him one last time, and began to run off. He stood there with sword ready.

Dorothy knew she could not hold back any longer, she had to say the words if they did not see each other again. Would there not be a next time? She didn't know, but she had to do it.

She turned and ran back through the crowd of troops. She spotted him yelling orders up to the archers. She finally got through the crowd, and came up to him.

He looked down at her in surprise.

He looked around and took her off to the side where a doorway was.

"Dorothy, what…"

"I love you," she said interrupting him. "I needed you to know that. I will not go another day without you knowing."

Scarecrow looked shocked for a moment, tried to gather himself, and suddenly smiled down at her.

"I know," he said lowly his eyes soft for just a moment. Then an arrow from the enemy landed near them. "Now go!"

Dorothy smiled slightly, and took off into a run.

Glinda and another Oz woman began to seal the door as Dorothy got there.

"Are we under attack?" Glinda asked.

"Yes!" Dorothy cried out as she entered the tunnel. She heard the faint screams of woman at her answer.

Dorothy looked around at the civilians of Oz huddled together.

"Glinda, what weapons do we have?" Dorothy asked reloading her gun. She checked and still had five magazines.

"Swords, knives, and arrows," Glinda answered handing a baby over to the mother.

Dorothy looked around at the tunnel filled with the citizens of Oz.

No, she would no longer accept this fear.

"Ladies! I need you to listen to me!" She said stepping towards them. She could hear the echos of screams, and bombs going off in the background.

"I want every able bodied person armed, and ready to fight. If this place is breached there is no way we will make it out the other side," she said.

"So, what do we do?" One woman asked.

"Those with small children and caring for the elderly, I want you move further into the tunnels, everywhere other person get ready for battle," Dorothy said.

Glinda looked on. She was a proud mother at that moment.

"We are not fighters!"

Dorothy shook her head. "Neither am I. Aren't you tired of this? Aren't you tired of this evil invading your land and taking it away from you? Aren't you tired of death? Of losing your loved ones?"

A collective silence came through the tunnels as the war raged outside.

"The King is out there trying to save us, but we can help, we can fight back. I have seen the evil close up, and now I want him dead. Frankly, I am tired of being a victim. Aren't you?"

Dorothy didn't know what the reaction would be. She glanced over at Glinda who stood there with a smile on her face.

An older woman stood up and grabbed a sword. She turned to Dorothy and said, "My son is out there, and I think he deserves my help."

Then another and another, a cheer reverberated through the tunnels as everyone got behind the woman who saved them once, and could do it again.

Dorothy felt tears rush down her cheeks at the reactions.

Dorothy wiped her eyes. "I knew you had it in you. We are not alone. Our King needs us. We will stay here, and from what I saw the door was giving way. We will be breached, but we will be ready!"

Glinda came up and gave Dorothy a hug. "I am so proud of you. You are truly a queen," she said.

Dorothy shook her head at her friend. "No…I'm just a farm girl."

The women waited anxiously as they could hear the battle become closer and closer. All the people who could not fight were now moving towards the exit. Dorothy and Glinda watched through the cracks and Dorothy felt her heart sink at the thought of Scarecrow getting hurt or worse. She thought of Lion and his leadership and courage. She thought of Tin Man and his smooth, but efficient fighting skills.

Then she thought of Marvel who Glinda was clearly worried about, and he had become like a father to Dorothy. She truly was home.

Dorothy and Glinda spotted the Nargol come to the tunnels. They had a smaller battering ram. Dorothy swallowed hard. Glinda and her exchanged a glance and nod. It was time.

The Nargol roared, and hissed at the door. Dorothy could not see how many there were.

Some more screams of fear came from the women behind them.

"Do not fear them! Kill, that is all you think about! Because they will not have mercy on you!"

Dorothy looked at Glinda and said, "When the door gives, I am going to shoot them and try to pick off as many as I can. Make sure you all stay behind me," she said.

Glinda looked at her friend concerned. "Are you sure?"

Dorothy nodded. The door began to give. Dorothy positioned herself, and she could still hear the battle going on in the distance. Now, was the time for the Nargol to go down.

The door creaked, groaned and cracked. Dorothy took her aim. She thought of Scarecrow, and silently sent her thoughts to him.

The door was now halfway gone. She cocked the gun. She would have to find out to get more guns to these people.

Some women still cried out, but she had to ignore it now.

Then the first one kicked the door, and walked in with a roar.

Dorothy began to shoot.

….

_OOOOOOOOh, I have been wanting to make Dorothy a bad-a$$. LOL I love it! Next chapter will be from Scarecrow's POV. So stay tuned. _

_The "I know" comment from Scarecrow is from Han Solo to Leia in Empire Strikes Back. One of the best movie lines ever! I had to use it here. Don't worry his feelings will be known to her soon. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Enjoy, and please keep those reviews coming. They are awesome!_

Scarecrow watched a departing Dorothy for a moment. He wanted to say those words back, but the arrows almost hitting them made him change his mind for now.

After all these years, he knew, he finally knew for sure. That little girl in the cornfield, who he was teasing, really was the love of his life. She looked _beyond_ the straw, the wood, and the burlap to the man on the inside trapped in this body. Not once had she ever judged him or was repulsed by him, no she looked at him with nothing but loving eyes. It gave him the hope and the strength he needed to continue to fight on this godforsaken war.

He could see the change in her. She had found an inner strength and it made him fall deeper in love with her. She would lead those women and children in the tunnels without question. Yet, he knew he would personally have Drigka's head for what he did to her, he would not forget, and he would not stop until the witch was dead.

Scarecrow could have basked in that glow all day, but he had a fight going on.

Coming out of his thoughts of Dorothy. He ordered men in positions. The post would be breached, but they had an advantage, they knew the post the Nargol did not.

The gate began to come down as the battering ram came through the wood. The ground soldiers waited as the Nargol growled, hissed, and yelled to take the post.

Scarecrow took his sword and raised it. "On my orders!"

The wood creaked, and groaned. "Steady!"

Arms began penetrating the gate. "Steady!"

Finally, the wooden gate fell, and Scarecrow almost flinched at the number of Nargol, but he could not back down.

He brought down the sword into fighting position. "Now!''

Crossbows, and other defense weapons began to fire on his command. He could hear Marvel picking them off with his rifle he had brought from his world.

He then ran into the field before the military post with his troops and he picked off Nargol one by one. He would not yield. He did for his people, and his kingdom, and finally the woman he loved more than the universe.

He felt the arrows hitting him, and almost laughed. That was one good thing about this body. He was immortal in that way, he did feel the pain of them, but they could not kill him with arrows alone or even a sword. They also underestimated his strength. His wooden frame was made of magic and had the strength of steel.

He stabbed another Nargol in the throat, and looked into the field to assess the enemy. There were a lot, but he knew they could take them.

Could he really get his hopes up? Could they win this? He was so proud of his soldiers. They fought so bravely for Oz.

He grabbed a cross bow and found some arrows, he loaded it, and took out another one, and another one that were coming at him.

He finally had to drop the crossbow as Nargol moved in on him.

His gaze took him to his left. A Nargol came at him with his worst fear, and that was fire. He looked around for any help that might be around, but there was none. He would have to fight this on his own.

He eyed the fire on the sword, and the Nargol began to attack. Scarecrow tried his best to ward off the fire from sword, but he cried out as little ashes began to burn through his straw.

The Nargol waived the fire around, and Scarecrow couldn't get close enough to kill him off.

He only had one other option. He had to run.

He turned and ran into the crowd, but the Nargol was in close pursuit. Scarecrow tripped and fell into the ground. He quickly turned over on his back reaching for his sword, but he dropped it.

The Nargol came up on him ready to strike the final blow with the fiery sword, when a Tin Man took his ax to the chest of the Nargol. A sick sound came from the monster, and he collapsed with the fiery sword just inches of Scarecrow's feet.

Tin Man stomped out the fire, and helped his friend from the ground.

"We need to make you fire proof straw," Tin Man said with a smile.

Scarecrow picked up his sword and said, "That won't happen. There will be more of those with the fire."

"They already threw water on me twice," Tin Man said. "I will have to stick by you now."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Scarecrow joked.

Tin Man took out another Nargol with his ax. "I would rather be with a beautiful woman to be honest, your highness."

Scarecrow thought of Dorothy at that moment. "Me too!"

"The future queen?" Tin Man said taking out another one.

Scarecrow scoffed. "It is not out of the question." He grunted as a Nargol almost fell on him.

Tin man stopped for a moment and looked at his long time friend. "Really? Nice."

Lion suddenly came up to the two men, and said breathlessly. "Getting lazy, eh? Having a nice conversation while I do all the dirty work, huh?"

"That's why you are the Lion. You know, that hunter thing," Tin Man said.

Lion attacked a Nargol and took him out, and turned around.

"How long are you going to stay fresh in that can, Nick?" Lion asked.

Tin Man scoffed at the joke. "That joke is so old now."

"But still funny," Scarecrow said.

Marvel rode up, and was reloading his rifle. "Your highness, most of the Nargol are within the post now."

Scarecrow looked around, and said, "We need to get back in there."

They went to take off into the post again, when a yelp came from behind.

Scarecrow froze, and didn't want to turn around as a painful roar reverberated over the area.

He finally did and Lion was now lying on the ground with a sword in him.

He clawed desperately at the attacking Nargol, but he was weakened.

"No!" Scarecrow took off in a run back to his friend.

"Lion!" Tin Man yelled, and did the same.

Tin Man got there first and threw the Nargol off the Lion, and Scarecrow took him out easily.

Marvel jumped off his horse, and had his gun ready while they tended the injured general.

Lion lay still for a moment, and Scarecrow's heart dropped.

Tin Man was talking to him as Scarecrow ran back up to them.

Scarecrow felt sick as he spotted a piece of the sword in Lion's left side. He was breathing, but heavily.

"We need something to stop the bleeding!" Tin Man said.

Scarecrow looked around, and could see nothing, so he took off his armor and chain mail. He then took off the first layer of his protective clothing.

"No, don't," Lion said breathlessly.

"It's alright. It will slow down the bleeding," Scarecrow said.

"We need to get the sword out!"

"I need a healer!" Scarecrow screamed.

Lion roared in pain as Scarecrow placed the shirt onto his wound.

Tin Man looked at Scarecrow with fear. "Is it mortal?"

Scarecrow cursed. "I don't know."

Aslan came running up to the group and cried out when he spotted his father. "Father!"

Lion looked at his son, and then his friends. "Tell Leandra I love her."

Scarecrow shook his head. "Oh no. It doesn't work that way."

They were now surrounded by protective troops, and Marvel sent some to find some healers.

Scarecrow knew he had to get the piece of the sword out. "Lion, I have to get it out now!"

Lion nodded and closed his eyes. Tin Man took Lion's paw in his hand, and Aslan held down his other arm.

Scarecrow gripped the piece of the sword, and pulled.

Lion roared again in pain, and fell back with his eyes closed.

"He passed out," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow took the shirt, and tried to stop the bleeding of the wound. He couldn't see it very well, but he knew it was deep enough to worry.

"Where are those damn healers?" He asked.

Aslan looked on in panic at his father. "Do you think he will live?"

"If we don't stop the bleeding he won't," Scarecrow said. "The sword pierced his intestines."

"We need to get him inside," Tin Man said.

"We can't the battle is still going on in there," Scarecrow said.

Just as he said that, Scarecrow heard gunshots in the distance, and then some screams.

_Dorothy!_ He thought with panic. _What did he do now?_

Suddenly, Lion opened his eyes again, and he looked up at Scarecrow. "Go get her," he said to Scarecrow in a raspy voice.

"I don't want to leave you," Scarecrow was torn, but he didn't want to leave Lion. What if something happened to Dorothy though?

They all heard screams again, and Lion roared slightly. "Go get her. She needs you," he said breathing heavy again.

Tin Man looked at Scarecrow. "Go!"

"Somebody get me a healer!" Scarecrow sobbed a little.

A paw came over Scarecrow's hand. "She is the reason for me being here today, for my mate, and my son. I owe this to her," Lion said weakly.

"Hang on, my friend," Scarecrow said getting up.

He ran back to the post, and grabbed soldiers who were done fighting off Nargol. Any other time, he would be happy with what he was seeing, they were winning, but now he had to think about Dorothy. Lion was gravely injured. He didn't know if they could save him.

"Your highness, all the healers are with the injured," one soldier told him.

Scarecrow cursed. He didn't know if one would get to Lion in time.

They ran up to the tunnels and Scarecrow stopped in shock at what he spotted next.

The women of Oz were fighting off the Nargol, and there were some soldiers already there helping them.

Scarecrow could not believe his eyes as tears began to swell in them. He knew who led them on, and he looked around frantically for her.

The troops who were with him began helping the women, and Scarecrow did the same.

Finally, Scarecrow spotted Glinda who was helping an injured woman. The woman only had bruises from what he could tell.

"Glinda!" He called. Glinda looked up to see Scarecrow and waived.

He went to the woman, and kneeled down. "I'm alright, sire," she said with a slight smile.

He nodded satisfied with her answer.

"Where is Dorothy?" Scarecrow asked frantically.

Glinda looked around, and said, "She was here a minute ago. Why?"

"I heard gunshots," he answered.

"That was Dorothy," Glinda said proudly. "You should have seen her….."

Scarecrow shook his head. "Lion is badly injured."

Glinda gasped, and her eyes turned worried. "What about the others?"

"They are protecting him now, and my healers are busy. I know Dorothy told me she tended injured animals, so I need her," he said.

Another shot rung out making both Glinda and Scarecrow jump.

Scarecrow took off in a run and ran around the corner from where the shot came from.

There stood Dorothy circling a dead Nargol with gun in one hand and knife in the other.

Scarecrow almost fell to his knees in relief.

"Dorothy!"

She looked up surprised. "Scarecrow!"

She ran into his arms, and he took her willingly.

"Thank the heavens you're safe," he said squeezing her tightly.

She looked at him and her hand found his face. "You too! I was trying to get to you to help, but we were attacked again."

He looked around, and shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you do?" He asked.

She looked at him seriously, and said, "I will not be afraid anymore."

He smiled down at her, and she back at him.

"We need to hurry," he said.

Dorothy spotted the frantic look in his eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Lion is gravelly wounded. I remember you telling me that you have tended wounded animals. I have no healers now," he said his voice catching.

Dorothy gasped and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Lion…..where is he?"

"Out in the field. Come on, most of the Nargol are dead," he said to her.

"Glinda, I need you to free up a healer," Scarecrow said. "The post is safe enough to move through now.

Glinda nodded and took off running in another direction. She stopped and turned around, she approached Dorothy, and handed her the rubies. "You may need this," she said seriously.

Dorothy nodded and pocketed the rubies. Her and Scarecrow began to take off in a run. Scarecrow stopped by the medical room and found what he could for Lion. Most of it was gone as were the healers.

"What happened to him?" Dorothy asked with gun ready in case they were met with Nargol.

"He was impaled with a sword. He is bleeding internally," Scarecrow said.

"Oh no…" she said crying.

He could see Dorothy faltering when they ran out to the field. Scarecrow knew she was still ill herself, but she put up a brave face. She was looking very pale.

The group still surrounded the fallen Lion, and he could hear Dorothy sob a little at the sight of the battle, and her friend injured.

Dorothy got there before Scarecrow, and looked over her friend.

"Lion…"

He opened his eyes, and smiled weakly at her. His fur was soaked from sweat. "Hey, cutie."

"I need to see the wound," she said her voice shaking.

Lion nodded. Dorothy then moved back the fur, and held her breath.

She felt around the wound, which made Lion cry out in pain.

She looked up at Scarecrow and said, "He has a piece of shrapnel in there I have to get it out, and sew the intestine."

She leaned over Lion, and said, "Lion, I can do that or there is something I else I may be able to do."

She pulled out the ruby talisman, and showed it to him.

Lion grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. "No, Dorothy. If this is to be my fate, I want it that way. Scarecrow needed to live, I may not need to."

Dorothy nodded and caressed his fur on his head and smiled. "My brave Lion."

Dorothy turned to Scarecrow. "We need to get him inside," she said. "He'll get an infection out here."

She turned to Aslan who sat there wide-eyed and in shock. "How long before your mother returns?"

Aslan shook his head. "I sent some scouts out to fetch her to make haste, but it could be another day."

Scarecrow ordered the troops around to lift Lion so they could get him inside to the medical room.

Lion roared again in pain as they took him into the medical room, which was now filled.

The lead healer was there, and waiting for Lion along with Glinda.

"Lay him on the table over there," The lead healer said.

They did as was told, and Scarecrow told him about the wound.

"I will need someone's help," the healer said. "All my assistants are busy right now."

Dorothy stepped forward and said, "I will. I've done these kinds of things on my farm."

The healer nodded and said, "Thank you, my lady."

Dorothy was still not looking good to Scarecrow, and he was getting worried about her now. He got her some water, and said, "Drink this. You need it."

She took it gratefully while the healer was prepping Lion who now lay quiet.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Glinda can always help. I am getting worried about you. You are very pale," Scarecrow said to her.

Dorothy shook her head furiously. "No. I want to do it. I'll be fine," she said.

Scarecrow shook his head at her stubbornness, but let her go.

He turned to the others, and said, "We need to check everything to make sure all Nargol are gone. Aslan you stay with your father, I will take over the scouts. Once we are clear we help with the injured and the dead."

"Scarecrow, I will go get the ones in the tunnel," Glinda said.

Scarecrow nodded and looked over at the now closed door of the medical room. If he lost his friend today….

He rubbed his face. It would be another thing Drigka would pay for, and there was a lot.

Scarecrow got all of his people together to give words of encouragement. It was a battle they won, but with the cost of lives. It was far from over, but this gave him hope for their future.

He gave orders to help with the clean up, but on his mind was one of his best friends, and the woman who was trying to help save him.

Leandra arrived back not long after, and it was so hard to tell her what was going on. She cried out, and ran off to the medical room. They still were waiting on word from Dorothy or the healer.

He felt like he was in a trance the whole time they began to burn the bodies of the Nargol, and bury their dead.

Tin Man broke down a few times, but tried to keep going. Marvel was just as numb as Scarecrow.

As Tin Man lit the bodies of the Nargol on fire, Scarecrow could see Dorothy finally walk out into the field. She was still looking pale, but she walked with straight gate and with her head up.

He noticed she was covered in some blood, and that made Scarecrow worry even more.

He auburn hair had come out of its braids, and she had tried hastily to put it back up.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the burning bodies, and stopped finally motioning for Scarecrow.

He took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

Without a word she went into his embrace, and cried a little.

"Is it bad?" Scarecrow asked his voice catching.

She pulled away, and smiled slightly. "He survived the surgery."

He nodded looking down at her wet face. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, but she would know better.

"Ok?"

"If he makes it through the night, he will live, but his breathing is very shallow. We had to take blood from Aslan and give it to him," she said trying not to break down. "Leandra is with him now."

"Can I see him?"

Dorothy nodded wiping her eyes. "Yes, but just for a few minutes. I am going to stay with Leandra and Aslan. Lion may need more blood and the healer taught me how to do it while he is tending to others."

"You need to rest," Scarecrow insisted.

"I am going to rest there while we wait," she protested.

"Dorothy, I am worried about you too. Your breathing is very heavy, and you still look pale," he said to her.

Dorothy shook her head. "The Healer just gave me some medicine. I will be fine in a while."

Scarecrow knew he could not stop her. She would stay with Lion no matter what happened.

He embraced her again, and they began to walk towards the medical room. He could tell Dorothy was exhausted, and really wanted her to get some rest, but he knew she was not going to listen no matter what he said. He needed to tell her soon how he felt.

Dorothy led him past injured soldiers, and citizens. Most were fine, but just recovering from superficial wounds. The worst ones were in the rooms where Lion was.

Scarecrow always felt so helpless at times like these.

There sat Aslan, who looked weak from them taking his blood, and Leandra who sobbed silently next to her mate.

She spotted Scarecrow and they hugged for a while. His friend had gained some of his color back in his face, but still not enough for him not to worry anymore.

Leandra told Scarecrow, "The rest of my pride is coming by tonight. They can help out with anything you need."

"I will take care of it. You stay here and watch over him. If you need anything then please come and get me."

Leandra nodded with tears filling her eyes. "I will. Dorothy has been amazing."

Dorothy blushed and smiled and met Scarecrow's eyes.

"It is up to him now," Scarecrow said sadly.

"I wish he would have taken what Dorothy offered," Leandra said. "But I understand why, but still, do you think I am being selfish?"

Scarecrow could feel the sadness overwhelming him.

"No. It is not selfish at all," Scarecrow said wishing the same thing, but the rubies were evil. Though they saved his life, they could turn any moment. Dorothy had no control over that.

Leandra went back to her mate, and Scarecrow took Dorothy aside. "Do you need some food?"

Dorothy looked relieved. "Yes. That would be great."

"I am going to visit with the injured, and their families, and then I will bring you something," he said. "Because, I know no matter what I say you are not going anywhere."

"No, I'm not."

Scarecrow nodded still disagreeing with her choice, but she was in good hands too.

They worked through the night, and Tin Man had gone and looked in checking on Lion a couple of times.

Marvel and Glinda were helping the elderly back to their rooms.

"Where's Dorothy?" Scarecrow asked Tin Man after he gave him the latest update. Lion woke up a couple of times through the night, but was still in a lot of pain.

"She was helping some people get comfortable when I last checked," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow cursed finishing digging a grave. "I told her to rest."

Tin Man shook his head in disbelief. "Did you ever think that she would change that much?"

"You mean stubborn?"

Tin Man picked up the pick ax and began digging up more ground.

"That and many other things. I hardly recognize her and I don't mean that in a bad way. Hell, if it wasn't for you I would marry her," Tin Man said glancing at Scarecrow.

"I know she had it really hard after she left Oz the first time. She lost her farm, her family died, and she had to fend for herself for a while in boarding houses," Scarecrow said. "That would change anyone."

"She told me," Tin Man said digging deeper in the ground. "I like it myself. It is not that I didn't love her before, but this change is something I would never have imagined with anyone. She has gotten harder, but kept her heart and her humanity. What she is doing for us is asking too much."

Scarecrow agreed.

Scarecrow stopped for a moment and smiled. "She told me she loves me."

Tin Man looked up and smiled widely. "Congratulations, my friend."

Scarecrow scoffed. "What can I give her? Look at me. I can't give her a child. I have to cast a spell for-ahem- other things."

Tin Man's eyes became small with suspicion. "You haven't said it back have you?"

"No."

Tin Man threw up his hands in frustration. "Are you insane? Do you think she would say it because she had to? Come on, give her more credit than than…"

"I can't give her what she needs," Scarecrow said still doubting himself.

Tin Man pointed to himself. "Do you think this body stops me?"

Scarecrow laughed. "No, but I am not the womanizer you are."

"I like to call it pleasing the masses," Tin Man said mischievously.

Scarecrow laughed again, and shook his head.

"You would be making the biggest mistake of your life," Tin Man continued. "Because if you don't Drigka will get her, and we know what will happen then."

Scarecrow dropped the pick ax, and began shoveling again.

"No. I will never let that happen," Scarecrow said his anger growing at the thought of the witch and what he did to Dorothy and now Lion.

Tin Man threw down the pick ax and picked up a shovel as well. "I am not saying that she will run into his arms. Dorothy is too good for that, but Drigka will take advantage of it."

"I am going to kill him anyway, but I will make him suffer even more," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man looked around, the sun was starting to rise. "If you don't tell her, then I will for you."

"No, I need to do it. Then I am going to propose," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man smiled widely again. "About time, your highness. This has been years in the making."

Scarecrow smiled.

Scarecrow threw the shovel down. He was exhausted despite his body.

"I am going to check on the injured again," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man nodded. "I will get some help over here."

Any other time Scarecrow would have admired the beautiful sunrise, but today he ignored it.

He walked back into the post and medical rooms.

He dreaded to see anything that may have happened. After greeting the injured he entered the other rooms, and was stunned by what he saw.

Lion was sitting up a little, and reading a report.

Leandra and Aslan were gone, and he spotted Dorothy sound asleep in a chair. However, his breath caught when he seen her hooked up to what Marvel called an IV. Marvel had told them it puts liquids back into their bodies through the bloodstreams when one gets dehydrated or sick. He had brought some over from his world, so the healers could learn them and use them.

Scarecrow looked around in confusion. Well, this was certainly a change of events.

Lion put his finger to his lips in a shhhhh motion, and settled back but grunted in pain.

Scarecrow looked at Dorothy for a moment, and walked up to Lion in total shock.

"What is this? I am so happy to see you doing better," Scarecrow said in a whisper to his friend. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, my friend. I am still in a lot of pain, but much better," Lion whispered back.

"How did this happen so quickly?"

"That's just me," Lion said with a still weak smile, but his color was back. "Besides, your little girl over there wouldn't leave me."

"Where's your mate?"

"I told her to go sleep and eat. She should be back in a few hours, and Aslan is doing the same," he said putting the report down and lying back against the bed.

Scarecrow took the report from Lion with a frown. "Now, now, you don't need that right now."

"Eh. I was wide awake for a while, and wanted something to do," Lion shrugged.

"We thought we were going to lose you," Scarecrow said with genuine emotion.

Lion smiled. "If it wasn't for your girl and the healer, I wouldn't be here."

Scarecrow looked over at Dorothy who was still sound asleep.

"Why is she hooked up to an IV?" Scarecrow asked concern turning to Dorothy.

"She almost collapsed last night. She was dehydrated, and needed medicine too. I finally got the healer to put her to sleep," Lion said.

"Why didn't someone come get me?" Scarecrow said angrily. "Sorry, my friend it's not your fault."

Lion shrugged again. "She looked worse than me. She needed rest, and I made sure that happened," Lion said yawning.

He checked on a sleeping Dorothy again, and turned back to Lion. "I am so glad you're alright."

Lion tried to get comfortable, but cursed his wound. "I'll be ready to get that bastard in no time."

Scarecrow smiled, and got a healer to unhook Dorothy, he wanted to put her in bed. Her color was back, so he was satisfied she would not need more of the saline solution.

"Take your time," Scarecrow said once the healer made sure Dorothy was ready to be moved.

"Tell Tin Man, that he still needs to think of a better joke," Lion said smiling, but sleepy.

"I can do that. I will check on you later," Scarecrow said.

Lion was asleep before he could finish his sentence. He was still mad that no one told him Dorothy had collapsed.

He picked her up and she stirred for a moment but settled into his shoulder.

She deserved a bed. He would tell Marvel to take over, so he could stay with her for while.

…

_I know the IV probably wouldn't happen in Oz, but I had to add it in there. Besides, Marvel brought a lot of scientific things back with him, so it made sense. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_I wanted to focus on Drigka this chapter. I think he needs some face time. _

Drigka threw his papers off his desk in a rage. His top officers all lined in front of him and had to tell him they lost the battle of the Quadling military post. His top officers were also Nargol who had survived the fall of Sauron in Middle Earth.

"Master, they were more prepared than we expected, and the girl used that gun machine that the old man uses," one Nargol tried to explain.

Drigka paced back and forth through the desk, and when the Nargol spoke his blue eyes flashed in another rage. "So, you let the girl overrun your men?"

The Nargol looked on worried. Drigka's generals have disappeared many times for not winning against the Scarecrow King.

He hung his head, and knew his fate. "Yes, master. She had help from the other females of Oz."

Drigka stopped and began laughing. He was so angry that he really couldn't take the news well at all.

He knew the negotiator would die, that was a given, but Dorothy the small and meek was no longer that. He had grossly underestimated her. Not only with her escape from him, but from the battle yesterday.

He rubbed his bearded chin in thought. She had used the rubies again. He could feel it.

"Master, their main general is dead," the other Nargol commented hopeful for a good response.

That comment made Drigka laugh even harder. "You fool! She used the rubies to save that weakling. The Lion is still alive!"

The Nargol looked down in shame. Drigka needed another plan of attack. He knew Scarecrow was planning on attacking Emerald City soon, but how soon? Gandalf the wizard had left Oz, but who knew if he would come back to help them.

He was still determined to make Dorothy his queen. She had the power of the rubies, and she was using them. He might use that to his advantage. He had to get close to her again. The power could corrupt her mind. Unless, that meddling Glinda got involved first, but something told him she didn't know what Dorothy did with the Lion.

He thought it over, and smiled. He needed to work fast. Dorothy was now Scarecrow's weakest point. She really was the key to whole war.

He looked up at his officers, and smiled. "You all live for now."

The officers looked relieved, and dismissed themselves.

Drigka sat back down in his chair, and looked around. That weakling Scarecrow would finally fall once and for all. Drigka was not too upset now with the battle he lost. He still had things to do, and if they were as predictable as he figured, they would take refuge in Munckin Land, which was still vulnerable. Scarecrow was now running out of places to hide, and to protect Dorothy.

He got up and brought out his sisters spell books, and their old notes. He knew his foolish sisters would be useful for something. He looked through the spells, and smiled. First, he had to get the mental blocks Scarecrow put in Dorothy's head to release, and then he could get to her.

He looked over the notes that Theodora made of Dorothy Gale. She was impatient and that was her downfall and what had made her turn green in the first place.

Drigka shook his head in amusement. She had almost had Dorothy, but she failed miserably. All because she wanted to play around with her first, and figured she would get the rubies whenever she wanted. Drigka almost made that mistake, but now learned his lesson. Like his sister said in her notes. "It had to be done delicately."

Drigka laughed to himself over the negotiator. That was a set up, and Scarecrow knew it. However, it was surprising how armed they were, and it was even more surprising that Dorothy Gale had learned to be a fighter. He had made the mistake of assuming his Nargol could take her from the tunnels. He had been wrong, and now he would never assume again when it came to Dorothy Gale.

He also knew that she had help when she escaped from Emerald City, but he did not expect that Scarecrow would be there.

He needed a better plan, and it was slowly forming in his head.

Drigka looked through his sister's notes again, and was trying to find a way to activate his drones without the need for the rubies. So far he had found nothing, and was getting aggravated by it. He needed those rubies back along with the girl. He was a fool to let Dorothy keep them in her possession, but she was the only one who could use them. He was powerless to do anything else. Damn Glinda.

Drigka got up and with his aides closely behind him; he went to the area where the drones stood motionless and only with blank stares. He frowned upon them. He was running out of Nargol, and payments to bring them here to Oz from Middle Earth.

Drigka sighed and looked around. Emerald City was almost complete with the…..redecorating, he thought amused. The center and heart of Oz was almost done, but it would be useless if the Scarecrow would be able to defeat him.

He walked back to his offices. He had to get at Dorothy Gale through her weakness. He thinks he knows her weakness. Theodora used it to mock her, and he would take advantage of that.

But, the question was would he get to her in time before the big battle.

These things took time. He may be a witch, but that didn't mean he could just cast a spell and the war would be over, no, they could only do so much.

He would wait and see if Scarecrow decides to take the people to Munchkin Land for refuge.

Drigka still shook his head in wonderment and wondered what she could possibly see in a man made of straw.

When he first found out about her, he wanted her dead, but he realized that the death of Dorothy Gale would not solve his problems with the people of Oz and the Scarecrow.

No, it was something that he had to plan differently. Besides, Dorothy turned out to be a beautiful woman. She would make a perfect queen, and give him handsome sons as heirs to the throne.

He smiled at the thought. He just needed a little more patience to see what route the Scarecrow would take.

When he had first moved into the castle he had looked through Scarecrow's musings on day-to-day activities in his journal.

He could see the doubt about his leadership, and then when he went to slay the dragon the Scarecrow had figured he was going to die. So, he wrote a letter to Dorothy saying goodbye to her. He then returned with more confidence, and got more involved with ruling a city, and the military. He would write about his grievances with other kingdoms, and other lands. The alliances he formed, and his most inner thoughts.

He would write of Dorothy often at first, but then he finally gave up when Diggs lost track of her.

"_She probably has been married, and already with child by now."_

He knew the princesses of other lands competed for his hand in marriage, but he also knew they were repulsed by him.

There was one who seemed to take a fancy to him, and he wrote_, "She is the heir to the throne of the Mifkets. She is a stunning sight. Her eyes are green like the emeralds of Oz, her black hair flows in waves down her back. Her skin is kissed by sunlight. She seems pleasant in personality. There is just something not there. She has no interest in books, writings, or sport. She looked bored as I quoted some poetry to her."_

Drigka knew that princess, and yes she was daft.

Scarecrow went on to write after finding out what the princess was really like. _"She actually has a temper. She threw a lamp at one my maids when the lady dropped her dress on the floor in error while I was meeting with her father. I would have never known about it until Lorna told me. I will not tolerate my people being treated this way." _

"_I spoke with her father about it, and he dismissed it. I called off a possible engagement immediately. She did not deny it. Now, I have no allies in the south. However, I do not regret it. I am tired of duty, and I am tired of these princesses. I have decided not to take a queen for a while longer. I wish…. I wish a certain farm girl were here. I just keep wishing, and I keep getting nothing about her. She is an adult by now, so I am not afraid to have these thoughts anymore."_

"_I wonder what could have been. I had to let her go. It was not my place to keep her from her family. I swear if I ever see her again, I will make sure she knows how I feel, and I want to feel her lips on mine."_

The Scarecrow was like a lovesick puppy when it came to Dorothy Gale. Which was amusing.

Drigka shut Theordora's spell book. He sent for his spies and gave them instructions. Just watch, and wait. What would the Scarecrow do next?

…..

Dorothy woke with a start. She looked around confused about where she was for a moment. Her eyes widened when she realized she was alone and in a bed. Everything came rushing back to her and she looked out the window and could see it was nighttime.

She began to worry for her injured friend. "Lion?"

"He is still resting, but doing fine," a voice said from behind her.

Dorothy jumped a little, and turned around to see Scarecrow sitting in a chair reading some papers.

She smiled at the voice. "Hi," she said to him. She was relieved that Lion was doing better.

He put down the papers, and looked at her and smiled. "Hi."

She looked around, and realized that she was in Scarecrow's chamber and blushed a little.

"How long have I been asleep?" She said sitting up looking around.

Scarecrow got up and moved to the bed next to her. He smiled softly. "About a day. You needed it, my brave warrior."

Dorothy scoffed. "A day? Oh dear, I must have been tired."

"Ill too," Scarecrow said handing her some water.

Dorothy took it and drank the whole bottle. She needed that, her throat felt like cotton.

"Lion is doing better?" She asked after finishing the water. She was still tired, but feeling almost like her old self again.

"He is doing really good. He ate today, and moved around a bit," Scarecrow said smiling.

"How is everyone else?" She asked.

Scarecrow looked out of the window sadly, prompting Dorothy to take his hand in hers.

"Too many funerals," he said quietly.

He then looked down at her hand, and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "However, you and the other women of Oz were so brave. I've always just wanted them protected, but you proved they are fighters too."

Dorothy felt her eyes fill with tears of the deaths that Scarecrow had to endure, but she was proud that she brought the women out and fought for their home.

Scarecrow noticed that Dorothy wanted to say something, but she held back. The emotions played across her face. She kept hiding it, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"I would like to see Lion," she said to him trying to change the subject.

"You can see him in the morning. You still need to rest a little more," he said.

She frowned, but nodded. "So, what is going to happen now?"

Scarecrow looked at his papers and sighed. "I have no other choice, we have to go to Munchkin Land for refuge. I am running out of options."

Dorothy looked at him in shock. "Won't Drigka know we are going there? What about the Munckins? Won't you be putting them in danger?"

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "I have a full blown attack coming. As long as those drones are not brought to life, I have a chance."

Dorothy looked at Scarecrow like he was insane. "Scarecrow, do you have enough troops, weapons….."

Scarecrow stopped her. "Dorothy, this has been going on for five years. I have no other choice anymore. It is either that, or we leave. I have secured my allies. Leandra's pride has arrived, and are on their way to Munckin Land now."

Dorothy still didn't like it, and Scarecrow noticed. "You don't know the Munchkins that well. They are more brave than you realize."

"All I remember is they were hiding from the witch when I was last here," she commented.

Scarecrow laughed slightly. "They have changed a lot."

Dorothy looked at him with concern. "I worry for you and the others…"

Scarecrow smiled again. "I know you do. Also, you will not be fighting."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I need you to stay safe and out of the way," he said smiling at her defiance.

Dorothy scoffed again and her eyebrows scrunched in slight anger. "Haven't I proved myself to you?"

Scarecrow looked at her brown eyes incredulous. "Why in the world would you think that? You have nothing to prove to me. You are you, and I am so happy that you are here."

Dorothy looked somewhat relieved, so Scarecrow continued. "Besides, you will be there. I will need aides, healers, you name it, and guess who will be in charge."

Dorothy looked at him like he had gone completely daft. "Ummm. I just led a small group of women, not a whole group of people prepared for war. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Scarecrow laughed at her reaction. "They trust you. Don't worry you will have plenty of help. Besides, you need some practice for the future."

Dorothy looked over Scarecrow, and realized what he was saying. She surprised him by getting out of bed, and walking out to the balcony.

He could hear her sobbing a little. He came out behind her concerned at her sudden change of mood. _Women!_

"Dorothy, what is it?"

She turned to him, and her eyes were filled with tears. She ran a hand through her hair, and shifted on her feet looking nervous.

"I did something terribly wrong," she said.

Scarecrow smiled to himself. He was going to profess his love for her, but it could wait a minute. He already knew, but wanted her to say it. He was not angry with her at all, but it was obvious she was afraid he would be.

"What did you do wrong?" He asked.

Dorothy began crying. Scarecrow handed her a tissue. "I couldn't….I couldn't do it….."

"Do what?"

She began to cry even more. Scarecrow walked up to her and embraced her. He felt bad now for making her say it.

She pulled away and looked over the railing for a moment trying to calm herself.

"Lion stopped breathing twice," she said, "The second time, we couldn't bring him back. I couldn't let him go, even though he said not to. We worked on him for a long time, and the healer finally gave up, and declared him dead. I stood there for a long time just staring at him in shock. Aslan walked away upset, and finally I was alone…."

She sucked in a breath, and Scarecrow said, "Go on."

She turned up to him and said, "I used the rubies."

Scarecrow looked at her for a moment, and Dorothy took it as anger.

"I'm sorry! I know that's not what he wanted! But, I couldn't let him die. He is my friend, and I just couldn't let him go. I watched my family and Toto die, and I couldn't stand to watch another one I loved go like that," she said.

She sat down, and Scarecrow knew the guilt was overwhelming her. He sighed a little. The more she used the rubies the more powerful they became. Yet, he couldn't be angry with her.

"I was so selfish, because others died, and the only one I cared about was Lion," she said sniffling.

"I know about it already," he said quietly.

Dorothy looked at him shocked. "You did?" Then she looked down in shame. "I guess you're angry with me."

He cupped her face making her look up at him. "The more you use the rubies, the more powerful they become. I was angry, but I am not anymore. You saved our friend. I understand your reasoning. I had to hear it from you, and I had no doubt you would tell me the truth. That's why you never cease to amaze me."

Dorothy smiled slightly, but her face turned down again. "Scarecrow if you're angry with me, please tell me….."

Scarecrow shook his head. "Not at all. I probably would have done the same thing. Listen, no one knows except you, me, and Glinda who felt the rubies come alive. We tell no one of this ever. I don't know what the consequences will be, but we will deal with it."

Dorothy looked a little confused. "Why are you being nice to be me about it?"

Scarecrow laughed at her question. "You forgive those you love for whatever deeds they may do."

Dorothy gasped for a moment at what he said. "What did you just say?"

Scarecrow smiled down into her wide brown eyes, which were reflecting the moonlight.

"You heard me. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and what you were doing. I had to let you go, but I always wished you would've came back. I got my wish, but I didn't want you to see this war."

Scarecrow smiled and Dorothy smiled widely. "I still have my doubts about this body I am trapped in. I can't give you children, and physical touch is an illusion for now. It is hard for me to get past that, but for some reason you see past it."

Dorothy brought her hands up to his shoulders, and said, "I never cared what you looked like. I meant every word I said yesterday. I did have to leave, because I was a child. I had to give my family closure, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't have my doubts, and was told Oz was just a dream. However, I secretly knew all along, there were just too many signs saying otherwise."

"I am a grown woman now. I have nothing left in that world, and that is what I want. I have my memories and tokens of my family and Toto, but there is nowhere else I would rather be than with you here, and now no matter what happens. We will find a cure for you, and we will do it together, but in the meantime it never occurred to me to love you any less because of what you look like," Dorothy explained.

Scarecrow could feel his eyes getting wet. He never had a woman say that to him. He always knew Dorothy was different.

"When you first came back, I was worried for your safety, but I was still picturing the little girl. I was wrong, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Dorothy couldn't help herself, she laughed a little. "I was still kidnapped and put under a spell."

"We can handle that," he answered. "Together. Drigka needs to be defeated, and he will die by my hands for what he has done to you, and to my people."

Dorothy nodded and said, "I understand, and I am not the only one who has changed."

Scarecrow nodded in response. "War has made me hard, and I hate it."

Dorothy looked up at him softly. "No, it has made you a better man. I can see it with your people."

Scarecrow sighed, but smiled. "Are you ready?"

Dorothy smiled. "Yes."

Scarecrow looked down at her straight in the face. "I have been wanting to say this for a long time. I love you, Dorothy Gale more than anything in this universe. We come from two different worlds, and I am so happy we found each other. Twice."

"And forever," Dorothy whispered smiling.

"Yes," he answered smiling.

Without another word, Dorothy met his lips with hers. He returned her kiss with a passionate need.

Hands moved everywhere, and sighs came from both. Lips found other parts of the body.

He stopped her, and said, "Before we do this….."

Dorothy smiled and said, " I know. I'm ready."

_In my hands, I hold the ashes_

"Close your eyes," he said softly into her ear.

_In my veins, black pitch runs_

She did as was told. When he was done, he said, "Now…."

_In my chest, a fire catches_

She opened her eyes, and smiled again looking him over with loving and hungry eyes. He could only wish that they would find his cure one day.

_In my way, a setting sun  
Dark clouds gather 'round me  
To the west, my soul is bound  
And I will go on ahead, free  
There's a light yet to be found_

They began to undress each other lips never leaving the other ones. He lifted her up, and placed her on the bed. Not a word was spoken for the rest of the night. It didn't need to be.

_The last pale light in the west  
The last pale light in the west_

She cried out in pleasure a few times, and gladly offered it right back to him. It may have been a spell, but he felt everything and finally his body ready to explode.

_And I ask for no redemption  
In this cold and baron place  
Still I see the faint reflection  
And so by it, I got my way_

After the last great battle, he would ask her to be his wife.

_The last pale light in the west  
The last pale light in the west_

He had no doubt about the answer.

….

_Still lots more coming! Stay tuned. This battle is going to be a hard one on Scarecrow. He has to make some tough decisions. I can't wait to post it, but I still have lots of editing to do. _

_Credit to __Ben Nichols - The Last Pale Light In The West _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_This chapter may seem a little slow again, but it is leading up to something big._

The journey to Munckin Land was hard and grueling. They had two skirmishes with the Nargol along the way. Scarecrow thought these guys were just around the area with no direct orders from Drigka, and they were defeated easily.

The people of Oz were sick and tired of traveling everywhere, but in the end it was well worth it. Dorothy couldn't blame them, but they did realize they would be even safer here than in the Witch's castle and the Quadling military post.

Dorothy was at Scarecrow' side the whole time on Phillipe. He would not let her out of his sight, and would not take that chance again. Glinda and Marvel were helping with the injured and sick. Tin Man gave directions to the traveling soldiers, and Lion was with his pride being hauled by them. He was still really sore, but not bad enough not to travel. Aslan was ahead with his scouts.

Marvel rode beside Dorothy for a little while when Scarecrow had to speak to one of his aides about something.

He turned to smile at her and she looked at him confused. "What?" She asked.

"You are like the daughter I've never had, and I want to tell you how proud of you I am," he said.

He then looked up at Scarecrow. "I am so happy for both of you."

Dorothy blushed, and said, "Thank you Oscar. I feel the same way about you and Glinda. I never knew my parents, and you both have shown me the love I missed out on. Auntie Em and Uncle Henry were wonderful, but they never could fill that void," she said sincerely.

Marvel smiled widely. "Dorothy, we are running out of bullets for our guns. I am thinking about taking a trip back to Earth for a few days to stock up. Did you want me to bring you back anything?"

Dorothy thought for a moment and laughed. "Ice cream, french fries, hot dogs, and oh some pie."

Marvel laughed. "I'll tell you what, when this is all over we'll go back together so you get some of that. Or we can just teach the people of Oz how to make those things."

"Sounds like a good plan," she said. "I just really want my Aunt and Uncle's piano. I am hoping my landlady didn't sell it by now."

Marvel looked at her and said, "Let's hope not. We will get it here somehow. Do you plan on staying a while?"

He then grinned and winked at her.

Dorothy smiled and looked over at Scarecrow. "Yes, I do."

"Good! I was hoping to hear that."

Scarecrow came back to Dorothy and Marvel frowning profusely.

"We have a small problem," Scarecrow said through gritted teeth.

"Now what?" Marvel asked rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"Oran will meet us in Munchkin City in three days," Scarecrow said.

"The Mifkit King? For what? I thought he made it clear that he would align with Drigka after what happened," Marvel asked in disgust.

Dorothy listened quietly. She had no idea what he was talking about, so she thought she would just listen, and take in whatever information was provided and ask Scarecrow later.

"Apparently, his sniveling with Drigka did not go well," Scarecrow said.

"I am not surprised," Marvel said again in disgust.

"If I had known about it sooner, I would have turned him right around, and told him to go back to Mifkit," Scarecrow said.

"Too late now, " Marvel said. "I would just hear what he has to say then send him packing."

"That's the plan," Scarecrow said.

…..

Now Dorothy sat in the home of Loila once again, and The Mifkit King would arrive tomorrow. Dorothy was lost in her thoughts about it. Scarecrow told her he would tell her about it later, but never had the chance. After they arrived in Munckin City they were welcomed back by Vinky who had made all the plans for the citizens of Oz. There was a temporary city set up in the fields for them until housing could be developed.

The injured and the sick were now in a medical house. Lion was still with his pride, and Tin Man was staying wherever there was a warm female body. Dorothy was with Lorna and Loila who had a nice reunion, but immediately began arguing over a few things much to Dorothy's amusement.

Scarecrow had the cottage where they had stayed the first time around in Munchkin City.

Vinky insisted on having a celebration for the citizens of Oz, and Scarecrow agreed to it, because his people needed a break. Now, they almost had all the comforts of home with fresh food, clean water, and comfortable beds.

The King of Mifkits would not arrive until after the celebration and that made Scarecrow happy. He didn't even want to give the time of day to that King.

Troops and soldiers scattered to start getting ready for the final battle that Scarecrow was planning. Lion was still coordinating everything, but Tin Man was following closely behind.

Now Dorothy sat waiting to get ready for the feast they were having.

After thinking it over, it was much deserved by the people of Oz as a release from the stress they had been feeling.

Scarecrow made sure everyone would be involved in the welcome party Vinky was throwing. He shortened the guards' shifts so they could enjoy themselves. Only the elite would continue duty to guard their King. Though Dorothy had to laugh at that. Scarecrow always ended up doing what he wanted, and when he wanted. He hated being surrounded.

Loila and Lorna were helping to get Dorothy ready for the party. Loila was doing Dorothy's hair even though Dorothy insisted she could do it herself.

"Braids are not for this kind of party, honey," she said.

Dorothy scoffed, but agreed.

"The King has not seen you dressed up anyway," Lorna commented.

Dorothy's face turned red, but Lorna was right.

"When we're done with you, he will not take his eyes off of you," Lorna said making last minute adjustments on Dorothy's dress.

"Or his hands," Liola snickered.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, and Lorna scolded her sister. "Liola! That is not proper at all!"

Dorothy sighed. If they only knew, she thought with a smirk.

"Well, the King deserves to finally be happy and all. Especially, after Myra," Liola commented. She began to curl Dorothy's hair. Dorothy could not see what she was doing.

Lorna agreed, and growled a little at the mention of the woman's name.

"Myra?" Dorothy asked. They had her interest.

Lorna turned and looked at Dorothy. "Oh that's right. You don't know. Scarecrow has been so busy. Myra is King Oran's daughter, the princess of the Mifkits."

Dorothy's head almost shot up, but Liola kept her in place.

"So, that was what the falling out was about with the other King?" Dorothy asked.

Lorna nodded. "At first, she was as sweet as honey, but she turned out to be horrid, and money grabbing. The Kingdom of the Mifkits is in financial straits."

Dorothy felt a shiver run down her spine, but listened.

"Yeah, at first everyone thought Scarecrow was finally going to take a queen. She seemed to look past his straw and all," Liola said.

"So, what happened? Why did they fall out?" Dorothy asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"Scarecrow started to have his doubts about her intentions. Well, one day he was securing his alliance with Oran, and Myra was getting ready to meet for dinner with them. One of the maids was helping her get ready. The maids got the dress stuck on the door handle, and ripped it then dropped it. Apparently, it was Myra's favorite dress," Lorna said in disgust.

"Myra lost her temper, and threw a lamp at the maid cutting her pretty badly," Lorna continued.

"Who was the maid?" Dorothy asked. She knew all of them now.

"Alera," Lorna answered.

"Alera? Really?" Dorothy was surprised because Alera was such a sweet lady, and a great fighter. However, Dorothy now remembered a slight scar on her face. It had to be from Myra.

"She came to me for help, and I confronted Myra. Myra about took a knife to me. Then Scarecrow showed up wondering what all the fuss was about. He then threw them both out of the castle, and said he would not tolerate his people being treated that way," Lorna said proudly.

"Oh my God!" Dorothy exclaimed in shock. What a horrible woman.

"Oran threatened war for a long time, but he did not have the finances for it, so it never happened. He then swore alliegance to Drigka, but he blew him off to. Now he is coming back to snivel to Scarecrow," Lorna finished and hung the dress up which Dorothy was admiring.

Loila scoffed and was finishing Dorothy's hair. "There are rumors Myra is with him."

Dorothy's heart sank for a moment. She did not want to meet this terrible princess at all.

"I'll let Scarecrow explain the rest of it to you, but stay away from her," Lorna warned.

"I'm not afraid of her," Dorothy said angrily.

"I have a feeling there is more to this than meets the eyes," Liola said. "That's why Lorna is warning you."

Dorothy was having some suspicions herself, but kept quiet. She only wanted to speak to Scarecrow about it now.

"Alright! Back to happy things," Liola exclaimed admiring her work on Dorothy's hair which she still could not see.

Lorna handed Dorothy the dress, and Dorothy felt the fabric in between her fingers. She loved the colors. It was a pale green velvet material with silver lining around the scooped neck. It was simple yet beautiful.

"I have to put on her make up first, Lorna!" Liola said to her sister.

The two started arguing again, and Dorothy just sat there shaking her head.

Liola won out and started to apply the make up. "Keep it simple please," Dorothy said.

"Hurry up! Glinda and the Steward will be here to fetch Dorothy any minute!" Lorna said exasperated with her sister.

Liola finished up Dorothy, and she finally slipped on the gown and basked in its softness and comfort. The slippers were also a pale green. It hugged her curves nicely.

Lorna and Liola got a full human sized mirror and Dorothy gasped at the person looking back at her.

Her auburn hair fell below her shoulders in ringlets. Her makeup was light and simple. A pale green for her eyes, and a pale pink on her lips. A simple silver necklace, bracelets, and earrings.

"You look like a queen," Liola said smiling at her work.

Dorothy blushed, and thanked both women for helping her.

Just then Dorothy could hear music beginning to play on the main road, and voices everywhere.

"It's starting. Our turn to get ready," Lorna said.

Just then a knock came at the door, and Liola answered it squealing at Glinda and Marvel in delight.

"Glinda! You look beautiful!" Liola said smiling.

"Thank you Liola," Glinda answered smiling.

Glinda did look beautiful. She was back in her trademark pink with silver designs on her dress. Marvel had on a black suit with the emblems of Emerald City promptly displayed on the lapel of his jacket.

They all embraced and gave compliments. "Scarecrow will not be able to take his eyes off of you," Glinda teased.

Dorothy blushed again, but could not stop smiling. This is the first time since she arrived back in Oz that she was able to relax. She was sure that Scarecrow would be guarded, but have a good time as well.

The crowds of Munckins, humans, and other creatures were gathered around the main area where the stage was located. Dorothy smiled at the memory of being on that stage at one time. A band was playing a dancing tune off to the side, and she could see another huge table with all kinds of food on it, making her stomach growl.

She did not spot Scarecrow yet, but stopped and spoke with Lion hugging him tightly. He was still favoring his side, but he was healing. Leandra was helping him along. Leandra was on her hind legs with a dark red dress, and gold jewelry to match. Lion was in his military garb.

Tin Man was also dressed in his military garb over his tin body. His blonde escort was stunning in her black gown.

She had so many people talking to her that she didn't know where to begin. She finally settled on the Gargoyle Ambassador who was the sweetest creature she ever met. She could tell he was older, but very wise. The Gargoyles were Scarecrow's strongest allies. She was taught as a child to fear gargoyles, he was not to be feared, but turned out to be a good friend.

Still, she did not spot Scarecrow. Danian, the gargoyle, and Dorothy talked for a while enjoying the music and food. Dorothy took a sip of wine, which was strong. Danian caught the face she made and laughed.

"A little strong, Dorothy?" He teased.

It took Dorothy a moment to catch her breath. "Woo! Much stronger than my world," she said laughing.

The gargoyle was grey in color, and had teeth that would make any human flinch, his legs looked like a dog, but his arms and hands almost human except the long nails on the fingers. His wings spread out many feet behind him, which he had tucked in for now.

"Dorothy, I have seen you and Scarecrow together, and I must say I wish you all the best," Danian said to her smiling.

Dorothy blushed again. "Thank you, Danian. I guess everyone knows there is something going on by now."

Danian shrugged. "Scarecrow, threw out royal protocol a long time ago. We gargoyles do not believe in status when it comes to picking our mates, and Oz should do the same thing. Besides, he is a good King, and I like how he changed Oz to be better. If Drigka hadn't come along we would still be thriving. I am proud to call us allies."

"Danian, I am proud to call you friend," Dorothy said sincerely.

The gargoyle smiled a toothy wide grin. "Don't ever forget your roots, that is what I always say, and I am proud to call you my friend as well," he said.

"I grew up very poor and orphaned. I made sure as I grew up that I worked hard on the farm that my family owned. I will never forget the things it taught me," she said.

Danian was about to say something else when Mayor Vinky came to the stage, and quieted everyone down. Dorothy could feel eyes on her, and she smiled to herself. She knew who it was, and couldn't wait to see him.

"Friends of Oz. I wanted to take tonight and welcome our guests to Munchkin Land. The people of Emerald City had a long arduous journey to be with us today, and I want us all to give them a warm welcome," Vinky began.

Cheers began through the crowd, and Dorothy felt herself cheering along with them. Her and Danian exchanged smiling glances.

"I want to welcome the true and rightful King of this land who has fought hard to keep his people safe from the evil that now inhabits Emerald City, and I want to say that we will defeat this enemy, and take back what is rightfully ours," he continued.

The crowd cheered again, and once they were settled. Vinky looked down and smiled. "Please welcome! His Royal Highness King Scarecrow the Wise!"

The crowd began cheering as Scarecrow took the stage. Dorothy caught her breath as he had been in the crowd all along and she didn't know it.

Scarecrow was dressed in royal military garb, with a black jacket and black pants. A green belt adorned the jacket, as did his medals and status symbols. His hat was black with a small gold crown over it. Dorothy giggled to herself at the look. His trusty sword by his side, and shiny black boots to complete the outfit.

Dorothy smiled, and Danian elbowed her a little with a grin, that made her blush.

Scarecrow began by thanking everyone in Oz and Munckin Land for their perseverance through these rough times.

He was handed a glass of ale, and toasted the troops and said, "Let us celebrate this recent victory and hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The crowd then cheered.

Dorothy was mesmerized by his speech. He really knew how to work the crowd. People cheered and whistled when he spoke. It also made Dorothy get a little misty eyed as he spoke fondly of the fallen soldiers.

When the crowd quieted again. Scarecrow began to speak. "I have not had a chance, but I wanted to officially welcome back our savior to Oz."

Dorothy felt all eyes turn to her that made her turn beet red. Scarecrow stood with a smile on his face as he spotted her reaction. Dorothy realized that Tin Man and Lion were standing behind her, and they hugged her. She turned and thanked the well-wishers.

"Dorothy Gale has come forward with her bravery, and resilience in this time of war. I cannot thank her enough for stepping up to help the people of Oz," he continued.

Marvel and Glinda stood off to the side smiling like proud parents. Dorothy lowered her head she was embarrassed. She was not used to this much attention.

The crowd cheered her, and she waived shyly.

Scarecrow got really serious at that moment, and his eyes caught hers. He did not take his eyes from her as he spoke. His blue eyes softened.

"If it was not for her, I would not be where I am today. I would still be hanging from a pole in a cornfield just down the road from here….."

"I still miss you there, Scarecrow!" A male voice yelled out.

The crowd laughed, and Dorothy giggled.

Scarecrow laughed as well. "No thanks! If I never see another crow again, I will be a happy man."

The crowd cheered and laughed again.

"Anyway, she was the one who brought me to Emerald City. I know all she wanted was to go home, but I never forgot her kindness, and friendship."

Dorothy caught her breath, and smiled. She felt her eyes begin to burn.

"So, I am making the official announcement tonight that myself and Dorothy Gale are courting!"

Dorothy's mouth dropped in shock, but she smiled when the crowd began cheering and giving her congratulations. Glinda came and hugged her tightly.

Scarecrow stood and smiled and received many handshakes and hugs himself.

The crowd quieted again, and Scarecrow raised his glass, and said, "So, tonight let's celebrate!"

The people cheered again, and the music began to play. Dorothy was still surrounded by well wishers and she was still red from the attention.

Scarecrow made his way through the crowd to Dorothy.

She was still surrounded by people and creatures. Her eyes met his in silent pleading. He had to laugh to himself. She was clearly embarrassed.

Scarecrow came up to her side, and said, "Ladies and gentleman, I must intercede and steal away this lovely young lady from you all."

There was a collective groan through the crowd, and Scarecrow smiled. "Now, now you can have her back soon enough."

Everyone laughed, and said their goodbyes as Scarecrow took Dorothy's hand and led her away from the crowd she was surrounded in.

"Thank you," she whispered sounding relieved.

Scarecrow smirked, and said, "You're welcome."

He stopped and looked around, and then led Dorothy through the park where her plaque was located. They then went to a terrace that was bathed in moonlight, and overlooked a small pond. Dorothy gasped at the beauty of the area. Lanterns were lit in the trees around the pond. He then led her to a quiet area, and Dorothy noticed no one seemed to be around.

He looked around checking the area again, and then turned and cupped her face. Dorothy smiled widely as they kissed for a few minutes. It really was a perfect evening. Something they so desperately needed.

Scarecrow pulled away and looked down at her. She could have sworn his blue eyes were glowing.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you back there," he said with a mischievous grin.

"You did! That was mean!" She said smiling.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm just teasing. I am really honored by that, and I didn't expect that reaction with royalty being so formal," she said.

"I don't believe in formality. It has ruined kingdoms in the past," he explained. "No one will tell me how to live my life, and who to love. Though my aides, who are stuck in the past, are going crazy right now."

Dorothy laughed and said, "I am so glad you feel that way. I wouldn't know how to act royally if it bit me."

Scarecrow laughed lowly and said, "I wanted us to have a moment alone. I have been busy, but I have kept you in my sights."

Dorothy's eyes softened. "I know, Scarecrow. You still have your duties. I would not get in the way."

"No, that is unacceptable. You are never in the way. I want you to be involved and a part of this. You have done so much already," he said caressing her cheek.

They kissed again, and Scarecrow said, "I wanted to talk to you about my visitor tomorrow alone."

Dorothy kind of jerked, but said, "I know. Lorna told me all about it."

Scarecrow groaned. "Of course she did."

"Don't be angry that is just her," she said smiling.

Scarecrow scoffed. "Yes, I know. Listen to me. Oran is a desperate man. He lives the lavish lifestyle without thinking of the consequences of his people. His people are in poverty right now, because he only thinks of himself and Myra. After Emerald City was overtaken, I had my finances hidden and ready for what may come. I planned it."

Dorothy nodded listening.

"His people are ready to coup, and I am not sure when. I hope it is not anytime soon," Scarecrow said. "I refuse to bail him out. We have enough problems. He went to Drigka already, but I noticed the Witch King turned his back on him."

Dorothy looked down and back up again. "So, he has betrayed you already."

Scarecrow nodded. "I will speak with him, and then send him on his way. I have no use for his lifestyle choices. I do not blame his people for uprising."

Dorothy couldn't help it she had to know. "But, you courted Myra once."

Scarecrow groaned again and rolled his eyes. "I did. I knew I made a huge mistake, and it wasn't just her throwing a lamp at Alera. It was the state of their kingdom, and many other things. Besides, there was one other thing."

"What?"

Scarecrow smiled. "She wasn't you."

"If I didn't come back to Oz though….." Dorothy argued.

Scarecrow shook his head. "But, you did, and that changed everything. After this is all over, I am going to abdicate the thrown…..well…..what's left of it."

Dorothy gasped in shock. "I hope you are not doing it for me."

Scarecrow thought for a moment. "In a way, yes and no. I just want a simple life again. I want us to be together, and I want to make you happy."

Dorothy looked up at him concerned. "You already make me happy."

"I know you are not comfortable with everything that goes on with me, and believe me I feel the same way," he said.

Dorothy thought for a moment. "You're right. I'm not, but I would never ask you to do this for me."

Scarecrow smiled down at her. "You're right. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for us."

Dorothy smiled, and they embraced for a while enjoying the quiet with the music off in the distance. She knew deep down he was serious, and he thought it over hard.

"You have nothing to fear with Myra. She will try to intimidate you, but stay strong," he commented.

Dorothy scoffed. "I am not afraid of her. I will stay aware of her."

"Good. I knew you would."

They embraced again, and Scarecrow asked. "Have I told you how much I love you tonight?"

Dorothy pulled away, thought for a moment in teasing. "Let me see. Ummmmm, no."

Scarecrow laughed lightly. "Well, I do love you."

Dorothy walked back into his arms. "I love you too!"

Dorothy sighed and they stayed there for a while. They made their way back to the party and Dorothy ate. In fact, she ate too much. She was done by the time the sun began to rise. However, she spotted a raven-haired woman arrive with another man in royal clothing as they the party was winding down. She heard Scarecrow moan, and go greet the two with their aides and military escort.

So, that was Myra. Dorothy immediately felt a sense of dread.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

Dorothy was very weary of Myra. She did not trust her at all. Myra was giving her knowing looks the whole next day, and Dorothy didn't like it one bit. When they met, you could cut the tension with a knife.

The princess was absolutely beautiful with long raven-black hair and bright green eyes. Dorothy also felt very insecure around the stunning princess. This time Myra had brought her own maid, which made Dorothy roll her eyes. She could tell right away she was a spoiled little rich girl. Dorothy had known many of that kind in her world, and now in this world.

Lorna was upset when the maid started demanding things for the princess, and finally told the maid to go shove it.

Dorothy did everything she could to avoid her. Dorothy also was assigned a few guards because now she was practically betrothed to Scarecrow, and he did not trust Oran one bit. He would not take a chance while meeting with the King. The King of Mifkits refused to have Dorothy in the meeting with them, and Scarecrow gave in just to get him out of his hair as soon as possible.

All of Munckin Land and Oz were on high alert with the visit of the King and the princess. Not to protect them, but if something happened.

Dorothy kind of felt like a prisoner being surrounded by Scarecrow's guards.

Everywhere she went from the medical house, to the great hall, to the barns the guards were there. She didn't like it one bit, but she knew she would have to put up with it for now.

Finally, she tried to occupy herself by re-shoeing Phillipe. At least, the guards were staying outside of the barn and gave her some space.

Phillipe kept nuzzling her as she moved around him making Dorothy laugh.

"I needed these," he said relieved.

"I know you did, and I needed something to do," she said.

"Still trying to avoid the princess, huh?" He snorted in disgust at the mention of the princess.

"Like the plague," she answered.

"I don't trust those two," he commented as Dorothy drove in the nails for his shoe.

Dorothy grunted as she drove in the last nail.

"Me neither, and now I am being guarded," Dorothy said with sarcasm.

Phillipe snorted again. "He is only doing it to protect you."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't whine about it, I guess," she answered.

Phillipe chuckled, and looked up to see a guard approaching Dorothy.

"My Lady, the princess is requesting a word with you," the guard said.

Dorothy groaned a little. Her and Phillipe exchanged glances.

"I will be right there," she said, and the soldier nodded and left the barn.

"Is she too good to come in here herself?'" Phillipe sniffed.

Dorothy laughed a little. "Who knows? Scarecrows said she has to go through the guards first, and get my permission."

"Yeah right," Phillipe snorted again. "Be careful, Dorothy. She is a bully, and she might try something on her own."

Dorothy lifted her shirt to reveal her gun. "That's what this is for."

Phillipe snorted in approval, and they nuzzled for a moment. He wasn't too worried about his mistress; she had become a good fighter.

Dorothy walked out of the barn to see the princess patiently waiting for her. The princess had on a light cream dress with gold trim. Dorothy felt a little sub-conscious in her Earth jeans, and button down shirt.

Dorothy curtsied to the princess, and said, "Your highness. You wanted to see me?"

The princess gave her a dazzling white smile. A little too friendly for Dorothy's liking.

"Dorothy. I was hoping to talk to you. I wanted to know if you would join me for a stroll around the pond. It is such a beautiful day, and with my father meeting with the Scarecrow King, I thought it would be perfect for us to get to know one another," she said smiling.

Dorothy looked around and the guards were on alert. "I am not dressed for something like that," she protested.

The princess pouted a little. "If you would please reconsider. It is not very often I meet a woman about my age, so I would be grateful for the company."

Dorothy thought for a moment. How should she handle this? Was it a setup? A trap? Was she being sincere? Dorothy was torn. Yes, she was a spoiled brat, but she was right about the woman her age. She probably didn't see them often, and obviously her servants were not good enough for her.

Dorothy gave a nod to the guards who stood ready to follow her.

"I have to go and clean up first," Dorothy commented. She knew she was really dirty, but maybe the stalling would make the princess go away.

"Of course. I will wait for you at the hall," Myra said with a charming smile.

Dorothy inwardly groaned. Hopefully, either she would get bored waiting or Scarecrow would be done with his meetings in time.

She walked back to the house she was staying in and did not find Lorna or Liola anywhere. She was hoping they could hold her up, but that was not happening.

A few guards surrounded Myra herself. So, it would be a crowded walk.

Dorothy took her time on purpose, but it felt good to be clean again. She could not shake the bad feeling in her stomach. She decided to wear a tunic and leggings so she could hide her own leggings. She decided on the dark blue and beige that Lorna just made for her. Her soft leather boots felt great. She slipped her knife into them, and her gun on a belt underneath the tunic. Soldiers may have surrounded her, but she still wanted to protect herself.

She decided to pull her hair back about halfway, and looked in the mirror. Liking what she saw she went outside and looked at the captain.

"Is she still waiting for me?" Dorothy asked.

The captain rolled his eyes a little. "Yes, my lady. She is," he said giving her a knowing look. "We won't take any chances."

"Thank you so much for hanging around with me," Dorothy said sincerely.

The captain smiled at her appreciation. "Of course, my lady. It has been a pleasure."

Dorothy and her five guards walked towards the hall, and there was Myra with her guards.

Myra smiled at Dorothy and said, "Ready?"

Dorothy nodded and they began to walk.

"I really wanted to get to know you better. I have heard so much about the savior of Oz, and now I am finally meeting her in person," Myra said.

Dorothy laughed a little. "I don't know why they call me that. All I did was throw water on the witch to save Scarecrow," Dorothy said.

"Well, you still destroyed her. Sad, that it won't work Drigka," Myra said.

Dorothy shook her head, and admired the beauty around the pond. "No. He is a lot more powerful than his sisters, and has many more connections."

Myra nodded in thought. "Yes, he does. It was pretty shocking to see Scarecrow ousted."

Dorothy looked over Myra wondering where this was leading. "Scarecrow was attacked by surprise, and I have seen the Nargol they are a powerful race."

"I have heard you were captured. Scarecrow is a hero for rescuing you," Myra said with a slight dreamy smile. Dorothy wanted to roll her eyes. This girl lived in la la land.

"I was a prisoner yes, and Scarecrow was very brave," Dorothy was trying to be vague. She didn't want to get into her relationship with Scarecrow by his former lover.

Dorothy groaned at what Myra said next. "I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings. Scarecrow and I are just far too incompatible. Besides, only the savior of Oz would be fit for him in the end."

"I appreciate that," Dorothy said. They were entering the wooded trail farther from Munckin City, and Dorothy kept looking around for anything.

Myra looked down to the ground and then at Dorothy. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Dorothy shrugged. She did go on alert for a moment as she thought she heard a noise. She began fingering the ruby talisman around her neck. She thought it would be better to have it with her.

She glanced back and spotted the captain handling his sword. He had heard it too. She found it funny that Myra's guards didn't seem to notice and were relaxed.

"Not at all. Scarecrow made it kind of official, and now after this war is over we can start planning for the future," Dorothy said.

Dorothy heard the noise again, and looked around. She could not see anything in the dense wooded area.

"I know Scarecrow will win. He is very smart," Myra said.

"Yes. Yes he is," Dorothy said with a genuine smile.

"Dorothy, what was that material you were wearing before? I have never seen it," Myra asked. Dorothy was surprised she changed the subject.

"It's called denim. It is a heavier cotton material. I haven't seen it in this world, but has become very popular in mine. Great for working on farms and heavy jobs," Dorothy said.

Before Myra could answer the captain of Scarecrow's guard approached Dorothy. "My lady. I think we should head back."

Myra frowned at the captain for being interrupted. "Whatever for?"

"I keep hearing noises in the woods," The captain said not happy with the princess.

Dorothy looked around, and still did not see anything. Yet, she would take the captain's word for it.

"I have to go back," Dorothy said to Myra.

Myra frowned again, and said, "Dorothy. Come on. My soldiers are not warning me about anything."

Dorothy was about to protest when the noise came from their right. The bushes started to rustle to their right.

All the soldiers became ready including Myra's guards. Myra stood there looking shocked.

Dorothy started to reach for her gun, when she about fainted.

The little dog came out of the bush, and ran up to Dorothy. She just stood there for a moment in complete shock not knowing how to react. The little body, the dark fur, and the bright eyes of the dog were unmistakable.

Dorothy felt like she was in another world again. No, it couldn't be. Could it? She just stared for a moment as the dog barked a little and it's tail wagged.

_Toto?_

Every emotion in Dorothy's body began to react at seeing her dog. She felt her eyes burn with tears, and a smile spread across her face.

She could barely hear the relieved murmuring behind her.

Myra looked at Dorothy confused. "Dorothy, do you know this dog?"

Without another word, Dorothy kneeled and Toto ran up to her arms and she scooped him up planting kisses on him. He returned the favor, and started licking her face. Just like she remembered.

"Toto!" Oh my God! You're alive!"

Toto barked in response, and Dorothy cried out in joy. She hugged him again, and said with tears, "I've missed you so much. You're here. You're really here!"

There was more talking behind Dorothy, but she paid no attention to it. All she wanted to do was hug and kiss her dog.

Yet, something wasn't right. Deep down Dorothy knew it. Everything around her seemed to start spinning. She looked down to see the rubies had begun to glow slightly.

Toto had become very quiet. Dorothy could not put her finger on it, but this was not her dog. She stayed very still for a moment, and kept the dog in her arms. She heard rustling again behind her, and a scream. Before she could turn and see what it was, the dog suddenly disappeared and she felt something heavy come down on the back of her head.

Dorothy didn't know what hit her. She fell to the ground, and realized this was a trap. The pain began to pulsate in her head, and she struggled to get her bearings and turn over. She coughed up dirt, and could now hear fighting going on behind her. The world around her was still spinning in her head. She tried to get up, but was pushed back down again.

Dorothy's head was killing her, but everything began to focus again.

She looked down the trail and still could see nothing.

"On your knees, farm girl," the female voice behind her ordered.

Dorothy realized with great sadness that Toto was still gone, and she had been tricked. She felt so stupid.

"I said on your knees!" Myra ordered again from behind her.

Dorothy went to reach for her gun, and a something pointy and metallic was at the back of her neck.

"Don't," Myra said.

Dorothy had no other choice. She brought her hands back out and lifted herself to her knees. She kneeled facing the empty trail.

"Turn around," Myra ordered. "Keep on your knees."

Dorothy did not want to see what was going on behind her, but knew she had to. She could hear the grunts and groans of the soldiers. She now began to pray that Scarecrow was coming.

Dorothy turned as was ordered. She looked up to see Myra standing above her with a sword very close to her throat. She turned and gasped in horror. Her guards were lying very still on the ground, and surrounding them were Myra's guards, Nargol, and Drigka himself.

Dorothy felt the anger build inside of her at the princess and her betrayal. All for money, she thought with bitterness.

She began to silently cry out for Scarecrow. Where was he?

Drigka walked up to a kneeling Dorothy and smiled at Myra. "Good work, Princess," he said. "Your father and yourself will be highly rewarded."

Dorothy hung her head in defeat.

Myra's green eyes flashed. "I would like payment right away, Witch King."

Drigka smiled again. "Of course, of course."

"Why don't you marry him, Myra? You two seem perfect together," Dorothy said bitterly. She was more than angry at that moment.

Myra scoffed as a Nargol handed her a small satchel, and she began rummaging through it. Her eyes lit up as she took the jewels out. Hell, she was practically salivating.

Drigka chuckled at Dorothy's words. "I think that she has other priorities, my dear," he said.

Myra admired a diamond in her palm, and said, "My father and I have our country to clean up. Besides, I have no use for Oz."

Myra then looked at Drigka and shook her head. "I will never have any idea what you _and _Scarecrow see in this peasant."

Suddenly, Dorothy was pulled into a standing position by her neck. She began to struggle, but again, Drigka was too strong for her. Any squeeze of his fingers would kill her.

Dorothy looked around more frantically for Scarecrow again. Still no sign of help on the way.

She began to whimper as another set of fingers began to trace her neck and her upper chest. She struggled again to free herself, but could not.

Finally, the fingers rested on the talisman. "She has what I want," he said softly. Dorothy was disgusted that he was aroused by his own actions. She could see it in his ice blue eyes.

Myra shook her head again. "My father and I are most grateful. We can re-build our land, and become powerful allies."

Drigka's eyes flashed for a moment, and Dorothy wondered what that was about. He turned to Myra without losing his grip on Dorothy's neck, and said, "Myra, there is one thing you are forgetting."

Myra looked at Drigka confused. "What is that?"

Drigka laughed menacingly. "I don't share. You're land will be mine."

Dorothy screamed in horror as a Nargol came up behind Myra. Myra's eyes widened in shock as the knife cut through her like butter. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. The blood began to spew from the wound and the side of her mouth.

Myra fell to her knees, and then looked up at Drigka with a question of why on her face.

Dorothy closed her eyes for a moment at the horror of what she just witnessed. She opened them again, and the Nargol had turned over a now dead Myra, and began collecting the fallen jewels. Around them, the Nargol began to kill the rest of Myra's guards as they tried to defend their mistress.

Dorothy felt the tears run down her cheeks. Drigka laughed again, and turned Dorothy to face him.

"Now, you will do as I say or I kill Scarecrow," he said lowly to her.

"No…"

Dorothy struggled against him again, but he tightened his grip.

"Activate the rubies," he said.

Dorothy tried to plead with him. "Please…..don't."

Drigka smiled, and said, "Go kill the Scarecrow!"

"No!"

"Do it," he said to her.

Dorothy looked around one last time. She had no choice. This time the rubies would be in full power, and would overtake her mind. Just what Drigka wanted.

She prayed for forgiveness, and cried as she said, "There's no place like home."

"Good girl. Keep going. The Scarecrow is coming, and I want him to see this," Drigka said looking in the distance.

Dorothy sucked in a breath, and said, "There's no place like home."

She could feel the power of the rubies against her skin. She could also feel them invading her mind and body. She felt like she was floating. It was very euphoric yet very scary.

"Watch this Scarecrow!" Drigka laughed. Dorothy could only hear a bit of everything. She knew Scarecrow was screaming in fury, but now she could not control her last action.

_Serpents in my mind_

Everything was very blurry now, and she felt like she was falling into a hole.

"One more time, my dear farm girl," Drigka's words echoed in her head.

_Tell me it's time_

Dorothy sighed. She didn't know where she was going, but it was not good.

"There's no place like home," she said. She prayed once more for forgiveness at being tricked so easily.

Her last words echoed in her ears. "I love you, Scarecrow," she whispered softly.

_You enjoy sucking on dreams_

Dorothy knew she was in another world, but where?

_Serpents in my mind  
I am searching for your crimes  
Everything changes  
In time  
You'll stay frozen in time_

_Controlling minds.  
You hold the mirror well  
To everybody else_

_Serpents in my mind_

…..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scarecrow felt the fury and the rage overtake his mind as he watched Dorothy's eyes turn the familiar red of the rubies.

He struggled against the Nargol who held him back trying to get to her.

She just stood there now next to Drigka completely under the power of the rubies. Her movements were robotic, and trance like.

The fighting between the two enemies had begun once again. However, Drigka now controlled Dorothy and the rubies. Scarecrow suddenly stopped as a knife came to Dorothy's neck.

"I could kill her Scarecrow, and still control the rubies," Drigka said.

"Let her go!" He yelled, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. "Please….. don't hurt her…."

Drigka shook his head. "No. I want her just as much as you do."

He looked over the controlled woman and smiled. "She is now fully mine. Your blocks have no more power."

He lowered the knife and whispered in her ear, making Scarecrow cry out again fury.

Drigka bowed to Scarecrow and said, "I await your attack, Scarecrow."

Scarecrow struggled against the Nargol holding him again, and suddenly they were gone!

All of the Nargol, Dorothy, and Drigka disappeared. Scarecrow fell to the ground as the grip on him let loose.

He could Glinda sobbing in the background. The king Oran suddenly cried out as he fell to the ground, and began whimpering over Myra's body.

Scarecrow just laid there for a moment feeling completely defeated. Not only did Drigka get Dorothy again, but also he had complete control of her and the rubies. That meant the Great War was going to begin. The drone Nargol were going to be brought to life.

Scarecrow stared at nothing for a moment, and said more to himself. "Dorothy…fight it….I will come for you….."

….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_I am so sorry for the delays. I have been having family issues, and the holidays. It has been rough, but things are getting better. _

_Enjoy! Your reviews mean so much to me, and we still have lots more to go, but we are on the final countdown. _

Scarecrow kneeled on the ground for several minutes trying to get his thoughts together, and his grief over Dorothy now gone again, and under complete control of the rubies.

Then he heard the cries of the Mifkit King. His rage overshadowed any other thought. He pulled himself up from the ground, and lifted his sword. He could see Oran holding his lifeless daughter. At that moment, Scarecrow did not care.

He cried out as he ran to the King with sword held high in the air. Oran spotted him and eyes widened in fear.

Scarecrow was about to bring the sword down on the King when something grabbed him.

"No! Highness, No!" Tin Man said holding on to a struggling Scarecrow.

"Let go of me! He will pay!" Scarecrow trying to get out of his friend's grip in his fit of rage.

"No, Scarecrow! He has already received his punishment," Tin Man said quietly still holding him.

Scarecrow reluctantly lowered his sword, and Tin Man let him go.

He looked over the mourning King in disgust. He walked up the King who met his eyes. Scarecrow then looked down at the lifeless form of the princess. The King had indeed received his punishment.

Scarecrow lifted his sword slightly again, but called off Tin Man.

"I want you off my land. In respect, I will send you with full military honors for Myra," he said gesturing to his guard. "If you ever return or contact me, you will join her."

Oran began shaking his head in disbelief. "Scarecrow. I hope one day you can accept my apologies. I did not know…."

"You not only betrayed me, but worst of all, you betrayed your daughter, and she paid the ultimate price for both of you. Out of your own greed," he said lowly.

Without another word Scarecrow bent down and silently mourned his former lover. He took her already cold hand and kissed it. Then he shut her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Myra," he said softly to her.

He then stood and looked around.

"Gather the dead, and make sure a full escort is allotted to the King," he ordered.

He looked around and Leandra and Glinda were holding each other. Tin Man, Lion, and Oscar were whispering, what about he did not know or care. Vinky began ordering a clean up.

He dropped his sword and walked off, not saying another word.

…

"Has he returned yet?" Lion asked looking out of the window again at Scarecrow's cottage. The sun had now set, and Scarecrow had been gone for hours.

"Do you think he went after her, alone?" Tin Man asked.

Lion roared a little. "That would be suicide," he said.

"The power of the rubies grows," Glinda said. "I cannot make mental contact with Dorothy at all."

"The drones will soon come to life, and then we may all be doomed," Oscar said.

Glinda looked like she was in deep thought for a moment. "He does nothing with the rubies right now," she said. "He will wait to see if Scarecrow makes the first move."

It was Tin Man's turn to growl. "We don't know what he is doing to Dorothy in the meantime," he said.

The group knew what Tin Man meant, and Glinda gasped in horror at it.

"I can't wait any longer. I am going to go look for him with Aslan," Lion said.

"I agree," Marvel said.

Just then Lion spotted the lantern in the cottage light up.

"Well, that was good timing," Lion said.

"We're going to go talk to him," Glinda said as her and Marvel stood.

"He will not respond," Tin Man said.

"I have to try," Glinda said.

Her thoughts were only with Dorothy. The thought of the rubies overpowering her was weighing heavily on Glinda's mind. The thought of what Drigka would do….

Glinda shuddered at her thoughts.

Her and Oscar reached the cottage, and knocked on the door. She heard the movement, and it stopped, but no answer.

"Your highness, we know you are there," Oscar said.

The door opened, and a very angry Scarecrow answered. Oscar could see that he had changed into traveling clothes.

"What are you going to do?" Glinda asked looking Scarecrow up and down.

"I thought I requested to not be bothered," Scarecrow answered.

"We need to talk, Scarecrow. You cannot face this alone," Oscar insisted. "The power of the rubies grows within Dorothy."

Scarecrow flashed his steward an angry glare, but turned to put on a coat.

"Drigka had made it personal before, and now even more so. I am to face him alone. I know Dorothy can ultimately fight the power of the rubies, but I have to get to her on my own," Scarecrow said making sure his sword was sharp.

Oscar noticed that he also carried Dorothy's gun.

"He will be waiting for you. He knows you are guided by your emotions now," Glinda said.

Scarecrow nodded in agreement. "That is a chance I need to take."

"What about our attack, Scarecrow? We have been planning this for years," Oscar said.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, and turned to Oscar.

"Our allies trust you just as much as me. When they gather, I want you to lead the charge until I can join you. I have sent scouts to alert the allies on what is going on, but it is too soon to receive word on their reactions, and I will not wait," Scarecrow said adjusting his belt.

Oscar was frustrated with his king. "Scarecrow, this is madness. You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Not with us he won't," Tin Man said from behind.

He and Lion stood behind Oscar and Glinda ready to go.

Scarecrow shook his head. Marvel could tell he was getting anxious to get moving.

"No. I need you both here to begin the battle."

"Scarecrow, she is our friend too. We did this once, and we can do it again," Lion argued.

"You will need protection from fire," Tin Man said.

"No….."

"We're going with you," Lion persisted.

"This is my fight!" Scarecrow said getting more and more angry, and frustrated.

"Scarecrow. Listen to them, please," Glinda said.

"Scarecrow. She needs you again. But, she needs all of us in the end," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow thought for a moment, and knew deep down they were right.

"It is a three day journey. I am leaving now. Go, and say goodbye to whomever you need to. Oscar, when the armies are gathered attack as soon as possible," Scarecrow said. "I want all forces there. We will continue with our regular plan though we will be absent. I am sure I will receive the signal."

Oscar bowed his head. "Yes, your highness."

"Scarecrow. The only way to get through to Dorothy is to get past the barriers in her mind. I can give you a spell…."

"No. No spell. She will hear me calling for her," Scarecrow said as he waited for Tin Man and Lion to return.

"When she breaks the barrier she will still control the rubies, and only she can decide to destroy them," Glinda said.

"She will," Scarecrow said as his two friends returned. Leandra followed her mate, and they embraced one last time.

The group said their goodbyes, and the three friends were on their way to Emerald City.

….

The three day journey had the friends hiding in many places to avoid approaching Nargol. They had passed through dense wooded areas so they would not be spotted. They had spent one night in a village that had not been attacked. Scarecrow had given orders for the attack to any leader within sight. His people were now preparing for all out war.

The scouts had met up with them along the way to tell them if an area was clear or not. Scarecrow was grateful for the support that he was receiving despite leaving his people without their king.

"Which way are we going in?" Lion finally asked. He grunted a few times from his injury, but insisted he continue.

"From what I heard from the spies, all the tunnels near the river are now guarded after Dorothy's escape the first time," Scarecrow answered. "We will take the ones on the north side. He will not be expecting us from there."

"That will take us right into the industrial tower," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow looked at him and nodded. " I want to see what he has done, and I want to see the drones," Scarecrow said.

"Don't you think that area will be heavily guarded?" Tin Man asked.

"Not if we go in from the north side, but there is a detour that I found in my explorations one time. If we're lucky it still has not been unsealed, and we can slip right through without being noticed," Scarecrow explained.

"Are we going to dress up as Nargol this time?" Lion asked chuckling slightly.

Scarecrow couldn't help it, but laughed at the reference as dressing up as Winky soldiers to save Dorothy the first time. "If we have to, we will," he answered.

They had one more night till they reached Emerald City, and Scarecrow looked up at the sky thinking of Dorothy. He could see the orange-yellow glow from the east, and it made him ill to think of what was happening there now, and to her.

He stopped for the day, as they only traveled at night, so Lion could get some rest. He knew Lion was hurting, but would not turn back.

They dared not start a fire as to not be noticed, as they got closer to Emerald City.

Tin Man came and sat down next to Scarecrow sharpening his ax, while Lion found some sunlight to bask in.

"How are you holding up?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'm good, but I am more concerned for you, my friend," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow sighed. "I just hope she is alright."

"She is his ultimate prize, so I am sure she is alright for now," Tin Man said.

"Did you ever think it would come to this in our world?"

Tin Man looked up and stared at nothing for a moment in thought. "No. But I never thought Dorothy Gale would return either. I know you are going to abdicate the thrown as soon as this is over."

Scarecrow looked over at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Scarecrow, it's so obvious. You hated being King from the beginning," he said.

Scarecrow chuckled. "I didn't hate being King…"

"Ok, Ok. You didn't like it very much. When you started throwing out the old protocols, I knew it. Besides, Dorothy is not cut out to be queen. She already knows it. She would love you, but be completely miserable. Just like you were the last few years before the war began."

"She likes her freedom too much. When she was surrounded by the guards they look she gave me could burn me on the spot," Scarecrow said chuckling again at the memory.

"Exactly. Besides I was reading the old scrolls, and there is supposed to be a queen as in the prophecies, but we have not found her yet," Tin Man said.

"I have read them myself, and I know of who you speak. One day she will be found, but until then I have someone in mind," Scarecrow said.

"Who?"

"That is something to find out," Scarecrow said smiling.

Tin Man scoffed and buffed his ax. "I don't want it."

"I know that," Scarecrow said.

"She will be alright, Scarecrow. You will get her back. I can hear the worry in your voice. I have a feeling she will beat the rubies," Tin Man said looking up at his King again.

"I hope so. I can't lose her again, I thought she was dead once, and that was enough. It would be just…"

A metal hand came on his shoulder. "You won't. What are your plans?"

"Once we are safely with Dorothy. We attack, it is as simple as that," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man nodded. "That tower will need to fall. If that falls, then Drigka will fall with it."

"That is the munchkin's job. They will be planting the bombs with the gunpowder that Oscar provided us. I told them to do it the night before the attack," Scarecrow said.

"Well then it is good we are checking the tunnels first," Tin Man said thoughtfully.

"I didn't intend this, but yes. I was going to have Aslan and his scouts do it before the attack," Scarecrow said.

"Funny how fate can take a different turn," Tin Man said smiling.

Scarecrow smiled a little. "That is true."

Scarecrow heard Lion yawn loudly, and make his way over to them.

"I need to eat," he growled a little.

Tin Man made a disgusted face, and said, "Just do it out of my eyesight."

Scarecrow looked up at the sky, and said, "And quick. We need to move soon."

Lion grumbled and ran off. He was always miserable when he first awoke.

They made it to the tunnels by the early morning hours. They had managed to divert a troop of Nargol along the way thanks to a spy in the area.

Lion ripped down the seal easily with his teeth. He spit out the wood from his mouth, and then they were on their way.

Scarecrow could hear the noises coming from inside the city, and did not even want to think about what was going on in there.

The three gathered in a place where Tin Man could light a lantern to see their way.

"Now what, highness?" Lion asked looking around. The tunnel was pitch black and covered in cobwebs. Which was a good sign, because it meant that no one had been here in a while.

"This one will fork off to the left. There are three ways to the throne room once we reach the castle. However, we are going to go right first, and I want to create a diversion within the tower. You both take care of the diversion, and then get the hell out of there and meet with Marvel and the others," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man looked at him in surprise. "Scarecrow! Are you mad? You're going to get Dorothy alone? The first thing he will do is try fire on you."

"This is my fight, and you do the rest," Scarecrow ordered.

"You will need protection," Tin Man argued.

"Do as I say. I need you both to lead the troops once the battle begins," Scarecrow said. "Besides. I can divert the fire if he tries it. I can't keep fearing it. Not with Dorothy's life at risk."

The two generals nodded in reluctant agreement.

All three drew their swords and made their way to the tower.

Scarecrow could feel the heat of the fires as they got closer. The clanging of metal made them all jump at once. They were now right below it as they made their way closer to the entrance. The other entrance would take them out to a courtyard apparently where the drones were located.

The tunnel was still covered in debris, cobwebs, and dust, and Scarecrow smiled to himself. They still did not know this was here.

There was a ladder that would take them above ground. They were all silent, and Tin Man snuffed out the lantern as Scarecrow made his way up the ladder. Scarecrow cursed the darkness, and hoped it was sunrise now.

Scarecrow slowly opened the metal door, and peered out. He was shocked by what he saw. From the courtyard and beyond were drones of Nargol who stood ready for battle. He knew there were a lot from Dorothy's count, but he was not prepared for this. He noticed they had not yet been brought to life. That means that Drigka was waiting on him to arrive.

Their blank stares gave it all away. There were Nargol walking around inspecting them, and speaking to each other. He looked around as best he could, and spotted the tower behind them. More Nargol were bringing out more of the drones, and lining them up for inspection.

It was a sight that sickened and disgusted him, but he knew exactly what their diversion would be now.

Scarecrow slowly shut the door, and made his way back down to a waiting Lion and Tin Man.

Tin Man re-lit the lantern, and eyed Scarecrow awaiting their orders.

Scarecrow looked at his two friends and said, "They are still not activated. That will be our diversion."

"What do you mean?" Lion asked.

Scarecrow looked between Lion and Tin Man and said, "Go to the stables and get horses. Find something that will light fire, and burn as many as you can."

"Then what?" Tin Man asked.

"Get out of there," Scarecrow said lowly.

"What about you?" Lion asked concerned.

"I go get Dorothy," Scarecrow said taking a lantern from Tin Man.

"I know the tunnel that leads to the stables," Tin Man said, and Lion nodded in agreement.

Scarecrow stared at them again in determination. "Kill as many as you can."

"Good luck, highness," Lion said putting his hand on Scarecrow's shoulder.

"May the gods be with both of you," Scarecrow said.

"You too," Tin Man said lowly.

The three then separated.

"I'm coming, Dorothy," Scarecrow muttered as he made his way through the empty tunnel.

…

Marvel came up over the hill, and gasped a little as smoke came from the north side of the city. The fields began to fill with the Nargol doing a chant, as the battle was about to begin.

Gandalf rode up beside the armored Steward.

"The Scarecrow King fights alone," Gandalf commented spotting the smoke in the distance.

Suddenly another rider appeared beside Gandalf and the Steward and said, "He is not alone."

King Eomer raised his sword and yelled. "Rohirrim!"

Oscar smiled as the horse lords appeared behind him. Then King Elessar, and then Elrond the Elf Lord with more troops and elves along with the military from Oz.

Scarecrow never knew that the help had shown up not hours after he had left to rescue Dorothy, and now here they were ready to finally win this war. If only Scarecrow could see this, he thought with tears almost burning his eyes. It was an amazing sight as he turned his horse to see the thousands who had came to help them.

After what seemed like hours, the explosions from the munchkins finally came. That was their signal.

They all began to ride into battle.

…..

Glinda looked from the hill beyond the poppy fields. She jumped a little at the explosions that happened. She prayed that Dorothy would survive, and she prayed for Scarecrow to get her safely, and the rubies to finally be destroyed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Well, things seem to be calming down. So, now I have more time to write and edit this. I hope you all enjoy. _

Dorothy walked through the fields in Kansas. She had no idea how she had gotten back there. One moment she was Drigka's mercy, and the next moment she thought she was floating through time and space, and then she landed almost right at her front door of the farm.

Am I dead? She thought.

No, you're not dead; a voice came back to her. You are under the power of the rubies.

Dorothy didn't know the voice that answered. She looked around and noticed that things were hazy, and seemed out of place.

She looked up and cried out a little as the doorway to the house opened and there stood Auntie Em and Uncle Henry smiling and waiving at her.

Dorothy felt immense happiness at seeing them again, and waived back.

"Auntie Em! Uncle Henry!" She called out. She began to run to them. All she wanted to do was hug them both.

Whether they were real or not she didn't care. She just wanted to hold them both even if for a moment.

As she began to approach the couple began to fade, and in their place were Theodora and Evanora.

Dorothy stopped and gasped. She wanted to run away, or take a shovel to their heads or something. Again, one of those witches tricked her with her family.

Dorothy felt the anger overwhelm her at both of them. They stood there for a moment gazing at her, and then both smiled at her in their evil way.

"That was a dirty trick!" Dorothy yelled, but she cringed when her voice echoed over the plains. She was not expecting that.

Evanora snickered a little, but Theodora stopped her. Dorothy realized that this was the first time she had ever really seen Evanora up close, and the sisters looked like twins, but Evanora's skin was still white compared to Theodora's green.

"Hello, my little pretty," Theodora said, but her voice was serious, and not the cackle that Dorothy remembered.

Dorothy was still seething with anger. "I have nothing to say to either of you," she said and began to turn away.

"We have much to say to you, Dorothy," Evanora chimed in.

"We need to talk to you, Dorothy," Theodora said.

Dorothy turned and said, "Talk to yourselves. I have to find a way out of this place if I am going to see you two."

"That's what we're going to talk to you about," Theodora said smiling.

"After that trick. No thanks. I will find my way on my own," Dorothy shot back.

Dorothy turned and started to walk away. Then she heard Evanora's voice over the field. "Dorothy! Would you have spoken to us if you had seen us right away?"

Dorothy turned around again and glared at the two sister witches. "No, and I have no intention of starting now."

"Dorothy, do you want to get out of here or not?" Theodora asked. "You will never find your way on your own."

Dorothy stopped for a moment, and thought. Why did the witches want to help her? How could she possibly trust anything they said? 

"We have to help you, or we will be stuck here forever," Theodora said as if reading Dorothy's mind.

"We want our peace," Evanora chimed in. "You think we were evil? You have no idea what our brother will do if he wins this war."

Dorothy turned and walked back up to the two witches. "Why should I believe you?" She asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You shouldn't, but if Scarecrow loses then Oz will be lost forever," Theodora said.

"We wanted control of Oz, but never wanted it this bad. Our brother betrayed us many times as well. We are the ones who banished him not anyone else," Evanora said.

Dorothy took a deep breath. She looked around, and realized she had no choice. She had to listen to what they had to say.

"So, how do I get back to Oz?" Dorothy asked after eyeing them for a moment.

Theodora smiled widely. "I knew you would listen to reason. Besides, you are definitely not that small and meek little girl anymore."

Dorothy frowned, but took the compliment for what it was. "Thanks."

"Take it for what it is, Dorothy," Theodora said smiling.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Alright. Only you control the rubies, so only you can make your way out of here. You believe that the rubies control you, you must overcome that mindset," Evanora said.

"Well, I am under their control or I wouldn't be here," Dorothy argued.

"Our brother made you believe that. You had the power all along Dorothy. This could have ended long ago," Theodora said.

"You sound like Glinda and the first time I had them," Dorothy said.

"It is as true now, as it was then," Theodora answered.

"The Scarecrow is coming for you. Listen for his voice, and follow it. Once you do, then you will be back in Oz, and you can destroy them once and for all," Evanora said.

"That will make me gain control again?"

"If you choose to hear his voice calling for you," Theodora said.

"How do I destroy them once and for all?" Dorothy asked looking around waiting for Scarecrow to call for her, and hoping she will hear him.

Theodora and Evanora suddenly glanced at each other.

"The drones have come to life," Evanora said.

Dorothy gasped. It was from her power that happened, but she had no control over it now. She was getting desperate now to get back and put a stop to this.

The wind began to swirl around the three women.

"We need to go soon," Evanora said to her sister.

"Wait! No! How do I destroy them?"

"If you want to destroy them Dorothy, you will know how," Theodora said.

The two sisters began to fade, and Dorothy began to hear a voice in the distance. Scarecrow?

"Please, I need to know more," Dorothy yelled over the winds.

Dorothy realized at that moment that the activity in this world was due to the rubies being used. She had to get back and destroy them and Drigka.

Both sisters looked over at the young woman, and smiled again. "You know what to do," Theodora said smiling as she picked up the voice in the distance.

"The armies have began the great battle," Evanora said.

Dorothy wanted to question them further, but they faded out.

"Dorothy. You need to move now!" She heard Theodora yell out to her.

Dorothy looked to her left, and she could see Drigka and Scarecrow now battling in the throne room. Yet, there was a force field she could see that surrounded the vision.

She looked up into the sky, which had grown, gray and stormy.

"Theodora! How do I break Scarecrow's spell?" She yelled again into the wind.

She thought she had heard laughter in the distance, but was not sure.

"Use the rubies!" A voice answered.

Dorothy looked around and the two witch sisters were gone.

She ran over the vision of the Scarecrow and Drigka fighting again, and tried to get through the force field, but it was not working. She cried out as she watched Scarecrow be overpowered by the Witch King.

"No!" She cried out as tears stained her cheeks.

"Scarecrow!" She yelled as he flew against a wall and was held there by Drigka's magic.

She sat on the ground as dirt and wind burned her eyes. She needed to calm down, and think.

She had to follow his voice, but how? He was busy right now.

She looked over again and Drigka had lit his sword with fire. Scarecrow struggled, but could not free himself from the hold.

Dorothy began pounding on the force field, and cried out as Drigka approached him with the fiery sword.

Finally, it happened.

At that moment, Scarecrow looked over at her, and Dorothy felt like he was really looking right at her though she was not there in mind. His eyes were sad, but still desperate.

"Dorothy…"

At that moment, she knew she heard his desperate call for her loud and clear.

Dorothy got up and did not say a word back to him. She walked over to a shovel that was sitting near her. Without another conscious thought, she picked up the shovel, and swung it with all of her strength.

The force field shattered in front of her like glass. She felt like she was floating once more, and then suddenly she came crashing down, and opened her eyes to Scarecrow being lit on fire.

Dorothy took a deep breath, and with determination she moved forward on the Witch King.

…..

Scarecrow moved through the tunnels. He could hear the chaos around him as Lion and Tin Man did their duty and began to burn the drones.

Scarecrow knew he was now in the west hall, and close to the throne room.

He decided to take a chance when things had quieted a little to take a peak into the hall.

He opened the door slightly, and looked around. He could not believe his luck.

As the creature was about to run past him, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the tunnel.

She cried out in surprise, and he immediately covered her mouth and held her in place.

The scared creature struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than her.

She finally turned and looked at who kidnapped her and gasped into his glove. Her eyes widened in the lantern light which was on the ground at the moment.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered releasing her.

Emmie almost shouted for joy, but covered her own mouth.

"Your highness! Oh praise the gods!" She whispered excitedly.

Scarecrow smiled at his long time spy despite the situation.

"What is happening?" He asked.

Emmie got serious and her black eyes narrowed in determination.

"Lion and Tin Man lit up the drones. I think they didn't get many of them, but enough to do some damage," she whispered.

"Did they escape?" He asked worried for his friends.

Emmie shook her head. "I am not sure. I was going to find out, because Drigka took Dorothy outside to bring them to life," she said worried.

"Are they activated?"

"Yes, they are now," she said sadly.

Scarecrow nodded. He expected that with what he had Lion and Tin Man do.

"Your highness," Emmie whispered bringing Scarecrow out of his thoughts.

He looked at his spy, and nodded.

"The munchkins have set something in the south tunnels," she said getting excited again.

Scarecrow looked around and smirked. So, it was going to begin, and he had to admit that he was disappointed he would not be there to help in the battle just yet, but something more important came up.

"Where is Dorothy now?" He asked. They heard rumbling around the hall, and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Her and Drigka are back in the throne room. That coward won't even fight himself," Emmie said seething.

"Oh he will. Is she alright?"

"She is fine from what I could tell, sire," Emmie said. "I have been keeping an eye on her, but she does not respond." She shook her head sadly.

Scarecrow nodded feeling his anger growing at the Witch King.

"Emmie, I want you to gather everyone you can and take the tunnels out of here. The munchkins have set Oscar's gun powder which could explode any moment."

Emmie's eyes widened and she nodded furiously. "This is it then? Did you receive the allies you sought?"

"Yes. I am not sure who could join on such short notice, but let's hope it is enough."

Emmie embraced Scarecrow, and said, "Good luck, sire. Dorothy is waiting for you."

He embraced her back, and said, "Go, and be safe. Glinda is on the other side of the poppy fields."

Emmie nodded. Both of them dared to open the secret door again, and things were quiet. She then snuck through and took off running in another direction.

Scarecrow made sure she was out of sight, and moved onto the throne room.

As he came up to the throne room, he could hear Drigka barking orders.

He stayed still and listened for a moment. He snuffed the lantern and unsheathed his sword. He would be going into the throne room blindly. He had no idea where Dorothy was, but he had to take the chance.

He listened again, and realized that things had gotten quiet.

Suddenly, he heard laughter in the background. It was Drigka, and it made Scarecrow's straw shiver.

Scarecrow froze as the voice came through the door.

"Come out, Scarecrow! I know you're there!"

Scarecrow froze for a moment wondering what he should do. Should he try another route? Is Dorothy now really in danger?

Straightening with determination, he opened the door, and faced the Witch King waiting in the middle of the room for him.

"Welcome home," Drigka sneered. He had on a black shirt and black pants. His boots were a shiny black, and his eyes flashed when he spotted Scarecrow.

Scarecrow walked in slowly, and looked around. His sword in battle ready position waiting for Drigka to make the first move.

He looked around and almost fell over at the changes that Drigka had made. Instead of the welcoming room that he remembered, it was now gray and colorless.

"Where is she?" Scarecrow asked angrily. He did not see Dorothy at first.

Drigka nodded to the right. Scarecrow spotted Dorothy standing there motionless, and her eyes glowing the red he remembered the last time he had seen her. She was still in the same clothing as when she was captured.

"She did her job well," Drigka said smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why, she just brought my drones to life, my king," Drigka said laughing gleefully. "Did you really think that Lion and Tin Man would do much?"

"Only to get me in here," Scarecrow answered.

He began to move his way to Dorothy. Drigka still stood there smiling in triumph.

"Dorothy," he began to call not taking his eyes off of Drigka.

He could have sworn she turned her head slightly.

"Keep trying it, Scarecrow. You can't win," Drigka said his voice lowering in menace.

Scarecrow ignored the Witch King, and said, "Dorothy. Come on, I know you can hear me."

He was now getting too close for Drigka's comfort, and at that moment a sword appeared in Drigka's hand.

Scarecrow was getting desperate. He needed to grab Dorothy and get her out of here, but the Witch King was still in his way.

Drigka readied his sword.

"Dorothy! It's me!" He yelled over to her. He smiled as she began to waiver.

Suddenly, sword met sword as Drigka growled and attacked.

"She's mine!" Drigka said into Scarecrow's face.

"Dorothy! You need to hear me, love, you can fight this!"

"No!" Drigka yelled out and almost lopped Scarecrow's arm off.

Scarecrow was able to easily fend off Drigka, but Drigka was able to recover quickly. They went at each other for a while, and Scarecrow knew Drigka was starting to tire.

Scarecrow continued to call Dorothy's name, and he thought he spotted the glow from her eyes flicker.

Suddenly, the earth shook underneath both men sending them both flying to the floor.

Scarecrow smirked and recovered quickly as Drigka looked around in shock at the explosion.

Scarecrow got up and looked out to the balcony, but still aware of Drigka in the background. Dorothy still stood there in her trance.

Scarecrow felt the tears in his eyes as he spotted the armies in the distance. He could only watch in shock and awe for a moment as he could see the thousands of soldiers heading to battle the drones.

He began to waiver a little. _They came!_ He thought not recognizing some of the markings on the soldiers. It had to be help from Middle Earth. He smiled and turned to Drigka who was recovering from his fall.

"Give it up, Witch!" He said smiling.

The rumbling of the attack began to shake the castle again, almost sending both of them to the ground once more.

Scarecrow began to run towards Dorothy as Drigka ran past him to see the commotion. He heard a foul curse, but ignored him.

"Dorothy! Come on, you need to hear me!"

He was so close to her, but he turned when a sudden "NO!" echoed through the room.

"Dorothy, stop him!" Drigka yelled out.

Scarecrow felt like he had hit a brick wall as Dorothy's eyes began to flicker again, but kept the glow. He felt like phantom hands had just grabbed him around his throat. He began to struggle against the ghostly hands as his feet were lifted off the floor.

Scarecrow continued to fight the spell, but could not. He was trapped.

Dorothy's arm was extended as she held him in the air. The Witch King began to laugh in glee at Scarecrow's predicament.

Drigka walked around him, and laughed even harder.

"Dorothy! Can you hear me? Stop this!" Scarecrow yelled out to her. She still did not move.

"I may not win this war, Scarecrow, but I will have the satisfaction of killing the Scarecrow King, and making the savior my wife," Drigka said still circling him. "No matter what."

Scarecrow began to struggle furiously, but to no avail, and no spell that he could think of could break it.

Drigka said something else, and suddenly Scarecrow was shoved against the wall. He maybe immortal, but he still felt pain. He cried out, and resigned for a moment.

"Dorothy, light my sword on fire," Drigka said with another laugh.

Dorothy put out her other arm, and fire began to form on her hand.

The fire made a beeline to Drigka's sword.

The sword lit in an orange and yellow glow as flames licked the metal.

"Good girl," Drigka said with a smile.

Scarecrow made one last attempt at a struggle against the spell that held him.

He looked around desperately for help, but he knew it wasn't coming. Everyone was too busy fighting outside.

He took one last look at Dorothy who stood there peacefully for a moment. _I love you, he thought sadly. I'm sorry. _

"Dorothy…." He muttered.

He then spotted it. The glow in her eyes began to fade, and she began to shake.

Yet, it was too late. Drigka was lighting him on fire. It would be over in moments.

A voice cried out in the background as Scarecrow closed his eyes from the burning smell.

"No! Scarecrow!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and support. It really means a lot to me. _

_Use the rubies! _ Dorothy thought as Scarecrow began to scream in pain. The fire began to make its way up his boot, and to his leg.

Summoning her power, she immediately took all control from Drigka and he turned in confusion and shock. Scarecrow dropped to the ground and moaned. Dorothy raised her hand and willed the fire out. Scarecrow was burned, but not to the point where he was in any danger.

Dorothy and Drigka came face to face. She smiled as the fear played around his face.

"How….how is this possible?" He asked moving backwards a little as Dorothy approached. He then tripped and fell to the ground.

Dorothy gave another look at Scarecrow who was trying to stand, but was injured and struggled with it.

"You can thank your sisters," Dorothy said raising an eyebrow.

Drigka's ice blue eyes widened in shock again, and he asked, "They helped you?"

With a waive of her hand, Drigka was suddenly on the ground moaning in pain. Dorothy was not killing him, but her anger was starting to get the better of her as she made the Witch King suffer for his crimes.

The Witch King was covered by a red light that only Dorothy could control.

"No….please…." he pleaded as he turned on his back and writhed in pain. He began to shake as if in a seizure.

Dorothy had a choice at that moment; she could kill him, and get it over with or he could face the country of Oz for his crimes.

She listened as the battle raged in the fields. She wondered how many more people would have to die because of him.

She waived her hand again, and Drigka began to choke as she used more of her powers on him.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow called limping over to her.

Scarecrow put his hand on her shoulder, not just in reassurance, but also in support.

"He needs to face his crimes," Scarecrow said to her quietly. "Don't let this power do this to you."

Dorothy knew Scarecrow was right. The power that she now contained was too much on her psyche. It could do to her what it did to the witches at one time, and eventually corrupt her.

This was not she, and it was not her nature. She would not kill in cold blood. It would make her no better than the witch who writhed beneath her.

She let go of the chokehold on Drigka and he began coughing and gagging, but he was still her prisoner.

"Oh Scarecrow," Dorothy said as they embraced for a moment.

He nodded and smiled down at her cupping her face. "I know."

He looked down at Drigka who lay very still, but was eyeing them both without a word.

Scarecrow walked up to him and said, "As the true and rightful King of this land. I am placing you under arrest for your crimes of war and treason upon this land. You will face a court of your peers, and be punished accordingly."

Drigka looked up at the King, and spat, "This is not over, Scarecrow."

Scarecrow looked over at Dorothy, and said, "I think it is, Witch King."

Dorothy knew her powers had to be destroyed, but she needed to hold on to Drigka a little longer.

She made chains appear around him, and he began to scream in defeat. The chains also held him in place with magic.

"No! No! It is not over!" He said rolling around on the floor.

Dorothy turned to Scarecrow and she ran into his arms.

They held each other for a few moments before Dorothy looked down at his wounds.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a little. I will be as good as new with some new straw," he said into her hair.

He looked down at her and frowned. "How did you manage this?"

Dorothy smiled at him. "Like I said, the witches helped me."

Scarecrow shook his head in amazement. "I never even thought…."

"Neither did I," she said smiling.

They kissed for a moment, and Scarecrow said, "I didn't know if I lost you."

Dorothy smiled. "You never did. I just needed to have some confidence that the rubies were mine all along."

They held each other for a long time, and just enjoyed that it was finally ending.

Dorothy's head suddenly shot up. "There is something I need to do."

Scarecrow looked at her confused. "What?"

"Stop this battle," she said.

Taking another look at Drigka, and satisfied he would not be a threat. Dorothy and Scarecrow made their way to the balcony. Then Dorothy had a plan.

…..

Oscar was exhausted. The battle of the drones was tougher than they first anticipated. Tin Man and Lion managed to the escape the Emerald City grounds, but they were overwhelmed. The drones just kept coming and coming.

Every chance he got he would look up to Emerald City, but would still see the industrial tower standing, and no sign of Dorothy or Scarecrow.

Even though they had all the help they needed. It was still worrying him that nothing was happening within the city.

Gandalf rode up to Oscar as they were able to clear an area.

"I am concerned for your king, steward," Gandalf said.

"I am as well," Oscar said. He hadn't yet resorted to his guns, but he would have too.

"I think we need to try to get into the city," Gandalf said.

"I was just thinking that. The Witch King lives, I can feel it," Oscar answered.

The city was heavily guarded from all sides. Glinda had sent him the message from Emmie.

Oscar circled his horse, and called for all military to surround them.

Tin Man and Lion gathered as soon as they heard Oscar's call.

"We need to invade the city," Oscar said. "We do not know if they will need our help."

Tin Man nodded. "We have waited long enough for Scarecrow. We need to move."

"We will join you," Elessar said riding up to them with Elrond and Eomer.

Oscar nodded and they began to gather as many free soldiers.

Lion ran around barking orders, and when they were satisfied they began to move.

It was a long fight to get to the entrance gates, and Oscar cursed the day he made those gates. He could have really used an open entrance right about now.

The group finally made their way to the gates, but they were now surrounded by hundreds of drones. Oscar groaned inwardly, he did not have enough help to get through.

Oscar looked down at the good luck charm he carried from Glinda. He knew deep down this was a suicide mission, especially if Scarecrow had been defeated, but he had to do it.

He looked around, and the others were waiting on orders from him.

He took a deep breath, and began to raise his sword for the attack.

Yet, before the words came out, a sudden explosion rocked the ground around him. Spooked horses began to rear in fear, the winds began to pick up. Oscar looked around to the confused faces of the other soldiers. Everyone ducked as a storm cloud formed over the group. Lightning and thunder began to explode in the sky.

Oscar looked around, he didn't know what was happening, but it couldn't be good.

"Keep going!" Tin Man yelled out over the wind.

But they never had to keep going. Oscar suddenly heard a crackling in the background. Everyone looked up, and there was a collective gasp as the industrial tower began to crumble. Just as suddenly as that came, the Nargol drones began to fall over.

Everyone looked around in shock at what was happening.

Gandalf and Oscar glanced at each other with shocked gazes.

Every soldier began to stop fighting and watch as the tower began to fall.

Oscar knew at that moment they had won. Dorothy and Scarecrow had done it. They defeated the Witch King.

Tin Man held out his ax in glee, and began to shout. "Dorothy! Dorothy!"

Every Nargol drone was now down. The left over Nargol who had not been drones began to disperse, and run away as fast as they could.

Oscar watched as the tower fell behind the castle in slow motion. He felt the tears run down his cheeks.

Lion and the rest of pride began to roar behind him. There were collective cheers through the soldiers. He was still in shock as Elrond came up to him and shook his hand.

The gates opened and the rest of the enemy began to filter out in fear, and when surrounded by the men they all fell to their knees in surrender.

"We need to find your king," Gandalf said laughing.

Oscar knew it, but something was not right. Glinda sent him a mental message that something was wrong.

Oscar began to bark orders to find the King and the Savior.

They began to move towards the city cautiously.

"_What are you feeling, Glinda?" _ He asked silently.

"_I don't know. I can't get a read on either of them."_

More desperate than ever Oscar began to move into the city. Nargol kept running away, now ignoring them. The soldiers would still fight them as they made their way through the courtyards.

The men behind him were still congratulating each other. They now had victory. Five long years of this hell was finally over.

_But was it?_

Oscar told everyone to split up, and keep taking out stray Nargol as they saw fit.

"_Oscar!"_ Glinda called to him mentally.

"_What is it? What's wrong?" _He asked.

"_Go to the industrial tower! Now! I am on my way!"_

Oscar wanted to argue with Glinda that it still too dangerous for her to come into the city, but he knew she would anyway. Something was seriously wrong, and he didn't know what it was, but he would find out.

Lion was near him, and Oscar looked over at him. "Something is wrong. We need to get over to the fallen tower."

Lion's smile turned into concern. "What?"

Oscar shook his head. "I don't know. Get Tin Man, and we will make our way over there."

Lion ran off to get Tin Man, and the three men began to make their way over.

Gandalf rode up beside them. "I got an urgent message from Glinda."

"I know," Oscar said.

They began to cross over further into the city. Oscar's heart was beating hard in chest.

When they got to the tower or what was left of it, Oscar didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first. It was a piled crumble of black stone and wood that still smoked from the inside.

The surrounding area was charred and blackened from the fall. The once beautiful emeralds were now blackened.

Oscar heard a cry behind them. He closed his eyes for a moment. It could not be. It just couldn't.

He heard metal drop to the ground and Tin Man yell, "NOOOOOOOOO!" as he began to run over to the source of the cry.

Gandalf sat there and nodded his head at Oscar solemnly.

Lion roared in despair and made his way over.

All Oscar could feel was that numb feeling overtake his body and soul. All the feelings that were there just moments ago were now replaced by sadness that he could not comprehend.

He came down off the horse, and began to slowly make his way over. The other Kings arrived and all gasped in shock.

They may have just had victory, but now they were nothing but defeated.

….

_What happened?! Well, we will just have to find out in the next chapter. _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_Thank you all, and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! _

Scarecrow held Drigka in front of him with his sword pointed to his throat as they made their way down to the tower. Dorothy held her gun, and was in front of them.

Nargol surrounded them at one point, but Dorothy was able to easily subdue them with the rubies. Scarecrow absolutely hated her using the rubies, but they did come in handy. He had no doubt she would destroy them when she could.

She chose the good in them over the evil that she could have caused, and he was so proud of her for it. Drigka could have been dead by now, but he needed to face his crimes.

They now stood in front of the tower, and Drigka screamed in anger and frustration. His magic was not enough to overpower the rubies. He knew what was about to happen.

The tower may have not looked like much, but it had been responsible for most of the evil in the land, and Scarecrow was going to be happy to see it go.

The tower stood hundreds of feet above them. Drigka had planned to completely eliminate Emerald City, and this was going to be his new castle. Scarecrow shook his head in sadness as they gazed to the top of it.

Right below the tower was a huge opening with more fire and molten lava that Scarecrow wanted to get near. That was where the Nargol drones came from, but there would be no more after today.

He was still hurting from his burns, but Dorothy had looked at them and found his frame still in tact. His frame was his life force, and if that had burned then he would have been a goner. Whether wet from water or burned from fire, it did not matter his frame was what gave him life.

He still hoped beyond hope that he would find the spell that would turn him human again. He was hoping that the witch's journals would have the answer now that he had them in his possession.

Not one Nargol dared to attack now, as they were aware of Dorothy's power. In fact, most of them started to run away as they approached.

"Cowards!" Drigka yelled out in fury as his world began to finally fall apart.

"You didn't even go to the fields and fight. So, who is the coward?" Scarecrow asked in sarcasm.

Drigka didn't answer; he just stood there in defeat and kept growling.

Dorothy turned as they stood before the tower.

Scarecrow knew she was ready. He began to back up with Drigka still at his mercy.

She looked over at him with her brown eyes wide, and he could sense a little fear in her.

Scarecrow softened for a moment, and nodded to her. "You'll be alright."

Dorothy swallowed hard, and nodded back.

Drigka growled lowly again, and struggled against the magical chains, but could not escape.

Dorothy turned and closed her eyes. She gripped the ruby talisman in her hand, and began to chant something that Scarecrow remembered as a very old Oz language. He had to admit it was beautiful as it passed her lips.

The rubies began to glow in her hand, and the red glow began to surround her. The wind began to swirl around only her.

Scarecrow knew he had to still be vigilant with Drigka, but he was mesmerized by what was happening. The spell on Drigka might break with Dorothy's concentration elsewhere.

Clouds began to form in the sky, and then came the thunder and the lightning. It was a sight that Scarecrow had never witnessed over the Emerald City before.

The last of the Nargol came running out of the tower and right past them. Drigka suddenly went limp as Scarecrow held him.

The red light that surrounded Dorothy suddenly began to twist and turn around her, and then it made it's way to the tower. The red light continued to grow around the tower and finally it was surrounded.

Dorothy then raised her arms, and the Scarecrow rocked on his feet as he heard the first crackles of the tower.

Drigka began to scream again, and sob as the tower began to fall. Scarecrow was more concerned about Dorothy's safety at the falling rock.

He threw Drigka to the ground, and began to run to Dorothy.

"Dorothy! Look out!" He screamed as rocks began to fall around them.

She suddenly turned and stopped him. "I am safe," her voice echoed. "Get out of the way."

Scarecrow was wide eyed as the rocks were falling around her, but every one of them seemed to miss her or was thrown out of the way.

Scarecrow ran to the safety of the cover of the castle, and began to pick up Drigka to hold him until she was done.

He watched in amazement as the tower fell, and almost had to hold his ears at the sickening noise it made. It fell so neatly, that Scarecrow was speechless. Not much of a mess was made. He knew Dorothy made sure of that.

He covered himself as some of the debris flew around them. He had to drop Drigka again and make sure none of the hot embers hit him.

He was so caught up in the sight before him, that he did momentarily forget about his enemy.

Drigka had come at him fast, and though he was still chained he managed to make Scarecrow fall. Scarecrow went to retrieve his sword as Drigka used his own powers to release the chains that held him.

The chains crumbled and Drigka was released. Scarecrow grabbed his sword and held Drigka at arm's length.

Drigka began to laugh like a maniac. "I will never face your pathetic courts."

He then took Scarecrow by surprise and began to run, but he ran right past Dorothy who had just come out her spell. Shocked she turned and moved away, and began to try to conjure something quickly.

Scarecrow began to run to her, but realized she had it under control. She stopped Drigka dead in his tracks towards her. He threw out some magic at her, but she was able to deflect it easily.

Then Drigka began to laugh again. He began to glow a green color, and with one waive of his hand Dorothy lost her control and was on the ground.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow yelled out and began to run again to her. However, the sheer force of his power made him lose his control. Drigka was thrown backwards by his own magic.

Scarecrow made it to Dorothy, and she sat up a little confused, but she seemed all right.

Taken by surprise, Drigka began to stumble backwards, and then he screamed in fear. He lost his footing, and fell back.

Drigka had fallen into the pit of his own fire. A ball of flame burst out of the pit, making Scarecrow cover Dorothy damning his own fear of the fire.

Dorothy and Scarecrow looked at each other in shock for a moment.

Scarecrow then said, "Are you alright?"

Dorothy breathed a little. She could not believe the silence that suddenly came.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. She smiled at him.

Scarecrow smiled back, and they embraced for a moment.

The looked over at the pit again which was still lit from the fire.

"Do you think he's dead?" She asked.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," Scarecrow said helping Dorothy to her feet.

Scarecrow grabbed his sword, and both of them made their way to the pit slowly.

They looked around for many minutes and could not find anything. Dorothy did spot smoke coming from the fire, and thought she spotted a body in the fire which made her ill to think about it.

Scarecrow came over to her, and kissed her passionately.

She sighed leaning into him, and it felt so good to hold her again.

They parted and Dorothy smiled widely up at him.

"It's over," she whispered.

After five long years it was finally over, and the country could finally move on. Scarecrow could finally move on, and he and Dorothy could start their lives together.

He would stay King long enough to see Oz rebuilt, then he would give it up for a peaceful life.

"There is one more thing," he said looking down into her big brown eyes.

"What?"

He took her hand that held the ruby talisman and held it for a moment. Dorothy nodded in agreement.

She let go of his hand, and she began to think of destroying them, but then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait!"

Scarecrow gave her a questioning gaze. "What is it?"

Dorothy looked down at the talisman and back up to Scarecrow. "The witches told me to use these to make you human again."

Scarecrow was tempted. Oh how he was tempted. He would do anything to be human again, but deep down now was not the time. He could only hope that Dorothy would understand.

He took her hand with the Talisman and closed her hand over it.

They gazed for a minute, and Dorothy smiled slightly up at him.

"I hope you understand," he said quietly. "These have been enough trouble, and I would rather see them destroyed and stay this way, than something else to happen."

Dorothy nodded and put her free hand up to his cheek. She knew he was sad about it, but she understood.

"You know whatever your choice is, I will not love you any less," she said. "Somehow, someway we will find your cure."

Dorothy stepped away from Scarecrow, and she took the rubies. She gave them one last look, and began to chant a language she did not understand to herself once more. She decided that she would throw them into the fire, and join Drigka in his burning grave. They would destroy the fire as well.

Her thoughts turned to all that happened with them and the rubies.

They began to crumble in her hand as she willed them to be destroyed once and for all. She turned her hand into a fist and a red flash began to show through her fingers.

Finally, the flash stopped and she opened her hands to crumbled red and silver dust. She then walked over the pit, and threw the dust down. As it fell, the fire began to extinguish.

Scarecrow walked up to her, took her hand in his, and kissed it.

They gazed lovingly at each other for a moment, and looked around.

"I think it is time we join our friends," he said.

They had heard many noises, and Scarecrow could hope it was good. The inside of the city was now silent.

"I think you're right," Dorothy said smiling.

They turned to begin walking away, and Scarecrow stopped for a moment to unsheathe his sword in case there was further danger.

Dorothy took his arm to help him, and decided to keep her gun in its holster.

Dorothy wanted to stop because she thought she heard a noise behind them. She looked around, but could see nothing.

It was at that moment, she heard a growl. Everything happened so fast that she did not have time to react.

The fiery sword tore through Scarecrow's chest easily. Dorothy looked at him in shock and began to scream. Scarecrow began to twitch and his blue eyes began to blink furiously at what just happened.

He looked over at Dorothy in shock and tried to say something, but couldn't.

Dorothy went to turn and saw a badly burned Drigka holding the sword and smiling in a grotesque way.

Suddenly, a hand hit Dorothy so hard across the face that she went flying to the ground. Everything around her spun as her head began to pound from the pain. Then everything went black.

Scarecrow could not believe the pain he was enduring at that moment. He could only watch helplessly as Dorothy flew threw the air landed hard on the ground.

Scarecrow looked down at his chest, and realized that his frame had been pierced. It was now over. Feelings of grief, defeat, and regret washed over him. He now could never protect Dorothy ever again. She would now be at the mercy of the Witch King, and he could not help her.

The fiery sword exited and Scarecrow fell to the ground.

He knew the fire had been only for one thing, and that was to destroy his frame. It had worked.

He could feel life leaving him. Slowly, but he knew his time was over. Lights began to form around his eyes. He wondered if he would see an afterlife with his current body.

He felt a kick in his side, and was forced to turn over. He hated the fact that the last face he would see would be the grotesque burned face of the Witch King.

"She should have never destroyed the rubies," Drigka wheezed with laughter.

Scarecrow felt himself fading into darkness. He looked up at Drigka and said, "Eventually, you will be defeated."

Drigka laughed and re-lit the sword. "Now you must burn, Scarecrow. She will be mine."

Scarecrow tried, he tried so hard to fight back, but he knew it was not enough.

He watched as Drigka lifted the sword, and closed his eyes one last time trying to picture the face of the woman he loved.

Suddenly, a pop came out of nowhere. Scarecrow forced himself to open his eyes, and watched with blurry eyes as blood began to spout from a hole now formed right between Drigka's eyes.

Scarecrow did not see Drigka fall to the ground finally dead. He could still hear as Dorothy ran up to him, and he felt at peace as she held him.

He knew it was time. He felt the pull of it. He looked up at his love one last time and smiled. Her face was drenched in tears, and she was trying to coax him to wake up.

"I love you," he managed.

Everything, including Dorothy's face began to fade. For a while, he reveled in the peaceful bliss he was now in. He then spotted a light at the end of the blackness.

He knew he was somehow floating towards it, and he would watch out for Dorothy from afar if he could.

Then something stopped him, and a voice came out of nowhere. Scarecrow frowned as he realized it was Theodora.

"Oh no, Scarecrow. You will go back," she said laughing.

Of all the people he had to hear in the afterlife, he thought cursing the gods. Then she said, "Look at yourself."

Out of nowhere a mirror appeared. He gazed at his human reflection. Then everything went black again.

…..

Dorothy could only sit there as she held the body of her Scarecrow in her arms. She heard the voices of the others surrounding her, but they just echoed from afar.

It was a slow motion movie happening right in front of her.

Tin Man fell to his knees and began pounding the ground with his fists. Oscar held Scarecrow's limp hand in his. Glinda stood off to the side sobbing uncontrollably. Lion and Leandra held each other. The other people she did not know bowed their heads in silence.

She looked down at Scarecrow's peaceful face, brought it up to hers, and kissed his burlap lips. She would sit there forever if she could. His pallor had turned gray, and this time she could not save him. She had destroyed the rubies, and there was no going back.

She looked around in stunned silence at the faces in front of her.

Tears began to form in her eyes once again, as the realization of what happened began to hit her.

She could see through the burned straw that his frame had been severed. Drigka had taken the perfect shot.

Now, Drigka was finally dead, but so was her Scarecrow.

"Dorothy?" A quiet voice said to her.

She looked up to a sad Oscar, but her eyes did not focus.

"Dorothy, you need to let him go," he said in a whisper.

Dorothy began to shake her head furiously. "No!"

"Dorothy please….."

Dorothy began to sob. "No. No I won't."

"Dorothy, it is alright."

"NO!" She screamed with all her might.

Finally, someone gripped Dorothy's shoulders, and Scarecrow was removed from her arms gently.

She began to fight back, but all she could do at that moment was cry. The grief almost made her feel faint.

Metal arms surrounded her, and then furry ones. She felt dizzy, and nauseous, and had to be held up by her other two friends.

She could only be led away, and as the shock began to wear off. She had to be helped into the castle.

…

_There is more to come! I will probably not publish the next chapter till after Christmas. I hate to leave it on a sad note, but remember Theodora did tell Scarecrow he was going to come back. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

_All right, well I couldn't just leave the story at that note for Christmas. It didn't feel right. _

Glinda sat and watched as Dorothy still clung to Scarecrow. He was now laid out in the royal bedchamber. He was still not prepared for burial, as none of them were ready to do that task as of yet.

Oscar was getting ready to take full control of the Kingdom of Oz, and make the official announcement. Word was spreading quickly through Oz, and all creatures were beginning to flow into the city.

It had only been a mere hours since Scarecrow was so viciously murdered by Drigka, but Glinda could already see thousands around the city and the fields. Oscar had still ordered the battlegrounds to be cleaned up, and the dead to be readied for burial. The King would come last.

Glinda felt fresh tears fall over her cheeks, and tried to wipe them away. Drigka's death meant that her powers had been restored, but there was nothing she could do for Scarecrow. Only the rubies had that power, but they had been destroyed.

Yet, there was something that was tugging at her conscious. Dorothy had said she had destroyed them, and she had dropped the dust into the fire. Then they should have been gone forever, but Glinda had a strange feeling. She could still feel their power around Dorothy, but she wondered if she was wishful thinking, and her mind was not using logic over Scarecrow's demise.

Dorothy sat at the edge of the bed and held onto to Scarecrow's gloved hand just staring at him. It was such a sad sight to see. She had not changed out of her clothing. She had refused any food, but did take a break to drink water. Her face looked gaunt, and pale. Glinda was starting to worry for Dorothy's health. She tried to talk her into taking a break, and getting some rest, but Dorothy refused, and continued her vigil.

Dorothy would sometimes whisper to Scarecrow, sometimes she would smile a little, and sometimes she would begin sobbing.

Glinda decided to stay with her, because she could bring herself to leave Dorothy alone. She was not only worried about her general health; she was worried about Dorothy's mental state. The thoughts that went through Dorothy's head were worrying Glinda.

Tin Man and Lion couldn't bear to watch anymore, and they had left not long ago to do their duties. They had needed a momentary distraction, and Glinda could not blame them.

Scarecrow's elite guards were outside of the room making sure the King's body stayed private and safe.

Candles were lit around the room, and flowers were placed everywhere. Lorna could barely contain her grief as she placed the flowers around the King. She fell to the floor crying uncontrollably, but Glinda was surprised when Dorothy quietly walked over to her, and gave her words of encouragement, and held her for a while. Loila finally came in, and helped her grieving sister out of the room. Glinda had left that one time to help Loila with Lorna, and finally had been able to calm her down. Then Glinda returned to her own vigil over Dorothy.

Even in Dorothy's own grief she was still helping others. Glinda knew Dorothy was trying to be strong for the others, and it was taking its toll on her.

She had even calmed Tin Man down after she came out of her initial shock, so Tin Man would not rust. Glinda could not help but feel a swell of pride to her gestures. She had every right to be selfish at this time, but she wasn't.

"Glinda?"

Glinda looked over the sad woman who was gazing at her.

"Yes, dear?"

"How long before he is prepared for burial?"

Glinda tried to force back fresh tears again. "Probably another day. It will start after Oscar officially makes his speech, and signs the papers to take control of Oz."

Dorothy nodded, and said, "I am going to stay with him until the official funeral. If that is alright?"

Glinda smiled slightly. "I wish you would get some rest, and eat, but of course you can."

"I will."

"I am going to stay with you."

"Okay. Glinda?"

"Yes darling?"

Dorothy tilted her head and

caressed Scarecrow's burlap cheek for a moment before she answered. "I am feeling something, and I don't know how to explain it."

Glinda scrunched her eyebrows. She was feeling it to, but she wanted to see what Dorothy was feeling.

"I still feel this power around me. I can't explain it, because it is very faint. Have you felt it?"

"Yes, I have, and I was wondering if you knew about it."

Dorothy looked over at Glinda. "Is it he?"

Glinda realized at that moment that she would say nothing more about what she was feeling. Dorothy was thinking it was Scarecrow, even though she knew better. They would eventually have to find out what the real cause was, but now was not the time. So, Glinda decided to agree with Dorothy, because it may help Dorothy through her grief.

Silently, she begged Scarecrow for forgiveness at lying to Dorothy again.

"You are probably right. He is with you."

Satisfied with that answer, Dorothy turned back to Scarecrow.

To Glinda's dismay, but enchantment Dorothy began to sing. It was a song she remembered Dorothy said was from her childhood, and Glinda was mesmerized by her voice once more.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why oh why can't I?_

Dorothy's voice cracked through the lyrics, but Glinda sat and watched through tears and a smile.

Finally, Dorothy finished and began to sob quietly. Glinda rose and walked over to comfort her.

Dorothy continued her vigil, and Glinda was still with her when a light knock came to the door.

Glinda rose and glanced at Dorothy who did not move.

Glinda opened the door surprised to see Gandalf there.

"May I speak with you for moment?" He asked quietly peeking into the room.

Glinda glanced back at Dorothy and nodded. "Of course."

Glinda closed the door behind her and they walked further away from the guards.

Gandalf thought for a moment. "Something is not right with this."

Glinda gasped slightly. "You have been feeling it too?"

Gandalf nodded. "I have a strange feeling we can fix this, but I will need to speak with the girl alone."

Glinda looked over at Gandalf in confusion and then realization. "You don't think….can we?"

"Glinda, I know your grief overwhelms you, and I understand. Let me have some time with her. Things will right themselves if I can have a moment."

Glinda thought for a moment. "I am not sure how Dorothy will respond."

Gandalf nodded in understanding. "You are underestimating her."

Glinda shook her head. "I do not mean to."

Gandalf put a hand on Glinda's shoulder. "I know you don't. We will right what has been done wrong."

Glinda sighed a little. "I hope you are right."

Gandalf smiled. "If I am wrong, then we will move on from there."

Glinda then stepped aside to allow Gandalf to pass. She ordered the guards to let him pass, and not to disturb him with Dorothy or the King.

Glinda had a sense of relief wash over her as Gandalf entered the room and closed the door. She had an overwhelming feeling to gather everyone.

…..

The young girl glanced up as Gandalf entered the room. She pushed her auburn hair out of her face, stood, and curtsied to Gandalf. Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion at seeing the old wizard enter the bedchamber by himself.

"My Lord," Dorothy said quietly.

"Now, now. I should be the one bowing to you, Savior," he said with a slight smile waiving her down.

Dorothy scoffed and shrugged. "I don't feel like much of a savior right now, Gandalf."

"Yes…."

Dorothy eyed him with confusion, but said nothing. Gandalf looked over the body of the Scarecrow King, and nodded to himself for a moment. He seemed lost in thought, and Dorothy was wondering what he was doing. Her first instinct was to protect Scarecrow, but she knew the old wizard would never do anything ill towards them.

Seemingly satisfied with his thoughts, he pulled up another chair next to Dorothy and sat quietly for a moment. He then lit his pipe and began to smoke still not saying anything.

He offered his pipe to Dorothy, who at first refused.

"Take it, my dear. I have a feeling in a moment you may need its effects," he said.

Dorothy did and coughed a little as the smoke entered her lungs. However, after a moment she had to admit she felt much calmer.

She didn't know if it was disrespectful for Gandalf to smoke his pipe around her dead love, but he must be doing it for a reason, so she kept silent.

She watched for a moment as the smoke circled Scarecrow's head and then disappeared.

"Dorothy…"

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you feeling right now?"

Dorothy shook her head and looked down into her lap. The tears began to threaten again, even though she felt almost dried out now. "I don't know….grief, confusion, anger…doubt….hurt…guilt…"

Gandalf looked over at her. "Why guilt? You just saved this land again."

Dorothy scoffed and laughed a little bitterly. "But, I couldn't save him."

"What else are you feeling?"

Dorothy looked up at him confused for a moment, but then answered. "I told Glinda before that I was feeling a faint power around me. She said it might be Scarecrow."

Gandalf scoffed, but sat quietly for a moment. "It's not him," he said.

Dorothy looked down and sighed. The tears began to fall onto her cheeks again. "Wishful thinking on her part, I guess….maybe on mine too."

Gandalf looked over at her again with grandfatherly wise eyes. "You know, if I had the power you possessed on Middle Earth then I could have saved thousands."

"I understand."

"No. You saved thousands of lives with the battle that we fought earlier."

Dorothy sobbed a little. "But, like I said, I could not save him in the end."

"Hmmmmm. You cannot save everyone all the time, but there is something you can do."

Dorothy looked at the old wizard in confusion once more.

"What?"

Gandalf made a noise through the pipe, and then looked over at her again. "Have you checked your pockets lately?"

Dorothy hesitated. "Ummmmm. No…I have not."

"Hmmmm. Maybe you should."

"What is this?"

"I am here for counsel to you, Savior. Trust me on this," he said smiling.

Dorothy wanted to question him further, but she was so exhausted that decided to listen to him.

She stood and looking at the still face of Scarecrow gave her some strength again.

She began to check her pockets of her tunic and leggings. She let out a frustrated noise, as she found nothing.

She sat back down again and put her head in her hands breathing deeply. She wanted the old wizard to leave. This was not the time for riddles.

"I don't think you looked deep enough, Savior." Gandalf scolded a little.

"I did," she protested.

Gandalf leaned over to her. "No, you didn't."

Aggravated by the old wizard, she stood up again. This time she reached deeply into her pockets, but still found nothing. Then she finally checked the small satchel on her belt that held the talisman.

She noticed Gandalf nodded slightly as she turned over the satchel. There was something in there.

Dorothy turned the opening upside down into the palm of her hand, and she shook it a little.

Something fell out into her hand. Dorothy sat down in shock and awe as it began to glow in red color in her palm.

"I think you found the source of the power around you," Gandalf said chuckling slightly at Dorothy's reaction.

Dorothy looked up at him, and back down at the ruby in her palm. "How…"

"The Witch King is the one who helped you seal your fate. He did that as extra pre-caution, little did he know it would seal his in the end."

Dorothy's eyes widened and then realization. "So, he did this. I didn't even realize one was missing."

"You did not have the chance."

Gandalf reached over and wiped away Dorothy's tears and smiled. "This land needs their King, child."

Dorothy gripped the ruby in her hand, and looked doubtful. "Is it the right thing to do, Gandalf?"

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked smiling.

Dorothy smiled and closed her eyes. "I can feel him now."

"He awaits your call," Gandalf said.

Gandalf stood, and said, "I leave you alone now. This only can be done by you."

Dorothy opened her eyes, and looked up at Gandalf. "What will happen?"

"You will know. However, he will lose his immortality."

Dorothy looked down at Scarecrow. She could have sworn his eyes fluttered for a second. She gasped a little, but tried to hide it.

"That is all he ever wanted," she said lowly.

Gandalf nodded. He too had caught Scarecrow's movement, but chose not to say anything. It was happening.

Gandalf began to leave the chamber. He then turned to Dorothy who stared down at Scarecrow once more. "You truly are the savior, child."

Without another word Gandalf left the room to find a small group awaiting news in question.

He looked at the hopeful group, and said, "I would move everyone away if I were you."

"Why?" Tin Man asked suspiciously. "If anything happens to Dorothy…."

Glinda immediately stopped him and smiled.

King Elessar of Gondor smiled. "I would listen to him if I were you," he said. "She will be perfectly safe."

Tin Man still looked doubtful, but moved away the guards from the door.

Then the group stood and waited. Everyone except Gandalf gasped as red flashes began to seep through the door.

There was a collective gasp outside in the city as people and other creatures began to gather to see the commotion coming from the King's chamber.

The gargoyle Danian felt tears burn his eyes at the sight, and then he smiled widely.

"Dorothy, I knew you could do it," he murmured. "The good king returns."

….

Dorothy leaned over and placed her forehead against Scarecrow's after Gandalf left the room.

She then sat back up as the tears began to flow once more. She then jumped as she felt his hand move. It was slight, but it was there.

"I know this isn't what you wanted," she said as her voice shook. "But, I know this is not your fate."

She brought his limp hand up to hers, and placed it to her cheek.

"I loved you from the day I met you, and I know you felt the same. I came back to Oz to find you again. I thought for a moment that we would only have a short time when the sword pierced you, but I know we will have forever," she said as her voice cracked more.

She dropped Scarecrow's hand as she felt the twitch, and gasped.

The ruby in her other hand began to flicker.

"This land needs you," Dorothy said as she began to sob. "I need you."

She gasped again as Scarecrow's head turned slightly.

She leaned over again, and kissed his burlap lips. 

She then stood, and felt the words come into her mind. She still did not understand the language, but she knew they were the right ones.

"Come back to us, Scarecrow."

Wind in the room began to pick up, and it blew the candles out. Dorothy could barely see as the sun was now setting. The palm of her hand began to turn red and pulsate from the ruby.

"I love you….."

She then did as instructed and placed the ruby on his chest.

_With a sigh you turn away  
with a deepening heart  
no more words to say  
You will find that the world has changed forever.  
And the trees are now turning from green to gold  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer._

Dorothy was surprised to see the red ruby begin to turn colors. She began her chant in the old language.

A white mist began to form around the Scarecrow King. Then flashes began to move through the white mist and into his body.

Dorothy gasped as she began to see changes on Scarecrow. His face was contorting, and burlap was being replaced by skin. His gloved hands disappeared, and were replaced by human hands.

The white mist began to turn green, and began to make a tunnel. The tunnel suddenly flashed, and began to move into Scarecrow's chest.

Scarecrow's body began to jerk, and seize. Dorothy went to run over to him, but an unseen force pushed her back.

A banging began at the door, and she could hear Tin Man calling for her.

She looked back down at Scarecrow, and whispered, "No not now."

"I'm alright!" She called back. The banging stopped.

He still jerked and began to shake. She could see his hands now begin to move. Her eyes widened as his eyes opened for a moment, and then closed once more.

Then before Dorothy knew it, another flash of white light exited his body. He jerked once more, and the force of the flash was so strong that Dorothy was thrown a little and landed on the floor.

Dorothy waited a moment as the wind in the room began to calm, and the white mist began to fade.

Dorothy sat on the floor a moment and waited. Everything was now still again, and she spotted the candles light up once more. A small breeze came through the window and the curtains began to move with it.

Still no movement from Scarecrow. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she hesitated to rise. She feared what she would see.

_Did it work? What happened? Is he alive?_

With a shaky breath she finally stood. She slowly made her way over to the bed still fearing what she would see.

She closed her eyes for a moment and prayed for something good.

She began to take deep panicked breaths. There lay Scarecrow, but it was no longer he. It was his human form. She looked him over and he looked so at peace that she began to sob quietly. She knew it was he from the visions of him before.

Yet, he still did not move.

She sat down and began to cry silently, thinking that yes, the spell made him human once more, but did not work to bring him to life.

She looked down, and the ruby was still there, but it was no longer a ruby, but now a green emerald.

She picked it up and held it to her heart. She shook her head, and began to sob once more. She failed.

Then Dorothy gasped as she heard it. It was… a slight breath.

She stood with her hand to her mouth as Scarecrow's chest began to move up and down slowly at first.

Then his head began to move from side to side. Dorothy cried out, and sat back down, and put her hand on his chest. Yes! Yes! He was breathing!

She defiantly wiped away her tears. She knew she could only watch now. It was up to him.

She took his hand in hers once more, and basked in its warmth.

Then Dorothy gasped as she watched his eyes flutter.

He finally opened them and looked around confused.

He then spotted Dorothy, and his blue eyes began to focus.

He moaned a little, and said in a weak voice, "Dorothy?"

Dorothy couldn't help herself; at that moment she lost control and began to cry. The sadness was gone it was replaced with joy.

…

_Credit to Arwen's song from the Lord of the Rings. _

_I couldn't leave it on a sad note at Christmas. It just wasn't right. Stay tuned more to come! _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or the Lord of the Rings. _

_I would never kill off Scarecrow. That would not be right. However, I thought he deserved to be human again. _

Scarecrow stood in front of his mirror and could not believe his eyes. He couldn't help it, and he could not believe that he was human again.

Dorothy still had to help hold him up, as he was still very weak. There had already been an emotional reunion with all of their friends, and Dorothy could see it was taking its toll on him. Everyone was shocked, as the door had opened to a now human Scarecrow.

"It feels so strange, you know," he murmured. "I feel the same, yet so different."

Dorothy smiled up at him. They had debated how his people would take him being human again, and they had even debated to let him stay anonymous, and they would eventually crown another king. But, Scarecrow insisted that he face his people.

He moaned a little as he dressed.

Dorothy looked over at him with concern. "You need rest," she said.

He looked up at her through his blue eyes and smiled. "So do you."

Dorothy walked over to him and they embraced for a while. It also felt odd to her as well. She had gotten so used to straw that feeling skin was new to her, but she reveled in it.

He then took her chin and made her face him. His dark hair shined in the candlelight, and he was growing a beard. Which she had to admit she loved.

"I heard everything," he commented. "I don't know how, but I heard you, and I even heard you sing your childhood song to me."

Dorothy looked up at him confused, but then blushed. "You did?"

"Yes," he whispered smiling down at her blush.

He then caressed her hair, which she had done to be beside him when he spoke to his people. She had also changed into a green dress, which she looked beautiful in. He demanded she by his side when he spoke.

He kissed her, and she returned the favor. "I love you," he said.

Dorothy came into his embrace again, and replied, "I love you too."

Scarecrow moaned again. "I think I need some help," he said cringing.

Dorothy smirked, and he leaned into her. "I know."

They made their way down to the main stage of the city, and Tin Man gave Dorothy some relief and helped Scarecrow the rest of the way.

The crowd turned as Scarecrow came onto the stage. There were gasps and awe in the crowd as they gazed onto their now human King. Oscar had previously warned them that the King was alive, but there had been changes.

People began to whisper, but most were all smiles.

Scarecrow nodded to his people. Dorothy could tell he was nervous being there. That was the first time she had ever seen him doubt himself. She silently reassured him and prayed to God to give him strength.

He turned and gazed at her for a moment. Dorothy smiled and nodded slightly.

He then turned, and began addressing his people. The crowd was hesitant at first, but then began to cheer. Dorothy smiled as Glinda wrapped her in a slight hug.

Behind him stood all of the friends, including the new ones from Middle Earth. Scarecrow had requested a council meeting with them the following day. Dorothy wanted to object; because he was still very weak, but she knew her argument would be dismissed by him.

Even as a human he was still stubborn, she thought with a smile.

…

It had taken all of Scarecrow's strength to make it back up to his chamber. He looked around the halls and frowned at the things Drigka had done not only to Emerald City, but also to his room, and to the castle itself. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

Scarecrow moaned again as Dorothy helped him lie down. His eyes were tired, but he gazed up at her, and smiled slightly.

"One thing that really stinks about being human again is the aches and pains," he said as Dorothy helped him remove his boots.

"Well, I am guessing this is from your injuries from Drigka," she said.

"Probably."

Dorothy handed him some water, and he drank it. "My stomach is growling. I forgot I have to eat again," he said chuckling a little.

Dorothy laughed lightly, and said, "Did you want me to get you something?"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and held it with his own. Dorothy smiled softly down at him. "I've waited a hundred years for these feelings to return, I think I can make it for a few more hours. I just want you next to me right now."

"Is that proper?" Dorothy teased lightly.

Scarecrow scoffed but smiled. "In my kingdom it is."

She squeezed his hand and said, "I will be right back."

Scarecrow nodded and closed his eyes while Dorothy changed.

She then climbed into the bed with him, and she took him in her arms and kissed his forehead. She then began lightly caressing his hair feeling content for the first time in a while.

"Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked softly.

He didn't open his eyes, but said, "Hmmmm?"

"What's your real name?" She asked in a whisper, but with a smile.

Scarecrow opened his eyes and looked up at Dorothy with a grin. "I never told you?"

"Nope!"

"Fiyero," he answered.

"Fiyero," Dorothy sounded it out.

She then shook her head, and said, "I don't think I will ever get over Scarecrow."

Scarecrow laughed lightly and closed his eyes again. "That is perfectly fine by me. I never really like my name anyway, but my mother insisted after some great-grandfather."

Dorothy groaned and laughed. "I know that one."

Dorothy then closed her eyes and lay back into the bed still caressing his hair. She yawned. She was just as exhausted as him.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see your world," he said softly into her neck.

Dorothy shivered a little, but that would have to wait.

"I think Glinda can arrange that," she said smiling.

…..

The next day Dorothy and Scarecrow er Fiyero had risen early. They had much to do. Dorothy tried to call him by his human name, but it was not working out well. She would just stick with Scarecrow for now.

Even though everyone insisted that he continue to rest, he resisted.

First thing, Lorna came in and re-measured him for new clothing for his size. She clung to him for a while crying, kissing, and hugging him much to both their amusements. But, Scarecrow er Fiyero was happy for it.

Dorothy, satisfied, that Scarecrow er Fiyero would be alright with Lorna, she left to go get changed, and get ready for the day.

When Dorothy left Lorna began to grin widely.

Scarecrow looked over at her in amusement. "What is so funny, seamstress?"

He cringed a little when she took the measurements, because he was still having a hard time standing up straight.

He had eaten for the first time in a hundred years earlier, and inhaled everything in site making Dorothy laugh. He was remembering so many senses that he had forgotten that he really just wanted to enjoy it, but deep down he knew he still had a duty.

"I think I need to start making a formal uniform," she said smiling up at him.

"For what?"

She pulled at the measuring tape, making Scarecrow wince. "Sorry, sire," she said, "Well, for the upcoming nuptials."

Scarecrow chuckled. "I haven't even proposed yet," he said.

Lorna frowned, and took some notes. "Why not?"

"Well, a few things came up…"

Lorna sighed. "I suppose you're right, sire. Dorothy is what Steward calls an angel."

"Yes, she is," Scarecrow said smiling. "Right now, we have much to do to re-build this land. Besides, I am still determined to make our life together as simple as possible. That may have to wait for a while, but I know she has expressed that desire as well."

Lorna scoffed. "I know. Dorothy has said she has no desire to be queen."

"After all this, I don't blame her," Scarecrow said seriously.

Lorna stopped what she was doing and hugged Scarecrow's waist. Scarecrow smiled down at her. Yeah, he could tell her it was not proper to touch the King this way, but Scarecrow was not that kind of King.

"I felt like I had lost a son, sire," Lorna said seriously, her voice breaking.

Scarecrow winced, but bent down to be eye to eye with her. He took the little woman in his arms, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Lorna."

Lorna scoffed and pulled back wiping her eyes. "There will be no more of that. We can now look to our future as positive."

"It is over," he said to her. "Our future is brighter, because of an angel who dropped from the heavens."

…..

All of the top members of the Kingdom gathered for the meeting with the leaders from Middle Earth. They had just come from burning Drigka's body. Scarecrow had made sure he was completely dead. He did not deserve even this, but Scarecrow wanted to make sure there would not be any more problems in the future.

Tin Man helped scarecrow along. He had walked through the city as best as he could to coordinate the clean up. He felt the anger rise in him once more at what Drigka had done to Emerald City, but they would re-build.

Scarecrow was even angrier as they sat in the council room. The room used to be warm and inviting, but now it was cold and dark. However, he tried to repress it as they made negotiations. In a few months, the men of Middle Earth and Oz would open up trade routes. Scarecrow could not thank them enough for their help.

Much to Scarecrow's amusement Dorothy sat and looked positively bored. She definitely was not cut out for this kind of work. She would rather be reading, or doing something else any day. He couldn't blame her, she was not used to this kind of formality.

After the council adjourned. Dorothy came up to him and said, "I am going to go and help out with bringing supplies into the city."

Scarecrow frowned, but he knew she had to do something. She was restless. He would rather her be at his side since he had some time.

He looked around and said, "I have some freed up time."

Dorothy smiled and looked over to another spot. "No, you don't. You just think you do."

Scarecrow sighed he knew she was right. Someday, he thought. Someday, it will end and it will just be us.

He took her hand and squeezed it. They stared for a moment, and then Dorothy walked away with Tin Man. Lion went to coordinate the army. They would find left over Nargol, and dispatch them.

Scarecrow walked out to the balcony of the council room, and swelled with pride as they city was already bustling with activity. Left over citizens were on their way back from Munckin Land. He would do another speech in two days to make sure everyone had an update on everything.

He watched as Dorothy and Tin Man met up with other people to bring in supplies.

"It will be hard for a while," a voice said behind him.

Scarecrow turned and bowed his head to King Elessar of Gondor.

Elessar bowed back, and walked up beside him.

"We are three years out with our enemy, and we are still re-building," he said.

"My impatience will take over eventually," Scarecrow said sighing.

Elessar laughed lightly. "I know that feeling, sire. It will take time."

"I really cannot thank you enough for your help," Scarecrow said to him.

Elessar nodded. "I have been there. It is the least we could do. This has brought our Kingdoms together, for which I am glad."

Elessar suddenly smiled. "How do you want to be addressed now?"

Scarecrow laughed. "Fiyero is my birth name, and I know I should be crowned again with that, but I was stuck in the straw body for so long that it is hard to let go."

Elessar nodded. "I still prefer Aragorn. So, we will still address each other as that."

Scarecrow looked over at him and laughed. "Sounds like a good plan, sire."

"You have a wonderful lady," he said looking down at Dorothy.

"She saved my life twice now, and broke my spell. I really can't say how much I love her," he said seriously to the other king.

"I almost lost my queen to evil once, and I swore I would never let that happen ever again. Remember, you have a duty, but I always make time for just us," he said.

"Would you think less of me if I tell you I plan to abdicate the Oz throne after things get back to normal?" Scarecrow asked.

Elessar shook his head. "Not at all. Dorothy doesn't seem to like this life."

Scarecrow laughed lightly. "No, and she is not afraid to say something about it either."

Elessar laughed. "Arwen is the same way. But, she was used to it since Elrond is her father."

"She is not the only one," Scarecrow said lowly. "It took me twelve years to find her again, I plan to make it so that does not happen anymore."

"I know you will make the right decision," Elessar said. "For both of you."

Scarecrow winced again as he adjusted on his feet.

"You should rest," Elessar said in a little concern.

"I hope you will stay a little while longer. I would like to give my people a celebration," Scarecrow said to the other King.

"I accept."

…

The healers checked out Scarecrow later in the afternoon. He was really in pain by then. He got Oscar started on a banquet for the city in two weeks. Glinda had been anxious to check on her home. So, Scarecrow had dismissed her to go look at her family home, and do what she needed to do.

Dorothy stood in the corner a little worried about his pain.

"I am not finding any internal injuries, sire," the Healer said much to Dorothy's relief. "Everything is coming back healthy for me."

The Healer scratched his head. "I think you are adjusting to your human body again, and your muscles were dormant for so long that movement will be hard for a while. Think of it this way, your body just woke up from a long sleep, it needs time function normally again."

…

Scarecrow decided to retire early. He was absolutely exhausted.

He and Dorothy lay there for a while. He was finally touching her skin, and he meant really touching her skin. Of all the things going on with his body right now, he was so happy to have his sense of touch back. No more gloves for him unless the event called for it.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

Dorothy raised her head from his shoulder, and looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"You bring me back from the dead, and I feel I am ignoring you," he said.

Dorothy scoffed and sat up a little. "Stop. I told you a long time ago; I understand that you have a duty to your people. It is perfectly fine."

"It is still not right," he said shaking his head.

Dorothy smiled. "It will be. Things are going to be crazy for a while. I know that."

Dorothy then kissed him. "Besides, we saved each other."

Scarecrow sat up and looked away for a moment.

"We haven't really been able to talk about what happened, and I can't even begin to imagine what you had gone through," he said lowly.

Dorothy took his face in her hands. "You thought I was dead too? Remember?"

Scarecrow shook his head. "No. Deep down I knew you were alive. I didn't know how, but I knew."

Dorothy's lip began to quiver a little. "I thought the rubies were fully destroyed. I knew I couldn't save you. But, look at where we are now. Please don't think of what could have been, because it wasn't. It was very traumatizing for me, but you are here, and I couldn't have asked my God for anything else."

"I wish I could have killed Drigka myself," Scarecrow growled.

He could see the emotions playing on Dorothy's face. "I will admit that when the sword pierced you, it was not hard to put a bullet through his head."

Scarecrow ran his fingers through her hair. "My brave warrior," he teased lightly.

Dorothy smiled lightly. She then reached over and brought out the emerald.

"What should we do with this?" She asked.

Scarecrow looked down at it. "I have been thinking about that. Does it still have power?"

"Yes, it does, but it feels different now," Dorothy thought for a moment. "Nothing like the rubies."

"We will figure out something. I think it is meant to be with you," he said.

Dorothy put the emerald away, and they embraced for a while.

Scarecrow began to move his hand down her waist and began to lift up her nightgown.

Dorothy pulled back and smiled. "What are you doing? I thought you were tired and sore."

"I am," he said with a smirk.

Dorothy's breath became a little more ragged as his hand made it's way up her back under the nightgown.

"I need to feel you," he said to her.

She smiled, and they began to kiss passionately.

"I love being human again!" He said as he removed her nightgown.

Dorothy laughed. "Me too, your highness, me too!"

She then straddled him, and felt around his muscular arms, and chest as his mouth went everywhere on her.

This was how it was supposed to be, Dorothy thought with a smile.

…

_We're not done yet. I still have a couple of more chapters to go. _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz or Lord of the Rings. _

_I was going to make a couple of more chapters, but decided to condense them. I am anxious to move on to another story I have been working on. _

_I really want to thank all of my readers. You guys are the ones that kept me going on this story. I always welcome any feedback. _

_1 year later_

The peace throughout the land was a welcome relief for everyone in Oz. Emerald City was almost completely re-built. Trading had begun again, and the city was getting back to normal. New things came along, as in new businesses and other things to make Oz run smoothly.

Scarecrow and Dorothy were now officially betrothed. He then felt it was safe enough to take some time off, and travel to her world. They spent three months there, and he was amazed by the technology the humans on Earth had developed. The thing they called a car amazed him. He was scared when Dorothy drove him around in Oscar's car, but after a while he began to enjoy it. Then there were the planes, but he was too scared to get on one.

They had seen most of what she called the United States, and he could not believe the beauty contained in that country. Their world war had just ended so everyone was celebrating the victory of their world. Dorothy did point out the irony they had a war going on at the same time as Oz.

Dorothy was upset to find her childhood home up for sale once more as the place she grew up had still been going through another severe drought.

They had met with what Dorothy called a realtor so Dorothy could sneak inside and look around to show Scarecrow. She was acting as a potential buyer for the realtor. It was sneaky, but she said she didn't want them to get caught with something called trespassing.

"You seem very familiar with this house, Miss Gale," The lady said to her.

Dorothy turned and smiled. "That is because my aunt and uncle were previous owners."

The realtor's eyes lit up, and Scarecrow could have sworn she just licked her lips. Things were much different in Dorothy's world he frowned.

"Oh! Well maybe we need to talk further about a possible purchase," she said.

"Possibly," Dorothy said fingering some curtains that were left behind.

Dorothy looked so different from Oz. She had her hair styled for fashion of her world. A green hat on her head, a skirt and shirt of beige and white with a green coat to match her hat, and black shoes that Scarecrow was not familiar with. They did not look comfortable to him.

Scarecrow had begun to wear what Dorothy called denim, and found he liked the material a lot. He could see why she favored it.

The realtor then handed her the key to the house, which surprised Dorothy.

"Here, you can look around for a while, and then meet me back at my office, and we can talk," she said excitedly.

Dorothy thanked the gracious realtor.

Dorothy walked around the empty house for a while. Scarecrow could tell she was caught up in her memories.

"So, do you have plans for this place?" Scarecrow asked wanting to break the silence, but teasing.

Dorothy laughed a little, and shook her head. "Of course not. I have a home now."

Scarecrow put his arms out and Dorothy walked into them.

"Glad to hear that," he said teasing her.

"She must have thought I had money," Dorothy said laughing.

"Why?"

Dorothy looked down at her engagement ring. "She saw this," she said laughing. "It is bigger than most rings out here."

"Should I tell her I'm a king?"

Dorothy laughed. "I don't think she would believe it."

Dorothy led him to a back room. He looked around, and realized this had been her room.

"So, this is where it all began huh?" He asked smiling. He was surprised at how small it was. But, he remembered his humble childhood.

"Yep! That window was what bonked me in the head, and it all began from there," she said smiling.

"Is that why you thought it was a dream?"

Dorothy nodded.

Scarecrow embraced his future wife again. "I am so glad you never believed it."

Her eyes softened up at him. "Me too."

They walked around the property looking into the barn and out into the fields. Scarecrow spotted a Scarecrow in the field.

It kind of made him jump a little at his own memories.

Dorothy looked over at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

Dorothy realized what he was looking at, and faced him.

"I built that," she said. "I'm surprised the former owner kept it."

Scarecrow looked at her surprised. "You did?"

"Yes, and there were many nights that I would pretend it was you, and just talk to it. Crazy, I know."

He turned and looked at her seriously. "Not at all. Now look at us."

Dorothy smiled. They returned the keys to the realtor, and Dorothy had to politely turn her down over and over again. Scarecrow finally had to step in, and Dorothy almost giggled when he became what she called his "Kingly self."

Dorothy was disappointed when she found out her old landlady had to sell her aunt and uncles piano. She sat in the car and cried for a few minutes, and all Scarecrow could do was give her some comfort.

She suddenly looked over him. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Only if you are," he said smiling to her.

Dorothy looked around for a few minutes. "There is nothing left for me here. My family is in Oz now."

"Your family is watching over you," he said kissing her forehead. "No matter what world you're in."

Dorothy nodded. "I know they are."

Scarecrow still freaked over the tornado that came a few days later for them, making Dorothy laugh. She apparently had gotten used to it. Glinda was still trying to figure out an easier way between both worlds, but she said the violent nature of the tornado is what made the vortex open.

Scarecrow was relieved to land in Emerald City. They were greeted with open arms from their trip when they returned. Things were still going good. Scarecrow already knew from the messages from Oscar.

"Did he crash my car?" Oscar asked teasing after greeting them.

Dorothy laughed at Scarecrow's look. "No, I have to say he did pretty good after he got the hang of it."

"I will have to see for myself," Oscar said winking at her.

Scarecrow scoffed, and shook his head as they began to settle back into Oz.

…

_4 years later _

Dorothy knew it was prophecy from when she had read the scrolls of Oz, but she never really believed it. Not until Ozma came and reclaimed the throne. She had been the rightful and true heir.

The fairy princess had immediately become queen. Which was to her and Scarecrow's relief. She had been resisting marriage, because she had no use to become queen.

Scarecrow put up no argument when Ozma claimed the throne. Scarecrow had become an advisor to Ozma for about a year, and that made Oscar happy, because him and Glinda were finally able to retire to her castle.

Lion and Tin Man decided to stay on as generals for a while. Though he could tell Tin Man was getting tired of it, and was ready to move on.

Scarecrow and Dorothy finally got married, and Scarecrow had been enchanted when Oscar had walked her down the aisle. Her dress had been stunning and she looked stunning in it.

He had gotten his wish. He had abdicated the thrown peacefully, and married his soul mate.

They had gotten a cottage in Munchkin Land, and were now farming. This was exactly what they both wanted.

Dorothy and Ozma had become good friends, and she had also been an advisor for a while along with Scarecrow.

Dorothy had given up trying to call Scarecrow Fiyero a long time ago. He would always be her Scarecrow no matter how human he was, she said.

The only thing they were not having any luck on was conceiving a child. Scarecrow had a feeling that came from his spell. Dorothy would cry about it sometimes, but they had talked about maybe what Dorothy called adopting a baby. The Healer told them it was not Dorothy she was perfectly fertile, but he thought this was an after effect of Scarecrow's spell.

It made him sad and angry at the same time, but he thought maybe this wasn't their fate.

Dorothy now wore the magical emerald around her neck at all times. She still controlled its powers. They had thought about destroying it a couple of times, but the memories were too potent in it. They may need it again one day.

Scarecrow growled at his work, and Dorothy looked over at him.

"What?"

"The soil is not tilling right," he said frustrated.

Dorothy came and looked around. "That's because you're not going deep enough."

Scarecrow gave Dorothy a frustrated look. "I am wondering if I am cut out for farming."

"You are the one who sat in a field for a hundred years, didn't you learn anything?" She asked incredulous, but her brown eyes flashed in humor.

Scarecrow smiled. "No, because I was thinking the girl of my dreams would walk by any minute…."

Her hair was back in its usual braids, and her freckles were really showing from the sun. Her skin was sun kissed pink. Her auburn hair had some blonde highlights developing from the sun. The only thing he could think about was making sweet love to her that night.

Dorothy laughed, but rolled her eyes. "That wasn't till much later."

"It's true!"

Dorothy began to walk away laughing. "Sure it is. Let me finish getting these seeds in, and I will come and help you, strawman."

"Okay, farm girl. You're the expert."

Scarecrow put down the till, and walked over to the well to get some water. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and would give anything for rain right now.

Dorothy taught him not to fear water anymore either, and had taught him how to swim. They had a lake there that they would have fun in on off nights.

Scarecrow stood for a moment and looked around the land. He was surprised to see dust starting to pick up in the distance. There was not much of a breeze in the area.

He squinted his eyes, and saw three of the Queen's guards coming towards them on their royal steeds. Ozma had become a lot more formal than he was.

Scarecrow groaned inwardly. What could they possibly want?

Something was wrong.

Dorothy heard the hoof beats of the horses getting closer, and walked over to Scarecrow.

"Is that the queen's royal guard?" She asked.

"Yes," he said lowly.

"The emerald is flickering," Dorothy commented fingering the necklace.

Scarecrow groaned again. He looked down at his wife, and tried to smile, but failed.

She looked worried as the riders approached.

The three royal guards stopped in front of them, and they all dismounted.

"My Lord, Milady," the guard said as greeting.

Dorothy said hello, and Scarecrow said, "What do I owe the honor of the queen's guards visiting?"

The guard handed Scarecrow a message. "Her Royal Highness is requesting your presence in Emerald City, my Lord."

Scarecrow did not open the message and said, "What does she need?"

"She is requesting advice from you and milady."

Dorothy looked up at Scarecrow in surprise that it included her too.

"She has plenty of advisors. Where are her Generals?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but she is requesting you as former ruler of this land," the guard said. "Also, she requested the presence of the Savior."

Dorothy looked up him and said, "Scarecrow?"

"Can you tell me now what she wants?"

"No, the queen prefers it in person," the guard said.

Scarecrow opened the message and it basically said the same thing as what the guard said.

"It is urgent, my lord," the guard said.

Scarecrow sighed. "Well, I will need a few days so I can have someone look over my home for myself and my wife."

"Of course, my lord. The queen is not expecting anything less. We will see you back at Emerald City," he said.

The riders said their goodbyes and took off.

Dorothy looked up at her husband. She knew he was angry. Would they ever find peace?

He looked over at her and hugged her tightly.

"Will it ever end?" He asked.

"Another adventure?" She asked laughing bitterly.

"As long as you stay safe, nothing else matters to me," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I will with you around. Let's just hope that Ozma is panicking over something small."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No."

"Neither do I," he said watching the riders get smaller and smaller in the distance.

The couple decided to drop their work for the day, and have some quiet time before they left for Emerald City.

Scarecrow sent Kronos to fetch Loila from Munckin City. She would watch over the farm for them.

They sat outside that evening looking up at the stars for while.

Dorothy turned and smiled at Scarecrow. He had been quiet the rest of the day. She knew he was really worried, and it would bother him till they found out what was going on.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good company tonight," he said with a little bitterness.

"Understandable. I am just as worried as you," she said softly.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment. He had a really bad feeling, and knew Dorothy was feeling it too. She kept fingering the necklace.

He needed a distraction.

He wrapped his arms around Dorothy and kissed her for a moment.

"I love you, Mrs Scarecrow," he said smiling at her.

She smiled, and said, "I love you too Fiyero Scarecrow."

Scarecrow chuckled. It was a good night, and he didn't want it to end.

A couple of days later they traveled towards Emerald City.

_The end. _

…..

_If you haven't guessed yet, I am planning a sequel. =) I still have a few other things to finish, but I will start writing it next month. _

_One of the reviewers mentioned it and it was not a bad idea. _


End file.
